Shinigami's pop
by Yami Aku
Summary: Shinigami chanteur d'un groupe de pop très populaire en Amérique et autres pays, décide de faire une pause d'un an. En France, La mère d'Heero décide de recevoir un jeune étudiant américain. Toute la petite troupe au complet pour un UA très pop!
1. Prologue

**Shinigami's pop**

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà, ceci est le prologue d'une longue aventure pour nos Gboys préférés. Seulement, ce prologue a aussi été réécrit afin de tenter de donner un peu plus de consistance à une histoire assez vieille mais qui perdure dans la longueur…  
Je suis désolée pour les longues attentes entre les chapitres.

**Disclamers** : Tous les personnages appartenant au monde de Gungam W ne nous appartiennent pas, pour ce qui est de l'histoire et des autres persos, si.

**PS** : Ceci est un Slash Yaoi/Yuri/Hétéro/Inceste. Mais surtout un Univers alternatif.

Bonne lecture.

**Prologue**

Dans une salle de classe d'une école française située dans la banlieue ouest de Paris – capitale connue dans le monde entier – un attroupement d'adolescentes s'était formé autour de l'une d'elle qui brandissait un journal de la presse people. La couverture était blanche avec des portraits des stars du moment.

- Vous avez-vu ? Il vient de sortir un nouvel album !

- Trop fort ! Impressionnant ! Ils ont réussi à garder la sortie secrète jusqu'au bout.

L'adolescente fit tomber le journal sur la table et pointa les gros titres du journal.

- Oui mais malheureusement, il paraît que c'est le dernier. Il fait une pause d'un an.

- Quoi ?

- Mais comment ça se fait ! cria une autre.

- Ça va être super long sans notre idole !

Un jeune homme passa à leur côté et alla s'écrouler sur une chaise l'air totalement dépité par ce qu'il entendait.

- Qu'est ce qu'elles lui trouvent toutes à ce maudit chanteur ?

- Il est plutôt beau gosse, à une jolie voix et à un bon tapage médiatique autour de lui. C'est tout pas besoin de te mettre dans cet état pour si peu.

Il tourna la tête vers son voisin qui semblait ne pas le moins du monde s'intéresser plus que ça à ce qu'il racontait.

- Quatre, regarde-les : Shinigami par-ci, Shinigami par-là ! Y a pas idée de s'appeler ainsi déjà !

Le petit blond aux yeux aigue marine haussa les épaules et repartit dans sa lecture passionnante à savoir : la cuisine arable. Il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'il pouvait raconter, chacun avait ses centres d'intérêt. Il ne disait rien lui lorsqu'il entendait parler à longueur de journée de matchs de NBA ou alors d'équipes de foot qui lui passaient totalement au dessus de la tête.

- Il a raison, elles me cassent les oreilles toutes ces _onna_ à piailler de la sorte !

- Chang Wufei !

Celle qui venait de crier en se tournant du journal lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Si on omettait le fait qu'elle était une fille. Elle avait les yeux onyx, des cheveux ébènes et chinoise sans aucune hésitation. Elle semblait avoir son caractère et était celle qui se trouvait au centre de l'attroupement.

- Quoi ?

- Ne critique pas quand on ne connait pas, on se tait !

Wufei se mit à s'engueuler avec sa sœur Lei, petite routine quotidienne du lycée et de la classe dont tout le monde avait l'habitude à présent. Ils se suivaient tous pour la plus part depuis un moment, même si pas forcément dans la même classe, la promotion n'était pas assez grande pour que les jumeaux Chang ne soient pas connus de tous.

- Et toi Heero ? Tu t'en sors avec ta mère ?

Quatre était sortit de son livre, il n'arrivait plus à lire avec ce bouquant et fixait le japonais toujours impassible. Celui-ci semblait songeur.  
Le petit blond, Quatre Raberba Winner était toujours présent et aimait particulièrement aider les gens. Normalement d'origine arabe, sa blancheur de peau rivalisait avec n'importe quel rouquin et ses cheveux blonds accompagnaient à merveille deux yeux aigue marine qui laissait tout le monde perplexe face à ses origines.

Son groupe d'ami se constituait aussi de Thomas Lera, châtain aux yeux noisette et au caractère plutôt chaud du Sud de la France. Marseillais pour ne pas se cacher. Ils étaient amis depuis deux ans à présent.  
Trowa Barton, l'autre porte de prison du groupe avec Heero, était grand, châtain tout comme Thomas mais avec une mèche couvrant la moitié de son visage laissant paraître juste un œil vert bouteille qui le rendait assez mystérieux. Il vivait avec sa sœur Catherine et connaissait Heero depuis tout petit. C'était avec le blondinet, ses meilleurs amis.  
Le dernier de la bande était Chang Wufei, chinois d'origine, jumeau de Lei. Expert en art martiaux et sabre. Il ne supportait plus le groupe Shinigami depuis que sa sœur ne faisait qu'en parler. Passe temps préféré entre eux d'eux : ce disputer. Le chinois était très susceptible.

Tout le petit groupe regardait à présent Heero Yui, japonais, brun aux magnifiques yeux cobalts prouvant son métissage. Il vivait avec sa mère depuis la mort de son père dans un accident d'avion, il y avait tout juste quatre ans. Le brun soupira avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

- Elle m'a prévenue hier soir qu'on recevait un étudiant à la maison pour l'année. Et en plus avant je croise un inconnu devant le bahut puis la maison. Tout habillé de noir, casquette et lunette.

Chacun le fixait assez surpris de l'annonce. Heero n'était pas quelqu'un de très loquace et il gardait un côté assez superstitieux parfois. Mais là, savoir qu'il allait partager une année avec un étudiant étranger, cela laissait perplexe.

- C'est super flippant ce que tu dis Heero !

- Tu peux le dire Quatre. Mais notre glaçon numéro un ne fléchira pas pour autant devant l'obstacle.

Thomas reçut un regard noir made Heero Yui.

- Et ton colocataire arrive quand ?

- Ce soir Trowa.

Ils soupirèrent, la mère d'Heero était tout le contraire de son fils et aimait lui faire des surprises et celle-ci était plutôt de taille. Mais d'un autre côté, si elle le lui avait annoncé avant, il aurait prouvé sa désapprobation, tandis que là, il était au pied du mur.

- Allez chacun à sa place !

La voix du professeur retentit et ils s'installèrent tous. Il put commencer son cours sans grand soucis malgré encore quelques bavardages sur un sujet qui ne passionnait, à son grand regret, peu de monde, à savoir le pourquoi du comment de la reproduction des oursins en mer Méditerranée.  
Heero fut l'un de ce à ne pas réussir à se passionner pour le cours, repensant à sa rencontre de la veille des plus étranges.

¤  
_Flash back_

Il marchait tranquillement quittant le lycée l'esprit dans le vague, repensant aux cours de la journée lorsqu'il heurta quelqu'un.

- Gomen, je suis désolé !

- No, I'm sorry. I didn't see you. _(Non je suis désolé. Je ne vous avais pas vu.)_

Il n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter que la personne s'excusait de nouveau.

- Sorry ! Bye !

La silhouette était partie en courant sans un regard de plus pour lui. Heero ne put détacher ses yeux tellement elle était frêle et mystérieuse. Il rentra chez lui, hanté par cette rencontre surprenante. Et là, il la revit qui cherchait quelque chose apparemment. Mais dès qu'elle l'aperçut, elle lui fit un signe de la main avant de disparaître au coin de la rue. Pour être étrange, ça avait au moins le mérite de l'être.  
Il poussa la porte de chez-lui encore un peu perdu et sa mère se rua littéralement sur lui pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Ils allaient héberger un étudiant étranger.

- Nani ?

- Mais oui mon chéri. Il y a de la place et puis ça fera un peu de compagnie.

- Démo…

- Pas de mais qui tienne. C'est déjà fait de toute manière. Il arrivera demain soir, alors tâche de t'en faire un ami. J'en ai marre que tu restes enfermé nuit et jour devant ton fichu PC à ne voir que tes amis du lycée et encore. C'est pas comme si ils étaient nombreux. Cela te changera.

Il n'avait rien pu dire pour sa défense.

La cloche sonna la fin du cours et par la même occasion, la fin de la journée.

- Déjà ?

- Et oui Heero, on rêvait ? questionna Thomas d'un air taquin.

Heero remballa ses affaires sans répondre au marseillais, mais questionna quand même le groupe du regard.

- Désolé Yui, j'ai entraînement au sabre ce soir.

- Quatre ?

- Occupé, je suis désolé, j'ai cours.

- Trowa ?

- Tu sais bien que je donne des cours de musique le soir et puis Catherine veut que je rentre tôt.

Heero soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Pas qu'il s'attendait vraiment à ce que quelqu'un vienne, mais il avait espéré.

- Y a personne quoi !

- Heero, moi je suis là tu sais.

Une jeune fille se jeta sur lui sans plus de cérémonie. Elle lui enserrait le coup, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Pousse-toi Réléna !

- Oh s'cuse moi Heero. Je peux venir tu sais. Je suis toujours libre pour toi.

Heero esquiva facilement Réléna avant de faire un vague signe aux autres et de partir afin d'éviter la tornade qu'était cette fille. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait flashé sur lui et ne le laissait jamais tranquille. Elle était châtain blond avec des yeux bleus, jolie en soi, un visage tout en rondeur mais ce n'était pas vraiment son style.

Sur le chemin de sa maison, il se demanda en quoi cette jeune fille pouvait le trouver attirant. Lui personnellement ne se trouvait pas beau, enfin, comme lui disait souvent Thomas, ils avaient une troupe de choc avec les plus beaux gosses de la section, mais c'était Thomas. Il n'avait pas vraiment tord cependant, lui ne se trouvait ni beau ni moche. Banal. Sauf peut-être ses yeux. Mais comme il était plutôt renfermé sur lui-même, personne à part ses proches amis n'arrivaient à l'approcher et à lui tirer plus de trois mots.  
Il soupira et poussa la porte d'entrée, il fallait qu'il parle à sa mère. A peine eut-il passé le seuil que la musique lui agressa les tympans. Sa mère faisait le ménage sur de la pop américaine. Enfin ça devait en être. Il n'était pas fan de ce genre de musique.

- Okaasan ? C'est moi !

Une jeune femme apparut dans l'entrée, la tige de l'aspirateur dans la main. Elle lui ressemblait en tout point de visage, sauf ses yeux et cheveux qui étaient aussi noir que la nuit et le sourire qu'elle arborait toujours.

- Heero, mon lapin, ta journée s'est bien passée ?

- Hai. J'aimerai en savoir plus sur ce… enfin sur le garçon qui arrive ce soir. S'il te plait.

Il avait faillit employer le mot squatteur, mais s'était retenu. Ce n'était pas le soir à se mettre sa mère à dos.

- En parlant de lui, tu pourrais ranger la pièce à côté de ta chambre, c'est là qu'il va dormir.

- 'Man !

- Hai hai ! Bon je ne sais pas grand-chose. Tu le découvriras ce soir tout comme moi vraiment. Je sais que c'est un garçon, qu'il a ton âge et qu'il veut passer l'année en France dans un coin tranquille où il pourra étudier notre langue.

Heero monta passablement énervé, il ne tirerait rien de plus de sa mère. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il savait qu'elle en connaissait nettement plus sur ce garçon qu'elle ne lui en disait. Elle avait du avoir un petit dossier avant de l'accepter. Il entra dans la pièce à côté de sa chambre et soupira. Cela faisait des lustres que plus personne ne venait ici. C'était le bureau de son père. Que de souvenirs lui revenaient. Sa mère lui avait refilé parce qu'elle ne supportait pas d'entrer dans cette pièce ou plutôt de la ranger. Heero la comprenait, lui, il avait fait son deuil, du moins il avait essayé de tourner la page. Elle, elle l'aimait encore.  
Il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança dans un grand rangement rapide et un nettoyage qui le fut tout aussi.  
Finalement, il eut même le temps de faire ses devoirs avant et de descendre aider sa mère à la cuisine pour mettre la table avant l'arrivée de l'étranger.  
Vers les huit heures, la sonnette retentit dans toute la maison faisant sursauter les occupants.

- Heero va ouvrir s'il te plait.

- Hai !

Il prit cependant tout son temps, pas pressé de découvrir le garçon qui allait loger chez lui et bousculer son train train quotidien. Il ouvrit la porte, à la vue de la silhouette, son cœur fit un bon. Heureusement sa mère arriva derrière lui, s'essuyant les mains avec un torchon.

- Bonsoir, entre.

**A suivre…**

Voilà, ceci est la réécriture du premier chapitre, un peu plus neuf et plus comment dire, plus fourni.

Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura mis en appétit pour la suite. Même si je me doute que vous avez déjà tous et toutes compris qui était l'invité mystère.

**Kisu**


	2. Un squatteur nommé Duo Maxwell

**Shinigami's**** pop**

**Note de l'auteur : **Un premier chapitre pour cette aventure. Une première rencontre et voilà que les choses commencent vraiment.

Merci pour toutes les reviews reçues pour ce début d'histoire.

**Disclamers** : Tous les personnages appartenant au monde de Gungam W ne nous appartiennent pas, pour ce qui est de l'histoire et des autres persos, si.

**PS** : Ceci est un Slash Yaoi/Yuri/Hétéro/Inceste. Mais surtout un Univers alternatif.

**Attention :** Les phrases en italiques sont les passages en anglais dans le texte, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de faire toutes les traductions, ce sera plus simple. Quelques mots d'anglais seront dispersés de-ci de-là suivant les phrases autrement.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 1 : Un squatteur nommé Duo Maxwell**

- Bonsoir. Entre !

Le garçon à la casquette qui se trouvait sur le perron obéit. Il observa un instant la pièce. L'entrée était simple, un meuble près de la porte avec une petite coupelle pour déposer les clés, le téléphone et de l'autre côté des patères pour les vêtements. Une petite penderie dissimulée par un épais rideau était visible de la porte. Il finit, une fois son observation terminée, par poser ses sacs et retirer ses lunettes avec un grand sourire.

- _Je suis vraiment content. Votre maison est jolie. Oh je suis désolé, mon nom est Duo Maxwell. J'ai 15 ans et je suis américain. Et vous ? _

- _Je… m'appelle Kaoru Yui et Heero… est mon fils. Il a 15 ans aussi. _

- _Ravi de vous rencontrer. _

Il sautilla autour d'eux pour mieux les détailler puis il retira sa casquette, lâchant une natte qui descendait jusqu'à ses hanches.

- _J'ai faim. Où est la cuisine s'il vous plait ? Je n'ai pas déjeuné depuis ce matin ! _

Kaoru resta perplexe face à ce que disait le garçon. Elle n'imaginait pas une seconde qu'il ne parlerait pas un mot de français. Elle dont l'anglais était plutôt précaire commençait à douter de ses capacités à vivre avec lui. C'est en voyant le visage déconfit de sa mère, qu'Heero décida de l'aider.

- 'man, je crois qu'il a faim.

- Ah, ano, oui tout de suite.

Elle sortit de sa torpeur et le conduisit à la cuisine. Elle lui servit une assiette du plat qu'elle avait préparé juste avant son arrivée. Un plat chinois, du porc au caramel. Elle espérait qu'il aimerait. Devant son visage curieux, elle comprit rapidement qu'il n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce que c'était.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

Il la regarda, puis le plat avant de sourire de toutes ses dents blanches.

- _Qu'est-ce ? _

- _Du porc au caramel._ _C'est chinois._ Répondit Heero.

Duo contempla quelques secondes son plat avant de l'attaquer avec appétit. Kaoru fut soulagée de le voir tout dévorer avec un grand sourire ne cessant de répéter que c'était bon. Au moins, elle comprenait ces quelques mots.  
L'américain les questionna sur la maison, Kaoru avait du mal mais Heero était là pour traduire, surtout que le châtain essayait d'employer des termes simples et de parler doucement. Deux heures plus tard, Heero était en train de ranger la cuisine et de remplir le lave vaisselle alors que sa mère était partit préparer le lit.

- _Heero__ c'est ça ? Je suis désolé… pour l'école !_

- _Ce n'est rien. _

Le silence envahit de nouveau la cuisine et Heero trouva bizarre que l'américain qui avait l'air d'avoir un débit de paroles assez conséquent ne dise rien. Il se retourna et soupira.

- Ce baka c'est endormi !

Il s'approcha du lui, il devait être fatigué à cause du décalage horaire. Il n'empêchait que ce mec n'était d'autre que celui qui lui avait foncé dedans au lycée. Etrange comme le destin se joue de vous parfois. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras et le monta dans la chambre. Sa mère l'aida à le border puis ils sortirent afin de le laisser dormir. Il avait le sommeil de plomb.

- Il va falloir que je me mette à l'anglais. Soupira Kaoru.

- T'avais qu'à demander s'il parlait autre chose que sa langue natale. Qu'il parle beaucoup d'ailleurs.

- Heero… tu ne l'aimes pas ? moi je le trouve attachant et assez beau garçon.

- Si on veut. Moi il m'a achevé et j'ai cours demain. Bonne nuit.

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et se couchant sans même allumer son ordinateur. Pour l'avoir achevé, il l'avait achevé. Et ce n'était que le premier soir.

Au matin, à peine fut-il installé à sa place dans la classe que ses amis lui sautèrent dessus afin de prendre connaissances des derniers faits.

- Alors Heero, raconte ! Il est comment ? questionna Thomas.

- C'est le garçon en noir.

- Comment ça ?

- Hai, j'ai été surpris moi aussi. Il est américain et n'a parlé qu'en cette langue toute la soirée.

- Pas de chance. Lâcha Quatre.

- Trop. Ajouta Thomas qui n'appréciait que moyennement l'anglais.

- Il ne sera pas dans cette école s'il ne parle pas français.

- Je ne sais pas, ce matin maman et lui étaient déjà partis lorsque je me suis levé alors que je suis toujours le premier debout.

Le professeur entra et chacun regagna sa place aussi vite que possible pour éviter de le faire crier dès le matin.

- Nous avons une nouvelle recrue ce matin. Allez entre.

La silhouette élancée obéit et la classe retint son souffle à son apparition. Le cœur d'Heero fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Ce type allait finir par le tuer, il en était sûr.

- Tu te présentes ou je le fais ?

- That's okay Mister. Hello, je m'appelle Duo Maxwell. Je suis américain… sorry but… je ne connais pas très bien votre langue. I… no, hum, je me débrouille un petit peu.

- Pas mal Duo. Tu vas t'installer près de Chang Lei. Je vous demande à tous de lui faire un bon accueil.

La chinoise se leva d'un coup pour lui faire comprendre que c'était elle dont on parlait. Duo lui sourit et la rejoignit, s'arrêtant cependant à la table d'Heero en chemin.

- Sorry Heero, last night, j'étais fatigué.

- Pas grave.

Duo s'assit à sa place, personne à part les voisins d'Heero n'était au courant et n'avait compris l'allusion. Heero était énervé, ce baka pouvait se faire comprendre et n'en avait rien dit. Il les avait laissé s'enfoncer tout seul.

A la récréation, une horde de filles était déjà agglutinée autour de lui, lui posant toutes les questions possibles en même temps. Il avait du mal à toutes les assimiler. Elles parlaient bien trop vite. Pourtant, il essaya de répondre.

- Comment connais-tu Heero ?

- Tu habites où ?

- Tu aimes quoi ?

- Tu viens d'où en Amérique ?

Duo leur sourit et regarda Heero qui semblait toujours lui en vouloir mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Hier soir, il était crevé, il n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer pour parler français, sa langue natale était plus simple dans ce genre d'occasion.

- I live in Yui's house.

- Tu habites chez Heero ! Trop cool !

Et c'était repartit de plus belle. De leur côté, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei avait rejoint le pauvre japonais qui ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire.

- Et ben, à peine arrivé et déjà populaire. Dit Trowa.

- T'as vu comment il est aussi ? S'enquit Thomas accoudé sur Heero.

- Ce baka s'est foutu de moi oui.

- Heero, tu ne veux pas le tuer cette nuit, les filles l'oublieront peut-être ensuite ?

- Je vais y songer Thomas, je te le promets.

Duo sentit toute la colère du métis s'abattre sur lui d'un coup. Il aimait bien enquiquiner le monde et le japonais semblait être une potentielle bonne victime. Il l'intriguait, ses yeux froids le faisaient frissonner et il adorait ça.

- Duo tu viens des Etats-Unis ?

- Yes !

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

- J'avais envi d'être libre. Liberty !

Il baissa la tête et un flot de souvenir afflua devant ses yeux. Il se remémorait le pourquoi de son voyage.

¤  
_Flash back_

- Quoi ? Partir un an !

- Oui je fais une pause, je n'ai plus d'inspiration et mes écrits sont moins performants. Je ne me reconnais plus.

- Tu veux dire…

- Oui. Je pars vivre libre sans garde du corps, sans escorte.

- Mais on te reconnaîtra !

- Non, je ne suis pas sur scène comme dans la vie. J'aimerai essayer d'être vraiment moi. Du moins, un moi sans pression.

Il y avait eu quelques cris en plus, des soupires et enfin de la résignation.

- Entendu, de toute manière ai-je le choix ? Mais tu es prévenu. Je viendrais te chercher si j'ai des ennuis avec les journalistes et la maison de disque.

- Merci !

Il était ainsi parti en ne laissant derrière lui qu'un mot à son guitariste et sa batteuse puis il avait cherché une famille d'accueil par ses propres démarches en France, installé dans un petit hôtel à Paris. Il s'était renseigné, avait fouiné et trouver une petite ville tranquille, une famille qui semblait sympathique et il était là à présent, dans cette école, vivant une vie normale.  
Personne ne l'avait reconnu et c'était tant mieux. Mais d'un autre côté qui imaginerait Duo Maxwell, adolescent, avec des cheveux noués à l'extrémité avec des mèches souvent rouges et noires cachant sa couleur châtain, des lentilles de contact rouges fendues et des piercings aux oreilles qu'il ne portait plus sauf celui à la langue.

Quand il y repensait, il se revoyait sur scène, son plaisir de chanter, la musique, l'ambiance, mais il manquait quelque chose. Il voulait découvrir ce que c'était, quitte à ne plus jamais pouvoir chanter.

La récréation finit, les cours reprirent avec mathématique et Duo fut perdu. C'était quoi tous ces chiffres sans queue ni tête. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? Help you ? S'cuse mon anglais est un peu rouillé.

- Non non, j'ai compris. Je veux bien que tu m'expliques les mathématiques, It's ok ?

- Tu parles bien le français quand même. Pour les math', je dois être l'une des meilleures de la classe après Heero bien sûr ! Lui et les chiffres.

Lei lui fit un drôle de petit sourire avant de lui expliquer la leçon de trigonométrie. Duo ne comprenait guère plus, mais c'était quand même mieux. Pourquoi Solo n'était-il jamais là quand il avait besoin de lui ? Il aurait su lui expliquer convenablement comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs lorsqu'il faisait ses devoirs par correspondances.  
Il sursauta lorsque la sonnerie qui annonçait le déjeuner retentit dans l'établissement. Sa voisine se leva et se tourna vers un blondinet.

- Quatre ?

L'interpellé se retourna vers elle avec un sourire collé aux lèvres.

- Oui ?

- T'es le délégué et Criss n'est pas là aujourd'hui.

- Pas de soucis. Ce sera avec plaisir.

Lei se pencha alors sur l'américain qui suivait de loin ce qui se passait, rangeant ses affaires dans son sac à dos.

- Tu vas avec le petit blond là-bas. C'est Quatre, notre délégué de classe. Il va t'aider pour tes premiers jours.

- Okay ! Thanks.

Duo se leva, mit son sac sur son dos et rejoignit Quatre qui était en compagnie de Wufei, Thomas, Trowa et Heero qui discutaient entre eux. L'arabe l'accueillit amicalement.

- Bonjour, je suis Quatre Raberba Winner.

- Enchanté et…

Duo fit un petit mouvement de tête vers les autres qui ne semblaient pas prêt à se présenter.

- Euh… oui, alors voici Trowa Barton, Thomas Lera, Chang Wufei, c'est le frère de Lei et puis Heero que tu connais déjà.

Duo leur adressa un sourire qui fit tomber de suite toutes les barrières d'animosités.

- Si on ne se dépêche pas, il n'y aura plus de place.

- Wufei a raison et puis j'ai faim.

La troupe se mit en marche à la dernière phrase de Thomas. Quatre profita du chemin parcouru entre la classe et la cantine pour jouer son rôle de délégué. Il lui fit la visite guidée des endroits où ils passaient, lui expliquant toutes les coutumes des lieux. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la cantine et Duo resta surpris par l'ambiance qui y régnait.

- That's so cool !

- Ce n'est pas comme ça d'où tu viens ? demanda Thomas.

- No, It's… sorry, je ne peux pas l'expliquer avec vos mots. Je crois que le terme serait plus 'sérieux'. Enfin, je crois.

Quatre lui tapota l'épaule.

- Je pense que tu voulais dire 'stricte'.

- Stricte ?

- On utilise ce mot pour dire que c'est très règlementé.

- Oh, yes, c'est ça.

Un sourire échangé, les plateaux en main avec le repas, ils suivirent cette fois Trowa qui avait repéré une table vide. A peine avaient-ils commencé à avancer que quelqu'un se rua sur eux.

**A suivre…**

Et voilà, un chapitre de plus avec l'arrivée de notre petit chouchou. L'entente n'est pas au beau fixe entre lui et Heero mais bon. Faut bien que ça avance doucement.  
En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu, à bientôt.

**Kisu**


	3. cours de sport

**Shinigami's**** pop**

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà la suite. Duo s'installe doucement dans le groupe.

Merci pour toutes les reviews reçues pour ce début d'histoire.

**Disclamers** : Tous les personnages appartenant au monde de Gundam W ne nous appartiennent pas, pour ce qui est de l'histoire et des autres persos, si.

**PS** : Ceci est un Slash Yaoi/Yuri/Hétéro/Inceste. Mais surtout un Univers alternatif.

**Attention :** Les phrases en italiques sont les passages en anglais dans le texte, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de faire toutes les traductions, ce sera plus simple. Quelques mots d'anglais seront dispersés de-ci de-là suivant les phrases autrement.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 2 : Cours de sport**

Quelqu'un bouscula Duo sans faire attention à lui et lui-même bouscula Quatre. Le petit blond renversa son plateau et alors que Duo tenta de le rattraper, ils dérapèrent sur la purée au sol. Tout se passa très vite, le blond se prit le coin d'une table et le châtain tomba en arrière.  
Sur les fesses, Duo remarqua que le délégué avait les yeux fermés et ne bougeait plus.

- Quatre ? Please ? Quatre !

Duo se tourna vers le petit groupe qui n'avait pas vu la scène à cause de la présence d'une jeune fille accrochée au bras d'Heero. Elle ne cessait de parler, lui racontant des choses que l'américain n'écoutait pas. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête, leur faire savoir ce qui se passait. Le châtain se releva mais manqua de glisser une nouvelle fois, il se rattrapa au bras de Trowa.

- Sorry… But Quatre…

Il lui montra le petit blond toujours au sol, Trowa fut assez rapide pour bousculer tout le monde et se précipiter sur son ami. Il le prit dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers les autres qui le fixaient. Apparemment, le brusque déplacement du plus grand les avait fait sortir de leur monde.

- Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie ! Réléna je te jure…

Il soupira devant son visage et se tourna vers Duo dont un fin filet rougeâtre glissait le long de son nez.

- Tu saignes.

Duo posa ses doigts sur son front et regarda ensuite le liquide rouge présent en petite quantité sur sa peau.

- Shit !

Heero se dégagea du bras de Réléna pour attraper le bras du châtain.

- Heero on va voir Sally.

Le métis se tourna vers la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi on lui en voulait. Il hocha la tête de dépit avant de sortir un mouchoir de sa poche et de l'appliquer sur la blessure de Duo avant de suivre Trowa pour l'infirmerie.

Alors que les garçons disparaissaient du réfectoire, une femme de ménage arrivait pour nettoyer les dégâts.

- T'as raté ton coup. Fit Thomas.

Réléna tourna les talons sans un mot de plus et rejoignit sa table. Elle n'avait rien fait. Ils s'étaient blessés tout seul. Wufei et Thomas se regardèrent avant d'aider la femme de ménage à tout ramasser. Une fois fait, ils allèrent manger, une impression de mauvaise journée dans la bouche.

L'infirmerie était une salle simple, avec des meubles remplies de médicaments, un petit lavabo et quelques lits cachés par des rideaux afin de permettre une tranquillité aux patients. Sally, l'infirmière reçut les garçons, le visage inquiet de l'état du blond.

- Mon dieu, Quatre. Que c'est il passé ?

- Accident. Répondu Trowa en déposant l'adolescent sur un des lits avec délicatesse.

Sally prit le pouls de l'endormi et regarda l'endroit ou vraisemblablement il avait reçu un coup. Il aurait une belle bosse mais surtout, elle voulait voir si le choc n'avait pas été plus violent, pour ça elle préférait le garder.

- Du repos lui fera du bien et je préfère être là lorsqu'il se réveillera pour m'assurer que le choc n'a pas été plus violent qu'il n'y parait.

Elle fit un petit sourire rassurant à Trowa puis elle se tourna vers son autre patient. Elle ne le connaissait pas celui-là mais ça devait être le petit étranger dont on lui avait parlé le matin même. Elle retira le mouchoir qu'il tenait toujours sur son front.

- Montre.

Elle examina la blessure avant d'attraper de quoi le désinfecter.

- Tu ne t'es pas fait ça aujourd'hui.

- No… It's old but… sorry.

- Ne t'excuse pas. On m'a prévenu que tu avais du mal avec notre langue. Je vais te faire un bandage et tu feras comme tu as l'habitude lorsqu'elle se rouvre.

Elle lui fit un pansement prenant soin de ne pas emprisonner la frange et lui sourit.

- Voilà !

- Thank you !

- Allez prenez ça et filez.

Elle leur envoya un sandwich chacun qu'elle venait de prendre dans un petit frigo. Ils la remercièrent et se mirent en route pour le prochain cours. Duo ne connaissant pas encore son emploi du temps se tourna vers le japonais.

- Heero ?

- Hai.

- On a quoi this afternoon ?

- Sport.

- Hum… I have not… vêtements?

Heero se tourna complètement vers l'américain comprenant le petit problème. Trowa vint alors à leur rescousse avec la solution toute trouvée.

- On peut lui prêter les affaires de Quatre. Ils font presque la même taille et de toute manière, je doute que Sally lui permette de venir en cours.

- D'accord. On fait comme ça. Acquiesça le métis.

Les deux garçons menèrent l'étranger aux vestiaires et ils remarquèrent que le châtain ne cessait de regarder tout autour de lui comme s'il souhaitait s'imprégner de l'atmosphère des lieux. Ils retrouvèrent Wufei et Thomas à l'intérieur.

- Quatre se repose.

- Au moins, il n'a rien de grave. Duo, toi ça va ?

Duo regarda Thomas puis lui sourit.

- Yes.

Trowa lui fourra le sac de Quatre dans les bras.

- Changes-toi !

Duo ouvrit le sac, déjà qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'uniforme de l'école à savoir une chemise blanche et un pantalon bleu, alors la tenue de sport… Il sortit un T-shirt blanc et un short bleu marine frappé du sigle de l'école. Tout à fait à son goût.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres, ils étaient déjà en train de se changer, leurs corps étaient plutôt musclé et bien entretenu. Duo les imita rapidement histoire de rattraper son retard. Il faisait ses lacets assis par terre quand un garçon plus vieux le heurta.

- Putain !

Il se tourna vers Duo qui finissait de faire ses lacets sans rien dire.

- Ranges tes pattes, j'ai faillit me casser la gueule à cause de toi. Et puis les filles c'est le vestiaire de gauche.

Duo se releva faisant voler sa natte dans son dos, il n'avait pas relevé l'allusion.

- 'Scuse me.

- Lionel, laisse le on va être en retard.

- Dommage… On se révéra fillette !

L'américain ne fit guère plus attention à lui et rejoignit le reste du groupe à l'extérieur ainsi que leur professeur qui avait tout à fait la carrure d'un professeur de sport. Assez grand, athlétique et jeune.

- On va faire de l'endurance, formez les groupes habituel.

Quatre groupes se formèrent rapidement, deux chez les filles et deux chez les garçons bien qu'étrangement, l'un était plus consistant que l'autre. Le premier était composé d'Heero, Wufei, Thomas, Trowa et Lei, elle ressemblait tellement à son frère qu'elle avait été classée chez les garçons.

- Où est Winner ?

- Infirmerie monsieur. Répondit Trowa.

- Vous n'êtes déjà pas nombreux dans ce groupe, bon qui se sent apte à suivre leur rythme trente minutes ?

- Me !

Duo s'avança devant son professeur qui le détailla de la tête au pied.

- Tu es le nouveau ? Au moins un volontaire courageux. Si tu perds le rythme, prend ton temps pour finir. Le principal c'est que tu tiennes les trente minutes.

Le professeur sourit à Duo et le châtain le lui rendit avant d'aller se placer à côté de Lei.

- Tu penses tenir trente minutes à un rythme soutenu ?

- On pari Thomas ?

- Ouais.

Le marseillais n'aimait pas du tout l'air sûr de l'américain. Un petit pari ne ferait de mal à personne.

- Allez c'est partit !

Les six ados partirent, Heero en tête, Wufei et Trowa derrière puis Lei et enfin Duo et Thomas. Le marseillais restait ébahit que l'étranger suive son rythme à lui aussi facilement et à présent, il rattrapait même Lei. Au bout de vint minutes, il dépassa Wufei et Trowa entrainant dans son sillage Thomas qui ne souhaitait pas perdre son paris.

- T'es plutôt bon.

- Thanks.

Ils passèrent devant le professeur qui leur annonça les cinq dernières minutes restantes. Duo fit alors un grand sourire à son voisin.

- Bye !

Puis il accéléra le rythme remontant de plus en plus vite le parcours allant jusqu'à dépasser Heero.

- J'ai gagné Thomas ! dit-il tout sourire.

- Comment… t'as fait… pour rattraper Yui ?

- L'habitude Thomas. Avant je faisais ça deux fois par jour.

- La vache !

- What ?

- C'est une expression.

- Oh Okay !

Le professeur s'approcha d'eux avec un ballon dans les mains.

- Bon vous avez qu'à faire du basket en attendant que les autres aient fait leur tour.

Heero attrapa le ballon que le professeur venait de lui envoyer. Un basket à six ? Pas convainquant mais c'était mieux que d'attendre et ne rien faire. Et puis toutes les filles qui les regardaient.

- Allez mon Heero !

Le japonais ne dit rien et regarda ses partenaires.

- On fait les équipes, on jouera comme ça en attendant les autres.

- Je m'oppose à ce que Trowa et Heero soient dans la même équipe ! Cria Thomas.

Les équipes furent rapidement faites avec pour l'une : Heero, Thomas et Wufei. Et pour l'autre : Trowa, Duo et Lei. Le match débuta et chacun avait son adversaire. Ils se démenaient comme des diables mais en avaient marre des cries d'hystérie des filles. Heureusement pour eux, elles durent aller courir et le silence revint rapidement. Les équipes grossirent au fur et à mesure du match. A la fin, c'était serré. Ça faisait bien deux heures qu'ils jouaient en sans compter les pauses. Même le professeur ne savait qui allait gagner. Les deux équipes se valaient largement. Regardant sa montre, il dut quand même instauré la fin du match.

- Le prochain panier sera décisif pour le match.

Trowa passa le ballon à Duo, il était encore trop loin du panier mais il tenta le tout pour le tou. Il fit une passe à Lei avec un petit clin d'œil en direction du panier. Il partit en courant, les autres n'avaient pas repéré son œillade. La chinoise lui fit une passe longue qu'il attrapa et marqua. Le sifflet retentit.

- Magnifique dunk ! L'équipe de Barton remporte le match. Maintenant tous aux vestiaires.

Le petit groupe était en sueur mais la bonne humeur était là. Ils commencèrent à se changer quand Quatre entra.

- Salut !

- Tu vas mieux ? Demanda Trowa.

- Oui, juste une bosse.

- On a prêté tes affaires à Duo.

- Ce n'est pas grave Thomas. Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

- Oh yes, I enjoyed this afternoon.

Il essora le tee-shirt. Il avait fait bien chaud.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça. Je le laverais ce soir. Par contre toi, tu devrais te passer un coup de brosse dans les cheveux.

- Yes.

- Moi je vais prendre une douche. Dit Thomas, serviette sur l'épaule et flacon dans la main.

Duo le regarda, prendre une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien à lui aussi. Il fronça le nez ce que Quatre remarqua de suite.

- Si tu veux j'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans mon sac.

- Brosse ?

- Ma sœur doit en avoir une, je vais lui demander.

Wufei disparu et revint rapidement avec l'objet désiré. Duo le remercia puis entra à son tour dans le local à douche. Une fois déshabillé, il fit couler l'eau sur son corps et savoura le moment.

- Duo attrape !

Un flacon passa par-dessus le muret. Un shampoing, ce qu'il lui manquait.

- Thanks.

Il défit son pansement et se lava correctement les cheveux. Lorsqu'il fut totalement lavé, il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas ses vêtements.

- Shit !

Il accrocha la serviette autour de ses hanches, prenant soin de cacher le tatouage qu'il avait dans le bas du dos et sortit. Ses cheveux étaient dans une seconde serviette. Il passa devant Quatre.

- Tu aurais du m'appeler. Je te les aurais amenés.

- C'est bon.

- BOOH !

Duo sursauta et rattrapa de justesse sa serviette sur ses hanches mais perdit la seconde, ses cheveux descendirent en cascade jusqu'à sa taille.

- Je t'ai eu !

- Lei ! hurla Wufei. Que fiches-tu ici !

- Allons frérot, je tiens compagnie à Quatre et admire le corps de Duo.

Le châtain rougit et repartit illico presto sous la douche. Il en ressortit peu de temps après, la brosse dans une main et ses cheveux dans l'autre. Quatre avait proposé de ranger lui-même son sac pendant qu'il se démêlait.

- Tu as les cheveux vraiment longs. Dit Thomas.

- Ouais et ton shampoing n'est pas… adapté.

Ses cheveux étaient remplis de nœud. Il abandonna avant de casser la brosse.

- Je vais rentrer comme ça.

- Je suis désolé que mes produits de toilette ne te conviennent pas.

- Thomas ! Damare !

- Ok mister Yui, on se calme. Je faisais une remarque.

- Bon à demain ! Lança Quatre en partant avec Trowa qui leur fit un signe de la main.

- Je vais y aller aussi. Thomas quitta les vestiaires à son tour.

- Wuwu, on y va !

- Fiche moi la paix avec ton émission à deux balles.

- Mais ils doivent parler du groupe pop Shinigami, on va enfin savoir ce qui est réellement décidé.

Elle tira son frère jusqu'à la sortie. Heero ramassa ses affaires et se tourna vers Duo.

- Allez !

Ils partirent à leur tour. Duo avait ressentit la tristesse de Lei. Alors on l'appréciait aussi ici. Il soupira. De toute manière son choix était fait.

**A suivre…**

Et voilà un chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais ça mais un peu les personnages en place. En espérant qu'il vous aura tout de même plu. A la prochaine.

**Kisu**


	4. Petite engueulade !

**Shnigami's pop**

****

**Réponses aux reviews :**

****

Onarluca : Missi ma grande, y a pas à dire je t'adore !! Voila la suite !!Kisu !

Lunicorne : En un mot de même !! MISSI !! Kisu !

Khisanth : Missi bicoup et puis tu verras bien pour la suite !!Kisu !

Chris52 : Moments croustillants ? Tu appelles quoi moment croustillant, un lemon ? La suite de Miss colonie tardera moins, j'ai fais le plus dure !! Kisu !

Alana : Pour le tatouage, oui je pense que je peux faire ça !! Vi comme tu dis vivement que je puisse moi aussi en faire un !! Lionnel, tu l'aimes pas ? Snif !!lol !! Voila la suite ! Kisu !

Naw : Tu verras bien ce qui se passe !! Kisu

Yohina : Un peu de retard pour celui là mais quelques soucis d'anglais dedans !! Bref sinon j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que les autres !! Kisu !!

chidori2 : lol !! Mais si elle sert à quelque chose !! A faire chier et donner un peut de punch aux fics, car que serait le monde de gundam sans elle !! On se le demande tous !!Kisu !

Meiro : Vi la aussi ce sera moins sadique !! Toujours bien les douches mais pas bien lorsqu'on a les cheveux longs !! Kisu !

Sandra : Moi ça va, j'ai tellement l'habitude de débiter des conneries que j'ai du souffle, du moins quand il faut !! DONC MISSI BICOUP, C'EST SUPER SYMPAS DE TA PAR ET J'ESPERE QUE LA SUITE TE PLAIRA !! Kisu !!

Noa Black : Tatouage ? Quel tatouage ? lol ! Bien sur il est tout simple mais on m'a demandé un dessin !! Pour les Weiss Kreuz, je connais ! Si tu veux des renseignements mail moi plutôt !! Kisu !!

_Voila alors la suite !! Un peu de retard du à des soucis d'anglais pour la fic, je m'excuse !! Gomen !!_

_Voila sinon ben comme toujours j'espère que la suite vous plaira et puis que vous voudrez la suite !!_

_Missi à tout le monde ! Et à ma chérie que j'aime qui m'a très gentiment aidée !!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 3 : Petite engueulade !**

Ils arrivèrent chez les Yuy, Heero poussa la porte, une musique leur parvint aux oreilles.

-C'est pas vrai !!

Heero entra en gueulant.

-'man baisse le son !!

Duo suivit Heero jusqu'au salon ou sa mère était absorbé par l'écran de la TV ou passait un groupe de Pop. Duo s'assit à coté, combien de fois s'était il repassé cet enregistrement sans savoir ce qui clochait, il n'arrivait pas à percer ce que qui n'allait pas dans ses chansons depuis quelque temps. Il se voyait sur la scène avec ses amis, la foule, la musique, il n'arrivait pas à trouver ce quelque chose. Heero baissa le son juste quand le présentateur allait faire son annonce. C'était la retransmission de la chaîne américaine.

-The singer of the very well-known band aka Shinigami, has decided to take a small break of one year, for personal reasons. We cannot tell you more about it for the moment, but rest assured that you will be informed as soon as we get some more details… _Le chanteur du très célèbre groupe…….. alias Shinigami a décidé de faire une courte pause d'un an, pour des raisons personnelles nous ne pouvons en dire plus………………………_

Duo était satisfait, tout se passait comme prévu.

-Hello !!

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux mi long vert apparu suivit par une jeune fille à la coupe courte et bleue métallisée.

__-We'd like to pass a message to our Shinigami, I'm sure you're seeing us, so tidy your room work hard and rest a lot… _On voudrait passer un message à notre Shinigami, je suis sure que tu nous regardes, alors range ta chambre, travaille bien et repose toi ….._

-Solo go away, it's my turn! He's right, buddy, take good of ya, don't ya worry about nothin', we're lookin' after it. Kiss for ya sweetie, send us somethin' to tell us how you are doin'!!! _Solo pousse toi, c'est mon tour, il a raison mon poussin fait attention à toi, ne t'inquiète de rien, on s'en charge. Bisous mon lapin écrit nous pour nous dire comment ça va_ !!!!

Le présentateur attendit qu'ils aient fini puis s'adressa aux caméras.

-Voila notre émission est terminée.

Kaoru éteignit la TV.

-Au moins ses amis le soutiennent et disent ce qu'il pense, j'en ai comprit la moitié mais bon !

Duo se leva, Hilde n'avait pas tord de lui dire de ne pas se soucier des problèmes, depuis deux jours il ne faisait que ça, maintenant il était rassuré.

-Sorry auriez vous du papier and enveloppe ??

-Tu parles ???

-Hai 'man, il comprend et parle a peu près.

-Ça va nous faciliter les choses, suis moi !

Elle le mena à sa chambre et lui fournit ce qui lui fallait.

-Tiens, tu me feras aussi une liste de ce dont tu as besoin, je fais des courses demain.

-Okay !

Duo s'enferma dans sa chambre après s'être relavé les cheveux et avoir utilisé un champoing anti nœud et se les être séché. Il s'installa au bureau et écrivit.

Hello,

I am really happy to be in this house, this family's cool. Kaoru, the mother is a shinigami's fan. Heero her son, he's pretty not sociable but that's not a problem. _Je suis vraiment heureux d'être dans cette maison, la famille est sympa. Kaoru, la mère est une fane de Shingami. Heero son fils n'est pas vraiment sociable mais ce n'est pas un problème._

The school's strange and it has a horrible uniform, all the girls love Shinigami here. Let's write in French to see if you understand. _L'école est étrange et l'uniforme est horrible, toutes les filles aiment Shinigami ici. Je vais écrire en Français pour voir si vous comprenez._

Je vais essayer de trouver une nouvelle mélodie ici et trouver par la même occasion ce qui cloche en moi.

Bye, bisous.

PS : je vous ai vu à la TV, je suivrais vos conseils !

Duo plia la lettre, il était sûr de l'écriture française, il inscrit l'adresse juste au moment ou Kaoru les appela.

-A table !!!

Duo descendit en débardeur et short, ses cheveux toujours lâchés Il s'assit à coté d'Heero, Kaoru lui déposa un plat asiatique, il le regarda.

-What's this ?

-C'est un plat de chez nous !

Duo goûta, Heero le compara à un félin s'approchant de sa nourriture afin de savoir si c'était mangeable et en prit un peu, histoire de ne pas s'intoxiquer.

-It's very good, I like it!!

-Heureuse que ça te plaise!!

A la fin du repas, Duo s'adressa à Heero.

-Dit on a le droit au walkman at school ?

-Hai mais pas en cours, pourquoi ?

-Comme ça. Dit j'ai fais des recherche avant de venir et puisqu'on va cohabiter, je peu t'appeler Hee-chan ?

Heero lâcha l'assiette qui tomba dans l'évier aussi lourdement qu'elle le pu.

-Ça te dérange, ben pas grave.

-Moi j'aime bien Duo, je te donne ma permission.

-Thanks Kaoru-san !!

-De rien !

-Hee-chan ?

-Nani ?

-Rien je voulais voir si tu répondais !

-Baka !

Duo sourit, il avait comprit ce que cela voulait dire, il se leva fière de lui.

-Good night Hee-chan, Kaoru-san!!

-Oyasumi Duo!!

Duo se coucha cette nuit la serein.

Le lendemain matin.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heero entra en trombe dans la chambre de l'américain.

-Nani, qu'est ce qu'il y a ??

-Je me suis pas attaché les cheveux, Hee-chan help me !!

Heero regarda Duo, il avait une drôle de tête, le japonais se mit à rire.

-c'est pas drôle Hee-chan !!!

-Si tu voyais ta tête, tu devrais te les passer sous l'eau avec du champoing une fois humide et laver ce sera plus simple !

-You're right !

Duo quitta Heero toujours mort de rire devant sa tête, il fit ce qu'il lui avait conseillé, c'était déjà mieux, mais il passa tout de même une demi heure à les démêler et les coiffer.

-Tu te dépêches ou je pars sans toi !

-J'm'en fout Hee-chan, t'es méchant!

Heero pensa que le natté lui en voulait parce qu'il s'était moqué de lui et il n'avait pas tord, Duo apparut peu de temps après un casque sur les oreilles et la musique à fond. Cette fois ci il trouverait ce qui clochait et puis, il ne voulait pas parler à Heero.

Le chemin fut silencieux, le japonais regardait le châtain répéter sans son les paroles de la musique, ils entrèrent dans la classe.

-Salut !! Cria Quatre.

-Ohayo ! répondit Heero.

Duo fit un vague signe de tête et s'assit directe sur sa chaise le regard ailleurs.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ce matin Heero ?

-Je me suis moqué de lui !

-Quoi ? Hurla pratiquement Quatre.

-Ce matin, il a hurlé dans toute la maison, il ne s'était pas attaché les cheveux cette nuit, imaginé sa tête, j'ai pas pu m'en empêché.

-Ça m'étonne de toi Heero Yuy, le glaçon sans émotion ! Dit Thomas.

-Omae o korosu Thomas !!!

Le prof entra, Duo rangea son matériel et dire qu'il commençait par une heure de math. Et encore et toujours de la trigo. Duo était complètement perdu devant son problème, implorant en silence Solo qui n'était pas là pour l'aider comme d'habitude.

-Maxwell, tu veux nous faire la démonstration !!!

-Shit !

-Vas-y je vais te la dire !

Il regarda Lei puis le prof.

-Yes, okay mister !

Il répéta chaque mot de Lei, il ne comprenait pas le sens mais le prof semblait satisfait, il se rassit soulagé.

-Thanks Lei !

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un merveilleux sourire, il l'encra dans mémoire, il voulait se souvenir de se sourire si pur et innocent et non pas d'une des Harpies qui lui courraient après avoir fait un concert ou une interview.

A la récréation, il remit son casque et repartit dans sa contemplation d'une page vierge.

-T'écoutes quoi ?

Duo sursauta et arrêta le tout, la troupe de fille était autour de lui et le fixait afin d'avoir une réponse.

-Alors fais voir !!

-Vachement sophistiqué ton truc !!!

-Si vous voulez il y a des hauts parleurs ?

-Allez lance ta musique !!

Duo brancha le tout et alluma, le son envahit la salle de classe, en matériel de musique il avait ce qu'il fallait et en était vraiment heureux ainsi il pouvait se balader n'importe ou avec sa musique.

-Trop fort c'est le dernier album de Shinigami !!

-Tu aimes…

-Yes it's a good melody, I like it!

-Vous avez entendu!! Enfin un garçon qui aime ce chanteur!!

Duo regarda la chinoise.

-What, Lei, y en a qui n'aiment pas ?

-Oui tout le groupe !!

Elle fit signe à Wufei avec un grand sourire.

-Dommage !! Soupira le châtain.

Duo ferma sa musique lorsque le cours suivant allait commencer et justement c'était musique quoi de mieux pour vous remonter le moral.

A suivre…………………………..

Yami : Alors ça vous plait toujours ???

Aku : M'énerve l'anglais serieux !!

Yami : Heureusement que ma chérie est l !! C'est elle qui met tout en anglais, alors !!

Duo : sure que toi t'irais pas bien loi !!

Yami : T'es vraiment un amour tu sais. _Yami__ sortant un katana. _Dis moi, tu sais que je t'adore toi !!

Duo : Vraiment ? _S'esquivant derrière Heero._

Yami : bouge 'ro, j'ai un compte à régler !

Heero: Hee-chan protects me!!!

Heero: C'est toi qui l'a chercher, tu sais bien qu'elle sait un minimum écrire l'anglais alors arête de l'embeter!

Duo : Maieuuu !!

Yami : Niack !! Arigato 'ro !!

Heero : Et toi cesse donc de l'embêter aussi !

Yami : Maieuuuu !!

Aku : En fin de compte sont aussi bête l'un que l'autre !! Allez review please !! 

Yami : See ya !!

Kisu


	5. Défi ridicule

**Shinigami's pop**

****

**Réponses aux reviews :**

****

**Onarluca** : Et ben je vois que l'anglais sert !! Mais je te préviens ce n'est pas moi qui fait les phrases en anglais sauf les facile mais les plus complexe c'est ma petite copine et oui je ne suis pas très douée pour l'anglais !! Bon pas nulle non plus mais bon !!! Contente que ça te plaise et puis ça me fait toujours plaisir de te faire plaisir !!Kisu ma grande !!

**Onna Heera Bis** : Ben moi la réponse ne le sauta pas non plus parce qu'il est tard et que je suis crevé comme ça on est excusé tout les deux !! Donc ben contente que ça te plaise tout comme l'idée surtout quand on sait que c'est une de mes première fic écrite et que je suis obligée de revoir tout!! Que de boulot !! Mais bon Kisu en espérant que la suite te plaira !

**Sandra** : N'est ce pas, que j'aimerai avoir un Duo ébouriffé le matin en me réveillant !! Mais bon, passons, tu aimes ça me fait plaisir, espérons que la suite sera tout autant !!! Kisu !

**naw** : Pour la suite de l'histoire, tu verra vais pas te le dévoiler !! Mais bon, je trouve que cette fic n'est pas difficile à imaginer en suite, mais bon, peut être ne penserons nous pas à la même chose !!! Tu me diras ce que tu en penses !! Kisu !!

**Leenaren** : Heureuse que ça te plaise et que la suite ne te décevra pas !! Kisu !

**Khisanth **: Vraiment très contente que tu apprécies cette fic, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel succès !! Ne t'inquiète donc pas je mettrais la suite le plus vite possible mais j'ai d'autre fic et je ne peux pas privilégié certaine il en faut pour tout le monde !lol !! Allez kisu !!

**chidori2** : Moi j'aime bien l'anglais mais je n'arrive pas à la pratiquer !!Snif !! Je suis pas très douée dirons nous !! Ben voila la suite !!Kisu !!

**Yohina** : Je n'oublie pas de le sortir, comme tu peux le voir !! Mais bon faut le temps de le taper !! Sinon ben pour des réponses faut lire et donc ben tu verras en temps et heures ce qu'il advient de cette fic !!!! Donc ben bonne lecture du moins j'espère !!Kisu

**Tenshi** : Ben voila le chapitre suivant, kisu !!

**Alana **: Vais te dire quelque chose, je hais les math, je suis une merde monumentale !! Et je suis aussi un peut dans l'informatique, un peut parce qu'on va dire que j'adore ça !!! Je n'ai pas encore vu la trigo dedans !!!!!! Bref ben voila la suite, avec des maths et toujours des maths !!!!

**Hina Maxwell** : Kikou !! Contente que tu aimes cette fic et puis la suite ben la voila !! Kisu !!

**Sirna** : Contente que tu aimes mes fics !!! Vraiment ça me fait plaisir et ne t'inquiète pas pour les reviews !!! L'important c'est que tu aimes !!!! Miss colonie je pense qu'elle ne tardera pas parce que ben je l'ai presque fini mais je beug encore mais bientôt !! Kisu !!

**Kittyquat** : Pour le tatouage et ben il se trouve que je l'ai dessiné enfin juste un croquis parce que ben on va dire que j'avais pas beaucoup d'idée de comment le faire mais ce ne sera pas ce à quoi tu as pensé, je trouverais ça un peut gros tout de même, mais bon apparemment on m'a di en tatouage que ce que j'avais fait ne serait pas mal ! Bref d'ici que je change d'avis mais promis des que c'est fait je te l'enverrais par mail !!!!!! Kisu !!

_Alors voila le chapitre suivant !!! Ben ça avance un peu mais je l'avoue pas très vite, de plus il est court pas la peine de me faire la remarque je sais, mais je ne peux pas couper n'importe ou non et puis gomen si y a des fautes d'orthographe, ça peut échapper !! Donc ben en un seul mot, nan deux !!!!_

_Bonne lecture !!_

**Chapitre 4** : Défi ridicule.

Duo soupira pour la énième fois, le cours avait commencé depuis à peine quelques minutes qu'il avait déjà manqué de s'étouffer en entendant leur prof chanter. Et elle osait dire en plus qu'elle chantait juste. My god, c'était impensable.

-Cette prof est nulle, elle ose appeler ça de la musique !!

-Je te parie qu'elle va faire chanter Réléna !!

-What ?

-écoutes !

-Miss Réléna pouvez vous nous chanter la dernière partition qui était à étudier pour aujourd'hui et ainsi montrer l'exemple aux autres ?

-Gagné !

Réléna se leva avec toute la grâce qu'elle possédait, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose t se mit à s'époumoné au lieu de chanter.

-Help me, je veux sortir !!!!!!!!!!!!!Murmura Duo.

-T'es pas le seul !!!Lui répondit la chinoise en essayant de se boucher les oreilles.

-Lei help me, j'ai mal à la tête c'est trop aigue !!!

-Il ne reste plus qu'un moyen !

La chinoise se leva d'un bon suivit par Duo.

-Excusez moi madame mais Duo ne se sent pas bien, je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Non, je vous en prie…..

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'ils sortirent en courrant, Réléna se remit à chanter et les autres se bouchaient les oreilles râlant intérieurement pour ne pas avoir penser à faire la même chose avant.

Ils éclatèrent de rire dans le couloir un peu plus loin.

-Il nous reste Vingt minutes !

-J'ai mon discman !

-Cool !!

Ils s'installèrent sur le toit, il faisait assez beau pour un jour d'automne, Duo remit sa musique au bout de dix minutes il se tourna vers Lei le visage sérieux.

-Lei ?

-Oui !

-Tu pourrais me dire ce que tu ressens en écoutant cette chanson ?

Lei réfléchit, la question de Duo lui semblait bizarre mais il avait dit ça avec tant de tristesse et de sérieux qu'elle ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre.

-Je ne sais pas trop, je ne comprends pas très bien les paroles mais c'est une chanson joyeuse et la voix est mélancolique.

-Mélancolique ?

-Oui triste quoi !!

-Oh yes, I see !

-Pourquoi ?

-Juste pour savoir.

Ça venait bel et bien de lui et non pas de ce qu'il écrivait même lorsqu' il trouvait ça nul et sans inspiration mais il manquait encore quelque chose et il le saurait. Il le trouverait fois de Shinigami.

-On devrait y aller.

-'kay !

Duo rangea l'appareil dans sa poche, ils croisèrent Sally en descendant du toit qui les regardait le visage sévère.

-Que faisiez vous la haut tous les deux ??

-Sally comprend nous, Réléna chantait on a fuit !!

-Je te comprend ne t'inquiète pas et la haut ?

Duo lui montra son appareil à musique.

-Tu peux nous couvrir ça fait un peut plus d'un quart d'heure.

Sally les regarda puis haussa les épaules.

-C'est pour la bonne cause !! Je vous raccompagne.

-Merci !!

Sally les emmena à la salle de classe, Réléna chantait toujours mais un autre morceau et en duo avec un garçon. Elle frappa et entra suivit des deux adolescents.

-Je vous les ramène, ils ne se sentaient pas bien.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient ?

-Mal de tête ! Répondit Sally avant de les laisser en pouffant de rire.

Ils rejoignirent leur place et les deux recommencèrent, c'était Heero l'heureux élu, ça atténuait certes les aigues de Réléna. Enfin la délivrance arriva, Lei laissa Duo, il ne restait plus que lui et le groupe dans la classe.

-Heero tu dois t'excuser !! Chuchota Quatre.

-Il a raison !!

-Depuis quand tu appuis ses dires Trowa ?

Le garçon rougit mais ce cacha derrière sa mèche.

-Allez !! Insista le blond.

-Hai, j'y vais !!!

Heero se leva et alla se placer devant le natté. Le châtain releva la tête puis la rebaissa pour ne pas croiser le regard du japonais.

-Duo, pour ce matin, je voulais m'excuser.

L'américain releva tout de même la tête et plongea ses yeux améthyste dans ceux cobalt.

-Mouai pas très convainquant mais…..

Duo se leva et se mit à sautiller autour du brun.

-J'accepte Hee-chan !

-C'est mignon Hee-chan!! Sourit Thomas.

Duo attrapa le bras d'Heero.

-Don't touche ! C'est moi qui l'appelle comme ça !!

-Ça va !! Soit pas si possessif Maxwell !! Dit Thomas d'un ton amusé.

-On va manger ? Demande Quatre.

-Yes, I'm hungry but……pas de Réléna !!!!!!Please !!!!!!!

Ils rirent tous, en entrant dans la cantine Heero fit son possible pour passer inaperçu aux yeux de la jeune fille mais à croire que cette fille avait un détecteur à Heero. A peine assit elle débarqua avec son plateau.

-Heero, mon chéri, tu me fais une place.

Duo se resserra à sa droite et Quatre fit de même à sa gauche, Réléna fut obligée de s'assoire en face, enfin pas tout à fait vu qu'ils étaient six, elle se retrouva en bout de table.

-Tu as aimé mon interprétation ce matin, einh, mon Heero, si tu veux je peux te la refaire maintenant…..

Elle allait chanter, ce mot résonna chez Duo comme si on lui disait que l'interro de math était là tout de suite, Quatre se boucha d'avance les oreilles, bien que ce n'était pas dans l'habitude du petit blond de faire quelque chose pouvant blesser les gens, Wufei, Trowa et Thomas allaient se lever pour fuir, il n'y avait que ça à faire, fuir très loin, Heero lui ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire pour la stopper.

Le réflexe vint de Duo, il prit la carafe d'eau et à la première note, il lui vida le contenu sur la tête ou plutôt essaya de faire accidentellement.

-Oh I'm sorry Réléna, elle m'a échappée, I'm very sorry !!!

Les garçons étouffèrent un rire et la table d'à coté n'était guerre mieux surtout quand on sait qu'il s'agissait de Lei et ses copines.

Réléna se releva furax, elle s'arrêta devant le natté et le gifla. Il s'y attendait et ça ne lui faisait rien, vu qu'il avait fait consciencieusement le geste et en était même fière. Shinigami's come back !!!! Comme il disait chez lui, et là pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait pas fait. Surtout pour voir la jeune fille en colère et humiliée dans son intégralité.

-Méchant !!! Puisque tu te moques de moi, tu n'as qu'à chanter toi ! Au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule.

Tout le monde se tu attendant la réaction du nouveau. Main n'importe qui connaissant la véritable identité de Duo et surtout son goût pour la musique saurait que c'était un terrain miné et qu'il ne fallait pas le prendre au dépourvu en essayant de l'enfonce. Il sourit sadiquement.

-It's a défi ???

-Oui !

-Je le relève, la semaine prochaine en cours de musique !

-Parfait !!

Elle partit la tête haute pensant bien battre l'américain qui venait de lui foutre la honte de sa vie.

-T'aurais pas du Duo !! Dit Lei en se tournant vers lui.

-Elle a raison la prof n'a d'yeux que pour elle et Heero !!

-Je me fiche de la prof, c'est Réléna qui le sentira, elle le ressentira au fond d'elle-même !! Sur ceux !

Il se rassit posa son casque sur ces oreilles et se mit à manger. Enfin il s'en était débarrassé, c'était bien là le principal.

A suivre……

Yami : Alors que pensez vous de ce petit défi ??

Aku : ça va être drôle !! Niack !!

Duo : Vais lui foutre la honte à cette pimbêche !!!

Aku : Niack !!

Yami : Une petite review pour savoir si ça vous plait toujours, si vous voulez que ce soit Réléna qui sorte de la star académie tapé 1 pour Duo tapé 2 !lol! Bref vos avis sont toujours les bienvenus !!!

Duo et Aku : See ya !


	6. Histoire de files

**Shinigami's pop**

****

**Réponses aux reviews :**

****

**chidori2** : Pourquoi tant de violence !!lol !! Faudra attendre le chapitre suivant pour voir le duel !! Niack !! Kisu !

**onarluca** : Là est le risque mais bon tu verras bien !!! Contente que tu aimes toujours autant !! Kisu ma grande !

**Fuu-san** : ben vous verrez bien ce qui se passera dans la suite !!! Le coup de la carafe c'était amusant je trouve aussi !! Contente que ça vous ai plus !! Kisu !!

**Luinil Azuretoile** : Le coup de la carafe à vraiment plus !!Happy !! e défi ne sera que dans le chapitre d'après !!Kisu !!

**Alana** : lol !! Ben désolé mais pour moi à la cantine dans les pichets c'est toujours de l'eau sinon sur que le jus d'orange ou de l'eau sur ses fringues !!!lol !!! Bref pour le défi faudra attendre le prochain chapitre et vi !!Kisu !!

**no name** : Si on tape 3 ? Bonne question ben je ne sais pas!!!!Lol !!Kisu !!

**Blue Helios** : Ben la suite la voila !! Qui apprécie vraiment Réléna ?lol !! Kisu !!

**DeathSlave** : Ben j'espère que tu trouveras ça intéressant alors !!Kisu !!

**misao maxwell** : En plus il chante bien notre petit Heero !! Bref c'est sure qu'une casserole quand ça chante, ça fait ma aux oreilles !!lol !!Kisu !!

**Hina Maxwell** : La suite la voila !!! C'est sur qu'avec tes deux propositions on est tenté de taper les deux !!Kisu !!

**Khisanth** : Missi vraiment pour tout ce que tu as di dans ta review, ça me va droit au cœur !! Voila la suite !!Kisu !!!

**ChtiteElfie** : Doucement Miss, laisse leur le temps !!! Un petit avant goût dans ce chapitre !!Kisu !!

**celine.s** : C'est vrai que le pont de quatre jours ça fait du bien !! Moi aussi je l'ai eu !! Ben voila la suite Kisu !!!

**Lian Landra** : Encore un peut de patience ce sera dans le chapitre suivant !!Kisu !!

**Sakura Hiawtari** : ben voila la suite et missi pour ta review !!Kisu !!

**Yohina **: Je suis sadique donc faire chanter Réléna se reproduira hélas !!! Contente que ça te plaise !! Kisu !!

**Salomé **tu verras bien ce qui se passera lors du défi mais pour cela faudra encore attendre un peu, le chapitre suivant !!!Kisu !!

_Voila donc la suite !! Alors je préviens tout le monde que le défi sera dans le prochain chapitre !! Ben vip vous fais patienté encore un peu !!lol !!_

_J'espère ne pas vous avoir laissez trop de fautes !!Sinon gomen !!_

_Alors un grand missi à tous et puis ben…_

_…Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre : Histoire de files.**

La fin de la semaine se passa plutôt bien pour tout le monde, Lei le sauvait en math à chaque fois qu'il se faisait interroger, Quatre lui avait fait visiter tout le bahut afin qu'il ne se perde plus, Heero le traitait de baka à longueur de journée mais cela ne gênait pas trop l'américain qui en rajoutait toujours une couche afin de le faire continuer, Thomas avait fini par céder car il s'entendait bien avec Maxwell et Wufei et Trowa restaient calme quoi que le chinois se disputait toujours avec sa sœur et que Duo aimait le chercher un peu histoire de faire une course poursuite dans toute la classe qui finissait relativement souvent par un Duo cacher dans le dos d'un certain japonais qui le traitait alors de baka.

Duo passait aussi son temps à écouter sa musique si bien qu'Heero se demandait si il ne connaissait pas chaque son.

Enfin le premier week end depuis l'arrivé du natté, Kaoru demanda donc à son fils de faire visiter la ville à Duo. Il accepta, sachant pertinemment que le natté serait sûrement intenable, ces américains des fois. Il soupira en l'attendant en bas de l'escalier.

-Duo, magnes toi !!!

-Yes, calme Hee-chan !!!

Duo descendit l'escalier rapidement, Heero fut surpris de la manière vestimentaire de celui-ci. Il était habillé d'un débardeur assez court noir, un mini short et une veste le tout noir, sa natte voletait derrière lui et il portait ses lunettes dans les cheveux. Heero ravala sa salive, Duo était…..était sexy.

Il se ressaisit au contact de la main de l'américain sur son bras.

-Let's go Hee-chan !!!!

Ils partirent, Heero lui fit visiter la ville qui n'était cependant pas très grande, mais qui contenait tout de même, de nombreux quartiers pour jeune et pour faire du shoping. Ce n'était pas la capitale mais c'était déjà grandiose pour Duo qui aimait le coté un peux ancien, pas trop envahit par la population de cette ville.

Heero soupira encore à la énième question de l'américain celui-ci n'arrêtait pas et n'en avait pas l'intention, il l'aurait achever avant ce soir, Heero n'avait jamais autant aligné de mot depuis longtemps et Duo aimait bien l'entendre parler surtout qu'il ne mâchait pas ses mots et donc qu'il ne racontait que le nécessaire et le plus important sur l'historique et les loisirs de la ville ?

-Hee-chan, What's that ??

-C'est un magasin d'informatique, c'est le plus grand de la ville, on y trouve tout ce qu'on veut !

-Trop cool !! Attend me, ok ?

-Hai !

Duo disparut à l'intérieur, il était sur de trouver ce don il avait besoin, il parcourut les rayons jusqu'à celui musique et la un vendeur l'accosta.

-Besoin d'aide ?

-Oh yes, auriez vous un ordinateur ainsi que les logiciels et le reste du matos pour pouvoir étudier et crée de la musique.

-Oui je vois ce que vous voulez suivez moi !

Le vendeur lui montra le tout et Duo l'acheta sous le regard surpris de l'homme. Voir un adolescent si jeune faire autant d'achat le laissait septique mais son accent américain pouvait aussi démontré que c'était un gosse de riche et qu'il se baladait sans papa maman. Et ses doutes furent fondés lorsqu'il le vit sortir une carte au nom d'une grande firme de production de disque.

Duo n'avait pas à s'inquiété toutes les dépenses était prise en compte par leur maison de production du moins dans ce qui était du matériel de musique le reste c'était lui et ce qu'il avait gagné. Il donna l'adresse pour la livraison et rejoignit Heero qui s'a patientait dehors. Cela faisait bien une demi heure que celui-ci attendait sur le trottoir d'en face, beaucoup de passant se demandait si il n'attendait pas sa petite amie vu comme il semblait sur les nerfs.

Cependant ils furent bien surpris lorsqu'un jeune homme au look plutôt étrange lui sauta dessus.

-Tu m'en veux ?

Heero sentit que Duo était vraiment inquiet et depuis ce matin il ne voulait voir que son sourire, sourire si beau et si chaleureux qui lui réchauffait le cœur.

-Iie, on y va !

-Yes !

L'après midi se déroula sans anicroche enfin Duo obligeait Heero à ce dégeler en le tirant de-ci delà pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Ce gamin allait réellement le tuer avant la fin de la journée.

-Heero peut avoir une glace ????

-....

-PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Hm

-Hm oui ou Hm non ?

-Hm oui baka !!

-YYAATTAA !!!!!

Duo se rua sur le pauvre marchand de glace qui ne le vit pas venir, il regarda un long moment les parfums puis s'adressa au vendeur !

-M'sieur voudrais une glace avec trois boules, chocolat, fraise vanille !!

-Bien sure mon garçon !!

Il lui fit un grand sourire puis Duo se tourna vers Heero qui était à ses cotés à présent.

-Et toi Hee-chan tu prends quoi ?

-Rien !

-Hee-chan, veux pas manger ma glace tout seul !!!!

-Hm

Duo se mit en mode petit chiot abandonné et Heero craqua.

-Menthe chocolat !!!

-Bien !

Une fois leur glace dans la main ils marchèrent dans le parc, Duo se sentait vraiment bien et libre surtout, personne pour lui sauter dessus ou alors pour lui demander de bosser plus. Il était bien. Heero quand à lui était épuisé, il ne s'était jamais autant extériorisé même si ce n'était pas beaucoup, il se sentait bien aux cotés du natté qui lui faisait vraiment penser à un vrai gosse mais c'était tellement kawai.

Vers 17 heures ils rentrèrent, il y avait deux grosses caisses dans l'entrée.

-Duo on a livré ça pour toi !

-Thanks Kaoru-san !!!

-Hee-chan could you help me?

Heero observa les caisses puis en prit une avec Duo qu'ils montèrent dans la chambre puis il redescendit seul chercher a seconde pendant que Duo déballait la première. Il remonta et trouva l'américain emmêlé dans les files.

-Kawai !! Lacha le japonais.

-What ?

-Nan rien, je vais t'aider, je sais comment ça marche les ordis, j'en ai un dans ma chambre.

Il lui installa le tout, ils y passèrent deux bonnes heures. Heero remarqua que malgré tout le natté se débrouillait pas mal, il appliquait scrupuleusement tout ce qu'il lui disait.

A la fin Heero était toujours dans les branchages, il allait se relever quand Duo dérapa sur un sac plastique et des files et s'étala très joyeusement sur le japonais, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Deux améthyste dans deux cobalt, leur souffle se mêlait l'un dans l'autre, l'ambiance était vraiment bizarre.

-So….sorry …..hee-chan !!

-Hm !

Ils n'arrivaient pas à détacher leurs regards, ils sentaient leurs visages devenir de plus en plus proche leurs souffles chaud contre leurs peaux, chacun leurs cœurs qui battaient à cent à l'heure.

-Heero Duo ça va ???

Ils sortirent de leur léthargie à la voix de Kaoru.

-Ça va, n'entre pas, il y a des choses derrière la porte !

-Entendu !!

Elle repartit, Heero aida Duo à se relever, il fit rapidement les derniers branchages et quitta la chambre le feu au joue ne savant vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait pour régir ainsi.

Duo referma la porte derrière lui, son cœur lui faisait mal, un sentiment nouveau l'avait submergé mais quoi il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Au repas Kaoru sentit bien l'ambiance assez tendue et ce silence ne lui disait rien de bon, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à les déranger ni casser le silence propice à la réflexion.

Le lendemain Duo ne quitta pas sa chambre de la journée, il avait lancé une recherche dans la musique pour trouver une chanson qu'il allait pouvoir chanter et apprendre sans trop de difficulté, en français devant Réléna.

Une fois ceci fait il l'enregistra sur cd et l'inséra dans son discman puis il se lança dans le script d'une nouvelle mélodie.

A suivre…………………

Yami : Et voila un petit moment rien qu'à eux !!!!

Aku : Comme ils sont choupi !!

Duo : Même pas eut mon baiser !!

Yami : Ne Boudes pas mon béb !!

Duo : Si veux mon bisou !!

Aku : Encore un peut de patience mon grand !!

Duo : Mouais !

Yami : alors le petit moment kawai vous a plu ? Nan ? Oui ? La suite ? Le défi ? Ou rien du tout ?

Kisu


	7. Défi

**Shinigami's pop**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Onarluca******: Kikou ma grande, je sais je suis une grande sadique !!! Ce n'est pas drôle si il s'embrasse déj !!lol !! Moi je trouvais que c'était mieux comme ça !!!! Kisu ma grande !

**celine.s** : Kawai !!lol !! Bien sûre que je fais la suite, lentement mais sûrement !!! Kisu !

**Luinil Azuretoile** : Vi je sais je suis méchante mais le plan le veut ainsi !! now !!! Kisu !

**Khisanth** : Voila la suite ! Gomen c'est court aussi !! Mais j'ai du mal à faire des chapitres longs !! Enfin pour celle l !!! Sinon ben voila quoi, j'espère que ça te plaira, que tu aimeras tout de même !!! Kisu et t'inquiète pas pour mon cerveau !!lol !! Kisu !!

**Dark Testament** : Kikou!! Ben j'espère que le défi te plaira!!Kisu!!

**Chris52** : Pas de baiser tout de suite pas drôle lorsque ça va trop vite !!!Je sais je suis vache!! Sinon ben voila la suite !!Kisu !!

**no**** name** : Le défi le voila !!!lol !! Kisu !!

**ali-chan** : ben j'espère que le contenu du défi te plaira !!! Crise Kawai en effet de temps en temps faut bien !!lol !!

**chidori2** : Sadique et encore tu n'as pas lu la fin de ce chapitre !!!lol !! Kisu !!

**drusilla4** : ben voila le défi !!! Petit interlude t'a plus !! Contente moi !! Kisu !!

**Yohina** : Enfin quelqu'un d'accord avec moi !! Faut pas que ça aille trop vite !!lol !! Sinon ben je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic vraiment et puis ben la chanson, grosse lutte pour en trouver une !!! Donc ben j'en ai pris une que j'aime bien même si ça ne change pas de l'ordinaire !!! Kisu !!

**Kittyquat** : On verra bien si tu as raison !!lol !!! Sinon ben pas de bisous c'est trop rapide !!! Roo faut pas être press !!lol !! Kisu !!

**DeathSlave** : lol !! On verra si ça te plait !! Kisu !!

Disclamers : _L'univers relatif à gundam ne m'appartient pas cependant le reste si ! La chanson c'est « c'est pas juste » de Kyo !! Je l'adore c'te chanson !!!_

_Sinon ben j'espère que ça vous plaira parce que moi et ben on va dire que comme vous vouliez tous ce défi ben j'ai peur que vous n'aimiez pas !!!!!_

_Missi à ma bêta Meiro !!! C'est gentil de corriger mes fautes !!!! ___

_Voila donc la suite !!_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6 : Défi**

A l'école tout le monde avait eu vent de la nouvelle et donc du défi que Réléna avait lancé à Duo. Celui-ci d'ailleurs ne cessait de passer et repasser la chanson qu'il avait choisie sans jamais dire à personne laquelle c'était.

Les garçons trouvaient qu'il prenait le défi bien trop à cœur mais personne ne comprenait que Duo avait été offensé, son estime de chanteur en avait pris un coup et il voulait prouver à cette fille qui lui tapait tellement sur les nerfs ce que voulait dire chanter.

Seulement il se demandait tout de même si il n'allait pas se vendre ? Si personne ne découvrirait qui il était ? La seule chose qui le rassurait c'est qu'on lui avait toujours dit que lorsqu'il chantait a cappella, sa voix ne ressemblait en rien à celle des concerts avec la musique derrière et puis il avait fais attention de choisir un autre style plus doux où il n'aurait pas besoin de donner trop de son. Et puis il ne fallait pas oublier que personne ne connaissait son age, pas même les médias, qui irait se douter que le shinigami était encore au lycée ? Il était confiant, sa couverture resterait quoi qu'il en soit.

Enfin le jour tant attendu arriva, à la récré tout le monde était autour du châtain qui ne semblait même pas stressé, il était juste serein.

-Tu vas vraiment chanter ?

-Yes !

-Tu la connais au moins ?

-Yes !

De leur côté, les cinq garçons discutaient du duel.

-Il va vraiment le faire Heero ?

-Hai il a écouté cette chanson en boucle tout le temps et ce matin encore, je l'ai réveillé avec le casque sur les oreilles.

-Au moins il a le truc pour apprendre une chanson.

-Ouais Thomas, j'aimerais croire en lui pour qu'il rabaisse Réléna ! Soupira Wufei !

Quatre se leva brusquement brandissant le point en l'air.

-On est ses amis ou quoi ? Alors pas de pessimisme s'il vous plait !!!!

-Quatre a raison Wufei, on doit l'encourager !

-T'es bizarre en ce moment Trowa ! Dit Lei qui venait de passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

Duo les avait rejoints aussi, il évita tout de même très soigneusement le regard du japonais qui fit de même, la scène du samedi soir ne les avait pas quittés depuis et le rouge aux joues revenait souvent.

-Bonne chance Duo !! Dit Quatre.

-Thanks but chez moi on dit plutôt merde !

-Alors merde !

Il sourit et Lei le ramena à sa place, Réléna avait un large sourire de gagnante cependant ce sourire ne fit pas peur à Duo ce qui énerva quelque peu la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas peur de perdre, il était bien trop confiant à son goût.

La prof s'installa à son bureau puis après un court silence se leva.

-J'ai cru comprendre que certains élèves ne supportaient pas d'entendre la douce voix mélodieuse de Miss Réléna. Ainsi l'un d'entre vous s'est vu lancé un défi. Alors Mr Maxwell je vous écoute.

Duo se leva, il avait faillit s'étouffer en entendant « douce voix mélodieuse » mais n'avait fait qu'une grimace de dégoût. Cette prof de chant pouvait retourner au conservatoire.

Il avait les yeux fermés pour mieux se remémorer l'air, dès que ce fut fait, il les rouvrit en grand et se mit à chanter. Sa voix était pure et claire et emplissait la salle.

_Ce n'est pas juste une histoire qui finit mal_

_  
Ce n'est pas juste les aléas d'une erreur sentimentale_

Tout le monde reconnu la chanson, il en avait choisie une simple de texte car son accent américain l'empêchait de chanter parfaitement une chanson française mais tout le monde trouvait que cela donnait un certain charme.

_C'est__ pas juste, c'est pas juste_

_  
Y'a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond_

_  
C'est vrai l'amour à ses raisons_

_  
Mais eux à l'abandon_

Réléna perdit rapidement son sourire au fur et à mesure que la chanson défilait et la prof avait du s'assoire tellement elle restait sur le cul devant l'américain. Lei se laissait bercer par la voix et les garçons sourirent légèrement, ils avaient confiance en leur ami. Heero quant à lui ne lâchait pas de son regard son colocataire, il était si mystérieux, il le surprenait à chaque fois, quelle autre chose allait-il encore découvrir, il lui tardait d'y être.

_Je ne vous demande pas d'aimer_

_  
Au-delà du possible_

_  
Je ne vous demande pas d'aimer_

_  
Si ça vous fait souffrir_

_  
Je ne vous demande pas d'aimer_

_  
Jusqu'à vivre le pire_

_  
Je ne vous demande pas d'aimer_

_  
Mais seulement de ne pas les faire choisir_

La chanson était parfaitement sue, pas une seule fausse note, le rythme était bien suivi et il avait choisi une des chansons pas trop lentes.

_Ce n'est pas juste une enfance qui prend le large_

_  
Ni même une douleur de passage_

_  
Une vie qu'ils se partagent_

_  
C'est pas juste, c'est pas juste_

_  
Elle dit j'peux pas m'en séparer_

_  
Et lui moi non plus désol_

_  
Mais eux y avez vous pensez_

Tout le monde attendait la fin pour voir s'il n'allait pas la rater car il pouvait bien chanter mais il ne fallait pas rater les dernières notes et tout et tout.

_Je ne vous demande pas d'aimer_

_  
Au-delà du possible_

_  
Je ne vous demande pas d'aimer_

_  
Si ça vous fait souffrir_

_  
Je ne vous demande pas d'aimer_

_  
Jusqu'à vivre le pire_

_  
Je ne vous demande pas d'aimer_

_  
Mais seulement de ne pas les faire choisir_

Il y arriva donc sans anicroche, sans musique pour l'aider, sans repère, il la connaissait par cœur, donnait vie à cette chanson et surtout l'accent américain était craquant.

Duo se rassit un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il avait aimé chanter cette chanson, il avait aimé se sentir de nouveau ainsi et surtout il avait choisi une chanson pas trop joyeuse car il ne voulait pas la rendre mélancolique comme toutes les chansons qu'il chantait sur scène.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit, le silence resta tel jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte et entre dans la pièce.

-Scusez moi, et bien quel silence pour une classe de chant, bon Mr Maxwell peut-il venir ?

Duo obéit et se leva donc sans bruit, il passa près de Réléna et glissa sadiquement à son oreille.

-I'm won Miss!!

Il la sentit tressaillir et rejoignit Sally, une fois dans le couloir l'infirmière lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule.

-Magnifique, j'ai tout entendu, bien joué, je crois que tu l'as bien rabaissée.

-Thanks mais au faite que me voulez-vous ?

-Oh excuse-moi, c'est le directeur qui veut te voir pas moi !

Le visage de Duo se renfrogna un peu, passant dans sa tête toutes les possibilités de cette convocation mais celle qui revenait constamment était celle du retour forcé chez lui. Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau, la porte allait être ouverte et il saurait pourquoi on l'appelait. Il respira un grand coup avant d'entrer.

A suivre……….

Yami : Roooo Sadique que je suis !!!

Meiro : Je suis d'accord !!!

Aku : Là j'avoue que tu coupes ton chapitre horriblement !!!!!

Meiro : Toujours d'accord !

Duo : tu devrais prévoir une tombe, un cercueil et une place dans un cimetière !

Yami : Pourquoi, on m'avait demandé le défi pas la suite donc ben j'ai fait un chapitre pour le défi !!! Moi très disciplinée !!

Aku : On voit ça dis plutôt que ton côté sadique était de sortie ce soir !

Yami : On peut le dire aussi !!!

Duo : N'empêche que tu vas te faire trucider !!

Meiro : On ne peut pas sinon on n'aura jamais la suite de la fic. Je pense que c'est la seule raison qui fait que tu es toujours en vie -)

Aku : Donc ben pour toutes menaces de mort, on attend, pour mots gentils aussi !! Review pour la suite ????

See ya !

Kisu !


	8. Beaucoup d'émotion en une journée

**Shinigami's pop**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**onarluca** : Missi ma grande heureuse qu'elle te plaise !!Voilà la suite !!Kisu !!

**celine.s** : LOL sûr que ça aurait tout de suite fait moins con !! J'adore cette musique !!MDR !!! Voilà la suite !! Kisu !!

**khisanth** : lol !! T'inquiète pas je crois que je dois être aussi suicidaire qu'Heero par moment !!! Sinon et ben j'avoue que je me suis dit la même chose pour la tête de Réléna mais ça aurait cassé le rythme de la fic et de la chanson !!Kisu !!

**manehou **: Je sais je suis méchante de couper comme ça mais c'est pour garder le suspense !! Que va-t-il arriver à notre petit Duo ?? Lol !! Kisu !!

**aliciane **: Maintenant que tu as retrouvé le net !! Tu dois être heureuse !!! lol !! Voila la suite !! Kisu !!!

**Dark Testament** : Tout le monde a l'air d'avoir adoré cette phrase !! lol !! Douce voix mélodieuse ben oui !!!MDR !!! Voila la suite !! Kisu !!

**Yohina** : Contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre malgré qu'il ne soit basé que sur le défi !! La chanson c'est « c'est pas juste » de Kyo, premier album !! Et oui pour changer MDR !!!Voilà donc la suite !!Kisu !!

**chidori2** : Voili voilou la suite !!!! Avec la réponse à la mystérieuse question que va-t-il se passer !!LOL !! Kisu !!!

**DeathSlave** : Missi à toi !! Vi je suis sadique, on retrouve ce caractère chez de nombreux fiqueurs !!!lol !! Kisu !!!

**Luinil Azuretoile** : Vive Dudu d'amour !! C'est lui le meilleur !!MDR !! Voila la suite !! Kisu !!

**Onna Heera Bis** : C'est toujours beau un Duo qui rabaisse une Réléna !! Et dire qu'à cause de Yuki-san j'ai réussi à caser Heero et Réléna ensemble !! Arg !!! Je meurs !!! Faut que je la finisse d'ailleurs et que je la mette en ligne !!! Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas relever comme défi stupide !!MDR !!! Kisu !!

**Gayana**: Missi bicoup à toi!! Ce fut un plaisir de t'expliquer tout ça!!lol!! Kisu!!

_Voilà alors j'espère n'avoir oublié personne !! Missi bicoup de suivre cette fic !! Je vous adore !!!_

_Maintenant grosse excuse pour le retard mais pour tout vous dire je ne suis pas très bien en ce moment moralement donc écrire quelque chose de Happy est assez dure !! Donc voilà d'où vient le retard en plus j'avais perdu mes brouillons !!ARG !!!!_

_Aku__ : T'es bordélique de toute manière !!_

_Yami__ : Parce que t'es mieux toi !!_

_Duo : Je crois que oui !!_

_Yami__ : toi ramène pas ton grain de sel t'es pas mieux !!_

_Duo : c'est vrai !!_

_**Disclamers** : Sont pas à moi et heureusement finalement parce que je peux vous dire, et Aliciane acquiescera, que d'avoir les G boys plus les persos d'Harry Potter chez sois, c'est la mort !!!!! On a fait le test, Heero est venu nous voir de chez Aliciane à chez moi et lui ça va il est calme, il discute avec les autres mais dès que Duo débarque c'est la mort !!! Rroo je ne vous raconte pas !!!!! La catastrophe, course poursuite et puis ils ont croisé Réléna d'ailleurs toujours perdue dans la forêt !!MDR !!!_

_Voilà délire pour essayer de mettre de la joie et de la bonne humeur !!! Mouais !!!! Bon je vous ai déjà assez fait attendre !!_

_Ce qui est en italique c'est normalement en anglais, si j'ai le temps je remettrais les paragraphes en anglais mais là je suis déjà à la bourre donc vous l'avez comme ça mais si vous voulez je vous mettrais les passages en anglais !!! Sinon je trouve que pour les longs discours c'est plus simple comme ça !! Enfin c'est vous qui voyez !!!_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 7 : Beaucoup d'émotion en une journée.**

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Duo avait les nerfs à vif. Sally frappa et ils entrèrent, le châtain s'arrêta net. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était incroyable, il rêvait à coup sûr, il rêvait. Devant lui se tenaient Solo et Hilde, déguisés certes, mais reconnaissables pour lui qui les avait déjà vus sans maquillage, ce que les autres ne voyaient pas.

-Salut poussin !!

Hilde enlaça Duo puis se fut le tour de Solo.

-Mr Maxwell, Miss Shebeicker et Mr Maxwell vont se joindre à vous pour la journée, je leur en ai accordé le droit. Vous préviendrez les professeurs de la journée.

-Yes !

-Vous pouvez disposer. Mlle Po restez s'il vous plait.

Duo sortit accompagné par ses deux amis, une fois éloigné du bureau, il se retourna et leur demanda dans sa langue natale afin que personne ne comprenne.

-_Que faites vous ici ?_

-_Tu n'es pas content de nous voir poussin !!_

-Yes but….

-T'inquiète pas Duo, tu vois on maîtrise la langue, enfin du moins un peu et puis on voulait te voir petit démon !!

Duo sourit, c'est vrai que Solo parlait le français aussi bien que lui vu que c'était lui qui le lui avait appris tandis qu'Hilde avait suivit quelques cours mais vite fait, elle en avait eu marre mais elle avait dû se rattraper depuis.

-_Je vous fais confiance pour la discrétion._

_-Regarde-nous mon lapin, on n'est pas discret ?_

Hilde portait une jolie jupe mais tout de même un peu courte et un tee-shirt à la mode américaine qui faisait ressortir sa poitrine. Difficile de la reconnaître vu qu'elle était brune et n'avait pas sa couleur de scène ni le maquillage. Quant à Solo, il les avait teints en châtain clair et portait un ensemble bleu jean qui changeait du noir de la scène et puis il avait enfilé une paire de lunette qui le rendait sérieux.

-Mouais !!!

Duo prit leur main et les mena jusqu'à la classe où ils rentrèrent, celle-ci était toujours plongée dans le silence.

-Sorry, deux personnes vont assister à la fin du cours.

-Euh….oui…d'accord.

Duo conduisit Solo et Hilde, il y avait une place juste à coté de lui car sa voisine était absente quant à Hilde elle s'assit sur la chaise de Duo et le prit sur ses genoux. La fin des cours se passa avec Réléna en chant qui finissait le dit défi qui n'en était plus un vu que Duo l'avait remporté haut la main.

-Très beau style !! Murmura Hilde avec une pointe d'humour.

Elle se boucha les oreilles avec grâce et remarqua que pratiquement tout le monde avait fait de même.

La sonnerie retentit, le professeur eut à peine le temps de sortir qu'un attroupement s'était formé autour de la table de Duo.

-Duo c'est qui ?

-Tu lui as bien rabattu le clapet à Réléna !

-Ils sont plus vieux que toi !!!

Hilde déposa Duo au sol.

-Je suis Hilde et voici Solo.

-Ce sont mes meilleurs amis, Solo à dix neuf ans et Hilde dix sept.

-Waooouuu !!!! Ils restent jusqu'à quand ??

-Nous repartons demain matin !

-Dommage !!!!

La troupe se dispersa et Duo les tira vers les cinq garçons.

-Je vous présente Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Thomas et Heero !

-Heero…Yuy ?

-Yes !

Hilde et Solo l'observèrent de la tête au pied, le brun se dit sur le coup que le châtain avait bizarrement des amis qui lui ressemblaient. Puis Hilde enlaça Duo.

-Je lui fais confiance on n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter.

-Yes but au moins on aura vu notre petit Duo !!

-I'm Hungry !! On va manger !!

-Il n'a pas changé d'un pouce !!! Sourit Solo.

Il s'installèrent à la cantine, Réléna , n'était pas en vue. Les deux américains avaient eux aussi, été surpris de voir que la cantine était aussi grande et surtout que la nourriture n'était pas super bonne. Le repas fut animé, Quatre ayant tout de suite fait ami ami avec eux.

-Dites-moi, vous ne devriez pas être en cours ?

Solo fut prit de court par la question.

-No enfin, yes but ….It's so compliqué!

-Je vois, et vous n'êtes pas fatigués par le décalage horaire ?

-No pas trop, à vrai dire on voulait tellement revoir notre chaton !

Duo passa en mode rouge tomate, il était habitué au surnom que lui donnait Hilde mais pas devant ses amis.

-Dis, Quatre je crois ?

-Oui !

-ça ne te gène pas si je passe les trois heures restantes avec mon lapin sur les genoux !!!

Quatre regarda Duo puis Hilde, les autres l'imitèrent.

-Ne faites pas cette tête l !!! Dit Duo en souriant.

-Duo est comme mon petit frère, nous vivons ensemble tous les trois depuis qu'il a huit ans.

-Vous n'avez pas de famille ?

Les trois baissèrent la tête, Quatre ressentit leur tristesse et changea de sujet.

-Oui, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème.

-Thanks Quatre !

Les heures de cours passèrent ainsi, Quatre expliqua à chaque fois un problème de chaise ce qui fit bien rire tout le monde mais les professeurs ne dirent rien, du moment qu'ils écoutaient en classe.

Le soir ils se quittèrent devant la grille, disant au revoir à tout le monde. Quatre, Trowa et Thomas partirent d'un coté. Wufei et Lei de l'autre et le reste vers chez les Yuy.

-Vous allez dormir o ? Demanda Duo.

-On va chercher un hôtel ! Fit Solo.

-Venez dormir à la maison ! Lâcha Heero.

Duo sauta au cou du Japonais.

-C'est vrai Hee-chan, ils peuvent ?!!!

-Hai baka !!! Si ça peut te faire plaisir !

-Oh que oui que ça me fait plaisir !! Thanks Hee-chan !!!!

Il lui déposa un gros smack sur la joue et partit en sautillant. Heero était encore surpris et posa instinctivement ses doigts là où le garçon l'avait embrassé.

-Je crois que Duo t'aime bien Heero !! Dit Hilde avec un sourire qui en disait long.

-Hm

A la maison Duo présenta Kaoru aux deux autres, ils discutèrent un long moment ensemble puis elle leur prépara, à la demande de Duo, un repas japonais. Ils se régalèrent, vint ensuite l'heure de rejoindre la chambre.

-Kaoru-san ? Ils vont dormir avec moi !!!

-Nani ?

-Le lit est assez grand ! Please !!!!!

Elle soupira puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-J'accepte mais pas trop de bruit, je bosse demain.

-Promis !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heero les regarda partir dans la chambre du natté, il repensa au baiser et rougit.

-Mon chéri ça va ?

-Euh hai je vais me coucher !!

Elle sourit, son fils bégayait rarement, l'arrivée de l'américain avait du bon, comme elle l'espérait.

De son coté Duo avait composé une nouvelle mélodie et la faisait passer à ses amis.

-_Solo tu veux bien m'expliquer les maths pendant que Hilde écoute ce que j'ai fait ?_

-Yes little daemon !

Solo lui corrigea ses lacunes, en Anglais, pour que Duo comprenne mieux. Une heure après ils rejoignirent Hilde devant l'écran du pc.

-_Alors ?_

-_Elle est magnifique Duo, quelques corrections à faire pour la guitare et la batterie mais elle est super. J'en ai fait une copie, je te la renverrai via mail corrigée, prépares-en d'autres comme ça mon lapin. _

-_J'ai plein d'idées ici mais je ne sais toujours pas ce qui cloche en moi. Lei m'a dit que le chanteur était mélancolique, triste. Peut-être que c'est ça, peut-être qu'il me manque quelque chose de par mon passé. C'est peut-être ce que je n'ai pas eu ? _

Hilde et Solo l'enlacèrent.

-_Je suis sûre que tu trouveras poussin, et ce n'est pas le passé qui te fera obstacle_.

-_La preuve tu avances dans tes recherches._

-_Et puis peut-être que ce Heero y est pour quelque chose !_

Elle se prit le premier projectile que Duo trouva et lui envoya à la figure !

_-Allons poussin !!_

_-Au lit !_

Ils se couchèrent, Duo entouré par ses deux amis, il se sentait si bien.

_-J'aimerais faire un concert ici plus tard pour les remercier d'être si gentil._

_-On en parlera à Jack en rentrant !_

-Duo?? Duo you're crying!!!

Solo essuya la larme qui coulait le long de la joue du natté.

-Boys dont cry !!!

-_Sorry__ Solo, mais j'ai chanté ce matin et j'ai remarqué que cela me manquait, si je ne trouve pas ce qui cloche jamais je ne le referais, plus jamais et je ne le veux pas, j'aime trop la scène, la musique, le chant. Ça me manque tellement !!!_

Les deux américains se serrèrent un peu plus, le câlinant pour le calmer. Duo s'endormit ainsi dans leur bras.

A suivre….

Duo : Et voilà je pleure !!!

Yami : Va pas râler, j'ai déjà fini par le taper alors va pas le critiquer !!

Duo : N'empêche que je pleure !!

Aku : Et t'as déposé un gros smack sur la joue de n'Hee-chan !!

Duo : Mouais !!!

Yami : Heero d'amour hein que tu l'as aimé le petit bisou.

Heero virant au rouge : Hm !

Duo tout sourire : Hee-chan !!!!

Yami et Aku : Au moins la paix de ce coté l !!! Alors une pitite review ??? Malgré le retard !!!

Kisu


	9. Petite déprime

**Shinigami's pop**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Onna Heera** : Kikou !!! J'adore tes notes d'humour dans les reviews !!lol !!! Ben voila la suite et encore missi de me suivre malgré le fait que je mette trois plombes entre chaque chapitre !!!Kisu

**Onarluca** : très vite, très vite ben comme tu le vois il est pas venu très vite !!!!lol !! Mais il est l !!! Enfin pour le moment !!mdr !! Kisu ma grande !

**Brisby** : Voila la suite la miss, dommage que tu sois partit en vacances lorsqu'il paraîtra !! Snif !!!! Mais pas grave comme ça en rentrant tu aura plein de pitits chapitre !!! Voila la miss et encore un grand missi a toi !!!Kisu !

**manehou **: Kikou !! Voila la suite, promis normalement plus de gros retard !!! Kisu !!

**ChtiteElfie **: Le principal c'est d'en avoir une, ça me fait plaisir !!!!! Allez voici la suite !! Kisu !

**celine.s** : Faut dormir de temps en temps !!!lol !! Et c'est moi qui dis ça !!MDR !!! Voila la suite !! Kisu !!

**khisanth **: Missi pour le courage il en faut !!!MDR !! KISU !!!

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami** : Contente que ça te plaise !! Désolé du retard !!Kisu !!

**Naera Ishikawa** : Happy que ça te plaise la miss !!! J'adore le petit groupe moi aussi !!lol !! Kisu !!

**Yohina** : Je déprime tout le temps quand il ne faut pas !!!mdr !!! Bref pas grave, j'aime bien cette fic donc je vais pas me laisser abattre pour si peut !!!! Voila la suite la miss en espérant que les petites scènes kawai continueront à te plaire !!! !! KISU !!

**Aokinoka** : Ben il pouvait pas rester plus longtemps sinon ben la fic elle avance pas !!!lol !!! Kisu !!

**chidori2** : Personnellement je ne me renouvelle pas beaucoup non plus dans mes réponses aux reviews !!! MDR !! Voila la suite !!Kisu !!

**KittyQuat** : Ben tu sais à la base le scénario est déjà écrit donc j'ai déjà tout !!!Un peu en vrac certes et des trucs à modifié donc ben je ne le bougerais pas pour ça !!lol !! Donc tu verras bien !!! Kisu !!

**Drusilla** : Ben là tout de suite très chère !!!! KISU !!

**nushan ynis** : Peux te poser une question ??? En quoi étais tu septiques ??????Kisu !!! Contente que ça te plaise quand même !!

**Sraphin **: C'est vrai qu'il est craquant notre petit Heero rougissant !!!! Kisu !!

**Yuyu-Chan** : Et ouaip mes chapitres sont petits, on peut pas toujours faire des chapitres de soixante pages !!lol !! Je suis cruelle en effet !!Kisu !!

**Nienna-lo** : Missi pour ta review mes suites arrivent !!!Kisu !!

**Angel Boo** : Miss copineu pour toutes tes reviews !! tu sais que je t'adore trop toi !!! Grand grand missi a toi que j'adore !!!!!! Voila la suite en espérant de tout cœur que tu aimeras !!!!!!!!!!!KISU !!

_Alors voici la suite, oui, je sais, j'en ai mis du temps !!! MDR !! Mais que voulez vous avec les vacances et tout et tout !! J'ai même pas réussit à prendre le soleil !!! Toujours aussi blanche moi !!! Bref voici donc la suite que tout le monde attendait et bien sur je paris qu'il n'y a plus personne dans le coin !!!! Bon ben pas grave vous les aurez à la rentré et puis ça ne vous empêche pas de reviewer en rentrant tout de même !!!  
  
Alors voici voilou la suite tant attendu de Shinigami's pop !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Je pète un câble meu non !!!_

_Ah si autre chose, ma bêta ayant momentanément disparu vous excuserez les fautes d'orthographes !! Missi !!_

_Bonne lecture !!_

**Chapitre 8 : Petite déprime.**

- Duo on va être en retard !!!!! tambourina Heero porte de la chambre du châtain.

Duo releva une tête endormie, il tâtonna sur les cotés mais personnes. Les deux autres étaient déjà partit. Il se leva complètement et aperçut le mot sur la table.

_Kitty__,_

_Chaton, _

_Solo and me, turn around the states.__ Bye little cony and good luck!_

_Solo et moi retournons aux States, au revoir petit lapin et bonne chance !_

_H.S._

Il enfila son uniforme comme un automate, il aurait tant aimé leur dire au revoir. Les larmes coulèrent en silence le long de ses joues, il les essuya d'un revers de sa main en se disant boys don't cry mais ce n'était que des mots et son cœur lui n'était pas vraiment de cet avis. Il sortit de la pièce les yeux encore rougit par les pleures, il tomba sur Heero qui l'attendait.

- Duo ça va ?? Demanda Heero légèrement inquiet pour le garçon.

- Ils sont partis sans même me dire au revoir, je m'en doutais un peu. Moi-même quand je suis parti, je ne leur ai pas dit. On déteste ça mais ça fait si mal……Hee-chan !!!!!

Duo s'effondra en pleure dans les bras d'Heero, agrippant sa chemise comme si ça vie en dépendait, il ne voulait pas le lâcher, sentir une présence. Le japonais ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, resserra ses bras autour du corps secoué de sanglot et lui caressa doucement le dos en faisant de petit cercle apaisant.

- Chut, calme toi ! Calme Duo !

Duo à la voix du brun se calma doucement mais ne relâcha pas pour autant sa prise.

- Tu devrais rester couché aujourd'hui ! Tu es fatigu !

- Je ne veux pas rester seul, je n'aime pas la solitude !

Heero réfléchit rapidement, il ne pouvait pas le laisser tout seul, ne l'emmener dans cet état à l'école, ni lui même manqué les cours. Duo releva la tête, les yeux embrumés d'avoir trop pleuré.

- Hee-chan, stay with me, please. Reste avec moi.

Le châtain semblait vraiment avoir besoin de lui, il ne pouvait pas résister à ses améthystes si tristes, ni à ses larmes. Et puis de toute manière son uniforme était foutu pour la journée.

- Ok mais tu vas aller te coucher.

Il le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à son lit où il le borda. Duo était bien, sensation de chaleur et protection, le brun avait vraiment quelque chose d'unique. Heero ne lâcha pas la main de Duo avant que celui-ci ne s'endorme, il le tenait tellement fort comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'envole comme ses amis avant. Dès que la pression s'atténua, le brun comprit que l'américain dormait calmement.

Cela faisait à peine deux semaines qu'il était là mais il avait déjà changé sa vie. Son arrivé ici avait fait tout bouger, rien qu'à voir le foutoir qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Jamais cette salle n'avait été aussi mal rangée. Il soupira, il fallait qu'il s'occupe en attendant le réveille du petit démon. Il alla chercher son laptop et revint avec. Il poussa un peu le foutoir jurant sur un baka de natté qui décidément était une calamité en rangement.

Il décida de faire une petite recherche sur le net, à savoir sur l'être endormi dans le lit en face de lui. Après tout il ne savait rien du jeune garçon. Il allait juste chercher un peu et puis il verrait bien ce qu'il trouverait. Et puis aucun système ne résiste au grand Heero Yuy, hackeur professionnel à ses heures perdues.

« Maxwell Duo »

Requesting

« None element line up »

Il jura, il changea plusieurs fois de site de recherche, dans un pays où tout le monde était fiché, l'Amérique, il n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose sur un gamin de 15/16 ans. Il relança sa recherche.

« One element line up »

- Yatto ! Soupira le japonais. (enfin)

Il cliqua sur le lien et lu le petit résumé.

Duo Maxwell origine américaine, sexe masculin, age 15 ans.

Orphelin des l'age de cinq ans, élevé dans une église qui fut détruite alors qu'il n'avait que huit ans seul survivant de la tragédie…….

Plus un seule donnée sur lui, il avait tout bonnement disparu. Tous les fichiers le concernant allant après ces huit ans avaient été effacés. Heero éteignit l'ordinateur, c'était étrange tout ça. On n'effaçait pas des fichiers aussi facilement. Il entendit un froissement de drap, Duo venait de bouger et le fixait de ses deux yeux magnifiques.

- Tu es rest !

- Comme tu le vois !

Il regarda sa montre, secoua son bras et reporta son regard sur l'objet avant de s'assurer sur la pendule de son ordinateur.

- K'so ! Il est déjà une heure. Tu as faim ?

- No

- Tu veux faire quoi ?

- I don't know.

Heero chercha vite une idée.

- Un film ça te dit ?

- Yes !

Duo sortit du lit et suivit Heero jusqu'au salon.

- Tu veux voir quoi ?

- J'm'en fiche, ce que tu veux !

Le japonais farfouilla dans le meuble sous la télé, et chercha un film assez long pour les occuper le plus de temps possible et qui ne sois pas trop fleur bleue.

- Le Seigneur des anneaux ?

- Hm, j'ai pas eu le temps de le voir.

Heero opta donc pour ce film là, il le lança puis s'assit sur le canapé, le châtain à ses cotés. Duo hésita quelques minutes puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun qui fut légèrement surpris au début puis sentant que le garçon avait besoin de chaleur et de réconfort, il le laissa comme ça. Au fur et à mesure que le film avançait, Duo s'endormait et tombait relativement sur le brun et Heero somnolait connaissant déjà le film par cœur.

Ils ne virent donc pas la fin, endormis tous les deux. Ils ne furent même pas réveillés par la sonnette, ni par la porte qui s'ouvrit. Heero ne l'ayant pas fermé après le départ de sa mère pensant partir lui aussi pour l'école avec Duo. Le petit groupe entra trouvant bizarre le silence qui régnait dans la maison.

- Kaoru travaillait aujourd'hui ? Demanda Thomas.

- Je crois mais Yuy et Maxwell devraient être l ! Répondit Wufei.

Ils avancèrent doucement et le bruit de la télévision leur parvint. Ils entrèrent dans le salon pour y trouver un tableau des plus touchant :

Duo à demi allongé avait la tête sur la poitrine du japonais qui lui dormait paisiblement une mèche du châtain entre ses doigts.

Trowa s'approcha de la télé et sortit le DVD.

- Le Seigneur des anneaux, ils ont du s'endormir devant.

- Regardez moi ça, et ça sèche les cours !!

- Thomas moins fort tu vas les réveill ! Murmura Quatre.

Trop tard, Heero ouvrait les yeux encore un peu endormi, il fut surpris au premier abord de se trouver dans le canapé puis se remémora la matinée et enfin le film.

- Vous faites quoi ici ? Chuchota t il pour ne pas réveillé le châtain.

- Vous n'êtes pas venu en cours de la journée. On était inquiet apparemment on aurait pas dû.

Heero se leva sans réveiller Duo, prit un drap dans l'armoire et le recouvrit avec, manquerait plus qu'il attrape froid dans sa tenue plus que légère, son pyjama ne comportant qu'un long tee-shirt et un boxer. Ils sortirent tous de la pièce pour aller dans la cuisine, il avait faim depuis ce matin, il n'avait rien mangé. Pendant qu'il sortait de quoi se nourrir, il répondit à la question muette de Quatre.

- Duo n'était pas bien ce matin, Hilde et Solo sont partis comme des voleurs. Je crois que c'est une manie chez eux.

- Peut de gens aiment ce dire adieu Heero, surtout qu'ils ne se reverront sans doute pas tout de suite. La France et les States, ce n'est pas la porte à coté.

- N'empêche que de les voir ça l'a rendu bien mais mal en même temps. Mini dépression. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser.

- Je te comprends Heero. Sourit le blond. Je t'ai amené vos devoirs et les cours de la journée. Nous avons réunion demain en salle de projection et……

La porte de la cuisine grinça, laissant place à Duo enveloppé dans le drap, sa natte défaite.

- 'llo everybody !

- On t'a réveillé Duo, désolé.

- C'est rien Thomas, en fait j'avais faim.

Heero lui envoya un paquet de biscuits qu'il réceptionna et dévora sous les regards amusés des autres.

- Ben vous aviez faim !

- On n'a pas mangé ce midi, tu as encore faim ?

Duo fit un signe négatif de la tête avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise.

- Tu sais que Réléna nous a fait une crise ! Ricana Thomas.

- Trop drôle, Thomas tu nous l'as refait ? Demanda Quatre.

Le garçon se leva et prit une voix aiguë.

- Quoi ? Mon Heeroooo n'est pas là mais c'est impossible !! Le pauvre chériiiii, il doit être souffrant ou alors il veut que je vienne le soigner ? C'est peu être grave ! Blablabla et blablabla…

- On n'arrivait plus à l'arrêter ! sourit Quatre.

- ça a été le fou rire total !

- J'aurais aimé voir ça thomas ! Alors comme ça mon petit Duo n'était pas bien ce matin ?

Kaoru se jeta sur le châtain et posa sa main sur son front pour voir s'il avait de la fièvre.

- Tu n'as pas de fièvre tant mieux. Tu t'en es bien occupé Heero au moins ?

- Oui madame Yuy, je crois bien que oui ! répondit Wufei.

- Tant mieux. Ah j'ai croisé un drôle de monsieur en arrivant, il me faisait penser à quelqu'un mais je ne sais plus. Etranger en tout cas.

Duo se leva d'un bond.

- Chapeau, lunette, smoking ?

- Hai

On frappa au même moment à la porte, Duo jura et partit ouvrir.

**A suivre…………**

Yami : Rrroooo que j'aime cette fin sadique !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aku : tu vas te faire trucider ma chère !

Yami : Meuuuu nan sinon pas de suite !

Duo : C'est toujours pareil avec toi !

Yami : Et ouaip !

Quatre : On commence à avoir l'habitude des fins foireuses, et je pense que c'est pareil pour les lecteurs.

Aku : Sûrement mais bon en attendant, pour que la suite arrive très vite, on attend les revieuws !!!!!! Meu nan je blague vous l'aurez de toute manière !!!!

Kisu

See ya !


	10. Petits ennuis

**Shinigami's pop**

Réponses aux reviews :

**Nienna-lo :** Voila donc la suite !! Je sais que la fin de mon chapitre était méchante, mais c'était fait pour !! Niack !!lol !! Kisu !!

**Onarluca**** :** Kikou ma grande voila la suite !! Kisu !!

**Aokinoka**** :** Ouais je sais je suis méchante, sadique !!lol !! Voila la suite !! Kisu !!

**celine.s :** Voila la suite de la fic !!!! En espérant qu'elle te plaira !! Kisu !!

**Melykumo**** :** Vous êtes vraiment pressé dans le genre !!! MDR !! Vous verrez bien !! Kisu !!

**Khisanth**** :** Présente comme toujours !! Rooo t'es gentille !! Voila la suite !! Kisu !!

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami :** Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira et puis te fera oublier le fait que j'étais en retard !! Mais bon que veux tu vacances obligent !! Kisu !!

**Mimy****.Angel :** Je sais que c'est méchant de couper comme ça mais c'est pour garder le suspense !!!lol !!! Kisu !!

**Angelus**** :** Ouais j'ai passé de bonnes vacances, j'ai fait plein de bêtises !! Niack !! Voila la suite !!! Kisu !!

**chidori2 :** Ouaip ça m'a inspiré d'autre fics mais je les mes pas tout de suite mais bientôt !!! Kisu !!

**LyuShin : **Voila la suite et contente que tu aimes !!! Kisu !!

**manehou :** Je pars plus en vacances donc forcément la suite arrivera plus vite !! Kisu !!

**Kyralya :** lol !!! Contente que ma fic te plaise !! Vraiment !!!! Kisu et voici la suite !!

**Kamara**** :** lol !! Elle te plait c'est le principal !!!! Kisu !!

**ChtiteElfie : **Kikou !! Voila la suite de cette fic !! Pour celle HP et ben dépendance depuis que je suis rentrée à été updaté, l'ombre maléfique est en correction mais je sais pas ou es passé ma bêta !!mdr !!! Mais je ne vois pas ce que tu voulais dire par les deux seules toujours en cours parce qu'il en à d'autres !! Kisu !!

**Onna**** Heera :** Et ouais la suite dans ce chapitre mais je sens que tu vas encore vouloir me tuer !!! Nan, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ??????lol !! Kisu !!

**Kaorulabelle :** Yep voici la suiteuuu !!!lol !! Kisu !!

**Sraphin : **ben parce que sans Réléna on pourrait pas faire de fic, il manquerait la cloche de service !!!MDR !!! Kisu !!

Voila le chapitre suivant !! Oui je sais, j'ai reçu assez de menaces de mort pour savoir que personne n'a aimé ma fin !! Et ben je vais vous dire quelque chose !! Je m'en fiche !!! Niack !!!! Je suis sadique et c'est fait pour !!! Meu nan je ne torture pas mes lecteurs !!

Allez je vous laisse lire la suite !!

Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 9 : Petits ennuis.**

_On frappa au même moment à la porte, Duo jura et partit ouvrir. _

- C'est pour moi, sorry !!!

Il ouvrit la porte rapidement et la claqua derrière lui pas très bien car elle s'entre ouvrit. Il tomba sur un homme de bonne taille, chapeau, lunette et smoking noir. Tout pour passer inaperçus dans ce style de village.

- What are you doing here? (Que fais tu ici?)

- I'm looking for Hilde and Solo. (Je cherche Hilde et Solo.)

- They've left this morning for America. (Ils sont partis ce matin pour l'amérique)

- I've rather missed them; they've come without saying anything. I was worried. (Je les ai ratés; ils sont venus sans rien dire à personne. J'étais inquiet.)

- They wanted to make me a surprise. (Ils voulaient me faire une surprise.)

L'homme sourit derrière ses lunettes.

- And You. Are you sure you're all right? (Et toi. Tu es sûr que tout va bien)

- Yes, I've given a CD to Hilde. (Oui, j'ai donné un CD à Hilde)

- Ok, take a full rest; I'd like you to be fit when you'll come back. (Ok, repose toi bien, j'aimerais que tu sois en forme quand tu rentreras)

- Promised Jack. (Promis Jack)

- And your problem?

- J'avance, après tout je suis ici pour ça!

- Yes, it's true. Ne t'habitue pas trop au français. Bye.

Jack rentra dans la limousine noire qui venait de se garer à leur coté et partit.

- Vive la discrétion !

Il poussa la porte pour rentrer et un boom retentit. Devant lui était étalé le groupe, Kaoru comprit dans le lot.

- Vous….vous avez tout entendu ? bégaya Duo.

- Non que la fin ! répondit Kaoru. A partir du repose toi bien si j'ai bien comprit.

Duo lâcha un soupire de soulagement et les enjamba pour monter dans sa chambre.

- C'était ? Cria presque la jeune femme.

- Une connaissance ! répondit Le châtain.

Il entra dans sa chambre et mit la musique à fond. Il voulait se défouler, revoir tout le monde lui avait donné envi de chanter.

- Ben dit donc, ça ne lui réussit pas de dormir tout une journée. Dit thomas.

- J'en peux plus de cette musique de dingue ! Cria Wufei.

- Moi j'aime bien ce groupe. Chantonna Kaoru.

La musique s'arrêta d'un coup et Duo apparu habillé comme le week end dernier sauf qu'il avait son casque sur les oreilles et un carnet dans la main.

- Je sors, je dois prendre l'air.

Il partit en claquement cette fois ci correctement la porte.

- Je rêve ou quoi ? demanda Quatre.

- De quoi ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas vu comment il était fringué, Yuy ! Lâcha le chinois.

- Ben si, il m'a fait le même coup samedi dernier.

- Il est vachement bien foutu et ça lui va trop bien !!!!! Bava limite thomas.

- THOMAS !!!!!!

- J'ai le droit de rêvasser sur ce Dieu.

- Oui mais pas de baver !

- S'cuse Heero !

- C'est bizarre comme ça il me rappel quelqu'un…

- M'man ?

- Non rien, un doute. Tant pis. Bon moi je vais prendre une douche, bye les garçons.

- Au revoir madame Yuy.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Duo était partit en courrant, l'air frais lui fouettait le visage. Il essaya de ce remémorer le chemin indiqué par Heero du parc du coin ou il y avait normalement un parc. Il y arriva après quelque détour et s'installa dans l'herbe. Il se mit doucement à écrire, il avait plein d'idée et fredonnait des airs de temps en temps afin de faire un rythme.

Il resta jusqu'au couché du soleil puis rentra. La nuit le posa un léger problème à savoir que tout ce ressemblait dans ce coin. Il soupira et reprit une grande inspiration.

- Pas grave, j'aime bien la nuit, c'est calme et noir.

Il s'arrêta sur un banc pour écrire ce qui lui passait encore dans la tête puis il repartit.

- Là je suis vraiment perdu !

- Je peux t'aider peut être ?

Il se tourna d'un coup et fit face à un étrange garçon qu'il avait déjà croisé deux fois s'il ne se trompait pas et même sûrement plus.

- Mais c'est la fillette des vestiaires. Alors on est perdu ?

Duo recula de quelques pas.

- Yes a little, je cherche la rue des cerisiers.

- La rue des cerisiers, je crois que c'est la prochaine à droite. Hm oui c'est cela.

- La prochaine à droite. Euh…thank you.

Duo recula toujours et le garçon lui se rapprochait, le natté se prit les pieds dans un trottoir et s'étala à terre en plein milieu de la rue. Une voiture arriva au même moment, Duo vit les phares puis fut projeter sur le coté. Il ouvrit les yeux sur le trottoir d'en face, le garçon sur lui.

- Euh merci.

L'adolescent lui sourit mais pas d'un sourire style de rien mais plutôt qui fit remarquer au châtain qu'il était bloqué au sol. Il vit le visage trop proche du sien puis des lèvres sur les siennes. Une langue les lui caresser, Duo sentit une pression sur son poignet qui le força à ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Mais la langue s'infiltra à l'intérieur pour taquiner son homologue. Il ne répondit pas et le visage s'éloigna.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

Duo avait les larmes aux yeux, le garçon les lui lécha avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Duo sentit une main sous son débardeur qui descendit ensuite plus bas pour finir en une pression sur son entre jambe. Duo fut surpris et réagis au quart de tour. Il le repoussa violemment avant de partir en courrant. Il se sentait mal, très mal, il tourna à droite et reconnut la rue puis la maison. Il s'y engouffra sans frapper. Heero alerté par le bruit sortit de la cuisine et reçut Duo de pleine volée. L'américain sentant la présence rassurante du japonais se lâcha totalement. Il serra Heero très fort contre lui, il voulait ne plus sentir l'odeur de l'autre sur lui, n'avoir plus que celle d'Heero. Kaoru apparu à la porte de la cuisine.

- Heero c'est Du….

Elle s'arrêta devant le couple au sol.

- Duo ça va ? Duo ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Herro.

- Hee-chan…j'ai peur, I'm scared, his hands, sa langue……Hee-chan help me, il me fait peur, le laisse pas approcher. Murmura le châtain.

- Mais qui ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Je sais plus !

Duo se pelotonna contre Heero en sanglotant.

- Protect me, please. I'm afraid.

Heero resserra son étreinte sur le corps froid et tremblant du garçon tentant de le rassurer. Deux fois en une journée, il allait finir pas s'y habituer. Il avait comprit qui s'était passé ou du moins faillit se passer. Ils restèrent là jusqu'à ce les pleurs soient fini.

- ça va mieux ?

- Yes Hee-chan !

Duo se releva et s'installa dans la cuisine le sourire aux lèvres comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Ils mangèrent dans le silence. Heero ne comprenait pas le châtain et ses expressions changeant continuellement. L'heure de dormir vint et Duo là redoutait, qu'allait il se passer des que le lumière ce sera éteinte.

Il devait être 23 heures quand il décida de faire ses devoirs, à la demie il avait tout finit. A minuit il n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Il sortit de sa chambre pour aller aux toilettes, en passant devant chez Heero il remarqua le mince filet de lumière. Au retour de même. Il ne su pas ce qui lui prit mais il frappa doucement à la porte. Heero lui ouvrit.

- Hai, Duo ?

- J….j'arrive pas à dormir alors comme tu ne dormais pas non plus…

- Entre !

Duo obéit, c'était la première fois qu'il rentrait dans l'entre du japonais, ce qui lui sauta aux yeux, c'est le nombre de livres sur les ordinateur et l'informatique ainsi que le rangement. Tout était bien ordonné, rien ne dépassait pas de poussière le contraire total de sa chambre.

- Tu n'as qu'à dormir dans mon lit.

Duo se tourna vers le brun et le fixa.

- Et toi ?

- Par terre.

- No, I, je vais dormir sur le sol.

- Baka si je te dis que je vais le faire.

- Je, No….

Heero le regarda, c'était vraiment rare que l'américain blaguait, d'habitude une fois lancé il ne s'arrêtait pas.

- Je vais dormir avec toi, ça te va ?

- Euh, yes.

Heero se coucha et Duo le rejoignit, il fut envahit d'un coup par l'odeur du japonais. Heero tira la couette sur eux et éteignit la lumière. Cette journée les avait vraiment rapprochée.

**A suivre………..**

Yami : Kawaii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo : Je dors avec mon Hee-chan !

Aku : Apres la peur le réconfort.

Yami : Kawaii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'adore les voir comme ça dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Aku : On avait comprit, bref la fin est moins nul que le chapitre d'avant ! Nan ?

Duo : Moi je dis que si !!!

Yami : Petite review pour nous !!!!!

KisuSee ya ! 


	11. Réunion

**Shinigami's pop**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Aokinoka** : Vi celle là aussi le sera moins !! Je suis dans une semaine de bont !!!lol !! Voila donc la suite en espérant qu'elle te convienne !! Pas grave pour le bug, ça arrive de temps en temps !! Kisu !!

**khisanth** : Voici the suite !!!! D'ailleurs j'attends vraiment vos avis parce que la fic prend un tournant !! Kisu !

**chidori2** : J'adore le kawai, donc je fais dans le kawai !!MDR !!! Kisu !!

**kamara** : rapprochement quand tu nous tient !!lol !! Tu me diras ce que tu penses de ce petit chapitre !!Kisu !!

**Kyralya** : J'espère que la suite te conviendra !!!! Faut bien un peu d'action de temps en temps pour faire avancer les choses !! Kisu !!

**celine.s **: c'est vrai qu'ils sont mimi ensembles !!!! Renouvellement au lit, je vais voir ce que je peux faire !!lol !! kisu !

**brisby**: Vive toi qui a réussit à arriver jusqu'à la fic malgré le danger !!! Mission réussit !!! lol !! Voila la suite !! kisu !!

**kittyquat** : De la bouillit de méchant !!! Mdr !!! Missi pour ta review et voici la suite !! Kisu !!

**Lasgalenya Greenleaves** : lol !! Faut de l'action comme je disais plus haut, la vie n'est pas toute simple !! Allez voici la suite et je pense que le début va te plaire !! Kisu !!

**Zancthey**: Missi d'avoir lu cette fic et puis ben en espérant que tu aimeras toujours autant et puis j'ai lu toute ta fic et je la trouve pas mal mais je voudrais bien la suite !!!lol !! Kisu !!

Alors voici le chapitre suivant, je suis désolée du retard mais un abruti dont je ne citerais pas le nom m'a bousillé ma connexion Internet du coup ben plus rien, j'ai tout retrouvé et donc je vous poste le plus vite possible. Donc je ne m'étendrais pas plus sur mon blabla quotidien !!!!

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 10 : Réunion.**

Au matin, Heero se réveilla la tête dans les cheveux de Duo, l'américain était contre dos contre son ventre et Heero l'enlaçait, sa jambe passant au dessus des siennes. Il la retira doucement espérant ne pas réveiller le châtain, une fois fait il tenta les bras mais l'un d'eux étant sous le natté, Duo sentant qu'on bougeait se retourna toujours endormit. Heero ne bougea plus et le laissa faire mais un imprévu arriva. Les lèvres de Duo se posèrent sur les siennes, Heero sentit le feu l'envahir mais c'était si doux. Duo ouvrit les yeux à ce moment pour plonger dans une mer cobalt. Il ne se décolla pas de cette douce étreinte, Heero n'avait pas l'air non plus de vouloir faire le premier pas. C'est d'ailleurs à sa propre surprise que le japonais qui le fit en passant sa langue pour quémander l'entrée. Duo entre ouvrit la bouche et les laissa jouer ensembles. C'était si agréable, douce chaleur qui s'insinuait en eux. Il aimait ça tous les deux. Le baiser fut long, délicieux et en douceur. Duo dans les bras du japonais accentuait la pression entre leur deux corps, il voulait le sentir contre lui, être enveloppé de son odeur, simplement de son odeur.

- Heero, Duo est avec toi ?? J'entre !

Les deux garçons se décollèrent d'une traite juste avant que la mère du japonais n'entre dans la pièce et allume la lumière.

- J'avais peur qu'il soit partit ! Bon les garçons faudrait peut être vous dépêchez !

Heero regarda l'heure.

- K'so Duo, magne on à réunion.

- Réunion ?

- Hai, euh, le Directeur vient nous faire son speach !

- Okay.

Duo sortit du lit avec regret mais tout de même le feu aux joues et alla s'habiller laissant Heero avec sa mère.

- Nani ? Demanda Heero agacé par le regard de sa mère plein de sous entendu.

- Rien rien mon chéri !

- Je t'explique, Duo n'arrivait pas à dormir hier soir, ça peut se comprendre après ce qui lui est arrivé en rentrant.

- T'énerve pas hiyoko (poussin), j'ai pas tout suivit moi hier soir, ne me dis pas qu'il a été agress ?

- Hai, faillit.

- Le pauvre neko, il faut prévenir la….

- Iie, je crois pas qu'il le souhaite.

- Tu le sais sûrement mieux que moi. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Allez dépêche toi !

Elle le laissa, cinq minutes après ils étaient prêt tous les deux entrain de courir, leur tartine dans la bouche direction le bahut. Ils arrivèrent en classe complètement essoufflés juste quand le professeur venait les chercher pour la réunion. Duo et Heero donnèrent leur mot d'absence.

- Vous avez de la chance d'être pile à l'heure, chacun à sa place que je fasse le compte.

Duo s'assit et tomba sur un petit paquet.

- ça y était déjà lorsque je suis arrivé. Souffla Lei.

Duo l'ouvrit et faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque, c'était son bloc note qu'il avait perdu hier dans la rue. Il le feuilleta et tomba sur une note qui ne lui appartenait pas.

_Tu as de bonnes idées et une jolie écriture._

_Ta peau est douce et sucrée._

_Duo Maxwell je crois ?_

_On se reverra. _

Duo ferma le calepin, blanc comme un linge. Heero l'avait observé et avait saisit l'allusion du cahier. Duo n'était pas rentré avec hier alors qu'il était partit avec. Donc son agresseur était dans le bahut.

- Allez en route ! Cria pratiquement le prof. Et je veux du silence dans la salle.

Duo arracha la page et la jeta dans la poubelle en passant, Heero la ramassa et la fourra dans sa poche puis le groupe rattrapa l'américain.

- 'lut Duo, ça va mieux ?

- Yes Quat, pas vrai Hee-chan ?

Duo lui prit le bras, Heero rosit légèrement à la petite allusion du matin même. Quatre se rapprocha de Duo et lui murmura.

- Va falloir qu'on parle tous les deux.

- Avec plaisir ! Répondit le châtain.

Ils arrivèrent dans le grand amphithéâtre, ils rejoignirent la rangée qu'occupait leur classe, dans l'ordre suivant : Lei, Wufei, Thomas, Heero, Duo, Quatre et Trowa qui finissait la dite rangée. Réléna arriva peu de temps après.

- Mon Heero, tu es revenu ? T'aurais pu me garder une place.

Elle partit sans attendre de réponse, de toute manière son Heero quand il était avec ses abrutis d'amis, n'était pas le Heero de son cœur. Duo ouvrit son bloc note et lut ce qu'il avait écrit la veille, ça lui plaisait bien. Thomas se demandant ce que ça pouvait bien être, le lui prit des mains.

- Montre !!!

- Rends le moi !! Thomas !!

Duo avait réagit au quart de tour.

- Attends, j'ai le droit de regarder.

- Ce ne sont que des mots.

Duo écrasait Heero pour récupérer ses écrits, Thomas lui Wufei pour échapper à la main du garçon.

- Pousses toi tu m'écrases !!!!! Lera !!!!

- Deux secondes Wufei !!

- Thomas, rends le moi !!!

Lei attrapa le bloc.

- Vous allez vous calmer un peu, de vrai gamin, ce n'est pas possible.

Elle rendit le calepin à Duo qui le rangea de suite afin que Thomas ne lui reprenne pas.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Lei ??

- Pour éviter que mon frère ne m'écrase aussi par ta faute.

- SILENCE !!!! Hurla le prof à l'autre bout de la ranger.

Le directeur entra quelques minutes après et monta sur la petite estrade, faisant ainsi face à la foule d'élève.

- Bonjour à tous, le temps de la Kermès scolaire approche. Vous êtes tous réunis ici comme tous les ans afin que les délégués de chaque classe et autres jeunes gens me fassent part de leurs idées pour que ce soit une réussite. Je laisse donc la parole à qui le souhaite.

Il y eut de suite un moi strident, pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était. Une seule personne avait cette voix stridente et aiguë, Réléna. La jeune fille dévala les escaliers et une fois sur l'estrade et avoir saluer le directeur, elle prit le micro.

- Elle va nous inventer quoi encore. L'année dernière c'était un concours de déguisements. Mémorable. Soupira Trowa.

- J'aimerais proposer avec l'aide de notre professeur de musique une sorte de mini concert. Chaque classe forme une chorale ou alors plusieurs élèves forment un groupe et chanteront à la Kermès. Ce pourrait être ludique.

Beaucoup applaudirent l'idée, ça plaisait. Réléna rejoignit sa place toute fière de s'être encore une fois montrée si intelligent surtout devant son Heero. Duo lui regardait passer les autres élèves proposant toutes sortes d'activité mais celle de Réléna, il devait bien dire, était l'une des plus intéressante. Mais au fur et à mesure que la réunion durait, Quatre et Duo s'endormirent, l'un sur Trowa l'autre sur l'épaule d'un certain japonais.

A la fin le directeur les laissa afin qu'ils puissent aller manger, Heero et Trowa ne savaient pas vraiment comment faire pour les deux endormis.

- On les réveille ou pas ? questionna Heero.

- C'est l'heure de déjeuner ! Répondit Trowa. Et puis je crois qu'ils étaient tous les deux fatigués, Quatre a bossé tard hier soir, il m'en a parlé ce matin.

- Dans ce cas laissez les dormir, ils sont si mignons, on dirait deux petits anges ! Dit Lei.

Les deux garçons prirent donc dans leur bras les deux autres et ils sortirent dans le parc pour s'y installer en compagnie de Lei, Criss et Siane. Duo et Quatre étaient allongés dans l'herbe et les autres parlaient de la réunion.

- Pour une fois que Réléna a une bonne idée.

- Mouais ben moi j'ai pas envie de chanter avec elle, désolé Siane.

- Allons Heero on va s'amuser et puis personne ne t'oblige a faire partit de son groupe.

- Lei, je ne veux pas, c'est tout !

- Moins fort. Souffla Trowa.

- Trop tard Trow, fit Quatre en baillant bientôt suivit par Duo.

- De bonnes nouvelles ?

- Quatre tu es délégué, tu ne devrais pas dormir. La gronda Criss étant elle aussi déléguée.

- Désolé Criss. Dit il les joues un peu rougit.

- Sorry aussi, but I am tired. Il bailla en disant ces mots.

Heero qui le voyait encore fatigué lui fit poser sa tête sur ses genoux, Duo ne dit rien mais ses joue s'empourprèrent un peu. Quatre quant à lui était contre Trowa, sa tête sur son épaule, les yeux à demi fermés.

- Alors on fait quoi pour la Kermès ? Demanda Thomas.

- Moi je veux que Heero accepte de monter un groupe, il chante trop bien et puis Duo aussi !! Dit Lei.

- Et qui a dit que moi j'acceptais, Lei.

- T'es mon frère, non, donc tu me suis !

Wufei râla contre une certain onna.

- Vous savez que si vous montez, ça va être dur.

- Oui mais on pourra s'amuser et puis éclater Réléna comme l'année dernière.

- Euh vous m'expliquez ?

Thomas regarda Duo toujours la tête sur les genoux de Heero.

- Et bien on a fait un concours de déguisement et malheureusement ben Réléna, la belle princesse Réléna n'a pas gagné. C'est Lei et Heero qui ont été élu, elle voulait absolument être avec son Heero et ben elle a raté son coup. Elle a piqué une crise en plein milieu de la salle.

- Elle a même dit que Lei avait triché pour lui voler son grand amour. Continua Wufei.

- Mais bon Duo pourquoi tu disais ça ?

Duo ne répondit pas tout de suite, il réfléchissait, il ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité mais il pouvait toujours mentir. I run, i hide, but i never lie. Oui, il ne pouvait pas le faire mais juste enjoliver les choses, il ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité sur lui, il ne pouvait pas mentir non plus bien qu'il le faisait d'une certaine manière depuis le départ enfin, c'était seulement pour se cacher. Et puis après tout pourquoi ne pourrait il pas le faire, personne ne savait l'age du Shinigami, personne ne le connaissait hors de la scène, et ça lui dirait peut être pourquoi il n'arrivait plus à écrire du cohérant et puis ça lui rappellerais ses premiers jours. Oui il pouvait toujours inventer un peu son passé et son présent et participer lui aussi à la Kermès.

Il se leva et fit voler sa tresse en souriant.

- Tu sais qu'en Amérique la plus part des jeunes aiment bien monter des groupes de rue, and j'ai fait partit d'un ; alors moi ça me tente bien !! Mais une chose, si on n'est pas motivé ça ne marchera jamais.

- Moi en tout cas je le suis !! Cria pratiquement Siane.

- Nous trois c'est ok, Duo en plus, les garçons ?

- On est décidé, Trowa et moi acceptons. Dit avec un grand sourire Quatre.

- Je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière. Maugréât Wufei.

- Dit pas ça mon Wufie ! Sourit Lei en l'enlaçant.

- Puisque tout le monde est de la partie je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais mis à l'écart !!

- Heero ? Questionna Criss.

Duo le prit par les épaules et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Allez Hee-chan, for me, please!!!!

- Hm

- C'est quoi ce hm Hee-chan ?

- C'est oui baka !

- Trop cool !!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo se jeta sur Heero qui tomba en arrière, tous éclatèrent de rire devant le couple, Duo se releva rapidement le rouge aux joues et prit rapidement son crayon et carnet.

- Alors on va procéder logiquement. Qui joue d'un instrument ?

- Moi du synth !! Cria Criss motivé.

- Du violon pour moi et Trowa un peu de tout. S'enquit Quatre.

- De la guitare électrique pour !

- Thomas, tu nous avais caché ça ! Sourit Lei.

- Pas d'autres ? Demanda Duo qui prenait des notes.

- Si mon frère chéri fait de la basse.

- Ça c'est cool !

Tous regardèrent Wufei qui restait de marbre, apparemment personne ne le savait et il ne comptait pas que tout le monde le sache.

- Duo tu es nommé manager de notre groupe !

Duo lui fit un grand sourire, qui s'effaça un peu en pensant à Jack, il ne voulait pas être aussi chiant que lui. Mais bon, il n'était pas dans le professionnel non plus.

- Il faut que vous sachiez que c'est assez dur et long même pour jouer but une fois fait et réussit, c'est super.

- Le problème c'est que…Commença Siane.

- Que ?? Continua Quatre.

- Vous dormiez mais chaque groupe doit faire sa propre chanson ainsi que sa mélodie. Finit Criss.

Duo comprit vite le problème qui se posait au sein de leur groupe, il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à quelque chose.

- No problem, je m'en charge. Your prefer a sad or an happy song about love or not?

Ils s'étaient tous retourner vers l'américain, le regardant comme si c'était un extraterrestre.

- What, you don't undestand ?

- Non mais répète ce que tu viens de dire, tu nous fais la mélodie et les paroles sans soucis. Dit Lei encore surprise.

- Yes and…no, ça dépend du sujet mais je suis lancé alors je vous fais ce que vous voulez. N'oubliez pas que je vous ai dit avoir fait partie d'un groupe de rue.

- C'est pour ça ton logiciel ?

- Yes Hee-chan t'as tout comprit, à la base je faisais des études de chant.

- Et bien, fais ce que tu peux, mais plutôt dans le happy, ok ?

- Yes Lei, no problème.

Il y eut un petit silence le temps à tout le monde d'enregistrer les donnés.

- Et maintenant on l'appelle comment notre groupe ? Demanda Trowa.

- C'est vrai que pour s'inscrire il faut un nom.

Ils cherchèrent durant toute l'heure du déjeuner mais rien ne leur vint. Duo lui pensait déjà à la musique, laissant ainsi ses camarades chercher pour le nom. Ils écoutèrent peu les cours de l'après midi, trop occupés, Duo lui scribouillait sur sa copie à la place du cours d'SVT, de toute manière, il n'avait pas la tête à faire autre chose. A la fin, ils se retrouvèrent devant la salle des professeurs pour l'inscription.

- Alors ?

- Je pense avoir trouver mais c'est ringard. Dit timidement Criss.

- Vas y de toute manière personne n'a d'idée.

- C'est toi Lei qui m'y a fait penser, tu te rappelles ce jeu et ben j'y ai repensé et j'ai trouvé que ça nous ressemblait bien. Ange et Démon.

Duo sortit de ses songes en entendant le nom que proposait la jeune fille. Ce fut vraiment comme un déclique en lui.

- Good, it's a very good idea.

Il ressortit sa feuille de bio et nota deux trios trucs.

- ça t'arrive de suivre un cours Maxwell ?

- Sorry Wufei, not then I have an idea on my wind, why?

- Laisse tomber.

Duo ne releva pas la phrase qu'il ne comprenait pas et continua sur sa lancé.

- Ange et Démon ça me va.

Lei frappa à la porte, justement ce fut la prof de musique qui leur ouvrit.

- Oui, vous désirez ?

- Nous inscrire pour le concert de la Kermès.

- D'accord Miss Chang, vous êtes ?

- Neuf, trois filles et six garçons.

- Votre nom ?

- Ange et Démon.

- Parfait, vous aurez besoin de mon aide je pense, alors venez le midi ou le soir, je m'occupe déjà de groupe de Mademoiselle Réléna.

- Je pense que ce sera bon, merci.

Ils partirent sans un mot de plus, ils discutèrent un moment avant de se séparer.

- C'est dans un mois.

- J'aurais la musique dans moins d'une semaine avec mon matériel.

- Trop bien dans ce cas, des que c'est fait on organisera le planning des répétitions.

- Trop cool, bon nous on doit y aller.

Les filles et Wufei partirent donc de leur coté. Quatre allait faire de même mais Duo lui attrapa la main.

- Heero je rentre dans une heure, on doit discuter tous les deux.

- Ne te perds pas en chemin.

Duo lui fit un pauvre sourire se souvenant de sa rencontre nocturne et lui et Quatre quittèrent les deux restants. Le petit blond le mena à un café assez connu des jeunes fréquentant l'école. Ils commandèrent un jus de fruit pour Quatre et un coca pour Duo.

- Alors Quat, tu voulais me parler tout à l'heure ?

- Oui dis moi ? Tu n'aurais pas un penchant pour Heero.

L'intéressé rougit alors que le blond avait un petit sourire maléfique sur les lèvres.

- On peut rien te cacher.

- C'est surtout que depuis que tu es là, Heero semble plus humain.

- C'est vrai qu'au début je le trouvais froid mais j'avais tors. Mais dis moi Kitty-Quat, ça marche avec Trowa ?

Là ce fut l'inverse, le blond vira cramoisie alors que Duo reprenait du poil de la bête.

- T'es chou Quatre, alors ?

- Oui enfin, je ne connais pas les sentiments réels de Trowa, je ne sais pas s'il ne va pas me jeter.

- Mais noooonnnnn, à mon avis déclare toi et ça marchera.

- Tu crois ?

- Yes Quatre, l'amour est une chose étrange qui frappe souvent ceux qui s'y attendent le moins. Alors si tes sentiments sont sincères, lance toi.

Quatre lui fit un petit sourire pour le remercier. Duo sortit de sa poche sa feuille et la tendit à Quatre.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu en penses ? c'est la seconde.

Quatre lut ce qui avait d'écrit sur la feuille, son visage était dénué de toute expression puis au fur et à mesure, il devint plus lumineux.

- C'est trop bien, tu es vraiment doué Duo.

- No, it's grâce à vous qui m'entourez et m'inspirez.

- Si tu le dis.

Ils finirent leurs boissons tout en discutant de divers choses puis durent tout de même se laisser afin que chacun rentre chez sois. Cette journée avait été super pour tout le monde.

**A suivre…**

Yami : Alors mon idée vous plait elle ???

Wufei : Je voulais pas jouer de la basse moi ! Onna !

Yami : M'en fiche, j'en avais besoin moi ! Otoko !

Heero : C'est quoi ce nom stupide ?

Aku et Duo : Il est pas stupide ce nom !

Yami : vi moi j'aime bien Ange et Démon, et puis de toute manière c'était pour que ça aille avec la musique.

Heero : Hm !

Wufei : C'est ce qu'on dit !

Lei : Arrête d'embêter ton monde toi !

Wufei : Stupide Onnas !

Lei et Yami : Wufei tu vas morfler !!

Aku, Duo et Heero regardant Yami et Lei courir après Wufei.

Aku : Bon je crois qu'on va clôturer ce chapitre avant que ça ne dégénère alors content pas content ? Suite pas suite ? Review pas review ?lol !!

Kisu

See ya !


	12. Répétitions

**Shingami's pop**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Luinil Azuretoile** : Ben à toi de voir si ça se passera bien ou pas !!!! Voici donc la suite !!! Kisu !!

**aokinoka** : Explication dans ce chapitre ci pour tes questions !!! Et t'inquiète la fic n'est pas encore fini !!! Vous allez avoir encore quelques petits chapitres !! Kisu !!!

**Shaman Girly** : Pas grave, si tu aimes ma fic c'est tout ce qui compte même si les reviews ça fait plaisir mais de savoir que tu apprécies cette fic c'est encore mieux !! Kisu !!

**manehou** : Contente que ça t'ai plus !!!! Kisu !!

**chidori2** : Kikou !!! Alors l'instrument que va jouer Trowa, je ne l'ai pas mis dans ce chapitre !! Arg !! Je viens de m'en rendre compte, et je ne sais pas ou se trouve le chapitre d'après, je viens de réintégrer ma chambre parce que ma grand mère a squattée donc voila. Tu le sauras dans le chapitre d'après !!! Sinon pour parler avec toi via autre que les review aucun problème mais envoie moi toi un mail parce que j'ai essayé avec ton adresse et j'ai pas réussis !!!!! Kisu et bientôt !!

**khisanth**: Tu verras bien comment ce passe la Kermès mais je vous réserve d'autre surprise. Missi pour ta review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Kisu !!

**Youkai** : Misssssiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!! Contente que tu aimes le nom du groupe et puis ben la fic en général !! Kisssssssssssssuuuuuuuuuu !!!

**Brisby **: Kikou la coincointeuse !!! Contente que le bizou t'ai plu la Miss !!! Voila la suite avec un nouveau facteur !! Et non les camions dans les lotissements ne roulent pas à 200km/h !!!lol !!! Kisu la missante qui m'oublie sur le net !!

**celine.s** : Ouais le chapitre était long, très long, celui là est plus court !! Le bisou a plus, contente !!! Sinon l'autre ben vous verrez bien !! Kisu !!

**Lasgalenya Greenleaves** : Bisous, bisous !!!lol !! Il t'a plus le premier bisou de Duo et Hee-chan !!!!lol !! Alors voici la suite !! Kisu !!

**Chris52 **: kikou !!! Contente que ça te plaise !! Tu n'aimes pas mon pote qui a essayé de faire des trucs à Duo chou !! Roooo t'inquiète je crois que personne ne l'aime !!lol !! Kisu !!

**kittyquat** : Et oui il c'est fait attendre, que veux tu !!!! L'amour se cultive !!!lol !! Voici la suite !! Kisu !!

**Zancthey** : Voila la suite la Miss mais bon toi aussi tu me laisses toujours dans le vent !! Veux la suite de la tienne !!!!lol !! Kisu !!

**Kamara** : Contente que tu l'aimes mon histoire et que tu trouves qu'elle sort de l'ordinaire !!!lol !! Kisu !!

**Jeri** : lol !! J'adore ta review !!! Je ne lui ferais pas trop de mal à pitit Feifei !!!lol !!! Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira !!!Kisu !!

**Lian**** Landra** : Contente que tu aimes !!! On le connaît d'où l'illustre inconnue, vous avez la mémoire courte !!!mdr !! Bon voici la suite !!!Kisu !!

**yohina**: Quelques réponses dans ce chapitre !!!mdr !!! Contente que tu ais aimé les chapitres de cette fics !!kisu !!

**lolo**: Missi pour la review, m'a fait super plaisir !!! Kisu !!

**Ruines **: Oui l'agresseur à un nom mais ce que je trouve bizarre c'est que vous n'aillez pas fait le rapprochement !!! mdr !!! Voila la suite et t'inquiète je me tue pas au travail !!mdr !! Kisu !!

**Kyralya **: Alors une petite réponse, si le nom du groupe est en français c'est parce que la chanson sera en français et parce qu'il est en France, je ne pouvais pas la mettre en anglais !!! Voila !!! En faite c'est surtout que je me vois mal écrire une chanson en anglais !!mdr !! Voici donc la suite !! Kisu !!

**Gayana **: Rentré de vacances !! Yyaouuu !! Bon ben voila encore un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère te plaira !! Kisu la Miss !!

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : **Ton idée est certes tentante mais je n'avais pas penser à aller si loin, je ne pense pas d'ailleurs que je ferais une vrai tentative de viol, du moins pas de ce degrés parce que déjà que j'ai pas prévu de Lemon dans cette fic, je ne pense pas aller si loin mais bon comme on dit je ne suis pas encore arriver à la fin !!!lol !! Kisu et missi pour ta review !!

Alors voila j'ai enfin fini les RAR !! Je vous remercie tous, je crois que c'est le chapitre ou j'ai reçu le plus de review, enfin je ne vais pas m'amuser à tout raconter mais en tout cas, je vous remercie tous !!

Ensuite je vois que beaucoup d'entre vous on l'esprit un peu comment dirais je…vous avez un peu zappé le mec qui tente de violer Duo dans la rue !! Comme on m'a demandé qui c'était, je vais vous faire un petit retour en arrière dans les premiers chapitres, celui exactement qui concerne le sport !! Vous ne vous rappelez pas de la rencontre des vestiaires avec le mec qui prend Duo pour une fille !! Rooo courte mémoire lol !! Bon voila j'ai fait mon petit rappel maintenant vous savez qui c'est.

Bonne lecture !!!

**Chapitre 11 : Répétitions.**

Duo après sa discussion avec Quatre, rentra chez les Yuy la tête un peu dans les nuages. Beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui c'étaient passés, la réunion avec la proposition de faire un groupe qu'il avait tout naturellement accepté, l'envi état bien trop forte de remettre les pieds sur scène. Bien sur il y avait des chances pour qu'on le reconnaisse mais elles étaient minimes parce qu'il essayerait de se retenir, personne ne savait quoi que ce soit sur lui.

Duo Maxwell alias Shinigami, qui irait penser que lui l'adolescent américain serait le Shinigami, l'idole des jeunes, le chanteur de pop. Après tout qui pouvait se venter de connaître le Shinigami, de savoir tout ce qui le faisait. Jack l'avait aidé, et encore heureusement qu'on ne connaissait pas tout du Shinigami, son enfance, sa rencontre avec Hilde et Solo, leur façon de vivre avant de rencontrer Jack. Personne ne le savait, tout avait été construit autour de la vérité certes mais bien enrobé afin de se protéger des médias.

Ses goûts, son apparence, ses manières, son age, tout. Sur scène il faisait facilement une vingtaine d'années entre le maquillage et les vêtements, il ne voulait pas être reconnu dans la rue. Tout comme Hilde et Solo. Il y avait donc de grande chance pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas en tant que Shinigami mais plus en tant que Duo Maxwell, adolescent ayant fait partie d'un groupe de rue.

Il sourit bêtement en ce disant qu'il allait pouvoir faire ça pour autre chose que gagner sa vie, pour autre chose que pour lui même, ce serait pour Lei, Wufei, Siane, Criss, Trowa, Quatre, Thomas et surtout Heero, la personne qu'il aimait, pour qui son cœur pour la première fois battait. Il avait fallut ça, qu'il parte d'Amérique pour rencontrer l'amour et non pas pour avoir des furies lui sauter dessus en disant qu'elle l'aimait, mais elles l'aimaient que pour son physique, sa musique, l'aimer sans le connaître alors qu'Heero ce n'était pas la même chose, il avait des amis pour ce qu'il était vraiment et non pas une image fausse de lui.

Oui il ne regrettait pas d'avoir décidé de vivre comme un adolescent, de vivre normalement avec des amis, dans une famille adorable, avec Heero.

Il passa la porte, la maison semblait vide, il monta donc rapidement dans sa chambre et ce mit directement à s'occuper de sa musique, il était vraiment dedans, il avait l'impression de ce retrouver lors de ces débuts en chant. Cette envie, ce désir de créer quelque chose, le plaisir de voir les mots s'enfiler les uns après les autres et former une phrase. Les notes, les gammes, tout, la mélodie tout comme la musique prenait forme lentement mais sûrement.

Vers les huit heures, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une silhouette bien connue dans l'antre du Shinigami. Heero le trouva donc river sur son pc, dans le noir, un casque sur les oreilles. Il les lui enleva tout doucement, Duo sursauta.

- Duo c'est l'heure de manger.

- Oh Yes !!

Il mit tout en attente et dès qu'il fut debout, il sauta littéralement dans les bras d'Heero, il ne savait pas trop ce que pensait le japonais de leur baiser du matin même mais lui ne voulait pas laisser passer la chance de connaître les douce joie de l'amour.

- I am very happy, Heero.

Heero, qui lui aussi appréhendait un peu le fait de se retrouver seul face avec la personne qui faisait battre son cœur. Il se pencha doucement et prit possession des lèvres du châtain, personne pour les déranger ce soir, juste eux deux, le rêve.

Apres le tendre baiser, Heero mena Duo à la cuisine ou ils mangèrent tous les deux, en dévorant la plus part du temps du regard. Ensuite le brun aida l'américain à faire ces devoirs, Duo faisait un énorme effort pour se concentrer sur autre chose que l'odeur d'épice que dégageait son amoureux puis vint leur du coucher, Heero quitta avec regret la chambre de son amoureux mais pas sans un tendre et passionné baiser.

La semaine qui suivit fut merveilleuse pour tout le monde, Duo passait beaucoup de temps certes sur sa musique mais il avait toujours du temps à consacrer à Heero même s'il refusait catégoriquement de lui montrer quoi que ce soi. Heero lui passait son temps sur son laptop, Duo avait appris que le japonais adorait pirater et se promener sur le web, et qu'il avait certain dont dans ce domaine.

Quand la mélodie fut prête, la chanson finit et Duo content de ce qu'il avait fait, bien sûr il avait eu besoin de l'aide de Quatre avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié, car la chanson se trouvait être en français, pas d'anglais comme ça il y avait déjà une chose qu'on ne reconnaîtrait pas en lui, sa façon de chanter en anglais, c'était une petite sécurité, très faible mais là tout de même et puis on lui avait dit que son accent était mignon.

Donc il avait donné les partitions à tout le monde, il les avait regardé la lire avec une certaine appréhension et puis la première répète c'était déroulé chez les Chang. Une petite maison très agréable pas trop loin de l'école, avec un grand garage vide et Duo avait trouvé un piano, il en avait donc profiter pour s'y installer et leur jouer la mélodie, bien sur il manquait las autres instruments mais le rythme restait.

La mélodie était donc rythmée, allant parfaitement avec les paroles, tout le monde fut donc ravi et les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Tout le monde avait accepté le fait que la chanson est le même nom que leur groupe, Duo était devenu intégralement le superviseur de tout ça. Lei et ses deux meilleures amies avec l'aide de Duo avait fait les costumes, la moitié du groupe serait vêtu de blanc et l'autre de noir, donnant ainsi une mise en scène agréable et collant parfaitement avec la chanson.

Ils n'avaient jamais mis les pieds chez la prof de chant qui leur demandait d'ailleurs à chaque fin de cours à Lei en privé s'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'elle. Réléna souriait en ce disant que Heero qu'elle allait en mettre plein la vue à Heero ne sachant pas que lui même faisait partit d'un groupe.

Mais personne ne s'en formalisa, les répètes se passaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur malgré Wufei qui râlait conte un imbécil de natté ou alors une stupide onna qui se trouvait être sa sœur. Puis l'avant dernier jour avant la Kermès, Duo était caché derrière une porte menant à la chambre de Wufei où Quatre se trouvait avec Trowa, le petit blond avait eu un petit ennuie et sans le faire exprès avait renversé son verre de jus de fruit sur le tee-shirt de Trowa, bien sûr, il avait été aidé par Duo mais ça personne ne l'avait remarqué. Wufei leur avait proposé de lui prêter un haut à lui et le petit blond avait voulu s'excuser en le menant dans la chambre.

Personne n'avait fait de remarque, tout le monde avait vu le regard que Duo leur avait lancé en incitant l'ordre de ne rien dire, et tout le monde avait compris que c'était peut l'occasion pour les deux de se dire enfin ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. C'est donc pour ça que Duo se trouvait entrain de regarder ce qui se passait.

Quatre était entrain de montrer un tee-shirt vert allant parfaitement avec les yeux du châtain mais celui-ci était plus inspiré par le petit blond que par ce qu'il lui montrait.

- Regarde celui-ci Trowa, il sera peut être un peu juste vu que Wufei est plus petit que toi mais ça ira parfaitement avec tes yeux.

- Hm.

- Trowa tu m'écoutes ?

- Nan.

Quatre sursauta et regarda le châtain, ses yeux brillaient et l'arabe rougit et repartit dans la contemplation du placard.

- Tu vas voir on va te trouver un haut.

- Quatre ?

- Oui ? demanda le blond sans sortir la tête de l'armoire de peur de croiser le regard du grand à la mèche.

- Quatre, Duo m'a dit que tu devais me parler.

Quatre se stoppa net, Duo, lui, serra les poings, il avait été vendu, son ami allait lui faire sa fête après. Mais bon si ça pouvait faire avancer les choses.

- Il t'a dit autre chose Duo ? Demanda une voix toute tremblante.

- Non.

Quatre soupira puis prenant son courage à deux mains il se tourna vers celui qui faisait battre son cœur, les joues rouges et jouant avec ses mains, il commença à bégayer. Trowa qui savait très bien comment était le blond, attrapa les mains qui n'arrêtaient pas de trembler.

- Je t'écoute Quatre.

Le blond respira un grand coup, releva son visage pivoine pour regarder le grand à la mèche.

- VoilaTrowailsetrouvequejet'aime.

Le châtain le regarda avec de grands yeux, n'ayant strictement rien comprit à ce que lui avait dit le petit blond en face de lui, il avait juste saisie le dernier mot, aime, on pouvait se faire beaucoup de film sur la signification de ce mot mais, il voulait confirmation.

- Tu peux répéter Quatre ?

Quatre pensa que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproque, que Trowa avait bien comprit mais était surpris par ce qu'il avait entendu, que tout était fini, qu'il allait sûrement perdre son amitié, que tout allait tomber à l'eau.

- C'est pas grave Trowa, laisse tomber, je…

Trowa qui comprit que le petit blond n'avait pas bien comprit sa phrase et qu'il avait du partir dans un délire propre à lui même, il resserra sa poigne sur la main du blond.

- Je te demande de répéter ce que tu m'as dit parce que je n'ai pas entendu Quatre.

Quatre devint encore plus rouge et les trois mots sortirent distinctement de la bouche du blond.

- Je t'aime.

Trowa assimilant ce qui venait d'être dit, desserra sa poigne sur les mains et un petit sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres.

- Je suppose que Duo était au courrant.

Hochement de tête du coté du blond. Trowa lâcha d'une main le poignet de Quatre pour relever le visage de celui qui venait de lui avouer ses sentiments.

- Dans ce cas, il faudra le remercier.

Il se pencha et captura les deux lèvres rosées, qui l'attiraient depuis si longtemps. Quatre le laissa faire se sentant partir aux pays des rêves et Duo de son coté, tout content se retenait de crier victoire. Deux bras entourèrent sa taille et une bouche l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Heero ?

- Hm, je peux savoir ce qui se passe de si intéressant dans cette chambre.

- Et ben Quatre et Trowa sont enfin ensembles.

- Hm…

Heero sourit dans la gorge du châtain et le tira vers le bas, pas la peine que les deux autres en sortant le voit entrain de les espionner, surtout que lui avait eut une discussion avec Trowa et connaissait parfaitement ses sentiments.

Quand Quatre et Trowa redescendirent s'était main dans la main, le petit blond repéra vite le natté entrain de ranger les files de la sono, il lui sauta dessus.

- DUO !!!!

Le châtain lui fit un sourire innocent mais Quatre était déjà sur son dos entrain de le chatouiller, douce vengeance. Ce fut Heero qui du venir en aide à son amoureux et Trowa récupérer le sien après bien sur avoir attendu un peu histoire de faire comprendre au natté de ne pas s'occuper tout le temps des affaires des autres mais de toute manière il ne lui en voulait pas parce que maintenant il était avec son ange.

Le nouveau couple fut donc accueillit par la suite avec des soupires et des enfin c'est pas trop tôt ce qui fit rougir les deux intéressés.

Tout se passa donc bien enfin, pour le moment. La veille de Kermès, ils rentrèrent de la répète tous les deux, quand le téléphone sonna. Ils eurent à peine le temps de passer la porte que la voix de Kaoru leur arriva.

- Duo je crois que c'est pour toi.

Il se dépêcha de prendre le combiner en faisant tomber son sac à ses pieds.

- Yes, Duo Maxwell.

- Duo it's Jack.

Duo pâlit.

- What ?

- We have problèmes.

- Why ?

- _Les journalistes ont appris que tu avais fait une nouvelle chanson, je ne sais comment mais en tout cas ils le savent et veulent une interview. _

- Fuck, shit.

- _J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour leur expliquer que tu n'étais pas là mais si tu veux ne pas être pisté il te faut revenir. _

- But who said to them? _(Mais qui leur a dit?)_

- _Tu connais les média Duo, en tous les cas, tu sais ce que je t'ai dis en cas de problème, il te faut rentrer au moins deux jours même pas, le temps d'une interview. _

- When ?

- _Demain pas plus tard, au moins pour l'avion. _

- Tomorow, No, I cannot.

- Duo !!!

- Shit !

- _Ecoute je passe te prendre vers 22 heures. _

- Midnight.

- _Entendu, Where ? _

- In front of the school, discrete, please.

- Ok.

Duo raccrocha furieux, il chouta dans la porte pour ce décharger de la colère qu'il avait en lui et balançant une porté de juron.

- Duo, ça va ? Cria Kaoru ayant entendu le coup dans la porte.

- Non !! Non !! Et non !! Fuck !! J'en ai marre !!!!!!!!!

Heero et sa mère entrèrent dans le salon pour trouver Duo furax à coté du téléphone, mauvaise nouvelle.

- Que ce passe t'il Koneko ?

- Je vais devoir vous laissez un moment.

- Tu pars quand ?

- Après la Kermès, on passe me prendre.

Il monta en courrant dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit, il en avait marre, tout ce passait si bien, si bien.

- Shit, Shit, Shit!! I hate those journalists.

Heero frappa et entra dans la chambre trouvant son amoureux en larme dans son lit, il s'assit près de lui et passa une main rassurante le long de son dos.

- Ce n'est pas grave Duo ?

- No, it's ok.

- Tu me le dirais si c'était grave.

- Yes Hee-chan.

Duo se releva et se positionna dans les bras d'Heero, la chaleur et l'odeur du japonais l'endormir tout de suite. Heero resta avec lui un moment puis il descendit, apparemment l'américain avait besoin de dormir, il avait beaucoup travailler et surtout s'était vraiment investit dans leur groupe, il devait avoir besoin de repos.

Le japonais espérait vraiment que le coup de téléphone n'était pas si grave que ça.

**A suivre…**

Yami : Et voila un chapitre tapé rapidement rien que pour vous !!

Aku : Surtout qu'il n'était pas prévu le casage de Quatre, enfin pas comme ça.

Quatre : Je suis enfin avec mon Trowa.

Duo : Imagine qu'elle la fait dans la voiture !!

Yami : Et alors, je vois pas le problème, j'ai un portable et on faisait de la voiture, autant s'occuper.

Aku : De toute manière, il est fait, que ce soit dans la voiture ou pas, ça change rien.

Duo : Ouais, certes.

Aku : Bon, en attendant, une pitite review pour motiver les troupes !!!! Prochain chapitre la Kermès !!

Kisu


	13. Kermes

**Shinigami's pop**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Onarluca :** Contente que ça t'ai plu ma grande, vraiment beaucoup !!! En espérant que celui là aussi malgré la fin !! Kisu !

**Zancthey :** Missi pour ta petite review !! J'ai lu ton passage et je le trouve très bien !! Vivement la suite !! Kisu !!

**Aokinoka :** Comme on dit qui vivre verra !! Ce sera le chapitre suivant l'interview !! Kisu !!

**celine.s :** Tu verras bien ce qui se passe !!! Voici le passage de kermès !!! Kisu !!

**manehou :** Missi pour ta review !!Kisu !!

**khisanth :** J'adore ton expression, les bouffeurs de papier !!mdr !!! Désolé pour le retard !!kisu !!

**Gayana :** Du rebondissement, encore et toujours, il en faut bien un peu !!! Kisu !!

**Chris52 :** ben dégueuler sur mon laptop, pi être pas quand même !!lol !! Le casage de Quatre et Trowa n'était normalement pas prévu du moins d'être tapé, mais je trouvais que ça manquait !!! Voila, Kisu !!

**Angel Boo :** Tirailler entre deux optiques, quelle sera celle choisit par l'auteur !!!! Le mystère reste entier !!! Pour la chanson, ben tu verras bien !!Kisu !!

**Jeri :** Tu verras bien!!!Kisu !!

**kittyquat :** Qui sait ce que les deux auteurs sadiques vont faire subir à Dudu !!mdr !! Tu verras bien !! Kisu !!

**Brisby :** La force du miaou, te répond donc, merci pour ta review, coin coin le canard jaune !!Kisu !!

**Kyralya :** Missi pour ta review !! Alors alors, j'aime bien mettre du rebondissement dans mes fics, je trouve ça amusant surtout en faisant naître des doutes aux lecteurs !!! Voila, je suis en retard mais les explications seront plus bas !! Kisu !!!

**Kamara :** Et non, jamais la paix !!! Je suis méchante avec lui !! Kisu !!

**Sandra-chan :** Contente que ça te plaise !!! Kisu !!

**Yohina :** Merci de m'avoir prévenu pour le fait que je fasse des phrases trop longues, c'est un de mes problèmes à moi !! Je ferais attention !! Missi encore pour ta review !! Kisu !!

**Note de l'auteur** : Comme vous avez pu le constater, certaines fics mettent plus de temps que d'autre et que je mes un planning !! Donc normalement cette fic, sera updater, soit toutes les semaines, soit toutes les deux semaines, cela dépendra de mon temps !! M'en veuillez pas mais y a du boulot à coté, j'ai de nombreuses fic et mon bac à la fin de l'année, plus mes problèmes persos !!! Voila

Sinon, j'ai répondu assez vite aux reviews, d'une part parce que je suis en retard, et je m'en excuse, mais j'avais pommé la chanson, donc tout du refaire et puis j'ai la crève, je suis malade mais j'essaye de faire toute mon update ce WE donc voila !!!!

Voici donc la Kermès !

**Disclamers :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf ceux n'appartenant pas au monde de GW !! La chanson aussi m'appartient, veuillez ne pas vous en servir, j'ai eu assez de mal à la pondre !!!

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 11 : Kermès.**

Les rayons du soleil réveillèrent Duo, qui se prépara le plus rapidement possible. Il devait faire son sac pour l'Amérique et aussi celui pour la Kermès le soir même. Il prit le strict minimum, parce que même s'il devait donner son interview ce qui l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose, il ne resterait pas en Amérique, il avait choisi de prendre un congé, ce n'était pas pour tout briser comme ça. Pour une fois qu'il se sentait vivre au près de Heero et par la même occasion de ses amis, ce n'étaient pas pour que tout tombe d'un coup.

Une fois prés il dévala les escaliers et entra comme une tornade dans la cuisine.

- 'llo Kaoru-san, Hee-chan !

- Tu es bien Matinal Duo.

- Faut bien, c'est notre dernière répète ce matin.

- Tu as le cœur à l'ouvrage.

- Quand ça touche la musique oui.

- Je vois ça, je viendrais vous voir ce soir.

- C'est à partir de 21heures mais nous ne passons que vers 22h30. Dit Heero en buvant son café.

- J'y serais.

Ils prirent de quoi manger puis rejoignirent les autres chez Trowa. Duo était vraiment excité et un peu à cran. Il passait d'un endroit à l'autre, ne restant pas en place une seule minute.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda Thomas et Criss à Heero.

- Il part ce soir pour l'Amérique, il ne sait pas combien de temps encore.

- Quoi ??? Mais….

- Apres le concert Lei, t'inquiète pas, je crois que Duo ne le raterait pour rien au monde.

Lei resta un peu peinée.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

- Allez en place !!! hurla le châtain.

L'après midi ce passa en répète, ils avaient tous été d'accord de rester ici au lieu d'aller s'amuser la Kermès et de risquer de tomber sur Réléna qui emmènerais sûrement Heero dans tous les stands, ce qui ne passionnait dirons nous pas trop notre cher japonais. Ce fut donc après un petit dîner entre eux, Quatre dans les bras de Trowa et Duo dans ceux d'Heero qu'ils se rendirent à l'école. Il y avait déjà foule devant l'estrade montée au centre de la cours. Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller retrouver les autres groupes dans les vestiaires.

- A vous voila enfin !!Hurla leur prof de chant.

- S'cusez notre retard madame ! Dit Lei.

- Bien sur, mais vous êtes prêt, vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide ?

- Non, c'est bon madame. Répondit Quatre.

La prof les laissa donc se préparer, chacun partit ensuite de son côté pour vadrouiller un peu et écouter les autres. A 21 heures les groupes commencèrent à passer, il y avait vraiment des chanteurs qui valaient le coup dans d'autres classes. Et surtout le publique semblait apprécié leur chant à leur juste valeur. Les 22heures passèrent puis arrivèrent les 23 heures. Duo commençait à se ronger les ongles en regardant continuellement sa montre.

- Calme toi on passera avant que tu ne partes.

- Mouais.

- Mon Heero alors c'est vrai que tu chantes ?

Duo fit un croche patte à Réléna pour que celle-ci ne saute pas sur son Heero.

- Oh Duo toi aussi ?

- Et ouais malheureusement pour toi.

- Miss Réléna c'est votre tour !!

Elle se releva, ajusta sa robe et partit la tête haute. Une fois seule, Heero enlaça Duo.

- Qui va te protéger de cette chose pendant mon absence.

- Duo…Dit il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Yes.

- Tu reviendras, promis !

Ils s'embrassèrent, d'un baiser plein de promesse et d'amour. Lei entra et ressortit.

- Pas le moment !

- Ok, va pas voir Quatre et Trowa, c'est pareil. Répondit Criss.

- Pffou ces garçons !

Elles se sourirent, elles aimaient bien les taquiner, faire ce genre de remarques, mais qu'est ce qu'elles pouvaient les adorer.

- Miss Lei, c'est votre tour ensuite.

- D'accord.

- On a plus trop le choix maintenant.

Elle sourit et entra dans la pièce silencieusement, puis se racla la gorge.

- C'est à nous les tourtereaux.

Duo lâcha les douces lèvres d'Heero et regarda sa montre. Il avait le temps. Ils s'installèrent sur la scène avec tout leur matériel. Quatre, Siane, Heero et Criss étaient en blanc, Lei, Duo, Trowa et Thomas en noir, Wufei se retrouvait attifé en gris. Leurs tenues étaient sexy au possible et moulant comme il fallait et relativement court pour les démons.

- Vous êtes prêt ?

- Oui !!

Ce fut les anges qui commencèrent calme et posé, Heero et Siane s'accordaient parfaitement à leur rôle. La jeune fille reprenant en chœur se que disait le japonais. La lumière, blanche, les éclairant afin de leur donner de l'importance, alors que les deux autres chanteurs restaient dans l'ombre.

_Lumière dans les cœurs,_

_Temps qui s'écoulent mais ne me touche pas,_

_Tes lèvres m'appellent,_

_Tu réveilles ce que je suis,_

_Aussi pur que l'eden_

_Ange de paix, Ange d'amour,_

_Ce que je ne veux plus être._

A la fin du premier couplé, la lumière devint rouge et Duo et Lei enchaînèrent, la chinoise se calquant comme il se fallait sur le natté qui chantait avec assurance. Et semblait à lui seul, posséder la moitié de la scène. Sa voix était tellement belle, tellement juste et surtout il y mettait tout ce qu'il avait.

_Sombre dans la nuit,_

_Je ferme les yeux sans te voir,_

_Chaleur et douceur,_

_J'ouvre sans peur_

_Mon cœur s'emballe,_

_Aveuglé de ta lumière, je plisse les yeux_

_Démon voleur d'âme._

Le refrain se fit en duo, Heero et Duo, ensembles, les deux filles derrière reprenant les parties qu'il fallait et atténuant les voix graves. Les deux garçons, semblaient être en accord parfait, Duo avait écrit cette chanson en y mettant tout son cœur. Heero était son ange.

_Tu es celui qui m'a ravit mon cœur_

_Tu es celui qui a la clé_

_De cette cage doré_

_Ou je suis enfermé_

_Sans personne, seul_

_J'ai besoin une fois libéré_

_D'un endroit où me poser_

Le couplé fut reprit comme pour le premier, mais beaucoup plus assuré. Ils avaient tous pris de l'assurance, oubliant un instant où ils étaient.

_Réveillé dans tes bras_

_Liberté contre toi_

_Rassuré, tenté et aimé_

_J'ai trouvé en toi ce que je n'avais pas._

_Je ne suis bien qu'avec toi_

_Ne me laisse pas._

_Jamais._

Duo et Lei reprirent le leur, plus le châtain chantait et plus la musique suivait son rythme, les musiciens étaient emportés et ne pensaient plus qu'à une chose jouer. Les paroles étaient emportées, assurées, et surtout chantées avec sentiments.

_Dans les ténèbres tu m'as trouvé_

_Moi, Démon voleur d'âme_

_Mais à la place tu m'as volé_

_Mon cœur sombre de peine_

_Maintenant je m'éveille_

_Pour toi et personne d'autre_

_Ange protecteur._

Dernier refrain, tout le monde le chanta, que ce soit les quatre que les musiciens. Tout le monde suivait le mouvement de Duo qui se trouvait vraiment être leur pilier. Tout le monde n'entendait plus que la voix de leur leader qui les menait parfaitement.

_Tu es celui qui m'a ravit mon cœur_

_Tu es celui qui a la clé_

_De cette cage doré_

_Ou je suis enfermé_

_Sans personne, seul_

_J'ai besoin une fois libéré_

_D'un endroit où me poser_

La musique baissa, les dernières notes tombèrent et les voix s'atténuèrent. La foule commençait à se calmer car entraîné elle aussi par le chant et la musique, c'était mis à danser. L'horloge sonna les minuits en même temps que la chanson prenait fin.

Duo et sa troupe saluèrent sous des tonnerres d'applaudissement, apparemment leur prestation avait beaucoup plus. Mais Duo n'avait pas vraiment le temps. Il descendit rapidement pour se rendre aux vestiaires. Heero l'y rejoignit encore un peu rouge et en sueur.

- Tu reviens !

- Oui, rien que pour toi, je reviendrais.

Heero et Duo s'embrassèrent, et le châtain le laissa, il ne devait pas croire qu'il ne reviendrait pas, il reviendrait, parce qu'il aimait Heero, et puis parce qu'il voulait continuer de vivre dans une famille, aller à l'école, vivre normalement.

**A suivre…**

Yami : Il est tout court ce chapitre !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo : Je pars !!!!!!!!!!!

Aku : Et en voila deux qui gueule !

Heero : Damare, y en a qui essaye de bosser dans le coin !

Yami : Rooo toi, un !!!

Heero lançant un regard mortel à l'auteur.

Yami : Méchant le Hee-chan !

Duo : Je m'en vais, je laisse mon amour tout seul à cette chose.

Quatre : T'inquiète on veille.

Yami : Ouais, on ne va pas le laisser en pature à Réléna.

Duo : Vrai ????? Chibi eyes

Yami : vrai de vrai, allez du vent maintenant !

Aku : une petite review pour dire ce que vous en avez pens ???

Kisu

See ya !


	14. States

**Shinigami's pop. **

**Notes des auteurs :** On s'excuse pour le retard, mais en ce moment, l'envi de taper n'est pas au rendez vous, entre les contrôles, les prises de tête familiale, les fics, et ce que nous avons envi de faire à coté. Ce n'est pas possible de tout concilier. C'est pour ça que je vais faire une annonce dans cette fic en ce qui concerne les deux autres. C'est-à-dire **Gaki** et **Dhark.**

Il n'y aura pas de suite pour le moment, je tiens à finir cette fic avant de me consacrer au deux autres, parce qu'avec mes fics HP, je n'y arrive plus. Et Aku craque aussi. Donc, il faut faire un choix et j'ai choisi de finir celle là avant de me consacrer aux autres. Je ne dis pas qu'un chapitre ou deux ne paraîtra pas pour les deux ci-dessus, mais pour le moment, je ne peux pas, c'est vraiment pas possible pour ma santé !!mdr !!

Merci de votre compréhension.

Nous comptons aussi reprendre les chapitres d'avant pour une correction, pas tout de suite, pas le temps, mais le chapitre d'avant sera sûrement repris le WE prochain, parce que nous venons de le relire et il faut changer quelques trucs et surtout une faute énorme qui est le numéro du chapitre. Voilou.

**Disclamers : **Les persos de GW ne sont pas à nous, les autres si, l'histoire aussi et la chanson de même.

**PS :** Pour les review, on vous remercie vraiment tous, parce qu'on vient de les relire et franchement, merci, vous êtes nombreux à nous suivre et vous venez même prendre des nouvelles pour voir où on est passé, et c'est vraiment gentil. Donc, c'est pour cela qu'on s'excuse franchement de ne pas pouvoir répondre individuellement cette fois ci, gomen, mais le temps est un peu compté en ce moment, mais pour ceux qui reviewront ce chapitre, nous vous répondrons comme d'habitude.

Voili voulou, donc en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, nous en tout cas il nous plait bien. Bonne lecture.

Ce qui est en italique, c'est en anglais, mais on a eut la flemme de les traduire et c'est sûrement plus agréable pour vous d'avoir le texte en français.

**Chapitre 13 : States. **

Duo courrait sans se retourner, il ne voulait pas être triste, il reviendrait, il en était sûr, ce n'était qu'une affaire de médias et rien d'autre, le temps de faire l'aller retour, et il pourrait retrouver la chaleur des bras de la personne qu'il aimait.

Une limousine l'attendait devant les grilles de l'école, il soupira contre l'absence de réflexion de son manager, franchement, quand on parlait de discrétion, on pouvait faire mieux. Mais bon, il ne fallait pas trop en demander. Jack l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- _Elle était de toi la chanson ? _

- Yes.

- _Très joli. _

- Thanks.

Il lui ouvrit la portière et dès que tous deux furent installés, ils partirent en direction de l'aéroport.

Au loin, la petite troupe qui remontait sur scène acclamée par la foule, regarda la voiture partir, il y avait bien des mystères autour du garçon, il était rare de partir dans une limousine, surtout qu'il ne parlait que rarement de lui. Ils avaient vu ses deux amis, et puis il était censé vivre avec eux, alors comment pouvait il avoir une limousine, et puis l'homme en noir de la dernière fois, qui était il ? Les questions fusaient dans leurs têtes, mais elles n'eurent pas le temps de trouver une chute, que le directeur de l'établissement s'installa à leurs cotés pour parler.

- Et bien quel succès. Je crois que vous avez été unanime. Vraiment magnifique interprétation.

La petite troupe salua de nouveau sous les applaudissements, un pincement au cœur que Duo ne puisse pas voir ça, après tout, rien ne serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas été là, il ne fallait pas se leurrer, il était le pilier de ce groupe. Son absence allait se faire sentir. Déjà Heero avait mal au cœur de ne plus sentir sa présence alors qu'il venait à peine de partir.

Ils descendirent de l'estrade et une jeune fille en rose lui agrippa le bras. Il soupira, au moins avec Duo, elle ne l'aurait pas approché, il arrivait toujours à lui faire esquiver.

- HEEEEEERRRRRRROOOOO tu as été merveilleuxxxx !!! Dit elle de sa voix aiguë.

- Ce qui n'a pas été réciproque très chère. Ajouta sournoisement Lei.

Réléna se tourna vers l'asiatique, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

- Pff de toute manière, vous ne valez rien sans Heero, j'avoue que Duo chante bien, mais sans eux, vous n'êtes rien. Le talent que voulez vous, c'est inné, on ne l'acquière pas aussi facilement.

Lei prit la pique de plein fouet, ainsi que les autres, mais ne répliqua pas, mieux valait d'ailleurs, ça dégénèrerait sûrement. Réléna sembla chercher quelqu'un mais ne le trouva pas.

- Tient Duo est partit, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué.

- Il est retourné en Amérique pour un petit moment. Dit Kaoru en venant saluer son fils.

- Okaa-san.

- Hai. Félicitation, belle interprétation.

- Merci, mais après tout, Duo en est l'auteur. Sourit Criss.

- Oh.

Heero vit sa mère entrain de songer à quelque chose, il n'aimait pas quand elle faisait cette tête là, parce que ça faisait trop sérieux pour elle qui ne l'était absolument pas. Mais bon, lorsqu'elle était sérieuse, la plus part du temps, c'est que c'était fondé et qu'elle avait remarqué quelque chose de très intéressant pour elle.

- Bon ben nous on y va. Dit Lei en prenant le bras de Wufei. Il se fait tard.

- Mes parents m'attendent aussi. Rajouta Thomas.

Quatre regarda Trowa qui acquiesça et ils saluèrent eux aussi avant de partir, les deux autres filles firent de même et Heero du abandonner Réléna parce que sa mère voulait rentrer, ce qui en fin de compte, n'était pas une si grande perte.

Sur le chemin du retour, Kaoru et Heero marchait côte à côte, la lune était plutôt claire et ça leur faisait du bien d'être ensemble. Le silence était vraiment quelque chose qui les rapprochait depuis la mort du chef de famille.

- Dit moi Heero, Trowa et Quatre sont ensembles.

- Nani ?

- Ne fais pas cette tête, je sais encore reconnaître lorsque les gens sont amoureux, ça se lit dans leurs yeux, comme pour toi, tu es amoureux.

- Ano…Et ça ne te dérange pas pour Quatre et Trowa, se sont des garçons.

Kaoru partit d'un grand éclat de rire avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de son fils et de l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Tu sais Heero, quand on voit la flamme d'amour qui brille dans leurs yeux, ça ne dérange absolument pas, comme toi mon chéri, si tu me disais que la jeune fille qui fait battre ton cœur est Réléna, je ne te croirais pas, d'ailleurs si tu me disais que c'était une fille aussi.

Elle porta un doigt à sa bouche en signe de réflexion, regardant un moment le ciel avant de sourire à son fils.

- J'aime beaucoup Duo, Heero, et que tu ais des sentiments plus qu'amicaux avec lui, ne me dérange pas, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureux, rien d'autre. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux alors ne te fais pas de mal. Duo est quelqu'un de bien, même si au début tu ne l'aimais absolument pas, seulement fais attention, il n'est pas d'ici.

Kaoru ébouriffa la tignasse en bataille de son fils, elle pensait chaque mot qu'elle disait, elle avait comprit quelque chose et devrait en parler au retour de Duo avec lui, elle voulait savoir si ce qu'elle pensait été vrai, elle ne voulait pas que le cœur de son fils soit brisé. Elle ne le voulait vraiment pas, il avait eut assez mal dans le passé pour qu'une fois de plus, une personne chère à son cœur, disparaisse de sa vie aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Ils regagnèrent la maison toujours serré dans le bras l'un de l'autre, le Week end allait être long et calme sans la tornade Maxwell pour mettre le bocson un peu partout dans leur petite vie routinière.

« « «

Duo était dans l'avion, Jack assit en face, lui exposait les problèmes du moment. Mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à ce concentrer sur ce qu'il disait, ils avaient sept bonnes heures de trajet à faire, et lui ne pensait qu'à une chose, dormir, après tout, le décalage horaire allait vraiment être dur.

Jack le voyant piquer du nez, soupira, ça ne servait à rien de faire ça maintenant vu qu'il n'était absolument pas à ce qu'il faisait.

- _Duo, dors, je te réveillerais quand on arrivera. _

- Thanks.

Duo baissa son siège et s'endormit aussi vite que possible, exténué par tout ce qui venait de se passer, il avait chanter, sur scène. La nostalgie était vraiment forte, mais il avait fait un choix, il voulait trouver pourquoi il n'arrivait plus à écrire correctement quelque chose en Amérique et pourquoi là, il avait réussit à faire quelque chose de bien à ces yeux et dans une autre langue que la sienne.

Jack soupira de nouveau et téléphone en main, il passa quelques appelles rapides avant de se mettre à lire un magasine sur la pop du continent.

Duo fut réveillé lorsque l'avion fut posé, Jack lui souriait gentiment. Il redevint sérieux en entendant un bruit strident dehors.

- _Je suis désolé Duo, mais quelqu'un a été prévenu de ton arrivé. _

- _Shit. Ils sont combien ? _

- _Je dirais une vingtaine, journalistes et fans. _

- My god.

Duo passa une main lasse sur son visage à peine réveillé, ça commençait bien.

- _On fait comment ?_

- _Ben il va falloir que tu passes incognito. J'ai déjà tout prévu._

Duo eut peur un moment du sourire qui vint naître sur les lèvres de son manager, celui-ci appela une jeune femme qui les rejoignit.

- _Je te présente Stessy, c'est une amie de Hilde, elle est hôtesse de l'air comme tu peux le voir, et elle va nous aider justement. _

- _Hello Duo, Hilde m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer enfin. _

- _Les amies de Hilde sont mes amies comme on dit. Enchanté de connaître quelqu'un qui ne me saute pas dessus et qui est civilisé. _

Stessy lui offrit un tendre sourire, elle avait bien dix ans de plus que lui, elle était mature et jolie fille, ses cheveux roux étaient attachés en deux couettes qui tombaient de chaque coté de son visage, ses taches de rousseurs la rendaient un peu gamine, mais ça lui allait plutôt bien.

- _Allez suit moi, on va t'habiller. _

- _M'habiller ? _

Duo suivit Stessy jusqu'au niveau des cabinets, et là, celle-ci lui tendit un ensemble bleu comme le sien mais pour les garçons. Il allait passer pour un Stuart, pourquoi pas, ça marcherait sûrement. Il enfila le pantalon, la chemise blanche et la casquette où il arriva tant bien que de mal a mettre sa natte. Stessy lui tendit les lunettes noires et il ne ressemblait absolument plus à Duo Maxwell ou Shinigami, mais uniquement à l'hôte d'accueille de l'avion.

- _Alors ?_ Demanda t il deux doigts sur sa caquette, prenant une pose digne de top modèle.

- _Magnifique Duo, tu vas tous les tromper. _

- _Niack__. On ne surprend pas Shinigami, c'est Shinigami qui surprend. _

Jack sourit en entendant l'une des devises de Duo, il adorait vraiment ce gamin. Il se déguisa lui aussi, mais pris la place du pilote. Ils sortirent enfin de l'avion pour se retrouver face à une marée humaine. Duo déglutit, il ne pensait pas que temps de monde serait au courrant de son retour en Amérique. Stessy sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et avec un grand sourire elle se mit à parler.

- _Roooo__ il est trop beau Shinigami, tu te rends compte Andrew, il est dans l'avion._

Duo leva un sourcil derrière ses lunettes mais se prit vite au jeu de la rouquine, mieux valait passer pour des fans, comme ça, ils ne se feraient pas remarquer.

- _Oui, j'ai vu, il est vraiment plus beau en vrai que sur le papier. _

Tout en descendant de l'avion, ils passèrent dans la masse, en parlant de Shinigami, et en racontant tout un tas de trucs qu'il avait fait pendant le voyage alors qu'il n'avait rien fait du tout. Un journaliste les accosta.

- _Vous êtes le personnel qui était à bord, alors c'est bien vrai, Shinigami est de retour en Amérique, pouvez vous nous dire d'où il venait ? _

- _Non, nous ne le pouvons pas, nous lui avons promis de ne rien dire, en échange, nous avons eut des autographes. _

Stessy monta un peu dans les aiguës pour bien faire croire au journaliste que c'était vrai. Jack regarda sa montre.

- _My__ god, nous avons un avion dans une heure, il va falloir se dépêcher, excusez nous. _

Et tous les trois se dépêchèrent de disparaître dans le hall de l'aéroport, là, Jack indiqua à Duo la voie à prendre. Stessy venait avec eux de toute manière, c'est donc tranquillement et sans se faire remarquer que la petite troupe se retrouva dans une voiture simple, c'est ce que Solo avait apparemment préféré pour leur déplacement dans la ville.

Une fois assis, ils purent se décontracter et un fou rire les prit, il les avait bien eut et était vraiment content de leur petit tour. En ce moment les deux pilotes devaient être entrain de quitter l'avion pour aller se coucher et alors les journalistes comprendraient qu'ils venaient de se faire avoir. Et il n'y avait rien à craindre pour les deux pilotes, tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient de la compagnie et donc, ils ne parleraient jamais.

Le plan était vraiment bien trouvé, même en dernière minute.

Duo posa sa tête contre la vitre et regarda devant lui, défiler les immeubles, ce n'était vraiment pas la même chose que la France, beaucoup trop étroit et compact, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être en cage. Le trajet ne fut pas si long que ça et ils se garèrent devant un grand immeuble qui se trouvait être leur studio d'enregistrement, où ils avaient élu domicile, pour ne plus risquer de problème avec la presse un peu fouineuse.

Prenant l'ascenseur privé, ils arrivèrent dans un grand couloir pour entrer dans une petite salle où Hilde et Solo les attendaient. Là ce fut l'euphorie totale, Duo laissa tomber sa casquette, libérant sa longue tresse et Hilde se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser, puis ensuite faire de même avec Stessy. Solo serra très fort son chanteur dans ses bras avant de le laisser s'asseoir.

- _Kitty__, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. _

- _Moi aussi Hilde, vraiment, vous m'avez manqué. _

Stessy se leva et proposa d'aller commander à manger à la cafétéria en bas, pendant que les autres parlaient un peu. Après tout, elle ne faisait pas partit du groupe elle.

Une fois seule, Jack sortit une petite cassette de sa poche en souriant.

- _Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il faisait lorsque je suis venu le chercher. _

- _Yes__ Jack, vas y montres nous ça. _

Il mit la cassette et lança le tout, sur l'écran de la télévision, on pouvait voir la scène, et le groupe chanter. Personne ne parla jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. Dès que les dernières notes retentirent, Hilde se mit à applaudirent et Solo passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de son protéger.

- _Et bien, elle est superbe cette chanson. Tes nouveaux amis t'inspirent vraiment. _

- _Et le petit brun, il chante vraiment bien, c'est Heero, c'est ça ? _

- _Yes__ Heero Yuy mais en faites, ils chantent tous bien, bon bien sûre ils n'ont pas le même entraînement que nous, mais c'est agréable de faire ça juste pour le plaisir. _

Hilde lui offrit un grand sourire, Stessy entra avec un plateau garnit de sandwichs. Ils mangèrent en discutant tranquillement de ce qui allait se passer le lendemain, parce que Duo voulait repartir le plus vite possible, ce qu'avait prévu Jack, et donc l'interview devait avoir lieux dans l'après midi, laissant ainsi le temps à Duo de se changer, de passer sur le plateau télé et ensuite de repartir dans la nuit du samedi au dimanche pour arriver dans la matinée en France. Ce serait fatiguant, le décalage horaire allait être quelque chose, mais il fallait que Duo ne reste sur le continent que le moins de temps possible. Sinon, tous les journalistes en profiteraient pour l'accaparer et il serait coincé pour un bon mois. Ensuite pour couvrir son arrivé, il suffirait de dire que Shinigami était encore en Amérique mais dans un autre état avant de repartir pour son pays d'accueille.

Après avoir bien tout mis au point, ils allèrent se coucher pour être prêt pour le lendemain qui débutait par la séance maquillage.

« « «

Heero se réveilla le samedi matin fatigué par la soirée qu'il avait eu la veille, il fallait dire que la musique était gravée dans sa tête et qu'il n'arrivait absolument pas à s'en défaire, c'est comme si chaque note y était incrustée. Il descendit complètement au radar, en chantonnant.

_Tu es celui qui m'a ravit mon cœur_

_Tu es celui qui a la clé_

_De cette cage doré_

_Ou je suis enfermé_

_Sans personne, seul_

_J'ai besoin une fois libéré_

_D'un endroit où me poser_

Sa mère était devant la télévision et suivait une émission encore stupide à son goût. Il entra dans la cuisine, prit un verre et un cachet pour son mal de tête, avant de la rejoindre dans le salon.

Il ne fut même pas surpris de la trouver devant l'émission de musique qui passait à cette heure tous les samedi. Il but lentement son verre.

- Shinigami de retour au States, nous avons été mis au courrant hier de cette grande nouvelle, il semblerait que nos demandes ont été exhaussé, il est de retour pour nous. Autant vous dire que nous avons été les premiers à attendre sur la piste, mais nous ne l'avons jamais vu en sortir. Il se trouverait qu'en fin de compte, ce chanteur nous est leurré, en se déguisant, et oui, Shinigami est vraiment plein de ressource. Tout ça pour vous dire de ne surtout pas rater la retransmission de l'émission américaine où il doit faire une interview, dimanche matin dans Musique.

Kaoru changea de chaîne en souriant à son fils.

- Alors Heero, pas trop mal à la tête.

- J'ai encore l'impression d'entendre la musique et les applaudissements.

- Ce sont les inconvénients du succès.

Heero finit son verre d'une traite, sa mère aimait vraiment le taquiner.

- Alors que veux tu faire aujourd'hui, nous ne sommes que tous les deux.

- Allons en ville, j'ai envi de sortir et de faire tous les magasins d'informatique.

Kaoru lui fit un grand sourire avant de se lever et lancer un grand let's go, comme le faisait habituellement le châtain américain qui occupait avec eux cette maison à présent.

« « «

Duo était assis sur la chaise entrain de se faire maquiller, ses cheveux avaient déjà reprit une couleur rouge avec des mèches noires, ses magnifiques yeux améthystes étaient pourvus de lentilles rouges et à présent on s'activait sur son visage afin de le rendre un peu pus halé.

Hilde et Solo subissaient le même traitement, ils en avaient pour toute la matinée à se faire préparer pour l'interview, tout simplement, parce que si c'était mal fait, ils risquaient de se faire reconnaître et dans ce cas là, ce ne serait que des problèmes en perspectives.

Si bien que deux heures plus tard, Duo portait un mini short noir à bord rouge, un débardeur de la même couleur, de grandes bottes assortis. Ses lèvres étaient rouge sang, ses oreilles avaient retrouvé leurs ornements, et autour de son cou se trouvait une petite croix. Dans son dos on pouvait voir le tatouage représentant le symbole de leur groupe. Ses cheveux étaient attachés au bout seulement, laissant quelques mèches voler autour de son visage.

Stessy entra à la fin et resta coi devant les trois adolescents. Hilde portait un ensemble en cuir avec des chaînes, Solo une veste noire, ouvrant sur une chemise blanche, un pantalon aussi sombre que la veste, le tout orné de ceintures argentés. Ils formaient vraiment un sacré groupe. Le bad boys Solo, la rockeuse Hilde et le sexy Duo, ils formaient le groupe Shinigami, qui était le nom du chanteur.

- Il va me falloir une photo et un autographe. Dit elle en souriant.

- C'est quand tu veux ma puce, pour toi, on te fait l'intégral.

Hilde et Stessy échangèrent un regard complice, Duo et Solo haussèrent les épaules, décidément la gente féminine était quelque chose de bien étrange pour eux.

Jack vint les chercher pour l'interview, Stessy eut le droit de les accompagner comme aide, elle était vraiment heureuse de pouvoir aider. Hilde la gardait près d'elle comme ça maquilleuse. Duo et Solo plaisantaient dans la voiture les menant au plateau télé, l'ex châtain lui racontait comment c'était en France et surtout comment Kaoru et Heero étaient adorables avec lui.

Arrivant devant le plateau télé, ce fut un vrai miracle que la limousine n'écrase personne, vu le nombre de fans qui se pressaient pour essayer de les voir. Ils arrivèrent cependant à entrer dans le garage réservé aux stars et à arriver sans encombre dans les coulisses.

Un homme, sûrement le présentateur, vint les saluer, un grand sourire aux lèvres et habillé de manière scintillante.

- _Le groupe Shinigami au complet, quel plaisir de vous voir de retour parmi nous. Merci encore d'avoir accepter de participer à cette émission. _

Duo serra la main tendue devant lui avec un grand sourire que les membres du groupe reconnurent comme ironique.

- _Le plaisir est réciproque, vous pouvez pas savoir comment ça m'a ravit de revenir ici. J'avais le mal du pays sûrement. _

Le présentateur sentit un peu d'animosité dans les paroles, mais n'y fit pas plus attention, après tout, les stars étaient des stars et elles avaient leur caractère.

- _Bien nous commençons dans cinq minutes, je vous laisse._

Il partit laissant le groupe dans les coulisses, Duo passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, ça allait lui faire bizarre de se retrouver sur un plateau télé, devant tant de fans, en ce disant que si ça se trouvait, en France, ses amis allaient le voir.

- _Tu ne devrais pas être autant nerveux Shin'. _

- _Je sais, je n'ai jamais eu ça avant, mais là, je me dis juste que si ça se trouve Heero et Kaoru vont me voir et que Kaoru a déjà quelques doutes donc, j'aimerais que tout continue à bien se passer. _

- _Mais tout se passera bien Kitty. Allez prépare toi. _

Solo posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et ils se placèrent dans le couloir menant à la scène. Jack et Stessy restèrent en retrait. Enfin l'émission commença.

« « « «

Duo se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil devant la coiffeuse, c'était fini, il avait répondu à toutes les questions, avaient pris des photos et maintenant il allait pouvoir rentrer. Il n'était vraiment plus habitué à ce rythme effréné de star, la tranquillité avait quand même du bon.

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage faisant disparaître une bonne couche de maquillage, se regardant dans la glace, il se prit à se demander qui, il était vraiment.

Shinigami ou Duo.

Après tout, les deux étaient lui, le gamin joyeux, plein de vie et amoureux d'un beau japonais et le jeune homme androgyne, ténébreux et un peu sarcastique.

Il soupira, demain il serait rentré chez Heero, il laisserait comme il avait fait avant, l'Amérique loin derrière lui.

« « « «

L'avion décollait, il était assis dans un siège comme pour l'aller et regardait l'Amérique se faire de plus en plus petite. Stessy lui amena un verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite.

- _Ne sois pas mélancolique, tu les reverras. _

- _Je le sais bien Stess' mais vois tu, ce que j'appréhende en faite, c'est que comme maintenant, je sois obliger de revenir à cause d'un caprice de médias. Ils finiront par savoir où je suis, et je ne veux pas créer des problèmes à Heero. _

- _Tu l'aimes beaucoup à ce que je vois. _

Duo prit une petite teinte rouge et Stessy lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

- _C'est Hilde qui me l'a fait remarquer. _

- _Ne m'étonne même pas. _

Ils partirent d'un grand éclat de rire et le voyage se passa bien mieux qu'à l'aller. Stessy était vraiment quelqu'un qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement.

Ils reparlèrent de la photo souvenir qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, Stessy avait été maquillée et habillée afin d'immortaliser leur amitié, et ensuite, ils en avaient fait une simple, normale, où ils étaient tous ensembles, un souvenir que Duo avait dans un petit sac, un souvenir rien que pour lui. Tout comme le CD que lui avait fait Hilde avec leur chanson dessus, la chanson qu'ils avaient chanté à la Kermès.

Ils en avaient parlé longtemps de cette chanson d'ailleurs et ils étaient tous d'accord qu'il la garderait pour un futur album. En version française même, il l'aimait vraiment trop, elle avait été faite dans un but purement amicale et non pas pour être commercialisée et donc, elle n'en avait que plus de valeur.

Il resta trois heures avant d'arriver, il prit un livre et se mit à lire, bientôt il reverrait ses amis.

**A suivre…**

**Yami : **Et voila, le chapitre aller et retour. Je sais ce fut rapide, mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire.

**Duo :** L'enfer que j'ai vécu en une journée.

**Aku :**Et ouais, c'est dur d'être une star.

**Heero : **Mon Duo, il revient.

**Yami : **Yep.

**Réléna : **Et merde.

**Aku : **Votre langage princesse.

**Réléna : **Ouais je sais, mais j'en ai marre, je voulais un petit Heero a me mettre sous la dent moi.

**Heero**** partant discrètement. **

**Yami : **Ano…Je crois que ça ne se fera pas.

**Réléna : **Dommage.

**Aku : **Alors, vous avez aimé, pas aimé ? Review ?

**Kisu**

**See**** ya !**


	15. Retrouvailles

**Shinigami's pop**

**Notes des auteurs :** L'update de cette fic sera faite toutes les semaines. Normalement sans retard.

**Disclamers : **Les persos de Gundam W ne sont pas à nous, mais les autres ainsi que l'histoire si. Et nous gardons la main dessus !!!

**PS :** les reviews sont en fin de chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 14 : Retrouvailles. **

Il avait demandé à Jack de le laisser au début de l'allée, il avait besoin de marcher un peu avant d'arriver chez les Yuy, histoire de se rafraîchir un peu sachant que le décalage horaire même sur peu de jour, avait été redoutable. Il avait beaucoup dormi la nuit du vendredi au samedi et très peu celle du samedi au dimanche. Il soupira, décidément, s'il devait faire plus de voyage aussi vite, ça n'irait jamais pour sa santé.

Marchant d'un pas lent, il regarda le ciel, il était bleu limpide et l'air était froid, on se rapprochait grandement de l'hiver et de noël. Il allait d'ailleurs le passer loin de Hilde et Solo pour la première fois. Il pourrait demander à Kaoru, mais il ne voulait pas imposer.

Il arriva enfin devant la porte de cette maison où il se sentait si bien, un second soupire et il sonna. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer comme ça, bien qu'il avait le droit, il était censé être en Amérique, alors.

Il se frotta les mains en attendant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir, il aurait du se couvrir un peu plus. Entre la veste noire, la chemise blanche et le jean, il n'avait pas très chaud.

Il entendit les bruits de pas signe qu'on daignait enfin venir lui ouvrir, il rajusta la bandoulière de son sac et remit une mèche de ses longs cheveux redevenus châtain mais qu'il avait laissé libre derrière son oreille. Il était n'empêche franchement heureux que ces cheveux soient redevenus normaux, il avait eut peur qu'il est besoin d'une semaine avant de la retrouver, mais on lui avait mit de la bombe et non pas de la teinture comme à son habitude.

La porte s'ouvrit plutôt doucement et Duo eut le temps de reconnaître qui l'ouvrait avant de sauter sur la personne qui se trouvait devant lui, prenant possessivement ses lèvres, il lui avaient tellement manqué, tout comme la chaleur de ses bras. Heero n'avait vraiment pas prévu de recevoir un corps pratiquement frigorifié dans les bras et encore moins que ce soit celui de son amoureux qui devaient être partit pour les Amériques.

Quand l'air leur manqua, Duo reposa pied à terre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Heero semblait être entrain de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Devant lui se tenait un Duo aux cheveux détachés, au nez et aux pommettes rougis par le froid.

- Déjà. Ce fut tout ce qu'il arriva à articuler.

Duo fit une moue boudeuse.

- Et dire que je me suis dépêché rien que pour toi.

Heero le tira à lui pour l'embrasser, il ne rêvait pas, Duo était bien là, devant lui, entrain de bouder, il était froid d'avoir marcher dehors, il ne pouvait pas être irréel, il avait vraiment été très rapide.

- Je vais te chercher quelque chose, okaa-san est devant sa foutue émission.

Duo le regarda partir et lui se dirigea vers le salon, ou il trouva, exactement comme l'avait dit Heero, Kaoru devant la télévision. Celle-ci tourna la tête en l'entendant entrer, elle parue elle aussi un moment surprise de le voir.

- Tu as fait vite.

- Yes, et puis avec le décalage horaire on gagne du temps.

Elle lui fit un tendre sourire avant de reposer son regard sur l'écran en face d'elle. Duo se laissa tomber à ses cotés, et Heero arriva peut de temps après avec un grand pull qui devait lui appartenir. Duo leva les bras avec un petit regard qui voulait dire ce qu'il attendait, et Heero le lui enfila avant de s'asseoir et de passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

Kaoru tout sourire monta le volume en entendant le nom de son groupe préféré qui était annoncé, Heero soupira en voyant sa mère agir aussi gaminement, Duo lui sourit juste. Il aimait savoir qu'il y avait quand même des personnes qui l'aimait sous cette autre apparence.

Le présentateur fit son apparition juste après un petit extrait d'un de leur concert.

- Et voila comme promis la retransmission de l'interview de Shinigami. Mais d'abord quelques images de leur arrivée.

Passa sur l'écran des vues d'une foule compacte qui se pressait autour d'une limousine aux teintes sombres, et qui avait relativement du mal à avancer. Des filles hurlaient le nom du chanteur tout en brandissant des pancartes avec marquer I LOVE SHINIGAMI.

Heero soupira de nouveau, comment pouvait on être ainsi, être aussi comment dire, aussi fan d'un chanteur comme lui. Duo en entendant le soupire de son amoureux en eut quand même le cœur serré, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de ce sujet là.

- Et nous voila sur le plateau, nous avons tenté de rencontrer Shinigami, mais nous n'avons pas pu, il est plutôt bien protégé, il semblerait que son retour se soit voulu assez discret. Attendez on me signale que l'émission va commencer, alors je vais rejoindre mon siège afin de vous avoir les meilleures images.

Les images montrèrent le chemin que prenait le présentateur, Duo s'amusait de voir combien il était facile d'éviter les médias, surtout qu'il avait reconnu celui qu'il avait berner avec le déguisement de Stuart. Enfin les lumières se tamisèrent et le présentateur américain monta sur scène. La présentation était traduite.

- Bonjour mesdames, messieurs, mesdemoiselles surtout. Applause et hurlements hystériques Aujourd'hui nous accueillons l'idole du moment qui malheureusement a prit une pause mais que nous avons réussit à inviter pour cette émission. Je vous préviens, les stars sont comment dire, très susceptibles et il semblerait que déranger le grand Shinigami durant ses vacances ne soit pas chose aisée.

Fou rire dans la salle.

Duo se tendit sur son siège, il n'avait pas entendu cette partie là de l'émission, il n'avait rien contre le fait qu'on parle de lui, mais il y avait tout de même une certaine manière et il s'en souviendrait, sa vengeance serait terrible, on ne se moquait pas comme ça de lui.

- Passons tout ça, il nous a fait l'honneur de son déplacement, alors faisons lui l'honneur d'être au meilleur de notre forme pour lui. Je vais vous faire une confession, il semblait ma luné, les stars de nos jours. Rire Bon applaudissez bien fort le groupe Shinigami.

Applause

Duo était entrain de se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas s'énerver, il aurait du faire attention à ce qui avait été dit avant, il se serait vengé en public. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui, il fallait qu'il écrive à Jack pour ce petit…problème.

Kaoru suivait l'émission mais elle n'avait rien perdu de la réaction de Duo, elle reporta son regard sur l'arrivée du groupe. Elle resta en admiration devant leur look. Duo fit une moue boudeuse, ces cheveux rendaient nettement moins bien que lorsqu'ils étaient correctement teintés. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas devenir comme ces filles qui restaient trois heures devant leur glace pour être parfaite.

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Heero pour continuer de regarder l'interview, tout était correctement traduit pour les français et il était au moins heureux que ces paroles restent correctement retranscrites.

- Alors je commencerais cette interview, avec tout d'abord la question que tout le monde se pose, pourquoi faire une pause alors que votre succès est grandissant ?

- Et bien, pour motif personnel, il me semble qu'un chanteur ou une star comme vous aimez à nous appeler, est aussi un être humain et il y a ses hauts et ses bas.

- Vous voulez dire que vous n'aimez plus chanter ?

Shinigami releva un sourcil, Duo aimait bien voir ses réactions, et surtout il comprenait pourquoi maintenant il n'avait pas aimé le présentateur, un pressentiment bien fondé. Il fallait toujours se méfier des médias, toujours, et il l'avait bien appris.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça, j'adore chanter mais il arrive un moment où on a besoin de repos.

- Je vois je vois, et donc, vous abandonnez la scène pour du repos. Vos fans ne sont pas vraiment de cet avis, mais si vous revenez de cette période avec un nouvel album.

- Il est en effet prévu qu'un autre album soit fait, nous ne prenons pas notre retraite, nous faisons juste une pause, tout le monde y a le droit, et nous reviendrons avec quelque chose pour nos fans.

Hilde avait dit ça avec un grand sourire, Duo se souvenait parfaitement que si elle n'avait pas réagit alors c'est lui qui aurait réagit et ça aurait été moins agréables que la manière de faire de la jeune demoiselle. Il eut d'autres questions du style, un peu sur leurs vies, mais rien de bien passionnant que les fans ne savaient déjà. Si bien que le présentateur passa à autre chose.

- Cela ne vous gênes pas, si nous choisissons quelques personnes du public pour qu'ils vous posent une question.

- Absolument pas. Sourit Solo ce qui déclancha des gémissements d'adoration.

Le présentateur se déplaça et tandis le micro à une jeune fille habillé à la manière Shinigami. Elle regarda son idole avec de grands yeux couverts de mascara noir.

- Sur scène vous dansez sensuellement bien, mais on n'a pas l'impression que c'est une chorégraphie. Vous laissez vous portez par la musique ou avez-vous un plan de danse ?

Heero soupira en entendant la voix de la jeune fille, il lui rappelait Réléna dans ses grands jours.

- Regardez moi ça, c'est désolant. J'espère pour lui qu'il n'aime pas ce genre de fille.

Duo et Kaoru se tournèrent vers Heero qui s'apprêtait à partir tellement ça le désolait tout ça, mais Duo se serra fortement contre lui, si bien que le brun ne pu pas bouger.

- Tu vas pas me laisser seul, vais avoir froid.

Kaoru sourit en voyant son fils tomber complètement sous le regard suppliant du garçon, c'était vraiment facile de le faire plier pour l'américain.

- Je me laisse porter par la musique. De toute manière je suis tellement dans ce que je fais sur scène qu'il me serait impossible de me souvenir de pas de danse.

- Et puis la musique nous porte, pas besoin de faire une chorégraphie.

- Ce serait vraiment trop carré, ça ne collerait pas à notre style.

La jeune fille regardait les trois membres du groupe qui venaient de répondre un par un. D'autres questions fusèrent, du style, de quoi parlera votre prochaine chanson, ou alors encore, dans quel pays êtes vous partit vous reposer, repartez vous tout de suite ou alors restez vous en Amérique ?

A la fin de la séance, beaucoup de choses avaient été demandé, mais peu de point avait été élagué. Shinigami était apparemment quelqu'un de très réservé sur l'avenir et ses projets. Tout ce qu'ils avaient pu en tirer c'est qu'il resterait encore une bonne semaine en Amérique, mais où ? Personne ne le savait, ensuite, pour ses chansons, grand mystère, et pour le pays d'accueille, Solo les avait envoyé sur une fausse piste en disant que c'était un pays anglophone. Apparemment ça avait bien fonctionné puisque personne n'était venu l'attendre à l'aéroport.

- Et bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, nous sommes heureux d'avoir pu vous faire parvenir l'interview de ce groupe en pleine expansion, et nous espérons que cela vous aura fait plaisir. A bientôt dans Musique pour des news américaine. Nous enchaînons avec un groupe, cette fois ci, français…

Kaoru coupa la télévision et se tourna vers les deux garçons, elle sourit en voyant Duo complètement blottit dans les bras de son fils et celui-ci entrain de jouer avec l'une des mèches châtains. L'américain était tellement emmitouflé dans le pull et les bras d'Heero qu'on le voyait à peine, ses yeux étaient presque clos, signe de fatigue.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu tu ne crois pas Duo.

- No, it's good, which…sorry, if I slept now...This afternoon, don't sleep.

Kaoru sourit de plus belle en l'entendant parler en anglais, c'était vraiment signe de fatigue pour le jeune homme.

- Bon dans ce cas, je vous laisse une petite heure, je vais passer chez le boulanger et je reviens.

- Ok.

- Tu veux que je prépare le repas en attendant ?

- Reste dans le canapé avec lui, ça ira.

Elle quitta la salle et la porte claqua peut de temps après, laissant les deux garçons dans le canapé. Duo la tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son amoureux, il se mit à bailler avant de parler.

- Hee-chan ?

- Hai.

- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Shinigami ?

Heero enleva une mèche qui traînait sur le visage du garçon en soupirant,

- Je sais que toi tu aimes, mais…

- Je n'ai pas parlé de moi Hee-chan mais de toi.

Heero soupira.

- Hai, c'est juste que je n'écoute pas trop ce genre de musique et puis, ça fait trop de bruit, tout le monde en parle, je ne sais pas comment on peu supporter d'être autant médiatisé.

- C'est un chanteur, si personne ne l'écoutait, il ne pourrait rien faire.

- Hai, soka, demo, c'est juste que je n'y arrive pas, et puis ma mère l'écoute trop souvent.

Duo sourit et se calfeutra un peu plus dans les bras du japonais.

- I see, but, Hee-chan, what do you like? Music?

- Ano…le silence.

Duo lui donna une petite tape sur le bras.

- Missant !!

- Je blaguais, le classique, et puis un peu le métal mais ce qui est harmonieux, j'écoute de tout en faite.

- Dans ce cas, j'arriverais peut être à te faire aimer ce groupe.

Heero se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- Je te mes au défi de le faire.

Duo était à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

- Dans ce cas je suis sûr de gagner.

Leur lèvres se frôlèrent avant de ce toucher totalement et de s'entre ouvrir afin de laisser place à un baiser tendre et passionné.

« « « «

Lorsque Kaoru rentra, elle trouva les deux garçons assis dans la cuisine entrain de préparer à manger, enfin Heero préparait à manger et Duo somnolait sur la table, la radio allumée sur une musique douce et endormante. Elle posa la baguette de pain sur la table et prit la pile d'assiette près de Duo.

- On mange bientôt ?

- Hai, ce sera bientôt prêt.

Une fois à table, Duo était un peu plus réveillé, mais ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça, il mangea un peu à la masse, mais tenait la conversation tout de même. Heero et Kaoru s'étaient d'ailleurs mis d'accord pour ne pas interroger le jeune homme aujourd'hui sur ce qu'il avait fait en Amérique.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de finir leur déjeuner que la sonnerie retentit, Heero se leva pour aller ouvrir et fut surpris de trouver Trowa, Quatre, Criss, Siane, Thomas, Lei et Wufei devant la porte. Il s'effaça pour les laisser passer, il ne faisait pas très chaud dehors.

Trowa sortit une cassette de sa poche pour la montrer à Heero.

- Cathy' m'a fait ça, c'est toute la Kermès, on c'est dit que ce serait sympa de la voir ensemble.

- Même si Duo n'est pas là, on la reverra avec lui.

- On parle de moi ?

A la voix grave contenant le léger accent américain, tous se tournèrent vers le châtain qui sortait de la cuisine, de petites cernes sous les yeux.

- Duo déjà de retour !

- Yes, j'ai joué sur le décalage horaire.

- 'tain t'as été vachement vite ! S'exclama Thomas.

- Hilde et Solo se sont arrangés pour que mon problème soit réglé rapidement, et m'ont donc prit un aller retour.

- Et tu devais faire quoi là bas ? Demanda Lei.

- …C'est personnel.

Heero sentant que son petit ami ne voulait pas en parler poussa tout le monde dans le salon. Kaoru fit son apparition.

- Bien le bonjour, que de monde. Bon je vous laisse, j'ai reçu un message sur mon portable, je dois aller bosser. Heero laisse la cuisine, je rangerais en rentrant.

- On est Dimanche m'dame. Ajouta Thomas.

- Je sais, mais pour moi, y a pas de jours de repos.

Elle leur fit un grand sourire, elle allait partir lorsqu'elle réapparue.

- Duo, te fatigues pas trop.

Et elle disparut cette fois ci pour de bon. Trowa s'agenouilla devant le magnétoscope pour y mettre la cassette. Thomas se rapprocha un siège tout comme Wufei.

- Gomen mais il n'y aura pas assez de places assises.

Lei lui fit un grand sourire avant de s'asseoir sur les genoux de son jumeau.

- Mais y a pas de soucis mon petit Heero.

Wufei grogna et fut tenté de la mettre par terre mais il la garda contre lui, Heero s'assit dans le canapé, Duo contre lui, Quatre et Trowa prirent place sur le restant tandis que Siane et Criss s'installaient au sol adossées au canapé.

La télé une fois en marche, ils purent tous visionner le mini concert, c'était amusant de voir ce que les autres avaient fait et surtout leur chorégraphie. De temps en temps les fous rires fusaient, d'autres, les commentaires et quelque fois le silence parce que la chanson était douce et agréable à écouter.

Puis les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup sur la scène.

- C'était qui normalement ce tour là ? Demanda Thomas.

- Euh, je sais plus, attend…Criss chercha dans sa mémoire avant de blanchir.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire le nom du groupe qu'une voix aiguë et assourdissante retentie.

- Mes oreilles !!! Gémit Duo.

- C'était en effet le groupe de Réléna. Sourit Siane.

- Baissez le son. Dit Lei une voix étouffée dans le bras de son jumeau.

- Lei mon bras.

- J'y peux rien, je vais crier si j'entends encore un son.

Wufei soupira, tandis que Trowa cherchait la télécommande afin de faire passer ce moment, tout le monde le remercia lorsque ce fut fait.

- Fait du bien quand ça s'arrête. Dit Criss.

- Hai.

- Regardez c'est nous !!! Siffla Quatre.

Tout le monde regarda l'écran, en effet c'était bien eux sur la scène entrain de chanter. Le silence dans la pièce était total, ils étaient tous vraiment surpris du succès qu'ils avaient, parce que depuis qu'ils chantaient, la foule c'était mis à suivre leur rythme.

Tous notèrent un point essentiel, Duo, il était vraiment celui qui arrivait à les faire rester dans le truc au début, à ne pas paniquer et doucement, chacun avait prit possession de ce qu'il faisait et devait faire si bien que tout allait pour le mieux. En transe, voila ce qu'ils étaient, dans une transe ou seule la musique et les paroles les entouraient, envahissant leur cœur, leurs sens et même leur propre sang.

La mélodie était enivrante, c'était ça, ils étaient stupéfait de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant et qu'il faille écouter pour le comprendre. Ils chantaient quelque chose de vraiment magnifique.

Lorsque tout fut fini, Lei poussa un cri d'exclamation.

- C'est vraiment superbe.

- Lei, c'est ma figure en dessous.

- Oups pardon Wuwu.

Wufei soupira en se prenant un autre coup par sa sœur qui faisait de grands gestes pour montrer à quel point elle était contente de ce qui venait de se passer. Wufei rabattit les bras de sa sœur et la déposa au sol avant de se lever et de s'étirer sous le regard amusé de sa jumelle.

- Vous la voudriez sur CD ?

Wufei s'arrêta en plein mouvement pour regarder le châtain comme les autres d'ailleurs.

- Tu pourrais nous faire ça ?

- Yes, je l'ai déjà sur CD moi. Donc suffit juste de la graver sur un autre.

Il leur fit un grand sourire en se levant pour aller prendre son sac qui était toujours dans l'entrée. Il en sortit un CD. Lei lui sauta dessus pour lui dire que oui elle était d'accord. Elle se prit un regard noir de Heero et Wufei la tira vers lui en lui lançant une phrase en chinois. Tous le regardèrent un sourcil relevé, mais Lei baissa la tête.

- C'est rare que Wufei utilise le chinois. Dit Quatre en se relevant à son tour.

- Il le parle que lorsqu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Duo regarda le jeune chinois avant de dire d'une voix enjouée qu'il allait leur faire ça. Il leur demanda de le suivre et ils montèrent dans sa chambre. Passant la porte, Duo enjamba deux trois vêtements avant de s'installer sur la chaise devant son PC.

- Faites pas attention, c'est le foutoir.

Les autres entrèrent, Heero le plus habitué trouva rapidement un endroit où se poser, tandis que les autres luttaient pour accéder au peu de moquette libre de la pièce. Le lit était l'un des seuls endroits où l'on pouvait s'asseoir sans risquer d'écraser quelque chose.

- La vache, Duo, ta chambre c'est vraiment quelque chose.

- C'est génial, y a tout plein de truc de partout. Sourit Lei dont la bonne humeur venait de revenir.

Elle fit le tour de la pièce du regard et nota le nombre de morceaux de papier qui traînaient de ci de là, avec des phrases écrites en anglais qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ou qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lire tellement c'était écrit vite et mal pratiquement en italique.

- C'est de toi tout ça ?

- Yes, c'est ce que j'écris dans mon carnet, ce sont de notes.

- Oh je vois, et ça raconte quoi, parce que je comprends pas, trop abrégé tout ça.

Duo fit un grand sourire en tapotant sur son clavier assez rapidement même si Heero était nettement plus rapide.

- Des trucs qui me passent par la tête, des phrases que vous dites ou que d'autres disent et que je relève. Des tas de choses du style.

- Ok.

Duo continua de pianoter et mis un premier CD dans la machine. Heero avait attrapé une brosse coincée entre deux cahiers et brossaient à présent les longs cheveux de son amoureux. Il les aimait vraiment beaucoup.

- Tiens tu as des piercing ? Remarqua Siane alors qu'Heero dégageait les mèches de devant ses oreilles.

- Euh, yes, Why ?

- C'est juste que je ne l'avais jamais remarqué.

- Et bien c'est le cas.

Duo sourit à la jeune fille avant de lancer un autre CD.

Thomas farfouillait un peu partout et finit par trouver un petit album.

- Y a quoi dedans Duo, des photo de toi et de tes amis en Amérique.

Duo fit un bond et Heero lâchât les cheveux de son petit ami avant que celui-ci ne se jette sur le garçon pour lui reprendre son album.

- Don't touch. C'est personnel. Thanks.

Devant la réaction assez excessive de l'américain, Thomas ne toucha plus à rien et resta bien sage le reste du temps que dura la gravure des CD. Ce garçon était vraiment bien mystérieux, vraiment trop.

Duo se mordait l'intérieure de la joue, si ça continuait comme ça, il allait craquer, il était fatigué alors si en plus il devait faire attention à tout ce que touchait les autres, il était pas sortit d'affaire. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache ce qu'il y avait dans cet album, tout simplement parce que ce trouvait des photos de lui et de ses amis en concert, en répétition, des souvenirs assez amusant d'anniversaire au studio.

Il soupira lorsque le dernier CD fut graver, Heero avait finit la natte et une discussion c'était engagée entre les filles qui parlaient de l'interview de Shinigami alors que les garçons parlaient devoirs et matchs de la saison de basket qui allait reprendre. Ils se demandaient qui allait être prit dans l'équipe.

- Yaattaaa !! Fini !! Chantonna Duo.

Il distribua un CD à chacun.

- Je vous l'ai mis avec paroles et sans pour chacun. Comme ça vous pourrez écouter l'un et l'autre et notez ce que vous avez fait pour que cette musique soit terminée.

- Ne dit pas ça Duo, après tout, nous le devons à toi.

- Nanan.

Duo regardait Lei en faisant un signe négatif du doigt. Tout en souriant il lui dit.

- C'est peut être moi qui est écrit, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai joué la mélodie. Certes j'ai chanté mais encore une fois, je n'étais pas seul. Ce qu'il faut que vous sachiez c'est qu'avant tout nous étions un groupe, après, à vous de voir ce que vous avez apporté en contribution. Vous avez tous été merveilleux et c'est un très bon souvenir que je garde avec moi.

Lei sourit à son tour, ainsi que tous les autres, Duo savait vraiment parler et encourager, dans le groupe de musique, il était réellement leur Leader et pour rien au monde, il ne le changerait de place.

- Duo-chan, tu parles superbement, mais il se fait tard, et j'aimerais que tu te reposes, demain y a cours, donc allez.

Kaoru avait passé une tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et tout le monde commença à se lever pour sortir. Une fois devant la porte, ils se dirent à demain et encore une fois ils remercièrent Duo pour ce qu'il venait de leur faire. Ils étaient tous heureux de le savoir de nouveau parmi eux.

**A suivre…**

**Yami : **Et un chapitre de plus, ça fait du bien de reprendre cette fic et de se dire qu'on va la finir.

**Duo :** C'est surtout qu'elle a meilleure tête avec des chapitres mieux écrit comme celui-ci.

**Yami :**Gniagniagnia. Et alors, tout le monde évolue.

**Duo :** Je ne dis pas le contraire.

**Aku :** Je sens qu'il y en a un qui va dormir tout seul se soir.

**Duo mode chibi eyes :** Tu ferais ça.

**Aku :**Yes, je te mes dans une pièce et Heero dans l'autre, et tu dors tout seul.

**Duo :** Je crochèterais la serrure.

**Aku :**Tu ne feras pas ça crois moi, parce qu'en ce moment j'ai aussi Harry et Draco pas loin.

**Duo baissant la tête résignée. **

**Wufei : **Dites, c'est quoi ce plan foireux avec Lei.

**Yami**** regardant le plafond de sa chambre, notant de raccrocher l'un des posters de DN angel qui vient de tomber. **

**Wufei : **Ne faites pas comme si je n'avais rien dit.

**Aku**** rangeant le lit afin de pouvoir s'allonger dessus. **

**Wufei : **Mais pourquoi j'ai pas de réponse.

**Quatre :** Peut être parce que tu devrais laisser tomber.

**Wufei**** partant en boudant. **

**Aku :** Bon, alors, et vous, qu'en avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre. Review. En plus bonus, je vous mes un petit extrait du prochain chapitre.

_Duo blêmit aux paroles de la jeune femme, sa journée c'était à peu près bien passée, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi cela lui arrivait il là. _

- _Duo ? Je te demande d'être franc avec moi. Aimes tu Heero ? _

**Yami :**et voila, petit extrait court et sympathique pour vous mettre en appétit. La semaine prochaine suite.

**Kisu**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**blurp3 : **Kikou. Cette fic sera updater toutes les semaines à raison que ce sera la seule pour le moment parce que nous n'avons pas le temps de faire les autres, mais des que les vacances seront là, nous essayeront de rajouter un chapitre par fic.Voila merci pour ta patience et ton soutient. Kisu.

**onarluca : **En espérant que ce chapitre là, t'aura plus ma grande. Kisu.

**Lunicorne : **Merci. Kisu.

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : **Réaction oh vous l'attendez vraiment celle là. Et bien vous attendrez patiemment les autres chapitres !!NIACK !!! Sinon update toutes les semaines normalement parce que je me consacre à finir celle là. Kisu.

**Brisby : **Kikou caneton, alors j'espère que cette suite t'aura plus. Et comme tu dis l'aller retour c'était pour la bonne cause, mais je compte pas rester sans soucis t'inquiète donc pas !!!! Kisu petit canard en plastique et te fais pas de soucis pour ma motivation elle reviendra. KISU !!

**khisanth : **Pauvre chaise !!! Voila pourquoi je lis les fics dans mon lit, le matelas est plus résistant !!mdr !!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait super plaisir de savoir qu'ils y en a qui attendent la suite et qui nous suivent même avec du retard. Voila donc la suite rapidement, car nous allons la finir, donc normalement toutes les semaines. Kisu.

**Kaorulabelle : **Missi bicoup de nous avoir attendu. Kisu.

**Florinoir : **La discussion, et ben, ano, tu verras !!! Moi sadique, non. Pour Gaki, reprendra fin février, parce que ce sera nos vacances et qu'on aura le temps !! Kisu.

**Gayana : **Et ouais, va y avoir des soucis un moment ou un autre, mais la question est quand. Lol. Contente que ça te fasse plaisir que je finisse cette fic en premier, il faut dire que j'ai déjà le plan pour celle là et que je sais ou je vais, alors que les autres c'est plus dur. Mais bon, je les laisse pas non plus pour toujours. Donc en espérant que la suite te satisfera. Kisu.

**Cynthia : **Ben tu n'auras pas trop a attendre vu que ce sera toute les semaines !!! Contente que tu ais aimé et donc ben en espérant que ce sera de même avec la suite. Kisu.

**shirna : **Les autres chapitres ne prendront pas de temps vu que je souhaite la finir pour en avoir moins, alors comme j'ai le plan, je vais updater toutes les semaines. Donc patience et vous aurez la suite rapidement. Contente que cette fic te plaise, ça me fait sourire de savoir que malgré le temps vous restez présent. Merci de nous lire. Kisu.

**angel-of-dead : **Gomen pour les nons news, mais c'était un peu la galère mais promis maintenant au rendez vous toutes les semaines avec la suite. Kisu.

**miki : **Des rebondissements, il y en aura quelques uns sinon ça fait trop plat et puis la vie n'est pas si simple. Donc pas de soucis là dedans. Contente que ça t'a plus. Kisu et à la prochaine.

**crystal d'avalon : **Et bien un chapitre par semaine, ça devrait être assez rapide !!!lol !! Contente que cet UA te plaise, et t'inquiète pas on va le finir sans trop vous faire attendre. Kisu.

**Kyralya : **La suite avant deux mois c'est certain vu que ce sera toutes les semaines !!! Donc pas de soucis de temps, sauf en cas de panne d'ordi mais pour le moment touchons du bois, il marche !!!lol !!! J'ai adoré ta review, elle était amusante à lire, tu résumais très bien le chapitre. Donc voila la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira et puis bien à la prochaine. Kisu.

**See**** ya !!**


	16. Question importante d’une mère ?

**Shinigami's pop.**

**Disclamers : **Les persos ne sont pas à nous, sauf ceux n'appartenant pas au monde de Gundam.

**Note des auteurs :** Et oui c'est nous, alors on vous met la suite comme promis, avec quelques…comment dire…enfin vous verrez bien. Là en ce moment on carbure aux musiques de Walt Disney ! MDR ! Bref, on va arrêter de blablater pour rien, on a envi d'aller se coucher en faite. Il est une heure du matin, et ouais, les réponses aux reviews sont finis, la correction aussi, on poste et dodo.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 15 : Question importante d'une mère ? **

Duo se réveilla fatigué, il s'étira et prit conscience du lieu où il se trouvait. Il était de retour en France, chez les Yuy, chez son petit ami.

Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas en souriant, il était vraiment bien ici en tant qu'adolescent normal, vivant une vie normal, sans média, sans ordre, sans être obligé de vivre avec le temps qui passe et qui rappelle à l'ordre les délais qui s'imposent.

- Hilde, Solo, I'm very happy.

Il murmura ces simples paroles dans le silence de sa chambre, il ferma les yeux pour savourer ce doux instant de répit. Lorsque tout d'un coup, on frappa durement à sa porte avant de rentrer.

- Duo, on est en retard, debout !

Duo sursauta avant de grogner, il se leva, la journée avait si bien commencé. Il descendit dans la cuisine et trouva son petit ami entrain de préparer des tartines.

- T'es pas encore habillé ? S'exclama le japonais.

- Bonjour à toi aussi.

Il fit demi tour bougonnant contre l'insensibilité de son petit ami, deux bras l'attrapèrent par la taille le tirant contre un torse musclé.

- Gomen koneko, mais il est tard et on va devoir courir.

- Et alors, je n'ai même pas eut le droit à mon bisou du matin.

Heero soupira en entendant la réponse de son amour. D'une main, il tourna le visage de son cher et tendre et captura les lèvres boudeuses et gourmandes. Un long baiser fut échangé, ce qui ne fit que les retarder un peu plus et lorsque la pendule sonna le quart, ce fut la panique.

Duo courait à présent dans tous les sens afin d'enfiler ces vêtements alors qu'Heero sortaient les tartines qu'il avait malencontreusement oublié dans le toasteur. Et c'est exactement dix minutes plus tard, que toutes personnes passant dans la rue, virent passer deux garçons, tartines en bouche, courrant vers l'école.

Quatre et Trowa discutaient tranquillement adossés contre le mur de la classe, le châtain relativement proche de son camarade, mais personne n'y faisait vraiment attention. Thomas plus loin, observait le petit couple et commentait quelques unes des tentatives de l'un ou l'autre pour toucher son petit ami, Siane et Criss argumentaient elles aussi le débat tandis que Lei expliquait les maths à Wufei qui planchait pour le futur contrôle de la fin de la semaine. Même jumeau, chacun avait ses points forts et faibles, ainsi les maths étaient pour Wufei, ce que la géographie était pour Lei.

Il y eut un boom et deux personnes entrèrent ouvrant la porte sans douceur. Tous tournèrent la tête vers les deux arrivants, qui soufflaient tellement ils avaient couru vite.

- Heero et Duo, toujours à l'heure. Sourit Thomas.

- Toujours ! Arriva à sortir Duo entre deux reprises de souffle.

- Poussez vous du passage vous deux vous me bloqué.

Le prof principal entra dans la classe, il avait toujours son air nonchalant.

- Tous en salle de réunion, le proviseur veut vous voir.

Il y eut des raclements de chaises, puis des murmures et toute la classe se dirigea vers la salle de réunion. Duo finissait sa tartine en marchant, tandis qu'Heero regardait à droite à gauche pour trouver ses amis qui étaient un peu plus loin.

Ils s'installèrent tous ensemble sur une rangé, Duo posa directement sa tête sur l'épaule de son japonais et Quatre tenait la main de Trowa. Lei taquinait son frère en lui disant qu'il ne retiendrait jamais les formules pour le contrôle et qu'elle allait devoir les lui faire copier cent fois au moins pendant que Siane et Criss rigolaient de voir le jumeau bougonner contre son abrutie de sœur ce demandant encore pourquoi ils étaient jumeaux.

Enfin on demanda le silence et le proviseur commença à parler.

- Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous vous êtes remis de cette kermès qui fut cette année encore très réussit. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont participé à l'organisation ainsi qu'au bon déroulement du mini concert. Bravo aussi à tous ceux qui ont chanté. Vous avez été fabuleux.

Il y eut des applaudissements puis le proviseur repris.

- Nous avons pu d'ailleurs noter, qu'un groupe c'était assez bien démarqué, et j'aimerais qu'il me rejoigne. « Ange et Démon ».

Lei sauta rapidement de son siège, toute heureuse, Wufei la suivit en traînant des pieds, elle avait beau être sa jumelle, il n'en restait pas moins, que son caractère était assez différent. Thomas, Criss et Siane avancèrent en souriant de la réaction de la chinoise, tandis que Quatre, Trowa et Heero se demandaient ce qu'on leur voulait. Duo qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose au système éducatif français, ne voyait pas ce que leur voulait le proviseur.

Ils montèrent sur la petite estrade et saluèrent leur directeur.

- Voila notre petit groupe, et au complet, c'est merveilleux. Donc le groupe Ange et Démon composé de…vous pouvez vous citez.

Lei prit alors la parole énumérant chaque personne ainsi que leur rôle instrumental ou vocal.

- Bravo, et j'ai appris que vous n'aviez eu l'aide de personne, s'en est dotant plus honorable.

- En effet, la musique et les paroles sont de Duo.

- Notre petit étudiant américain nous a amené le goût de la musique de son beau pays. C'est admirable. Je vous félicite tous encore une fois. Et j'aimerais dire que vous avez été choisi pour la fête du village. Vous serez sur scène le soir afin de faire partager à toute la ville, votre magnifique interprétation.

Le petit groupe resta coi en entendant ce que disait leur directeur, il voulait qu'ils chantent devant toute la ville, lors de la fête annuelle, ils avaient fait autant d'heureux. Ce n'était pas possible, d'accord ils devaient reconnaître que c'était super, mais tout de même.

- Ne faites pas cette tête, nous en avons discuté avec le maire samedi et tout sera prévu afin de vous permettre de vous présenter ce soir là.

Il y eut des applaudissements et ils purent regagner leur place encore sous le choc de l'annonce. Quatre ne faisait même pas attention que Trowa lui tenait la main, et il n'en fit pas plus lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle pour rejoindre leur cours. Duo mordait nerveusement sa lèvre, ça prenait trop d'ampleur, vraiment trop. Heero passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Que ce passe t il koneko ?

- Rien, je suis dans mes pensés, et au faite, ça veut dire quoi le nom que tu viens de donner.

- Mystère koneko-chan.

- Hee-chan !

- Je ne céderais pas, tu chercheras tout seul.

Heero partit en avant pour retrouver Thomas laissant un Duo tout bête. Celui-ci se mit en marche vers son petit ami d'un pas bien décidé à savoir ce qu'était ce surnom.

- Heero, reviens ici tout de suite !

Aucun des deux ne vient le regard que posait une personne attentive à leur moindre faits et geste.

« « « «

La journée avait été super si on omettait leur arrivé foireuse du matin. Mais sinon, tout avait été agréable, les cours aussi passionnant que d'habitude, le repas dans une ambiance calme si on oubliait que Duo avait fait et faisait toujours des pieds et des mains pour savoir ce que voulait dire son foutu surnom, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tout le groupe le savait mais faisait mine de rien. Comme l'avait si bien dit Lei. Ils ne se mêleraient pas de querelles d'amoureux.

Malgré cela, Duo était vraiment heureux d'être parmi eux, c'était des amis qui tenait à lui et auxquels il tenait lui aussi. Comment ne pas avoir envi de rester ici et d'oublier l'Amérique ? Seulement il ne le pouvait pas, à cause de ses engagements, de ses amis et surtout parce que faire partager sa passion du chant était quelque chose dont il avait besoin. Il aimait chanter, il aimait composer, il aimait être sur scène et il aurait aimé pouvoir mixer profession et vie normal, mais c'était exclus alors il profitait du moment présent autant qu'il le pouvait, car un incident comme celui qui venait de lui arriver, pouvait a tout moment se présenter, et cette fois ci pour une période plus longue.

Deux jours passèrent dans cette ambiance sympathique, douce, calme et harmonieuse, il s'y sentait de mieux en mieux.

La journée avait mieux commencé que le lundi matin, et après être arrivé dans la classe et salué tout le monde, ils avaient tous discuté gaiement ensemble. Lei s'était mit dans la tête de taquiner un peu l'américain sur le contrôle de math approchant, et Wufei n'avait pas été oublié non plus.

Criss et Siane parlaient toujours musique et presse people, et ça amusait tout le monde de les entendre raconter les derniers ragots du moment. Thomas ne cessait de leur dire qu'à ce rythme, elles allaient devenir journalistes rien que pour être au courant des dernières news.

Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à tout ça, surtout qu'il avait son amour, son précieux Heero.

- Duo attention la balle.

Le natté n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter, encore un peu dans ses songes, il se prit la balle de basket dans la figure et tomba au sol complètement à plat. Heero se rua sur lui pour savoir ce qu'il avait.

- Duo, Duo, répond moi ?

- Merde, il est dans les vaps.

- Abruti, il aurait du esquiver.

- Mr Yuy, emmenez le à l'infirmerie.

Thomas aida Heero à prendre Duo convenablement dans ses bras avant de partir pour l'infirmerie. Le professeur se tourna vers le petit groupe.

- Que ce passe t il avec Monsieur Maxwell, il me semble beaucoup dans ses pensées ?

- Le cerveau de Duo est un vrai mystère monsieur. Sourit amicalement Thomas.

Le professeur qui était assez jeune, lui rendit son sourire avant de partir surveiller les autres qui courraient. Les élèves reprirent leur jeu.

Heero déposa le natté sur le lit de l'infirmerie pour le moment vide, Sally n'était apparemment pas là. Il prit une serviette et l'imbiba d'eau fraîche avant de la poser sur la figure qui commençait à devenir un peu bleu. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et déplaça quelques mèches.

- Ai shiteru tenshi, ai shiteru.

Il caressa la joue du châtain avant de se baisser pour lui voler un baiser. Il se releva, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il aimait Duo, il l'aimait beaucoup, son odeur, sa chaleur, sa douceur, ses sourires, sa façon d'être. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait si bien avec quelqu'un depuis la mort de son père. Il adorait sa mère, mais ce n'était pas pareille, la mort de son père avait jeté un froid dans ses relations, ses amis autour de lui supportaient son calme et n'essayaient jamais de le brusquer, alors que Duo, il faisait tout le contraire, il essayait de le faire sortir de sa coquille et c'est pour ça qu'il l'aimait, pour être le Duo perturbateur.

Il voulu se lever pour retourner en cours, mais une main attrapa son bras. Heero tourna la tête pour voir Duo retirer la serviette et le regarder.

- Hee-chan ?

- Hai koneko.

- J'ai mal.

- Et bien vu que tu t'es prit un ballon dans la figure et que c'est Thomas qui l'a envoyé, ça ne m'étonne pas.

- N'empêche que ça fait maleuuu.

- Gaki.

- What ?

- Gamin.

Duo fit la moue et Heero sourit, il fondait vraiment comme neige au soleil à chaque fois, c'était pas bon pour sa santé. Il fut tiré et tomba sur le corps de son petit ami, Duo avait les yeux rieurs.

- Tu comptais me laisser tout seul…a va pas aller ça.

Duo sourit et captura les lèvres de son amour pour un long baiser.

- On est quitte à présent.

Heero comprit l'allusion au baiser qu'il lui avait volé peut de temps avant, Duo ferma ses bras sur le dos du japonais et celui-ci rougit.

- Duo, et si quelqu'un venait.

- M'en fiche.

- Gaki.

- Et alors ?

Heero laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de l'américain, c'était amusant comme quoi, au final, il cédait à tous ces caprices. Ils restèrent là un moment avant que des pas se fassent entendre et que la porte s'ouvre. Sally fit son apparition et sourit à la position des deux garçons.

- Hum Hum, ceci est une infirmerie pas un lieu de débauche.

Heero se releva complètement pivoine alors que Duo prenait une petite moue désolée.

- Sorry m'dame, mais j'ai eu un accident en sport et Heero est resté me tenir compagnie vu qu'il n'y avait personne.

Sally s'approcha du natté et remarqua la rougeur un peu bleutée sur son visage. Elle sortit de la pommade d'une armoire avant de l'appliquer sur le garçon. Duo grimaça.

- Gamin.

- Heero me l'a déjà dit aujourd'hui.

Sally fit un clin d'œil au japonais. Elle rangea ensuite le tout dans l'armoire avant de noter quelques trucs dans son cahier.

- Bon, je pense que tu peux aller te rhabiller, ça ne va pas tarder à sonner.

Duo bondit hors du lit et attrapant le bras du brun, il le tira en dehors de la salle en criant un au revoir m'dame. Arrivé au vestiaire, il se dépêcha de se changer sous le regard surpris d'Heero de lui voir autant de fougue alors qu'il s'était pris un ballon.

Les autres les rejoignirent peut de temps après, en sueur et fatigués.

- Le prof est un tueur ! Dit Thomas en se laissant tomber sur le banc.

- Tu ne disais pas ça au début de l'année, c'était plus, 'tain il est vachement mignon comme mec. Fit Wufei narquoisement.

- Et alors, c'est vrai, il est mignon comme mec, je ne le nie pas, mais c'est tout de même un tueur.

- Allez prendre votre douche au lieu de blablater. Donna pour ordre Quatre.

Duo assis sur le banc attendait qu'ils aient fini, Heero regardait le mur en face. Une fois que tout le monde fut près ils partirent en direction des grilles de l'école. La discussion n'avait pas vraiment dévié du sujet prof de sport, seulement, les filles s'étaient rajoutées.

- Vous pensez qu'il va choisir qui le prof ?

- Je ne sais pas, sur toutes les classes pour la rencontre de février, je n'en sais rien.

- Moi je paris que vous serez tous prit. Commença Criss.

- Vous jouez trop bien. Continua Siane.

La petite troupe continuait son avancé dans les couloirs et Wufei donna un coup de coude dans le bras de Lei.

- Ton prof de math préféré.

- Ce n'est pas mon prof de math préféré.

- C'est ce qu'on dit, c'est comme Thomas et le prof de sport. Il dit qu'il est vachement mignon et après que c'est un tueur.

- CHANG ! S'indigna Thomas.

- Quoi c'est vrai.

- Qu'est ce qui est vrai, que je suis mignon ou alors que je suis un tueur ?

La voix grave et suave du professeur de sport jeta un froid dans la conversation. Tout le monde s'arrêta et Duo nota les pommettes de Thomas devenir d'un beau rouge.

- Mais nous ne parlions pas de vous…Tenta Quatre.

- Il me semblait pourtant. Mais j'ai pu me tromper.

Il haussa les épaules, Duo prit plus de temps pour le regarder, et puis surtout c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait décontracter et habiller a peu près normalement. Une chemise blanche, un jean, des mèches fines balayant son front d'une couleur un peu noir bleuté.

- Oh monsieur Maxwell, j'espère que vous allez mieux. Monsieur Lera est une brute en sport.

Thomas s'indigna et le professeur esquissa un sourire, vengeance. Duo nota la remarque et sourit.

- En effet, je l'ai sentit passer, mais ça va.

- Tant mieux alors, je vous veux tous en forme pour mon prochain cours.

Il appuya bien sur le tous en regardant Thomas puis d'un mouvement souple, il partit vers le parking pour récupérer sa moto, car il était en moto.

- Tu baves Thomas. Sourit Criss.

- Tu nous avais caché ton penchant pour le prof de sport. Nous qui te croyons cent pour cent hétéro.

- Et je le suis, je n'ai aucun penchant pour le prof de sport.

- Mais bien sûr, et la marmotte…

- Elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu. Fini Lei pour Siane.

Thomas partit en avant, boudant ses camarades. Duo se permit de rire tout comme Quatre, c'était amusant de voir Thomas autrement que comme dragueur de fille. Et ce coté, lui allait plutôt bien. Duo et Quatre se ruèrent après lui et passèrent un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Thomas, c'est vrai, moi qui croyait que tu courrais qu'après les filles.

- Mais je cours qu'après les filles, mais il ne m'empêche pas de trouver mignon un mec.

Duo et Quatre se regardèrent en souriant. Thomas était vraiment quelqu'un d'amusant. Ils arrivèrent au grilles et chacun se séparèrent pour rentrer chez sois. En chemin Duo et Heero, main dans la main se mirent à discuter.

- Tu savais pour Thomas ?

- De quoi, qu'il avait un penchant pour le prof de sport ?

- Yes.

- Oui, depuis le début de l'année, c'est comme ça, mais il refuse de l'avouer, de plus, il fait un blocage là-dessus. Pour lui, les garçons, c'est fini.

- Why ?

Duo s'était arrêté et regardait Heero, il avait sentit quelque chose passer dans la voix du brun.

- Et bien avant, Thomas ne faisait pas partit de notre groupe, il était dans notre classe mais n'avait aucune affinité. La première personne avec qui il s'est lié, est Wufei, c'est pour ça qu'ils passent leur temps à se chercher. Avant ils étaient ennemis.

Marchant doucement dans la rue, Heero regardait fixement droit devant lui et Duo écoutait religieusement ce qui était raconté.

- Un jour, il est arrivé les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, il ne faisait attention à rien. Seulement, s'en est suivit une mini prise de bec entre un garçon et Thomas, celui-ci c'est énervé et lui a foutu un bon crochet. Wufei qui était présent à réussit à le calmer et le mener ailleurs. Et là Thomas à craquer et lui a tout raconté. Le mec en question était son petit copain, enfin ex petit copain, il l'avait trompé, il l'avait blessé au plus profond de lui. Encore aujourd'hui personne ne sait ce qui c'est réellement passé, même Wufei. Mais après ça, Thomas n'a plus jamais voulu sortir avec un garçon et c'est tourné vers les filles sans vraiment être attiré. Wufei nous a raconté ça pour qu'on soit prévenu lors de sa venue dans notre groupe, nous n'y avons jamais fait allusion, même s'il sait que nous le savons, on reste distant de cette histoire. Et puis tout est redevenu normal, Thomas sourit et drague tout ce qui bouge de féminin. Mais c'est plus par amusement qu'autre chose.

Un silence s'abattit entre eux, Duo avait son cerveau qui était en ébullition, Thomas, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et maintenant il savait. Mais ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre de ce dire que ce garçon qui cachait bien son jeu était ainsi.

- Il a peur de créer une relation.

- Hai.

Heero poussa la porte de sa maison et ils entrèrent tous les deux. Kaoru leur sauta rapidement dessus.

- Heero, mon petit Heero, peux tu faire quelque chose pour moi, là tout de suite maintenant ?

Heero resta debout sur le paillasson alors que sa mère lui prenait les mains lui demandant ça comme si c'était quelque chose de très importants et que sa vie en dépendait.

- Ano, hai.

- Peux tu aller chez Nathalie, elle veut absolument te voir, elle a quelque chose pour toi mais elle veut pas me dire quoi.

- Nathalie, hai.

Kaoru lacha les mains de son fils et sourit.

- Très bien, vas y tout de suite.

Elle mit presque son fils à la porte sous le nez de Duo qui s'amusait de la scène. Kaoru aussi pouvait être gamine. Une fois la porte fermée, elle se tourna vers le châtain, le visage beaucoup plus sérieux. Duo déglutit, peut être qu'enfin de compte, il aurait préféré qu'elle reste gamine.

- Bon maintenant nous allons pouvoir avoir une discussion tous les deux.

Elle mena Duo dans la cuisine, où elle lui servit un grand verre de lait, elle s'en prit un aussi avant de s'installer confortablement sur son tabouret. Duo, un peu mal à l'aise, se demandant ce qui se passait, s'assit lui aussi.

- Tu as du remarqué que je n'avais rien dit sur ta relation avec mon fils, c'est parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler avec tout ce qui c'est passé, mais maintenant que j'ai réussit à me débarrasser du principal concerné. Nous allons pouvoir parler tous les deux.

Duo blêmit aux paroles de la jeune femme, sa journée c'était à peu près bien passée, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi cela lui arrivait il là ?

- Duo ? Je te demande d'être franc avec moi. Aimes tu Heero ?

Duo regarda la jeune femme, question directe, Kaoru était toujours direct. Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur le bord du verre. Il savait parfaitement ces sentiments pour le garçon.

- Oui je l'aime, i love him, he is my lover and…Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour dire à quel point je suis bien avec lui.

Kaoru nota la voix sûre mais avec tout de même une pointe d'angoisse. Elle but une gorgée de lait avant d'entamer le sujet délicat auquel elle tenait.

- Duo ? tu as été franc avec moi sur cette question, sera tu francs à la suivante ?

Duo déglutit de nouveau, il avait très peur tout d'un coup.

- Je te le demande Duo, es tu Shinigami ?

Duo qui portait son verre à sa bouche, le laissa tomber sur la table, le bruit ne fit même pas ciller Kaoru qui attendait une réponse. Elle semblait le sonder, il en était sûr, elle connaissait déjà la réponse, il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Il ne le pouvait pas, parce qu'il tenait à elle, à Heero. Il se devait d'être franc.

- Yes, he is me.

Elle se leva pour prendre une éponge et nettoyer le lait qui se trouvait sur la table, tout en faisant ça, Duo triturait sa natte.

- How…Comment…

- J'ai su que tu étais lui ?

- Yes.

- Des petites choses de ci delà, tu chantes comme lui, tu danses comme lui, tu es américain, Hilde et Solo ressemblent de beaucoup au membre de ce groupe, et puis ta façon de réagir devant les émissions de Shinigami, tu es partis en même temps que Shinigami arrivait au States, ton manager m'avait déjà laissé un doute lors de sa venue. Tout plein de petits trucs du style.

- J'aurais du faire plus attention.

- Ne dis pas ça, je suis très observatrice, c'est mon travail.

- Qu'allez vous faire de moi à présent ?

Kaoru reposa l'éponge et fit le tour de la table avant de passer ses bras autour des épaules du natté. Duo tressaillit mais ne fit rien pour s'en détacher.

- Rien, pourquoi, que voulais tu que je fasse ?

- Me renvoyez chez moi parce que c'est trop dangereux de m'avoir chez vous. Je suis une star comme on nous appelle.

- Et je suis une fane inconsidérée de ton groupe, mon fils tient à toi plus que tout, et tu me dis que c'est réciproque. Me crois tu capable d'un tel acte de barbarie ?

Kaoru fit une moue outrée et Duo sourit.

- Nan, c'est vrai.

- Bon, par contre, je vais te demander quelque chose en échange.

Duo leva un sourcil, il avait peur là tout de suite.

- Alors, tout d'abord, un album dédicacé, ensuite une place de concert pour celui que tu feras la rentrée et pour finir...

Kaoru tapota sa joue, un bras toujours autour des épaules du natté.

- Tu vas me chanter une chanson pendant que je prépare le dîner.

- Là tout de suite ?

- Hai.

Duo sourit, si ce n'était que ça. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de sortir une casserole.

- Tu sais Duo, ce sera notre petit secret, seulement je te demande de ne pas blesser Heero.

- C'est la dernière chose que je ferais Kaoru-san…Et il se mit à chanter.

« « «

Lorsque Heero rentra ce fut pour trouver son petit ami entrain de rire avec sa mère. Apparemment la discussion était très animée.

- Okaa-san, ce que voulais Nathalie, c'était juste me faire manger de sa tarte au pomme.

- La méchante, elle sait que j'adore sa tarte.

- La prochaine fois, je ne traverserais pas toute la ville pour ça.

Kaoru fit un grand sourire, Duo avait très bien compris que ce n'était qu'une mise en scène pour pouvoir parler. Il se leva et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres froides par le temps dehors.

- Je vais me laver, tu peux aider Kaoru-san.

Heero n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que le natté avait déjà disparu. Le japonais se tourna vers sa mère.

- Vous parliez de quoi ?

- Oh de rien, un truc entre nous.

Heero soupira, il ne saurait jamais ce que c'était, sa mère était une vraie tombe et Duo ne le lui dirait pas non plus. Il avait sûrement promis à sa mère. Il était amoureux d'un garçon bien étrange et sa mère y mettait son grain de sel, le reste de l'année n'allait pas être simple.

**A suivre… **

**Yami : **Un chapitre de plus et une discussion de casée.

**Aku : **Une ? Je dirais deux trucs important dans ce chapitre.

**Thomas :** C'est quoi ce bordel autour de moi.

**Yami : **Et ben, ano, c'est que, oh et puis zut, c'est juste que je vais pas tourner qu'autour de Duo et Heero, ok ce sont les persos principaux, mais vous n'êtes pas totalement effacés non plus, donc on va mettre des complications pour les autres aussi.

**Thomas qui s'en va bouder. **

**Duo :** On va avoir un peu de répit.

**Aku : **Je serais toi je dirais pas ça.

**Duo partant bouder aussi. **

**Quatre :** À force de faire bouder tout le monde, vous allez finir par tous les faire déserter.

**Yami : **Et alors de toute manière je bougerais pas le scénar pour leur faire plaisir, il en est de même pour toi pitit Quatre.

**Quatre partant bouder aussi. **

**Lei :** Bon je vais aller bouder aussi, comme ça se sera déjà fait.

**Aku : **Pov' petits persos martyrisés.

**Duo revenant et brandissant son poing en l'air :** Ouais, qui connaîtrait une agence pour persos martyrisé.

**Yami : **Toi dehors.

**Aku : **Bon avant que ça ne dégénère apparemment les musiques de Walt Disney c'est mauvais sur tout le monde. Une petite review ?

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**O2 alias Drusilla la folle :** Kikou, ben d'abord bienvenu sur cette fic. Tu as eu de la chance de lire tout d'un coup jusque là, parce que t'as pu remarquer que j'avais relativement beaucoup de retard avec mes petites notes. Mais bon, que tu ais aimé, c'est ce qui fait plaisir.

Pour Wufei et Lei, grand mystère pour vous et pas pour moi ! Niack ! Mais comme tu auras pu le remarquer dans ce chapitre, c'est pas le seul plan foireux qui va arriver. Et oui ! Je suis sadique à mes heures perdues !lol ! Pour ce qui concerne Duo/Shinigami, ben tout comme le reste il suffira de lire la suite, mais normalement, y a quelques trucs…mais bon je ne dis rien.

Pour ta confirmation, patience et longueur de temps…je te laisse finir ce petit dicton.

Et oui, faut que je la finisse sinon je sens qu'elle va encore trainer en longueur. Donc je te retrouve dans deux semaines.lol. Pour l'extrait que veux tu, j'avais envi de faire ça, surtout que je vous ai casé un truc qu'il a fallu moi-même que je recase dans la fic, parce que je vous fous un extrait mais le chapitre était même pas tapé ni profiler en plan. MDR. Et ouais je fais des trucs comme ça, souvent à l'arrache et après je me démerde !lol !

Donc en espérant que ça t'aura plus, que le chapitre suivant te plaira aussi lorsque tu le liras vu que si j'ai bien compris, je te retrouve dans deux semaines. Alors et ben, à la prochaine et encore missi pour la review. ( Me sens absolument pas coupable du fait que tu es lu cette fic si tard !mdr !)

**Onarluca : **Kikou ma grande, alors cette suite t'a plus. Comme tu as pu voir, je fais avancer un peu en rajoutant des problèmes qui ne sont pas forcément Shinigamiesque mais pour le reste de la bande. Et ouais, on va faire évoluer un peu tout ça. Kisu et à la prochaine.

**Kaorulabelle : **MDR ta review, Duo c'est terré au fin fond de la maison, et Heero monte la garde, fais attention, il a son flingue à la main, il semble pas près de le lâcher son cher et tendre. Donc, ben en espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plus. Kisu.

**EvIl-aNGel666 : **La patience est une vertu et elle ne s'apprend pas. Donc pour ta question, tu verras bien au fil du temps comment les choses se passent. En attendant, contente que tu aimes et à la prochaine. Kisu.

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : **La question que tu poses fais partit des grands mystères de la fic donc tu le sauras, quand ça se produira. Niack niack niack. Et ouais je sais je suis une méchante fifille. Et fière de l'être en plus. Kisu.

**khisanth : **Pov petite chaise, pourquoi tant de haine pour elle. MDR. Bon délire, stoppons le là. Pour le PC pres du lit, ben en faite j'ai le Wi fi et un portable donc dans le lit, et puis si j'avais pas tout ça, vous auriez les chapitres moins rapidement vu que j'aurais pas accès à l'autre pc. Mais c'est vrai que c'est bien agréable tout ça. Et ben j'attends ton comm sur ce chapitre, et missi encore pour tes reviews. Kisu.

**Naera Ishikawa : **Contente que tu sois contente mdr. Merci pour ton petit message, y a pas à dire, ça fait vraiment plaisir de recevoir des petits mots comme ça. Donc et bien en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira. Kisu.

**Kyralya : **Je sais je suis sadique quand je le veux. Ouais il est vanné mais il tient tout de même le coup, et puis faut pas croire mais bon, il est tout de même chanteur et donc les nuits courtes, il est habitué. MDR. Et puis les esprits tordus s'abstenir, leur relation va aller doucement, se sont pas des lapins. Niack et ouais. Sinon et ben vais te laisser là, et j'espère te retrouver bientôt, deux semaines si j'ai bien compris. KISU.

**shirna : **Nous allons ouvrir les paris, Duo arrivera t il à faire aimer le groupe à Duo ? MDR. Qui sait, encore un des mystères non résolus et qui se résoudra sûrement dans la suite mais quand ? MDR. Pour le journaliste, revanche, qui à dire revanche. MDR. Sinon inconditionnel s'écrit comme ça, lol. Alors et bien en attendant ton prochain comm pour savoir ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre. Kisu.

**Gayana : **Alors le passage que tu attendais, il t'a plu ou je l'ai vraiment raté. En attente d'une réponse et se rongeant les ongles j'espère que oui, moi je l'aime à peu près, je le trouve tout de même pas assez angoissant pour le lecteur. Mdr. Sinon aimera, aimera t il pas ? Là question se pose, Shinigami saura t il faire aimer son groupe à son petit ami. Raaa la question qui tue. LOL. Contente que ça t'ai plus et puis ben à la prochaine. KISU.

**crystal d'avalon : **Longue, cette fic, j'en sais rien, ça dépend de comment je coupe mes chapitres, mais j'en ai encore pour un petit moment. LOL. Contente vraiment que tu aimes et j'espère que cette suite t'aura plu parce qu'elle lance tout de même sur un nouveau problème. Kisu.

**Cynthia : **Merci beaucoup. En espérant que cette suite t'aura plu. Kisu.

**Florinoir : **Alors commentaire sur les discussions, parce que y en a pas eu qu'une. En espérant que ça t'ai plu. Kisu.

**Cltho : **Contente que tu aimes et merci pour tout ce que tu dis dans la review, ça fait super plaisir. Pour Heero et Duo, tout le monde souhaite cette découverte, mais je ne suis pas du genre à faire un scénario trop rapide, faut un peu de temps. Donc en espérant que la suite t'aura plus, et que les discussions aussi. Kisu.

**kamara62 : **Kikou, et ouais fatigué le petit Duo, mais il surmontera. Pour l'extrait, ouais je sais, c'était sadique mais vous attendiez tellement pour la plus part cette discussion que j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Kisu.

**J'espère n'avoir oublié personne, sinon je m'excuse mais à minuit dix, je suis un peu à la masse en ce moment.**

**Kisu**

**See**** ya**


	17. Des vacances qui s’annoncent mouvementée...

**Shinigami's pop**

**Disclamers : **Les persos de Gundam ne m'appartiennent pas, les autres si, et comme vous le découvrirez dans ce chapitre, on y tient beaucoup.

**Notes des auteurs :** Vous allez voir dans ce chapitre que je commence à approfondir mes personnages rajoutés, je tiens à signaler que je n'ai pas l'intention que cette fic reste une banale histoire d'amour entre Heero et Duo, Trowa et Quatre, je vais approfondir chacun de mes persos, je vais faire avancer l'histoire avec aussi cette optique. **Donc, il y aura des questions telles que l'inceste, l'amour adulte ado, l'homophobie et tout autres légers problèmes dans une relation amoureuse**, si ça vous gêne, ne dites pas que je n'aurais pas prévenu. Désolée de ne pas l'avoir signalé au premier chapitre, mais je ne pensais pas que cette fic plairait autant, et que je me retrouverais à finalement devoir la revoir totalement. Donc voila. Sur ceux, en espérant que ce petit chapitre vous plaira. Il est le lancement de beaucoup de chose qui vont arrivés dans la suite.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 16 : Des vacances qui s'annoncent mouvementées pour tout le monde. **

Depuis le jour où Duo avait avoué à Kaoru qui il était, la jeune femme n'arrêtait pas de lui demander lorsqu'ils se trouvaient seul, de lui chanter quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas lui refuser, surtout que savoir qu'il faisait ça pour la rendre heureuse, ne lui donnait que plus envie de le faire.

Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grand pas et à l'école c'était l'effervescence. Les où parts tu ? Tu restes ? Tu fais quoi ? La fin du trimestre est proche ? Tu as demandé quoi comme cadeau ? Tout ça fusait à chaque couloir, tous les élèves parlaient de la pause qu'ils allaient avoir et qu'ils attendaient avec impatience, surtout qu'ils en avaient marre des cours et les profs aussi, tout simplement parce que les élèves étaient insupportables et que cette période était la plus longue de l'année et que ça commençait à peser.

Tout le monde attendait donc cet évènement avec beaucoup d'impatience et même trop parfois car cela voulait aussi dire que les bulletins de note n'allaient pas tarder et donc contrôle sur contrôle. Plus aucuns élèves n'avaient une journée de calme, ce n'était plus que travail, travail et travail.

Le petit groupe se dirigeait vers les vestiaires pour le cours de sport. Seul cours où ils pouvaient encore se relaxer bien qu'ils se doutaient qu'on donnerait les résultats pour savoir qui viendrait s'entraîner à la rentrée pour le match inter lycée.

- Alors, qui sera sélectionné cette fois ? Demanda Lei.

- C'est tous les ans la même chose de toute manière et chaque année, quoi qu'il se passe, on perd se foutu match contre le même lycée.

Duo releva la tête pour regarder Thomas, il semblait énervé de perdre toujours, apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il participait à ce match, et c'était toujours le même résultat qui tombait. Il se demandait bien comment ça marchait en France, lui était plus habitué aux matchs de NBA en Amérique, mais en France ce n'était pas les même règles, il avait compris ça en jouant en sport mais dans un vrai match, qu'est ce qu ça pouvait bien donner.

- C'est vrai, ils ont toujours la meilleure équipe.

- De toute manière si je suis dedans cette année, ils ne gagneront pas. Je refuse de me faire ridiculiser encore une fois.

Heero se pencha vers Duo pour lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille. Le natté comprit alors pourquoi le garçon avait tellement envi d'écraser cette équipe. Son ex en faisait partit, chaque année, il était là pour le ridiculiser et il en avait marre. Ça ce comprenait.

Les filles partirent d'un coté et les garçons de l'autre afin de se changer, Thomas était toujours sur les nerfs, un peu comme tout le monde, mais lui ça se sentait vraiment plus. Surtout à l'approche du sport depuis la scène du couloir avec le charmant et jeune professeur.

Ils se changèrent et rejoignirent le reste du groupe sur le terrain de basket. Le professeur était là et attendait les derniers.

- Bien, c'est la première année où je m'occupe de ce tournoi et je tiens à la jouer bien plus fine que mes prédécesseurs.

Il fit un grand sourire à ses élèves, il sortit un petit carnet de sa poche de veste et l'ouvrit.

- Bien, je pense que tout le monde sera d'accord, pour que Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, Thomas Leran, Duo Maxwell et Heero Yuy soient les cinq majeurs, ensuite Quatre Raberba Winner et Lei chang sont pris aussi, puis Sebastien Melron, Christopher Delvan et Maxime Roubaix de la classe d'a coté on été prit aussi. Vous formerez l'équipe de notre école.

- Ouais, on va les écraser, cette fois ci. Hurla Siane et Criss en cœur.

- Si vous souhaitez d'ailleurs être les managers pas de soucis ! Sourit le professeur.

Siane et Criss se regardèrent en souriant, de toute manière elles seraient venus s'incruster pour voir ce qui se passerait pendant les entraînements, elles étaient là tous les ans pourquoi pas cette année. Thomas et Wufei se donnèrent une petite tape dans la main, cette année encore ils étaient ensembles et cette année, ils gagneraient.

- Bien je crois que cette équipe plait à tout le monde.

- En effet, et puis vous êtes un excellent professeur, nous gagnerons cette année. Dit Réléna.

- Merci mademoiselle, j'espère que je serais digne de ce que vous pensez de moi.

Heero se tourna vers la jeune fille, celle-ci ce faisait de plus en plus discrète en ce moment, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais dès qu'elle croisa son regard, elle détourna les yeux pour parler à sa voisine. Elle avait quelque chose qui avait changé ces derniers temps.

- Hee-chan ?

- Hai koneko.

- Dis elle a quoi Réléna en ce moment ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Bon maintenant que l'équipe a été faite, on va reprendre notre bon vieux cours de sport, qui veux dire à présent course. Après les vacances se sera piscine, alors n'oubliez pas vos maillot de bain, sinon je vous assure que vous irez à poil.

Tout le monde se regarda et fit note mentale de ne surtout pas oublier le maillot de bain. Ainsi le cours pu commencer et ce passa dans la bonne humeur pour tout le monde.

Une fois le cours finit, Heero et Duo rentrèrent ensemble, le natté parlait en faisant de grands gestes alors qu'Heero le regardait amusé. Cet américain avait vraiment beaucoup de mimiques amusantes à son goût et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer une journée sans lui, il était un vrai rayon de soleil.

Quatre et Trowa marchaient ensembles eux aussi, ils se rendaient au solfège main dans la main assez discrètement.

- Dis Trowa que penses tu de tout ça ?

- De ça quoi Quatre ?

- De notre groupe, des couples, du concert, des vacances qui arrivent, enfin de tout.

Trowa s'arrêta et déposa ses lèvres sur la joue du blond platine.

- Arrête de toujours te faire du souci, pour le moment tout va bien. Pour ce qui est des vacances, ma sœur nous invite à la boite de nuit où elle travaille pour le premier de l'an.

- Tous ?

- Oui, elle a dit qu'ils faisaient une fête, alors je proposerais ça aux autres demain.

- Mais c'est génial.

Quatre sauta dans les bras du châtain à la mèche, fourrant son nez dans son cou protéger par une écharpe, il faisait froid à présent, mais il se sentait bien dans les bras de cette personne qu'il aimait tant. Trowa referma ses bras autour du corps de son petit ami, il tenait éperdument à ce petit arabe au teint pâle et à la gentillesse incommensurable. Il n'était vraiment pas déçu que leur chemin se soit rencontré, qu'un élément perturbateur nommé Duo Maxwell soit passé par là et qu'à présent il soit heureux. Il espérait que pour les autres c'était pareil.

Quatre se décolla de lui, et serrant sa main dans la sienne, il partit en sautillant vers le bâtiment qui leur servait de classe de solfège sans vraiment se soucier de ce qu'il faisait.

Thomas rentra chez lui et déposa son sac sur la table de la salle à manger, il fit le tour de la pièce avant de soupirer et d'aller se vautrer dans le canapé pour manger sa boite de cookie. Allumant la Télévision, il tomba sur un dessin animé qui n'en menait pas large, il resta là complètement vidé.

Le sport était tuant pour lui, tout comme le professeur. Deux heures plus tard, il entendit la clé tournée dans la serrure et une voix masculine l'appeler.

- Je suis là, Bastian.

Une tête lui ressemblant assez en plus vieux apparu dans son champ de vision avant qu'un corps se laisse tomber tout aussi lourdement sur le pauvre canapé.

- Alors ta journée ?

- Comme toutes les autres.

- Allons, ne soit pas aussi morne quand je rentre, j'ai acheté des pâtes pour ce soir.

Thomas fit un micro sourire avant de zappé sur une autre chaîne qui était tout aussi intéressante que la première. Il soupira, il n'y avait vraiment rien à la télévision.

- Tu viens m'aider à préparer le repas de ce soir ?

- Oui.

Thomas suivit Bastian et tous les deux commencèrent à préparer le dîner. Le nouveau venu sentit que le plus jeune n'allait pas bien, il posa la casserole sur le feu et s'installa à la table regardant Thomas entrain de couper les tomates.

- Thomas et si tu me disais ce qu'il ne va pas au lieu de te ronger les sangs ainsi.

- C'est tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a rien.

- Menteur, je m'occupe de toi depuis que tu es tout petit, nos parents ne sont jamais là et tu as passé l'âge d'être déprimer pour ça.

Bastian posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule son petit frère, leurs parents travaillaient dans la météorologie et du coup, étaient souvent en voyage pour des études. Ils n'étaient même pas sûr qu'ils rentreraient pour noël et depuis plus de douze ans, c'était ainsi. Ils avaient tous les deux l'habitude.

- Ce n'est rien Bastian et toi ta journée ?

Le jeune homme se releva et tordit le nez en revenant à sa casserole.

- Je commence à regretter d'être entrer dans ce service, mon patron est un horrible tortionnaire.

- Oui, mais tu ne peux t'empêcher de le dire avec cette voix remplie d'amour.

Bastian tourna un visage triste et Thomas le regarda avec le même regard. Bastian laissa de nouveau la casserole pour venir cette fois ci enlacer son frère.

- Oh je vois, ton cœur est en mal d'amour, allons 'tit frère, je crois que c'est de famille.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de l'ébouriffer.

- Accroche toi, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Bon dépêchons nous, y a un téléfilm que je ne veux absolument pas rater, et tu vas le regarder avec moi, et tu vas voir, on va bien rire. Rien que tous les deux, comme d'habitude, une bonne soirée entre frères.

- Tu parles la dernière fois, c'était nul comme film, t'as aucun goût.

- Ouais et alors, il n'empêche qu'on s'amuse toujours.

Thomas sourit en brandissant son couteau.

- Je t'accorde ça. Bon allez dépêchons nous.

Et les deux garçons se remirent à préparer leur dîner.

Wufei était entrain de plancher sur le dernier contrôle de la semaine avant les vacances, lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Il posa son stylo et se tourna vers l'entrée, la tête de sa sœur apparue dans l'entrebâillement, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

- J'ai une question à te poser ?

- Entre.

Lei obéit et resta debout devant son frère, l'air légèrement gêné. Le chinois se demandait ce que sa sœur pouvait bien avoir pour être dans cet état sachant parfaitement qu'elle était pire qu'une pile électrique à la normale.

- C'est pour Noël, je voudrais organiser quelque chose pour les parents et j'avais besoin de ton approbation.

Wufei releva un sourcil, pourquoi sa sœur voulait elle faire une telle chose.

- Et en quel honneur ?

- C'est juste que ce jour là, cela fera vingt ans qu'ils se sont rencontrés, et je trouvais que ça serait bien pour eux.

Wufei sembla réfléchir un peut puis se leva pour aller relever le visage de sa jumelle.

- Je vais t'aider, tu as raison, on peut leur faire cette surprise, avec le restaurant, ils auront trop de travail, il faudrait voir avec grand père s'il pourra nous aider à prendre en main le restaurant ce soir là.

- Vraiment, tu feras ça pour moi.

- Idiote.

Il lui donna une petite tape sur la tête avant de faire demi tour pour aller s'intéresser à son contrôle, il n'eut pas le temps de faire quelques pas que deux bras vinrent entourer sa taille.

- Merci.

Wufei resta debout, droit, le regard au plafond, il sourit et ferma les yeux. Sa sœur était vraiment une fille étrange. Il sourit et baissa la tête avant de se tourner vers elle la faisant le lâcher.

- Je ferais toujours tout pour toi.

Lei lui fit un petit sourire, avant de partir en courrant vers sa chambre. Wufei resta seul, il soupira et se remit à son optique de continuer ses révisions.

Criss et Siane étaient dans la galerie commerciale, elles avaient décidé d'aller y faire un tour toutes les deux et puis de repérer les différents cadeau qu'elles allaient bien pouvoir faire à leurs amis, et parents.

- Tu vas leur offrir quoi cette année ?

- J'en sais rien Siane, sûrement encore une grosse boite de chocolat.

- Tu n'innoves vraiment pas.

- Je sais.

Elles se sourirent et continuèrent leur petit chemin en discutant, une fois le tour fait, elle se laissèrent choir sur les chaises d'un bistro et commandèrent deux menthes à l'eau.

- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu tendu dans le groupe en ce moment, toi-même tu ne sembles pas très bien Criss.

La jeune fille plongea son nez dans sa boisson.

- Je suis inquiète pour beaucoup de choses, Heero et Duo semblent heureux, tout comme Quatre et Trowa, et pourtant je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens pas très bien. Et puis Lei n'est pas dans son assiette en ce moment, Wufei est hyper stressé, et Thomas à coté de la plaque.

- Les vacances qui approchent, tout le monde à ses problèmes. En parlant de ça, tu fais quoi ?

- Je reste ici, je dois voir quelqu'un.

- Oh et qui est ce ?

Criss fit un sourire qui voulait dire, tu ne le sauras pas et bu un peu de son verre. Siane grogna en se laissant percuter le dossier de son siège.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec vos cachotteries ?

- Mais rien du tout Siane,

- Tu parles, entre toi qui veut rien me dire et Lei, je suis la pauvre petite qui ne sait jamais rien.

Criss se mit à rire de la réaction gamine de son amie. Siane après avoir boudée quelques secondes, partit elle aussi dans un petit fou rire. Cette année était vraiment riche en émotion et promettait encore plein de choses.

- Bon en attendant, je ne sais toujours pas.

- Et tu ne le sauras pas tout de suite.

- Tu me promets de me le dire un jour.

- De quoi ?

- Qui va venir occuper tes vacances.

Criss lui tira la langue et Siane repartit de bon cœur dans son fou rire. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il ne manquait plus que Lei pour que leur trio soit au complet.

Duo entra le premier et fut attaquer par Kaoru qui lui sauta dessus, les joues couvertes de farine.

- Vous voila enfin !

- Okaa-san, je crois que tu étouffes Duo.

Elle recula d'un pas, grand sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai fais un gâteau.

- Et en quel honneur ? demanda Heero.

- Oh parce qu'il faut qu'il y ai quelque chose à fêter ?

Heero haussa les épaules, Duo fit un petit sourire, son petit ami était vraiment du genre un peu rabat joie tout de même.

- Et bien monsieur on n'a pas le droit de faire la fête, j'ai eut une prime, ça te va ?

- Well !

Duo sauta dans les bras de Kaoru, celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle bossait dur pour l'avoir et ça avait porté ces fruits et il en était heureux pour elle.

- Au moins un qui montre son enthousiasme.

Kaoru sourit et emmena le châtain dans la cuisine où il aida à faire le reste. Heero resta en retrait, il fallait d'ailleurs mieux car sinon il aurait été recouvert d'une fine pellicule blanche dut au fait que le châtain venait malencontreusement de renverser la farine. Kaoru était morte de rire et soufflait sur la table pour la faire voleter.

- Regardez il neige.

- Snow white.

Duo se mit lui aussi à rire et Heero n'échappa hélas pas, à la tornade Maxwell qui lui sauta dans les bras, trouvant la piteuse excuse, qu'il n'était pas blanc alors qu'eux si. Du coup, Kaoru s'y mit aussi et à la fin, Heero était tout aussi blanc qu'eux, ce qui entraîna, une stupide revanche et une bonne grosse bataille de farine.

Après que chacun soit passé dans la douche, la table fut dressée pour fêter cet avènement. Le repas se passa correctement, et le dessert fut amener fièrement par Kaoru le sourire aux lèvres. On aurait dit une gamine portant un trophée.

Duo prit même une photo pour garder un souvenir, tout comme Kaoru en avait prit une de la bataille de farine. C'était des souvenirs, qu'ils voulaient tous garder en eux.

Le gâteau fut dévoré, et quand il ne resta plus que quelques miettes dans les assiettes, Kaoru sourit et se tourna vers Duo.

- Dis j'ai pensé à quelque chose ?

- And ?

- Ça te dirait que Solo et Hilde viennent passer le réveillon de Noël à la maison.

- Vrai ?

Duo venait de sauter de sa chaise sous le choc.

- Vrai de vrai. Sourit Kaoru

- Ça ne dérangera pas.

- Pas du tout, ils pourront rester le 23, 24 et 25.

- Génial.

Duo sauta au cou de Kaoru, déposa un gros smack sonore sur sa joue avant de partir se ruer sur le téléphone qui se trouvait dans le couloir.

- Et bien tu lui as sacrement fait plaisir là.

- Je sais, je lui devais bien ça.

Kaoru se leva pour ranger, Heero vint l'aider, tout fut rapidement mit dans le lave-vaisselle. Une tornade passa rapidement la porte.

- C'est d'accord, ils arriveront le 23 au matin. ARIGATO !

- De rien Duo, va faire tes devoirs maintenant.

- Yes.

Il embrassa de nouveau la jeune femme, Heero le suivit, il savait très bien qu'il allait avoir besoin d'aide pour tout faire. D'ailleurs Duo eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer et Heero du lui réexpliquer plusieurs fois en quoi, ça était relatif avec ça. Mais il finit par abandonner, son petit ami n'était vraiment pas à ce qu'il faisait.

- Je pense que tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher.

- Hum, tu as raison Hee-chan.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qu'il aimait avant de partir en courrant pour la salle de bain, il revint peu de temps après, prêt pour se coucher. Heero se pencha vers lui, dès qu'il fut sous les draps. D'une main, il enleva quelques mèches du visage de son ange et se pencha vers les lèvres qu'il aimait.

Duo rétrécit l'espace en ce relevant sur ses deux coudes, il embrassa son amour, le baiser fut tendre et doux, un baiser de bonne nuit, un baiser pour se dire bonsoir, un baiser remplit d'amour.

- Oyasumi koneko.

- Good night Hee-chan.

Heero embrassa de nouveau le natté et quitta la chambre. Il soupira et descendit en silence les escaliers. Il trouva sa mère dans le salon entrain de siroter un thé devant la télévision. Il se laissa tomber à ses cotés.

- Félicitation.

- Tient je me demandais quand est ce que tu allais venir me le dire.

- Okaa-san ! Soupira Heero.

- Oui je sais.

Elle passa un bras autour des épaules de son fils.

- ça faisait longtemps !

- De quoi ?

- Que je ne t'ai pas eut pour moi toute seule.

Kaoru ébouriffa la tignasse de son fils avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

- Tu devais aller te coucher mon grand.

- Hai, oyasumi okaa-san.

- Oyasumi Heero.

Heero se leva pour aller se coucher, il se retourna et vit sa mère boire son thé devant l'écran, il sourit et monta les escaliers. Il était content pour sa mère, elle était heureuse, mais il voulait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un comme lui avait trouvé Duo, il voulait qu'elle tourne la page.

**A suivre…**

**Yami : **Et ouais j'avais prévenu, maintenant, on va voir l'évolution de tous les personnages, parce que je n'aime pas rester dans l'optique que c'est juste Duo et Heero.

**Thomas :** Ouais et on a tous des emmerdes.

**Aku : **Même pas tous, c'est juste qu'on aime pas créer des persos qui servent à rien et qu'on pas d'histoire. Donc, vous allez évoluer comme tout le monde.

**Criss :** Vacances mouvementées.

**Yami : **Hai.

**Duo :** Hilde et Solo le retour.

**Yami : **Hai.

**Wufei : **Je sais pas pourquoi mais je la sens pas la soirée Noël.

**Yami :** Je vois pas pourquoi, je pense même que je vais faire un chapitre par personne pour Noël, je n'en suis pas encore sûre, mais je vais essayer de faire ça. Ou en regrouper.

**Quatre :** Je sens que ça va mal tourner pour certain.

**Aku :** Pourquoi tu dis ça Quat-chan.

**Quatre :** Comme ça.

**Aku : **Ben tu verras bien, voila.

**Yami: **Ouaip, va falloir réfléchir à tout ça.

**Heero : **ça va faire mal.

**Aku : **Meu nan, bon alors aimé pas aimé, est ce qu'on continue ?

**Yami : **Désolée de demander ça, mais on va dire qu'on a le gros coup de déprime en ce moment, bon d'accord c'est depuis longtemps, mais ça revient vraiment en ce moment, donc voila.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**khisanth :**Et ouais que veux tu, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le mettre dans la merde, c'est comme ça que je vois le scénar et la vie n'est franchement pas simple, donc je tente de le faire savoir. De plus, ça ne va pas être le seul à avoir des soucis, la tite troupe commence elle aussi à être dans la merde. J'espère d'ailleurs que ça ne vous dérangera pas d'avoir la vie aussi des autres. Kisu et désolé de t'avoir mis en retard.

**Onarluca : **Contente vraiment que ça te plaise et que tu veux la suite, mais va y avoir quelques chapitres ne tournant pas forcément autour de ça, même si ça restera la trame principale. Voila j'espère que cette nouvelle optique de voir un peu les autres persos évolués vous ira. Kisu ma grande.

**Kaorulabelle :** Et bien voila la suite - Et un Duo toujours à son Heero. Kisu.

**Gayana :** Kikou, contente que Kaoru te plaise, ainsi que Thomas, moi je ne supporte pas de mettre un perso pour le mettre, il faut qu'il y ait quelque chose autour. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera d'ailleurs pas que mon histoire ne soit pas un simple Duo Heero tournant autour de la musique. Voila, en espérant que ça t'aura plus. Kisu.

**Florinoir :** Et oui il aime Heero, et pour le reste tu le découvriras au fil de la fic, qui j'espère continuera à te plaire, malgré le chemin que je lui fais prendre. Kisu.

**Cltho :** Contente que tu aimes toujours, que tu trouves que ce soit bien que j'approfondisse mais persos, et c'est pas fini, car comme tu l'as remarqué, chacun avance à son rythme, et je dois dire que tous ont une histoire et je veux qu'elle apparaisse dans cette fic. Donc, j'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas que ce ne soit pas que Duo et Heero. Kisu et encore missi.

**Cynthia :** Et ouais pauvre 'tit Thomas ! Contente que ça te plaise. Kisu en espérant que la suite en fera autant.

**Zancthey :**Contente que ça te plaise miss, en espérant que la suite aussi et que ben, que voila. Kisu.

**crystal d'avalon :** Seras tu toujours fans malgré cette suite, car je fais quand même un changement de direction puisque je commence à m'occuper un peu des autres persos. J'essaye de vous faire une suite complète, donc j'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas. Kisu.

**lihiel : **Pour le fan art, je peux essayer d'en faire un, mais faudra attendre un peu parce que là, je tiendrais pas psychologiquement. Donc dès que j'ai le temps j'en ferais un, et puis ça me fera plaisir de le faire. Mais si tu connais quelqu'un qui veut illustrer, pas de problème !lol ! Contente que ça te plaise et puis ben j'espère que ce sera pareil avec la suite. Kisu.

**Voila, merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, à ceux qui lisent, et j'espère que le fait qu'on approfondisse la suite ne vous gênera pas.**

**See**** ya**.

**KISU**


	18. Noël 1

**Shinigami's pop**

**Disclamers : **Les persos de Gundam ne m'appartiennent pas, les autres si, et comme vous le découvrirez dans ce chapitre, on y tient beaucoup.

**Notes des auteurs :** Alors dans les chapitres qui vont suivre, il y aura forte présence **d'inceste,** **d'homosexualité,** mais ça tout le monde avait du le remarquer, présence **d'amour entre adulte et adolescent**, **homophobie** ainsi que d'autres **petits soucis de la vie de tous les jours**. Ne dites pas que nous n'avions pas prévenus.

Autrement, ce chapitre est séparé en deux parce que tout ne rentrait pas et qu'il était plus simple pour la compréhension de le couper. Voila, donc la partie deux la semaine prochaine.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 17 : Noël. Partie 1**

- Enfin ! Soupira une tête geai en se laissant tomber sur sa table.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et un natté posa son crayon en poussant un petit cri de victoire. Le professeur leva les yeux de son livre et grogna qu'il restait encore du temps alors il fallait se taire. Un peu plus loin une tête brune attendait que le contrôle prenne fin, cela allait faire une demi heure qu'il patientait tout comme la voisine du natté.

La sonnerie retentit et les derniers se dépêchèrent de finir afin de rendre leurs copies à temps. Une fois cela fait, le professeur leur souhaita de bonnes vacances. Il y eut des enfin, des c'est fini, des on est en vacances, hurlés de-ci delà pour montrer la joie et le soulagement de ne plus avoir de cours pendant deux semaines.

Un petit groupe se dirigeait ensuite vers la sortie de l'établissement discutant vivement de ce qu'ils allaient faire durant les vacances, enfin surtout Duo qui était relativement heureux de revoir Hilde et Solo ce que tout le monde comprenait parfaitement.

Lei et Wufei disaient qu'ils allaient passer leur temps au restaurant pour que leurs parents soient en paix, Criss qu'elle fêtait ça chez une amie parce que ses parents partaient dans leur chalet à la montagne et qu'elle n'aimait pas alors elle restait ici. Siane fêterait Noël chez elle avec sa famille, ses cousins venant justement pour cette occasion.

Trowa et Quatre avait c'étaient de même, le petit blond était heureux car toutes ses sœurs venaient pour la fête, le châtain à la mèche faisait sa avec sa sœur. Le seul à garder le silence était Thomas.

Arrivant aux grilles, le vent soufflait assez fort et glaçait jusqu'à l'os. Duo avait le nez dans son écharpe, il marmonna quelque chose et n'eut en réponse qu'une tape sur la tête de la part de son petit ami.

- Hey !

- Enlève ce truc de devant ta bouche et on comprendra peut être quelque chose.

- Beuu.

Duo retira l'écharpe, le nez un peu rouge et un grand sourire aux lèvres il demanda.

- On va se voir pendant les vacances ?

- Ça serait cool. S'exclama Lei.

Quatre donna un coup de coude à Trowa, celui-ci sembla émerger un peu.

- Ah oui, désolé, ma sœur vous propose de venir à la boite pour le premier de l'an, on fait une fête.

- SUPER ! Hurlèrent Lei et Siane.

- La boite ? Demanda Duo.

- Oui, la sœur de Trowa travaille dans une boite de nuit.

- Oh yes.

Duo fit un grand sourire montrant son approbation face à l'offre. Il se tourna vers Heero pour savoir s'ils iraient. Le japonais regarda les yeux de son petit ami et soupira.

- Hai, pas la peine de faire ses yeux là, on ira.

- Who say that I love you?

Heero n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, que des lèvres froides vinrent se poser rapidement sur sa joue. Le japonais rosit légèrement mais cela ne se remarqua pas car le froid faisait office de camouflage pour ce genre de réaction.

- Bon les tourtereaux, c'est pas tout ça mais moi je me caille.

Tous se tournèrent vers Thomas qui en effet semblait avoir froid et qui venait pour la première fois d'ouvrir la bouche. Lei posa alors la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Tu fais quoi toi à Noël ?

Thomas fit naître un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres et répondit simplement.

- Je suis avec mon frère.

- Et tes parents ? Enchaîna Siane.

- Ils ne rentrent pas comme chaque année.

Personne n'eut le temps de dire quelque chose de plus qu'une moto s'arrêta juste à leur coté. Elle était noire, assez simple, le motard était habillé plutôt bien, il devait sortir de son travail. Il descendit de la moto, retira son casque. Le petit groupe nota rapidement l'étrange ressemblance avec Thomas, les mêmes yeux et les mêmes cheveux, en gros, c'était leur ami en plus vieux.

L'arrivant vint les saluer un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis sorti plutôt et j'en ai profiter pour passer te prendre, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. Oh faites, je me présente, je suis Bastian, le frère de Thomas.

- Je l'aurais parié. Sourit Lei.

- Et c'est que t'as un frère plutôt mignon Thomas. Ajouta Criss.

- C'est vrai, si tu ressembles à ça plutard, je réserve tout de suite. Continua Lei.

La chinoise se prit une tape sur la tête de son frère qui semblait ne pas trop apprécier ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Maieuuu Fei.

- Wufei Lei, et sois un peu polit.

- Oh tu es l'ami de Thomas que j'ai croisé une fois à la maison.

- En effet c'est bien moi.

Les deux garçons se sourirent et Thomas mit fin à l'échange, prenant le bras de son frère pour l'emmener vers la moto.

- Bon, ben, Trowa je te téléphone pour cette histoire de premier de l'an.

- T'es pressé Thomas ?

- Oui.

Duo tourna la tête pour voir ce qui faisait fuir le jeune homme et il tomba sur le prof de sport en compagnie de leur prof de chant et de celle de français qui arrivaient. Heero et Quatre avaient remarqué eux aussi. Thomas n'eut pas le temps que les trois professeurs les accostaient.

- Oh Duo justement, je voulais te parler. Je trouve que tu as fait d'énorme progrès en français.

- Merci madame, il faut dire que j'apprends assez vite.

- J'ai cru remarquer en effet. Et puis il faut dire que la chanson que tu nous as faite était magnifique. Un très bon français, j'avais du mal à me dire que c'était de toi alors que tu es Américain.

Duo passa une main dans ses cheveux, il était un peu mal à l'aise par les remarques de sa prof de français. Il fallait dire aussi qu'avec la prof de chant, elles avaient le même caractère qui n'était pas vraiment facile à vivre, parce que dès qu'elles avaient quelqu'un qui était bon, elle n'arrêtait pas de le faire savoir.

- D'ailleurs il n'y a pas que Monsieur Maxwell, vous avez vraiment tous été merveilleux, je ne pensais pas avoir de tels musiciens dans ma classe. Sourit la prof de chant.

- Que voulez vous, il a fallut cet Kermesse pour découvrir nos dons. Dit Lei un sourire remplit d'ironie aux lèvres elle ajouta malicieusement à Siane et Criss. Appart Réléna, elle ne voyait pas grand-chose.

Les deux jeunes filles ravalèrent leurs éclats de rire.

- Ils ne sont d'ailleurs pas que bons en chant, en sport aussi.

Le professeur sembla remarquer le garçon plus vieux.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Bastian Lera, le frère de Thomas.

- Enchanté, Michael Roland, professeur de sport.

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main. Les deux femmes se présentèrent aussi et Michael relança la discussion.

- Elle est à vous la moto ?

- Oui.

- Magnifique.

- Merci.

Thomas commençaient à en avoir marre mais les deux hommes semblaient bien s'entendre. Ce fut Wufei qui sortit son meilleur ami de la posture dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, nous on va y aller, parce qu'il fait froid et notre cours commence dans vingt minutes.

Lei hocha la tête pour approuver, Bastian et Michael dirent au revoir aux jumeaux, puis Duo entraîna Thomas avec lui en quittant la grille après avoir saluer leurs professeurs. Les voyant partir, Bastian salua à son tour le professeur pour rejoindre son petit frère qui était déjà assit et échangeait quelques mots avec le natté.

- Désolé, on y va.

Thomas hocha la tête et Bastian mit la moto en marche, un dernier signe pour ses amis et les deux garçons disparaissaient plus loin. Ceux qui restaient se saluèrent et partirent pour leur chez eux respectif. Pressés tout d'un coup d'avoir chaud.

Bastian gara la moto dans la petite allée devant la maison pendant que Thomas se dépêchait d'aller ouvrir. Une fois tous les deux au chaud, ils se laissèrent tomber dans le canapé.

- Ton patron t'a laissé sortir plutôt ?

- Ouais, de toute manière, il n'était pas d'humeur.

Bastian fit une petite grimace avant de prendre son petit frère dans ses bras. Thomas se laissa faire, il savait que lorsque son frère était dans cet état, c'est qu'il avait besoin d'affection. Les vacances étaient vraiment bien partit.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Les vacances venaient de commencer depuis près de deux jours et chez les Yuy, c'était la panique. Duo courrait partout exciter à l'idée d'aller chercher ses amis à l'aéroport. Kaoru était entrain de s'habiller, Heero était à moitié endormi et regardait son petit ami sauter un peu partout.

- Duo cesse ça !

- Yes.

Duo s'arrêta d'un coup, regarda Heero et déposa rapidement un baiser sur sa joue avant de repartir en courrant pour voir ce que faisait Kaoru. Il redescendit avec elle, la jeune femme prit les clés de la voiture et ils se mirent en route.

Heero regardait le paysage défiler, Duo c'était calmé et sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de son amour, une musique douce passait et Kaoru jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil dans le rétro pour voir les deux garçons.

Après une heure de trajet, elle gara la voiture et se tourna vers les deux garçons ; un sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres quand elle les vit tous les deux endormis. Elle se tata pour les réveiller doucement mais préféra la plus sadique.

- TOUT LE MONDE SUR LE PONT ! ON EST ARRIVE !

Duo et Heero sursautèrent, Kaoru se mit à rire, elle eut le droit à deux regards de la mort qui tue avant que le natté ne sorte de la voiture pour sautiller un peu partout. Heero soupira et rejoignit son petit ami. Ils traversèrent le parking pour arriver dans le hall. Duo regardait tout autour de lui afin de trouver le panneau qui indiquerait si l'avion était déjà là.

- Duo si tu regardais par ici ?

Le natté sautilla jusqu'à la jeune femme et souriant il regarda les horaires.

- Ils arrivent dans cinq minutes, on va les attendre.

- Bien sur !

Duo partit en courrant, la main d'Heero dans la sienne, Kaoru riait de voir son fils être ainsi traîné dans tout l'aéroport.

- Kaoru-san, tu viens ! Cria le natté au loin.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et s'excusa auprès des gens qui la regardait étrangement, elle courut pour retrouver le jeune homme. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais les aéroport était un endroit où elle n'aimait pas être, cela lui rappelait la mort de son mari, mais là, l'américain arrivait à lui faire oublier ces souvenirs, ça devait être de même pour Heero. Celui-ci n'arrêtait d'ailleurs pas de crier contre son petit ami pour qu'il soit un peu plus calme.

Ils arrivèrent à l'escalator et attendirent patiemment, enfin aussi patiemment qu'il était possible quand on savait que Duo ne tenait pas en place. Il ne faisait que passer d'une vitre à l'autre pour voir si les gens arrivaient. Quand les premiers passagers passèrent les barrières, Duo se rua pour voir si ces deux amis étaient là.

Kaoru et Heero restaient en retrait. Lorsque Solo passa la barrière, un sac sur le dos, des lunettes sur le visage, Duo hurla en américain.

- Solo, I'm happy !

Le jeune homme ouvrit grand ses bras et reçu le natté.

- I'm happy too, Duo. You are fine?

- Yes! And Hilde.

Solo fit un signe de tête et Duo le lâcha pour aller se jeter dans les bras de la jeune femme.

- 'llo kitty !

Kaoru et Heero se permirent de sourire en voyant la scène, c'était amusant de les voir tous les trois réunis, surtout pour la mère, car, elle savait très bien qui était qui. Et elle se demandait encore comment elle n'avait pas pu les reconnaître la toute première fois.

Hilde, Solo et Duo les rejoignirent.

- Bonjour Kaoru.

- Bonjour Hilde, Solo.

- Merci encore de nous accueillir chez vous pour Noël.

- Ça me fait plaisir.

Ils se mirent en route pour aller chercher leurs affaires. Ils discutèrent sur le chemin.

- Vous avez progressé en français.

- Yes, depuis notre séjour, nous apprenons intensément.

- Et bien je vous félicite.

Hilde et Kaoru parlaient entre elles alors que Solo, Heero et Duo restaient en arrière. L'américain ne cessait de harceler l'arrivant pour savoir si tout c'était bien passé. Après tout, c'était la première fois que ces amis prenaient un avion en classe normal et avec autant de monde. Normalement ils étaient en privé. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils étaient des stars. Après avoir rassurer le garçon, récupéré leurs affaires, ils rentrèrent à la maison.

Le retour fut nettement plus animé que l'allé. Duo leur racontait les cours, l'école, tout. Hilde et Solo racontaient quelques trucs agrémentés d'expressions américaines qui faisaient rire la voiturée une fois traduite. En arrivant enfin à la maison, Duo les mena à la pièce qui avait été aménagé pour eux suivit par Heero.

Kaoru ferma la porte et s'adossa contre celle-ci, un grand sourire aux lèvres. La maison allait être bien joyeuse, ils allaient enfin pouvoir passer un Noël dans la joie et la bonne humeur, à plusieurs, sans penser aux absents.

« « « « «

Lei était assise dans le salon entrain d'essayer de brancher les fils de la chaîne Hifi. Ce soir c'était Noël, et leurs parents n'étaient toujours pas au courrant de ce qui allait se passer, seulement il fallait maintenant se dépêcher. Leur grand-père était entrain de s'occuper de tout au restaurant, occupant leur parents pendant qu'eux préparaient la maison pour le repas.

Il y eut un petit éclair bleuté et la jeune fille poussa un petit cri aiguë. Des pas précipités se firent entendre et Wufei entra en courrant dans la salle.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Lei ?

- Ce n'est rien, juste un court circuit.

- Je t'avais dit de me laisser m'occuper de ça.

- Gniagniagnia.

Wufei s'agenouilla près de sa sœur et regarda la main de celle-ci, elle était un peu rougit. Il soupira et connecta lui même les fils avant de se relever et de retourner à sa tache, laissant sa sœur à genoux au sol. Elle n'en pouvait plus, son frère était quelqu'un qu'elle n'arrivait plus à cerner, il pouvait être doux comme brutal, impulsif comme calme, et pourtant, ils étaient jumeaux.

La voix de son frère retentit et elle se dépêcha de tout ranger pour s'occuper cette fois ci de la table. Son frère lui était en cuisine, bien meilleure qu'elle dans ce domaine, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Mettant la nappe blanche ainsi que les bougies puis le couverts. Elle se mit à penser que c'était vraiment romantique.

Wufei arriva dans une salle sombre éclairée simplement par les deux chandeliers, une musique douce et agréable planait, il sourit, fier de sa sœur. Il posa les assiettes avec les deux entrées, puis repartit, pour revenir avec une rose et un vase.

- Et voila, c'est mieux ainsi.

- Je ne te savais pas l'âme si romantique Fei.

- Et ça ce dit ma jumelle.

Lei émit un petit rire.

- Bon maintenant que tout est prêt, si nous allions retrouver grand-père au restaurant.

- Oui, le plus vite sera le mieux, il faut que Li et Xian se dépêchent d'arriver eux aussi.

Les deux adolescents, d'un pas rapide, fermèrent toutes les lumières restantes dans la maison et descendirent au rez de chaussé pour retrouver leur grand-père qui attendait patiemment leur arrivé.

- Vous en avez mis du temps.

- C'est que c'est dur de toute préparer.

- Bien, Li et Xian vont monter pour faire le service pour vos parents, en attendant, vous, allez vous changez, vous serez en salle.

- Bien.

Et les deux partirent enfiler la tenue chinoise de serveur. C'était à leur grand-père de jouer à présent. Une fois habillé, Wufei et Lei s'empressèrent d'aller travailler. Il n'y avait pas de trace de leurs parents, c'est que c'était bon. Observant la salle remplie, les deux jumeaux se regardèrent.

- Au travail.

- J'aurais pas dit mieux.

Et le travail en salle commença.

Lorsque la soirée fut terminée, les deux adolescents n'en pouvaient plus, ils étaient exténués. Ils montèrent les escaliers en traînant des pieds. Arrivant à l'étage, ils furent agréablement surpris de trouver les lumières éteintes. Entrant doucement dans le salon, seule la lumière des chandeliers étaient là, la musique avait changé et on pouvait percevoir une douce mélodie de Noël. Regarda la pendule, ils purent voir qu'il était minuit passé.

Approchant du sapin, ils trouvèrent un mot écrit en chinois.

- Merci beaucoup les enfants, ce fut un merveilleux Noël.

Lei sourit et replia le morceau de papier puis le reposant sur la table basse.

- A ton avis, tu crois qu'on va avoir un petit frère…ou alors une petite sœur.

Elle se prit une petite tape sur la tête, mais lorsqu'elle regarda son frère ce ne fut que pour apercevoir un petit sourire affectueux. Wufei s'approcha de la fenêtre et pu voir un agréable spectacle.

- Il neige.

Lei le rejoignit, ils regardèrent un moment le paysage se recouvrirent de cette fine pellicule blanche. La jeune fille posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère.

- Tu sais quoi, je crois que ce sera l'un de mes meilleure Noël.

- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda aussi doucement que sa sœur l'avait fait le chinois.

- Parce que je suis là, seule, avec toi, on ne s'engueule pas, on a rendu nos parents heureux et il neige.

- Hum.

Wufei passa un bras autour de la taille de sa sœur pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui.

- Moi aussi Lei.

La jeune fille laissa naître un petit sourire sur ses lèvres avant de fermer les yeux et de laisser la fatigue la prendre. Wufei entendit la respiration de sa jumelle se faire plus régulière, il soupira lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle se soit endormit.

La prenant dans ses bras, il la monta dans sa chambre. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il avait encore la force de faire ça mais, il savait juste qu'après un bon lit l'attendait. Enfin après être passé faire un petit rangement en bas.

Il la posa sur son lit et lui retira sa robe chinoise avant de la glisser sous les draps. Passant un doigt le long du visage, il regarda les traits paisiblement sereins.

- Tu me fais penser à un ange Lei. Je ne sais pas comment on peut dire qu'on se ressemble, tu es tout le contraire de moi.

Elle bougea dans le lit pour se retourner et ainsi faire face à son frère. Wufei sourit et remit une des mèches en place. Avançant doucement son visage de celui de sa sœur, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles rosées de la jeune fille. Chastement, ce ne fut qu'un effleurement de peur de réveiller la belle endormie.

- Je t'aime Lei, quoi que je puisse faire, je t'aime.

Il se releva et quitta la chambre avant de descendre pour éteindre la musique ainsi que les bougies. Une fois la porte fermée, deux yeux onyx s'ouvrirent, une larme coula silencieusement le long de la joue un peu matte.

- 'Fei.

Un sanglot étouffé avant de partir pour un autre monde.

« « « « «

- Thomas, j'ai un problème avec la cuisinière.

- Pourquoi as-tu voulu faire à manger ? Je t'avais dit qu'on commanderait quelque chose.

- Je sais mais c'est comme ça, j'ai tout de même le droit d'avoir envi de cuisiner quelque chose à mon petit frère.

Thomas descendit les escalier en maugréant contre son stupide grand frère qui bien que sachant cuisiner, était incapable de faire quelque chose de classe et encore moins de préparer un réveillon. Il entra dans la cuisine et manqua de ressortir tout de suite tellement c'était pitoyable.

- Peut on juste savoir ce que tu as tenté de faire.

- Hum, attend que je me souvienne du non, un rôti de porc avec échalotes et champignons.

Thomas passa une main désespérée sur son visage. Bon, ce n'était pas ça, mais ils avaient une cuisine à ranger, une casserole à vider dans la poubelle et une pizza à commander. Répartissant rapidement les tâches, le plus jeune prit les commandes.

Tout en nettoyant les dégâts de son frère, il se mit à penser au pourquoi du comment il était dans cet état. Il était rentré de son travail la veille complètement anéantit, apparemment il avait appris que son bureau faisait une fête pour le nouvel an et en tant que haut salarié, il était pratiquement obligé d'y assister, ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas. Moins il passait de temps à son bureau en présence de son patron mieux il se portait.

Thomas soupira de soulagement en regardant la pièce rangée et prête. Sortant deux assiettes, deux verres et un plateau, il disposa le tout dessus pour aller les déposer dans le salon devant la télévision où se trouvait un petit sapin décoré pour l'occasion.

Son frère était actuellement entrain de payer le livreur, il s'installa confortablement dans le canapé et l'attendit. La soirée se passa devant un bon film. Lorsque les minuits sonnèrent, ils s'offrirent un petit paquet chacun. Les cadeaux dépaquetés et rangés, Bastian disparu dans la cuisine pour revenir avec une canette de bière pour chacun.

- ça fait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu une soirée aussi longue ensemble.

- Exacte, c'est les vacances aussi.

Le téléphone les coupa dans leur début de discussion et ce fut Bastian qui décrocha, son visage perdit son sourire.

- Ce sont les parents.

Thomas se leva, prit une chaise et s'installa à coté de son frère, mettant le haut parleur, la voix de leur mère leur parvint.

- Joyeux noël les enfants.

- Joyeux noël. Répondirent les deux frères.

- Alors tout ce passe bien chez vous ? Ici il fait froid, mais on est au chaud entrain de fêter noël avec des amis. Vraiment, la Sibérie est un pays magnifique.

- Et bien chez nous, il me semble qu'il neige. Sinon tout ce passe bien. Assura Bastian.

- C'est parfait alors, Thomas, tu as de bon résultat en cours ?

- Oui ça peut aller.

- Dans ce cas tout est super, votre père vous embrasse.

- On l'embrasse aussi.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais les communications sont restreinte, on a un avis de tempête, donc je vais vous laisser les enfants, sinon, nous ne rentrerons pas avant Mai je pense. Bisous. Tchatchao.

Bastian attendit que la conversation se coupe pour claquer durement le combiné contre son socle. Thomas aussi était un peu énervé.

- C'est toujours pareil avec eux.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais de ne pas déprimer à cause de ça.

- Ouais tu as raison, on s'en prend une deuxième.

Les deux garçons se sourirent et tous les deux ils s'affalèrent de nouveau dans le canapé, une deuxième canettes de bière à la main.

- On en était ou ?

- Attend que je réfléchisse, je crois que c'était au fait que nous n'avions pas passé une soirée si longue ensemble depuis bien longtemps ce qui d'un autre coté est vrai, puisque des soirées comme celle là ne sont possible que quand : un, tu rentre tôt, deux, on est pas crevé et trois, c'est Noël ou autre fête.

Bastian ce mit à rire et ébouriffa son frère, s'en suivit une bataille de coussin avec ceux du canapé pour finir sur les deux frères l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

- ça fait du bien.

- Ouais, tu sais quoi, j't'adore 'tit frère.

- Moi aussi grand frère.

Ils se mirent à rire puis un silence s'installa pour être finalement brisé par Bastian.

- Dit moi, le prof de sport, il est pas mal.

Thomas se tendit, il se doutait bien que son frère avait comprit quelque chose lors de sa rencontre avec lui, mais delà, à ce qu'il en parle maintenant.

- Ouais, sans plus.

- Ne me mens pas Thomas, j'aimerais que tu te confis un peu plus à moi, comme moi je fais avec toi.

- Je sais, mais c'est que depuis…

- Je comprends, en tout cas moi je le trouve bien, tu as mon approbation.

- Abruti.

Thomas se releva et donna une petite tape amicale sur la tête de son frère avant de revenir se calfeutrer dans ses bras.

- Tu sais quoi, je trouve qu'on est bien mieux tous les deux qu'avec les parents, on se ressemble.

- Ouais, deux garçons, gays, en mal d'amour. Si les parents savaient ça, j'imagine bien leur réaction.

- Tu m'étonnes. Oh mon dieu regarde chéri, qu'avons-nous fait pour qu'ils deviennent ainsi ? Une telle débauche. Penses tu que nous n'avons pas été assez présent, si ça se trouve, c'est de notre faute. Mon dieu.

Bastian ce mit à rire et Thomas le suivit peut de temps après.

- Je pense en effet que ça donnerait ça.

- Attend, papa ça serait. Calme toi ma chérie, ce n'est pas de notre faute, ça doit juste être passager, je suis sûr que ça se soigne. Calme toi. Ce sont nos enfants, ils ne peuvent pas être comme ça.

- Très bonne imitation pour quelqu'un qui ne les a pas beaucoup vu.

- Merci merci.

Ils se regardèrent en se souriant.

- En faite, je suis bien mieux sans eux.

- Parfaitement.

Bastian ralluma la télévision et la laissa comme fond sonore, tous les deux discutèrent encore une peu, s'amusant à parler de la personne qui faisait battre leur cœur respectivement. L'un était froid, colérique, impossible à vivre, l'autre était gentil, sportif, taquin et légèrement tortionnaire sur les bords.

Le temps passa et Bastian se rendit compte qu'il parlait à présent tout seul et que son frère s'était endormit. Tirant un peu le plaid qui traînait sur le haut du canapé, il l'étendit sur eux deux. Regardant son frère, il se permit de sourire et éteignit la télévision pour se laisser allé lui aussi au bras de Morphée.

**A suivre…**

**Yami :** J'adore ce chapitre. Comment ça c'est rare ? Ben quoi, ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'adore Thomas que je trouve Lei et Wufei adorables ! Si ? Bon d'accord je me tais.

**Duo :** En tout cas, moi j'ai retrouvé Hilde et Solo.

**Aku :** Et le pauvre Heero a du te supporter en mode puce électrique toute la matinée.

**Duo :** Je suis sûr que ça ne l'a pas dérangé, hein Hee-chan ?

**Heero tentant une sortie discrète mais fermement retenue par le bras d'un natté survolté :** Hum.

**Duo :** Tu vois ?

**Aku :** Ce que je vois, c'est un Heero voulant se faire la malle et entendu un hum pas très expressif.

**Duo :** Roo fais un effort, le hum veut dire oui.

**Aku :** Si tu le dis.

**Duo :** bien sûr que je le dis.

**Thomas :** En tout cas tu étais obligé de nous faire passer un noël comme ça ?

**Yami :** Ouais, vous êtes mimi tous les deux entrain de parler et de vous raconter tout plein de choses.

**Thomas :** Mouais si tu le dis.

**Yami :** Regarde, Wufei et Lei ne se plaignent pas eux.

**Thomas regardant Wufei qui essaye de ne pas sortir son sabre pour décapiter l'auteur et Lei qui regarde dangereusement la prise de l'ordinateur :** Si on veut.

**Yami :** Roo c'est persos, jamais contents.

**Aku :** Exactement, bon alors, avis, menaces de mort, hum quoi d'autre, vous avez aimé ? Pas du tout ? La partie deux ne vous intéresse pas. Bon d'accord. Lol.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

lihiel : Kikou ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus, moi je le trouve bien par rapport aux autres peut être parce que je commence à vraiment rentrer dans une histoire plus complexe qu'un simple amour entre un chanteur et un garçon. En tout cas, j'espère sincèrement que ça t'aura plus et pour le fan art, pas de soucis j'en ferais un, faut juste que je trouve le temps. Kisu et missi d'être présente à chaque fois.

onarluca : Et bien je suis heureuse de voir que la tournure te plait, en espérant que ça continuera sur cette lancée ! T'adore vraiment ma grande, t'es toujours présente et tu as toujours le petit mot pour donner courage ! Rien que pour toi je n'abandonnerais jamais mes fics parce que je sais que tu es toujours là ! Kisu tout plein.

Khisanth : Sérieux, rester sérieux. Ou t'as vu ça ? Yami regardant à droite et à gauche, ne voyant aucune pancarte, aucun écriteau annonçant qu'il fallait rester sérieux Je crois que c'est bon !lol ! Contente que le fait que je m'épanche sur la vie des autres persos ne te gêne pas, j'ai vraiment peur que le fait de ne pas parler que de Heero et Duo fasse moins d'effet mais bon, je trouvais dommage de laisser les persos faire juste potiche dans un coin. Pour le sprint, je m'excuse, mdr, mais au moins comme tu as dit, ça réveille !mdr !Kisu.

misao maxwell : Ma 'tite Misao ! Heureuse de te voir ! Alors tu aimes ! Contente, Aku aussi d'ailleurs ! Et puis on est heureux que tu trouves tous les persos attachants ! On espère d'ailleurs que ce qui se profile te plaira ! Kisu tout plein.

Gayana : J'ai bien pris en compte ta remarque, je vais faire en sorte que ça soit moins fouillis au niveau des persos pour éviter de vous perdre. Et puis en faisant le plan avec un copine qui m'a aidé, elle m'a dit exactement la même chose, c'est pour ça que je vais suivre vos conseils. Contente sinon que tu aimes bien que j'approfondisse mes petits persos et puis j'espère que la manière dont c'est fait te plaise. Kisu.

Florinoir : Contente que cette perspective te plaise. Courage pour tes persos. Et puis missi pour la review et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Kisu.

Shinigamie Yui : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Contente que ça te plaise. Kisu.

Zancthey: Missi, t'es vraiment adorable. Contente que l'histoire te plaise en son entier et j'espère que ça continuera pour la suite. Pour ce qui est de ma déprime, elle va passer, de toute manière, je suis pratiquement déprimée vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre !mdr ! Quand à toi, j'espère que ça va mieux. Kisu.

crystal d'avalon : Le chapitre précédent avait un léger souci de plan je crois !lol ! Mais c'est que partant dans une autre direction, j'ai eut du mal à gérer, j'espère que celui là, aura été mieux fait et construit ! Merci de me dire quand tu trouves que quelque chose ne va pas forcément de ton point de vue. Après tout, c'est avec des critiques qu'on avance ! Merci et Kisu.

Angel's Eyes : Si tu as aimé ce que tu lisais, alors je ne peux que te pardonner ! MDR ! Contente que cette fic te plaise ! Pour te rattraper, tu peux tout simplement laissé un petit message à chaque nouveau chapitre à présent, pour me dire ce que tu en penses. Ça fait toujours plaisir ! Mais t'inquiète je ne cours pas après les reviews mais juste les avis pour savoir si ça vous plait. Kisu.

SytEvol : Inceste entre Wufei et Lei, je pense que tu as eu ta réponse dans ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est de Réléna, la tuer, non, je peux pas, désolée, j'en ai encore besoin pour la suite. Merci beaucoup pour la review et Kisu tout plein.

Hana to Yume : Oui, on a reprit la fic et on a l'espoir de la finir aussi ! Merci pour la review, ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on est suivit malgré nos retards ! Kisu.

MiSs ShInIgAmI : Pour tes questions, il va te falloir patienter même si certaines vont trouver des réponses assez rapidement même. Mais la seule chose que je puisse te dire, c'est de lire la suite !mdr ! Comment ça tu t'en serais douté que je répondrais ça ! C'était tellement prévisible ! En tout cas je suis très heureuse de voir que tu as aimé cette fic et que tu veuilles la suite. Donc c'est en espérant que la suite te plaira que je te laisse. Kisu.

**J'espère que la suite vous aura plus. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur de nous suivre. Et puis dites nous si le chapitre vous a plus.**

**See**** ya**

**KISU**


	19. Noël 2

**Shinigami's pop**

**Disclamers : **Les persos de Gundam ne m'appartiennent pas, les autres si, et comme vous le découvrirez dans ce chapitre, on y tient beaucoup.

**Notes des auteurs :** Alors dans les chapitres qui vont suivre, il y aura forte présence **d'inceste,** **d'homosexualité,** mais ça tout le monde avait du le remarquer, présence **d'amour entre adulte et adolescent**, **homophobie** ainsi que d'autres **petits soucis de la vie de tous les jours**. Ne dites pas que nous n'avions pas prévenus.

**Annonce : **Alors je préviens la communauté qui me suit et que je remercie d'ailleurs parce que franchement dès fois, je me demande comment vous faites pour lire mes chapitres. Alors donc, sous le conseil de Gayana et l'avis d'autre personne, cette fic va être faite en original. Oui vous avez bien entendu, je vais la continuer mais parallèlement je vais la reprendre pour en faire une originale et l'idée me plait vraiment beaucoup. Donc si certaines personnes veulent voir ce que ça donnerait avec de vrai perso bien inventé, et puis aussi totalement reprise aux niveaux de l'histoire, faites moi signe.

Désolée s'il reste des fautes, mais j'ai mal à la tête et ne plus de ça, mon pc fait que de bug ! C'était vraiment pas mon jour.

Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 18 : Noël 2**

« Quatre ! »

Le petit blond sautait dans les bras de sa soeur la plus vieille. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis maintenant deux ans, celle-ci étant en voyage en Arabie pour des affaires familiales.

« Nisteria, ça fait longtemps. »

« Oui mon 'tit Quatre, tu as grandit dit moi. »

Elle le fit reculer et le regarda de la tête au pied. Elle lui sourit puis alla saluer son père et sa mère rapidement avant de se retourner pour leur présenter son fils.

« Voici Mirian, je l'ai recueillit sur place. »

Quatre sourit et s'approcha de l'enfant qui devait bien avoir six ans. Il lui inspirait sympathie lui prenant la main il lui dit.

« Viens je vais te montrer tout plein de chose. »

L'enfant lui fit un grand sourire et tous les deux partirent pour la chambre du blond. Nisteria regarda les deux plus jeunes partirent.

« Je suis contente d'être ici. »

La famille Winner allait enfin pouvoir passer un Noël en famille, de plus cette année, elle accueillait un nouveau membre, le jeune Mirian. Quatre s'occupait avec lui toute la journée, il fallait dire aussi qu'ils étaient peu de garçons dans cette famille nombreuse où le sexe féminin avait remporté haut la main.

« Dit Quat, tu l'aimes bien ma maman. »

« Oui beaucoup, c'est une de mes sœurs les plus précieuses. »

Le jeune garçon lui sourit.

« Je suis content alors. »

Nisteria entra dans la chambre et vint prendre Mirian dans ses bras pour aller le mettre au lit, il était tard, et demain serait le réveillon, si bien qu'il se coucherait plus tard, il fallait qu'il soit en forme.

Après l'avoir déposé dans son lit, elle revint voir son plus jeune frère qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps, passant un bras autour de ses épaule elle le serra contre elle.

« Alors que racontes tu de beau à ta grande sœur préférée. »

Quatre lui fit un grand sourire avant de reposer son livre sur le sol. Ses autres sœurs étaient sorties pour la plus part faire le tour de la ville pour découvrir les décorations de noël et surtout voir le grand sapin sur la place, lui était resté avec Nisteria pour s'occuper du plus jeune.

« Oh pas grand-chose, les cours passent, ce sont les vacances, je suis content d'enfin vous revoir toutes, de passer enfin Noël ensemble. »

« Tu m'as manqué toi aussi 'tit frère, mais tu sais très bien que je dois m'occuper de l'entreprise et que je ne peux pas venir vous voir autant de fois que je l'aimerais. »

Nisteria resserra la prise sur son petit frère qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Il avait hérité de leur mère ce coté tendre et gentil, adorable et affectueux. Il était mignon, il devait avoir du succès auprès des filles.

« Mais dit moi, tu n'as pas quelqu'un dans ta vie, à ton âge tout de même. »

Elle avait un charmant sourire malicieux aux lèvres, Quatre ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

« J'ai vu juste, alors donne moi le nom de cette personne qui fait battre le coeur et rougir mon seul petit frère. »

Quatre regarda le plafond, ces parents n'étaient pas au courrant de son penchant pour Trowa, pour un garçon, est ce que sa sœur le prendrait bien, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait envi de lui dire, il savait qu'elle comprendrait, mais ses parents, c'était moins sûr, après tout, il était le seul mâle de la ligné.

Nisteria comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, elle tourna son petit frère pour qu'il lui fasse face.

« Dis moi ce qui te tracasse. »

« C'est que j'ai peur, pour le moment tout se passe bien, mais quand tout le monde saura, j'ai peur, peur de l'avouer, peur de dire que je l'aime plus que tout, peur du regard des autres, peur de moi-même, de ne pas être à la hauteur. »

Nisteria essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de son frère.

« Ecoutes, tu es toi, c'est ce que j'aime en toi, tu es mon petit frère, tu peux tout me dire. »

Quatre fit un petit sourire, depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas parlé à quelqu'un de ses sentiments pour le châtain, dans leur bande, ils étaient tout unis, ils avaient tous leurs problèmes, mais quand il sera de faire face à la dure réalité, arriveraient ils tous à passer le capte.

« J'aime un garçon. «

Il baissa la tête. Nisteria haussa un sourcil et releva le visage de son adorable petit frère.

« Et c'est ça ce qui te fais peur, ce que tu ne voulais pas me dire. Tu sais papa m'a dit que tu avais changé, que quelque chose dans ta vie avait du se produire, il pense que tu te confieras plus à moi qu'à lui, et je suis contente de voir que j'ai encore cette priorité. Je t'aime 'tit frère et que tu aimes un garçon ne me dérange pas, du moment qu'il te rend aussi épanouit que tu l'es en ce moment. seulement, j'espère pour toi que tu es bien sûr de ta voix, parce que le monde ne sera pas clément envers vous. »

« Je le sais, merci grande sœur. »

Après une douce étreinte, la grande sœur quitta la pièce.

Le réveillon se passa agréablement pour tous, Quatre avait un poids en moins sur le cœur parce qu'il savait que quelqu'un de sa famille savait pour lui et Trowa, savait pour son penchant et que même si on lui tournait le dos, il aurait un soutient.

Mirian se leva tout d'un coup en criant qu'il neigeait et toute la famille se retrouva dans le jardin pour faire une magnifique bataille de neige, faisant découvrir le contact froid au plus jeune, qui ne connaissait que la chaleur du sable.

« « « « «

Trowa se demandait si tout ce passait bien pour son petit ami, il espérait qu'il était content de retrouver toutes ses sœurs qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Elles repartaient toute avant le premier l'an ce qui lui donnerait le temps de passer le voir.

Regardant par la fenêtre, il vit les flocons blancs tomber doucement, il venait de finir le repas de noël partagé avec sa sœur. Celle-ci avait fait des merveilles, pour une fois, il se demandait même si elle n'avait pas plutôt commandé chez le traiteur, mais il avait bien vu la cuisine dans un foutoir monstre.

Celle-ci avait prit son jour de congé pour lui, pour être avec lui en ce soir de Noël et elle était très heureuse d'enfin pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec son petit frère.

« Maou. »

Un chaton tout blanc sauta sur les genoux du garçon à la mèche, il se mit à lui léchouiller les doigts en demande de caresse.

« Alors on rêvasse à son beau petit blond. » Sourit la jeune fille.

« Oh et toi, à ton cher barman qui malheureusement n'a pas pu venir fêter Noël avec nous. »

Catherine lui tira la langue pour lui faire comprendre que ça ne le concernait pas.

« Bon alors que veux tu faire ce soir, regarder les charmantes émissions de Noël, ou alors on allume la musique et on se met à danser. »

Trowa fit la moue pour montrer qu'aucune des solutions ne l'intéressaient.

« Bon d'accord, dans ce cas, on enfile un manteau et on va se balader tous les deux sous la neige pour voir les illuminations. »

Trowa acquiesça et tout d'eux partirent se promener, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas traîné ensemble, il fallait dire que ça sœur était quelqu'un de très spéciale et active surtout. Une fois lancée, on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter, c'est ce que lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer Zechs le barman avec qui sa sœur sortait.

« Tu te dépêches le centre va être ouvert ce soir, allons trouver quelque chose à ton chéri et quelque chose au mien par la même occasion. »

Trowa se permit de sourire, sa sœur lui attrapa la main et le tira vers le centre. Ce réveillon de Noël en famille était vraiment un moment qu'il aimait beaucoup et où il pouvait se permettre d'être moins froid.

« « « « « «

Hilde et Kaoru avaient tenu à préparer le repas de réveillon ensemble, elles disaient que les femmes sauraient mieux faire et qu'elles étaient ainsi sûres de pouvoir manger convenablement.

Duo s'était bien sûr rebellé, et Solo avait bien fait remarquer à la jeune fille, que c'était lui qui faisait la cuisine le plus souvent lorsque celle-ci voulait manger autre par qu'au fast food du coin. Hilde lui avait soigneusement tirée la langue pour le faire comprendre qu'il pouvait toujours ergoter, c'était elle qui ferait la cuisine avec la japonaise.

C'est ainsi que toute la journée, la porte de la cuisine fut fermée et que les trois garçons se retrouvèrent inquiet de ce qu'ils allaient se mettre sous la dent le soir même. Pour s'occuper, ils décidèrent d'aller faire les boutiques, c'est ainsi que Duo traîna un Heero pas très heureux de se retrouver à faire les magasins et un Solo qui se demandaient ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir ramener au pays.

Ils étaient tous les trois vêtus de pied en cape tellement ils faisaient froid, Duo portait un manteau noir avec une écharpe et des caches oreilles qui le rendaient particulièrement gamin. Heero était beaucoup moins couvert, mais Duo lui avait bien resserré son écharpe pour qu'il ne soit pas malade, ce qui avait fait rire Solo en leur disant qu'ils ressemblaient à un vieux couple ; lui portait un long manteau noir et argent, un bandeau et des lunettes de soleil pour faire plus fashion comme il avait dit.

La journée se passa donc comme ça, avec tout de même l'angoisse de savoir ce qu'ils allaient manger ce soir. En chemin ils croisèrent Siane qui venait faire un dernier tour des magasins au cas où elle trouverait quelque chose à la dernière minute. Ils discutèrent quelques instants avant que chacun ne reparte de son coté.

« « «

La jeune fille était heureuse d'avoir croiser Heero, Duo et Solo, ça faisait du bien de rencontrer des amis comme ça en chemin, surtout qu'il ne faisait pas très chaud et se promener seule n'était pas la chose la plus agréable.

Marchant tranquillement, elle s'arrêta devant une vitrine pour regarder quelques vêtements. Elle tourna la tête en reconnaissant le rire de sa meilleure amie.

« Criss ? »

La jeune fille se tourna vers Siane pour lui sourire. Siane se dépêcha de la rejoindre et de la saluer.

« Après Heero et Duo, toi, ça fait plaisir de voir des visages connus. Alors tu fais aussi des courses ? »

« Oui. »

« Criss tu pourrais me présenter quand même. »

Siane tourna la tête vers la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait, elle devait avoir trois ans de plus qu'elles, étaient relativement jolie avec ses courts cheveux violets, des yeux bleus agréables. Elle portait une veste bleu marine et un pantalon blanc qui faisait ressortir ses longues jambes. Elle faisait un peu garçon manqué à coté de Criss qui portait une robe longue couvert par une veste et un bandeau qui maintenait ses oreilles au chaud.

« Scuse moi, Noin je te présente Siane, une amie à l'école. »

« Enchantée dans ce cas. »

Noin tendit la main à Siane qui la serra chaleureusement.

« Alors vous passez Noël ensemble ? »

« Oui. Mes études ne me permettent que peu de temps libre alors lorsque j'ai le temps, j'en profite. »

Criss fit un sourire à Noin et Siane. Le temps avançait et Siane finit ses courses en compagnie des deux jeunes filles, elle remarqua plusieurs petites choses mais mit ça sur le compte d'une forte amitié, elle sentit un pincement se faire au niveau de son cœur, c'était étrange que Criss ne leur ait jamais parlé de cette Noin à Lei ou elle.

Elles se séparèrent après un long moment passé ensemble.

« Je suis ravie d'avoir rencontrée une des amie de Criss. »

« Moi de même. »

Noin lui fit un grand sourire avant de partir. Criss lui souhaita un bon réveillon avant de courir après son amie et de lui prendre la main. Siane les regarda partir curieusement, Criss n'était pas comme ça avec elle, alors qui pouvait bien être cette jeune personne dans le cœur de son amie.

Rentrant chez elle, elle passa un réveillon assez dans les vaps, à vrai dire, Criss et Noin occupaient un bon morceau de son attention, mais tout s'évapora quand sa mère posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui dire qu'il était tant d'ouvrir les paquets.

« « « « « «

Criss et Noin étaient assises devant la cheminer, un plateau entre elles, accompagnée d'une musique agréable pour fond en guise de réveillon. Un verre à la main, la fille aux cheveux violets fit un geste pour souhaiter une joyeuse fête à Criss qui souriait et fit de même.

« Ça faisait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvées comme ça. »

« Oui, la dernière fois, c'était il y a deux ans, mes parents étaient aussi partit au chalet. »

« Ils devraient partir plus souvent. »

Noin lui fit un clin d'œil espiègle et Criss prit un air outragé.

« Tu devrais avoir honte de ce que tu sous entend. »

« Mais je ne sous entend rien très chère. »

Noin posa son verre sur le plateau et pencha la tête pour capturer les deux lèvres si douces de sa petite amie. Criss se laissa aller au doux baiser, elles se voyaient si rarement que c'était toujours quelque chose de féerique lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient.

« Tu sais que je t'aime toi. »

« Humm, j'ai des doutes. »

Un petit rire claire sortit de la bouche de la plus vielle.

« Vraiment ? »

« Moui. »

Criss fit une petite moue adorable ce qui ne pu empêcher l'aînée de l'embrasser de nouveau et de s'installer confortablement au dessus d'elle.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Voudrais tu jouer avec moi, tu sais que tu ne gagneras pas. «

Criss lui fit un sourire qui en disait long et captura à son tour les lèvres de son amante, elle l'aimait et voulait en profiter ce soir, parce que les vacances ne dureraient que deux semaines et elle tenait à passer deux semaines de rêve en sa compagnie, loin de sa famille, et des problèmes que poseraient leur relation si elle était connue des deux cotés familiaux.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« J'ai faimmmmmmmmm ! » Beugla un natté devant la porte de la cuisine.

« Urusei baka. »

« Maieuuuu hee-chan j'ai faim moi. »

« Et moi j'ai mal aux oreilles. »

Solo se mit à rire en écoutant la charmante discussion qui avait lieu entre les deux petits amoureux qui soit dit en passant devenait un peu agressive au fur et à mesure que Duo réclamait sa pitense. Ça faisait aussi quinze fois qu'il hurlait devant la porte de la cuisine sans que réponse ne lui parvienne.

« Hee-chan pourquoi elles mettent tant de temps, la table est mise et il est déjà huit heure. »

« Ce sont des filles que veux tu Duo, laisses leur le temps de se pouponner, je suis sûr qu'elles ont emmener tout dans la cuisine histoire d'être sûr qu'on ne viendrait pas y fourrer notre nez. »

« JE T'AI ENTENDU SOLO ! »

Solo haussa les épaules au cri d'Hilde, Duo commença à tourner en rond et Heero qui en avait marre et surtout qui sentait un mal de crâne horrible se profiler, attrapa la taille de son petit ami et le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Bouges pu. »

« Mais j'ai… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase que les lèvres du japonais étaient sur les siennes dans un doux baiser mais qui le fit taire tout de suite. Solo regarda la scène un doux sourire aux lèvres, il était si heureux que son petit protéger soit tomber sur un mec aussi bien que ce Heero Yuy, il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour le moment, il était bien soigné. Entre la gentille Kaoru et le charmant Heero, il avait trouvé une famille d'accueille bien accueillante.

Enfin la porte finit par s'ouvrir et les deux jeunes femmes firent leur entrée remarquablement habillée. Elles portaient de belles robes, et étaient maquillées avec goût.

« Wouuuu Hilde, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi féminine. »

Solo se prit une tape sur la tête de la part de la jeune fille.

« Rooo mais je rigolais. »

« Tu es très jolie Hilde, ça te va bien aussi comme style mais c'est vrai que ça change du garçon manqué que tu es. »

Duo sauta des genoux de son petit ami pour fuir le courroux de la jeune femme.

« Décidément, peut importe les habits tu restes la même.»

Hilde revint et assena un autre coup sur la tête du garçon, Duo en profita pour aller se cacher derrière Heero qui soupira, la soirée commençait bien.

Kaoru regardait la scène, un grand sourire aux lèvres, il fallait dire que c'était rare que les réveillons soient aussi mouvementés, alors elle ne pouvait que sourire de ce qui se passait.

Le repas se passa tranquillement, oh Solo et Duo firent quelques remarques pour embêter l'allemande qui leur envoyait un regard noir à chaque fois pour ce qu'ils disaient. Mais ça faisait passer le temps. Le dessert vint et la tout le monde se régala, c'était vraiment bon.

« Je dois dire que ce repas était vraiment très bon, on voit le talent de Kaoru comparer au tien. »

« SOLO ! »

« Calmes toi, je disais juste la vérité. »

Il se prit une tape mais cette fois ci, il se retrouva au sol sur les fesses, tout le monde se mit à rire et Hilde lui tira la langue.

« Tu n'as eut que ce que tu méritais. »

« Méchante. »

Re fou rire. Solo se rassit sur sa chaise en se massant la tête. Soudain une voix s'éleva brisant les derniers éclats de rire.

« Oh regardez il neige ! »

Personne n'eut le temps de réagir que Duo s'était déjà levé, avait mit ses chaussures et la porte claquait.

« Euh, je crois qu'il est partit dehors là ? » Dit Solo.

« Oui, je crois en effet. » Soupira Hilde.

« Gaki. » Lâcha Heero avant de se lever.

Il mit lui aussi ses chaussures, et rapidement, il prit un manteau et son écharpe, prenant de même pour le châtain. La porte claqua de nouveau.

« Bon les enfants, vous m'aidez à ranger. »

Hilde et Solo sourirent à Kaoru et tous ensemble, ils se mirent à ranger, préparant la salle pour quand les garçons rentreraient.

« « «

Duo était devant la maison entrain d'essayer d'attraper les flocons de neige. Heero soupira et déposa rapidement le manteau sur les épaules de son petit ami.

« T'as vu Heero ? »

« Oui j'ai vu, et toi, tu comptes prendre froid en sortant aussi peu couvert Baka. Et dire que c'est toi qui me faisais la remarque comme quoi je ne me couvrais pas assez. »

Duo déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'enfiler correctement le manteau et de repartir à la chasse aux flocons de neige.

Heero soupira et suivit son petit ami.

« Duo vient on rentre, il fait froid. »

Le natté s'arrêta et vint prendre le bras de son petit ami avant de l'entraîner dans la rue, calant sa tête dans son cou. Heero soupira, décidément, lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête il était rare de pouvoir l'en dissuader.

Ils marchèrent donc dans le silence de la rue tranquillement enlacé. La rue était déserte, la faible lumière que diffusaient les lampadaires rendait leur chemin bien plus agréable, personne pour les agresser, personne pour leur dire qu'il n'était pas normal de se promener ainsi dans une rue.

Ils arrivèrent au petit parc et Duo se laissa tomber sur un banc, Heero à ses cotés, ils restèrent un moment ainsi, tendrement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant de ce moment. Devant eux, la neige se déposait doucement sur le petit lac.

Duo finit par se lever et aller voir ce que ça faisait une fois déposé sur la surface encore liquide. Il sourit et Heero vint passer ses bras autour de sa taille, Duo se laissa reposer contre son amant.

« C'est beau n'est ce pas ? » Demanda l'américain.

« Oui très beau. »

« On dirait un conte de fée. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise. »

Duo sourit et resta dans la chaleur des bras de son petit ami, être là, dans ce pays, loin de l'Amérique était pour lui quelque chose de formidable, ce n'était pas là bas qu'il aurait trouvé une telle quiétude et encore moins qu'il aurait pu vivre normalement avec son petit ami.

Il soupira et Heero déposa un baiser dans son cou prenant soin avant de pousser un peu l'écharpe.

« Peut on savoir à quoi tu penses koneko ? »

« A toi. »

« Et ? »

« Je me disais à quel point il est agréable d'être dans tes bras, que je viens de passer le plus beau réveillon de ma vie. »

La neige continuait de tomber et recouvrait de son blanc manteau le paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Heero serra d'avantage ses bras autour du corps de la personne qu'il aimait.

« C'est pareille pour moi, c'est le réveillon le plus chaleureux que j'ai pu passer, et c'est du à ta présence et à celle de tes amis. Ma mère sourit, on n'avait rien eut d'aussi bien depuis la mort de mon père. »

Duo sentit la voix se faire mélancolique, il savait qu'Heero avait perdu son père dans un accident, mais il ne lui en avait jamais parlé, il sentait que dans cette famille, il manquait et pourtant, ils continuaient de vivre comme si tout allait pour le mieux.

« Il te manque. »

« Oui, mais moins qu'à ma mère. »

Duo posa ses mains froides sur celles de son petit ami.

« Tu es fort Heero et Kaoru aussi. »

Heero pu sentir que le natté était mélancolique mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soir, que Duo était face à lui. Il n'eut le temps que de voir les larmes perler de ses yeux avant qu'une bouche quémandeuse vienne se poser sur ses lèvres. Doucement et tendrement, une langue vint en faire le contour avant qu'on ne lui laisse l'accès. Ayant enfin l'entrée, le baiser devint plus passionné entre eux, les langues se touchaient, se cherchaient. Duo avait passé ses bras autour du cou du japonais et jouait avec les mèches si douces, alors que le brun laissait de vagues dessins dans le dos du natté.

Duo lâcha les douces lèvres pour enfouir son nez dans le cou de son petit ami. Heero se mit jouer avec la natte et la défit, ainsi son américain aurait plus chaud. Passant et repassant ses doigts dans la longue chevelure, il regarda le ciel gris ou la neige tombait toujours.

« On devrait rentrer avant d'être transformé en bonhomme de neige. »

Duo s'éloigna tout sourire après avoir déposé un baiser sur le nez du japonais et ils rentrèrent. En arrivant à la maison ils furent surpris de ne rien trouver d'allumer, rentrant doucement, ils retirèrent leurs vêtements humides par la neige et entrèrent dans le salon. Ils ne purent faire un geste, ils étaient bouche bée.

La salle était dans le noir, il n'y avait que des bougies qui brillaient de-ci delà, c'était magnifique. Avançant main dans la main, ils s'arrêtèrent devant le sapin tout illuminé.

« Joyeux noël les enfants. »

Kaoru déposa un tendre baiser sur les joues des deux garçons.

« Merci maman. »

Heero lâcha la main de Duo pour enlacer tendrement sa mère, Hilde et Solo se ruèrent sur leur chanteur pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses joues.

« Alors kitty, heureux. »

« Très heureux. »

Solo et Hilde l'enlacèrent, Kaoru et Heero les regardèrent, ces trois là étaient vraiment unis.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais si on passait aux cadeaux. »

« Yatttaaaa ! »

La séance ouverture des cadeaux fut animée par un Duo très expressif. Les autres riaient de le voir réagir aussi gaminement mais c'était tellement mignon. La fin de la soirée se passa ensuite dans le salon, Duo contre Heero, Solo dans un fauteuil en face et Hilde et Kaoru sur le coté entrain de discuter. Soudain Kaoru se leva et mit un cd de chant de noël.

« Dit Duo, tu nous chantes quelques chose avec Heero ? » demanda Kaoru.

« Heu… »

« Allez kitty avec ton chéri vous pouvez nous offrir ça. »

« Et puis tu sais Duo, je serais toi je le ferais si tu souhaites avoir la paix, parce que je crois qu'elles sont lancées. »

Duo soupira et Heero fit un micro sourire, les deux filles ensembles étaient terribles, il n'y avait vraiment rien à en redire. Duo attendit la chanson suivante et se mit à chanter, Heero l'accompagna. Tout le monde écouta les deux adolescents, leurs deux voix s'unissaient parfaitement, même si on sentait un peu l'expérience du châtain contrairement à celle du brun.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta enfin, Duo calla sa tête dans le cou d'Heero en baillant.

« C'était très joli, merci les garçons. »

« Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher. »

Kaoru acquiesça en regardant Duo fermer les yeux doucement.

« Heero si tu le montais maintenant. »

Heero hocha de la tête et prit son petit ami dans ses bras, les trois autres se souhaitèrent une très bonne nuit.

Le lendemain fut particulièrement agréable, tout se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, puis vint le jour du départ d'Hilde et Solo. La petite troupe se retrouvait devant les portes où les deux américains allaient passer pour rejoindre leur pays.

« Ce fut un plaisir de passer se temps chez vous. »

« Ce fut un plaisir de vous accueillir. »

Hilde et Kaoru se dirent au revoir, Solo fit de même, puis vint le tour d'Heero et enfin de Duo. Le natté regardait ses amis.

_« Merci d'avoir pu venir sans laisser de trace. » _

_« On voulait te voir Kitty, et puis Jack nous a bien aidé. » _

Hilde embrassa Duo sur la joue avant de le serrer dans ses bras, Solo fit de même. Le jeune homme se pencha vers le natté pour lui dire quelques mots.

_« Lorsque tu as chanté, j'ai sentit que tu étais heureux, ça m'a fait plaisir. Je suis sûr que tu comprendras très vite ce pourquoi tu as décidé de prendre cette retraite d'un an. J'ai confiance en toi et en tout cas, tu es sûr la bonne voie. » _

_« Yes_. »

Solo posa une main sur son épaule avant de partir pour l'avion, un dernier signe de main fut échangé et ils étaient partis pour l'Amérique.

**A suivre…**

**Yami** 'tain je l'ai vaincu, c'est enfin fini, j'en ai vu le bout. C'est un miracle.

**Duo :** Tu peux le dire, on se demandait si on verrait le mot à suivre un jour.

**Yami : **Pas de ma faute si ce chapitre me plait pas, mais alors pas du tout, y a juste le moment ou vous êtes dans le parc qui me satisfait.

**Duo :** Menteuse, tu aimes bien aussi le couple Criss Noin.

**Yami : **J'avoue, j'ai hésité longtemps à vous mettre un autre perso de mon cru, mais je trouvais que ce serait plus dans le contexte de vous rajouter Zechs et Noin.

**Trowa : **Ma sœur sort avec ce tordu.

**Zechs : **Attention à ton langage.

**Duo :** My god, quel couple elle nous met en ce moment.

**Aku**** baillant :** Va pas te plaindre, toi tu as ton p'tit Hee-chan.

**Duo :** C'est vrai.

**Aku**** retournant se coucher :** Bonne nuit.

**Duo :** Il dort toute la journée, il vient faire son apparition et il retourne dormir, et bien qu'elle marmotte.

**Aku**** se retournant en baillant :** J't'ai entendu baka.

**Duo :** C'est qui que tu traites de baka.

**Aku : **C'est toi.

**Duo :** Je te conseil de courir.

**Aku**** faisant demi tour et se mettant à courir, se mangeant les pieds dans un sac qui traîne et s'étalant de tout son long. **

**Duo :** Yatttaaa tu vas souffrir.

**Quatre :** Pour une fois qu'il gagne. Mais bon, je pense que si Aku n'était pas si crevé, il aurait fait attention.

**Aku : **Itaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

**Yami : **Oui, il aurait aussi fait attention en se relevant et serait pas prit la porte qui était ouverte.

**Noin : **Déprimant.

**Yami : **Bon une tite review pour dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre que je trouve pas super.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

Onarluca : Missi ma grande, ça me fait plaisir que tu dises ça, mais ce chapitre je le trouve pas super, mais bon, le prochaine je l'aime plus ! Kisu ma grande et encore missi d'être toujours là.

Alo-chan : Héhé, tu aimes bien Lei, contente moi ! Et puis pour Siane et Criss, non, ça ne marche pas comme ça, ça aurait été trop simple de les caser entre eux, non, c'est plus marrant comme ça. Enfin selon moi. En espérant que tu auras aimé ce chapitre malgré que moi je l'aime pas ! Kisu.

Ama-san : Contente que tu aimes et que tu veuilles savoir ce qui va se passer entre les persos. Et bien pour Thomas et son beau prof, il va falloir attendre un tout petit peu. Pour le moment, et bien ça avance, mais tout va bien, enfin, pour le moment. Kisu et missi de nous lire et d'aimer.

Kaorulabelle : Tu t'es attachée à mes tits persos, j'suis contente ! En espérant que tu les aimeras toujours après ce chapitre. Kisu tout plein.

cici-kitty-cats : Missi beaucoup. En espérant que la suite te plaise. Kisu.

crystal d'avalon : Contente que mon style te plaise, c'est vrai qu'au début de cette fic je me suis trop basée sur les brouillons que j'avais et donc sur un style plutôt médiocre et simple. Mais à force d'écrire on apprend, et je suis heureuse de voir que vous appréciez ce changement. Missi et Kisu.

Florinoir : Merci beaucoup mais le noël partie 2, je l'aime pas, en espérant qu'il t'aura plus à toi. Kisu.

SytEvol : Ouaip ils sont jumeaux, seulement il semblerait que leur caractère n'est pas vraiment évolué dans le même sens ! Contente que ça te plaise et en espérant que la suite fera de même. Kisu.

shirna : Sont mignon, mais le fait pas trop s'étouffer parce que j'en ai encore besoin pour la suite !lol ! En espérant que la suite t'ai plus malgré quelques trucs foireux. Mais bon, vous vous les trouverez peut être pas foireux. En attendant ton avis sur ce chapitre. Kisu.

lihiel : Tu avais des doutes sur la relation incestueuse, lol, et bien voila, pour Bastian et Thomas ça pouvait pas être possible parce que de un, y avait comme tu as dit y a le prof de sport du coté du plus jeune et le patron du coté du plus vieux !lol ! Alors et bien en espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plus malgré qu'il me plaise pas à moi. Kisu.

Yami Shino : Piqué ton pseudo !lol ! Tu parles de Yami, c'est parce que c'est un dérivé de yami no tenshi et qu'a force toute le monde m'appelle Yami donc c'est plus simple ! Contente que ça te plaise et que tu aimes ce que j'écris. Kisu.

Gayana : Contente que j'ai pu faciliter ta compréhension !lol ! Pour l'original je t'ai déjà tout raconté par msn ! Mais c'était sympas de savoir que ça t'aurai plus sous une autre forme, donc et bien, je vais me lancer, surtout que j'ai plein d'idée qui ne pourront pas être mise dans une fanfics ! Voila, t'embrasse très fort, et puis bien, à la prochaine. Kisu.

Chun : Ah les gens pressés !mdr ! Et ouais t'as deviné faut attendre ! Missi pour ta review !Kisu.

Khisanth : Contente que le chapitre t'ai plus, celui là est nettement moins bien, enfin de mon point de vu, mais bon, après a vous de voir. Après les redit, tu peux en faire, moi ça me dérange absolument pas, et puis tes reviews sont toujours argumentés, donc ça change de certaines ! Missi donc de reviewer à chaque fois, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Kisu tout plein.

Angel's Eyes : Contente que tu aimes, ça me fait plaisir que l'histoire de Wufei Lei te convienne ! Je les trouve mimi et puis c'est vrai que Thomas il faudrait qu'il se décoince, mais je pense que ça devrait aller. Lol ! Comment ça je te fais peur pour la suite !MDR ! Je n'oserais jamais. Kisu et en espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plus.

**Voila, la fin de Noël, chapitre suivant, le premier de l'an ! Vive les boites de nuits !**

**Kisu**

**See**** ya**.


	20. Nouvelle année

**Shinigami's pop**

**Disclamers : **Les persos de Gundam ne m'appartiennent pas, les autres si, et comme vous le découvrirez dans ce chapitre, on y tient beaucoup.

**Notes des auteurs :** Alors dans les chapitres qui vont suivre, il y aura forte présence **d'inceste,** **d'homosexualité,** mais ça tout le monde avait du le remarquer, présence **d'amour entre adulte et adolescent**, **homophobie** ainsi que d'autres **petits soucis de la vie de tous les jours**. Ne dites pas que nous n'avions pas prévenus.

**Annonce : **J'ai fais un blog ou je mes nos fics originales. Pour le moment, il est encore en construction, mais il y a un os. Si cela vous dit, le lien est dans ma bio au niveau home page. Voila !

Désolée pour les fautes, mais je suis fatiguée.

**PS :** Ce chapitre est coupé en deux aussi, enfin, je me comprends, la fin sera dans le prochain sinon le chapitre était trop long et l'appel de l'oreiller est trop fort. Sinon, ffnet à eut la gentillesse de supprimer les tirets, et oui encore un truc pour ne pas faciliter la compréhension des fics françaises qu'ils nous retire. Mais bon, donc on fait comme on peut pour que ça reste lisible.

Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 19 : Nouvelle année. **

Il n'avait pas arrêté de neiger toute la semaine, tout le monde avait été enchanté de voir un tel spectacle alors qu'il était si rare de voir les flocons tomber en cette région.

Duo était dehors entrain de faire un bonhomme de neige alors qu'Heero le regardait faire assis sur les marches du perron, pas que la neige le dérangeait, mais jouer comme un enfant ne l'intéressait pas tant que ça et puis voir Duo assis là entrain d'essayer de faire des yeux à l'amas blanc empilé était assez comique.

Kaoru était absente pour son travail et ne rentrait que le soir, si bien qu'ils étaient tous les deux tranquilles pour la journée sans une jeune femme un peu fofolle et excitée tout comme l'était Duo par la neige qu'il y avait dans leur jardin.

Heero soupira en se souvenant de la bataille de boule de neige qui avait eut lieu un jour avant, sa mère et Duo l'avaient entraîné au parc, et ils avaient débuté une grosse bataille avec tous les gosses du quartier, ça faisait peur pour le japonais qui était plutôt du genre à ne pas s'épancher sur ce genre de bêtise pour gamin.

Mais assez rancunier, il avait du faire face à la horde de boule de neige que son cher et tendre lui avait amicalement envoyée dans la figure, aidé par sa mère qui tentait d'échafauder un plan de bataille pour faire en sorte que le japonais rentre aussi trempé qu'eux, et il s'était trouvé que deux clans avaient été formés, celui de Duo Kaoru et celui Heero, se rajoutant de chaque coté des gamins.

Soupirant de nouveau, il se leva lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie du téléphone, Duo le regarda disparaître avant de se remettre à son ouvrage.

Heero décrocha le combiner et entendit la voix de Trowa.

« 'lut Heero. »

« Ohayo Trowa. »

« Ton noël c'est bien passé ? »

« Oui et toi ? »

« De même. »

« Tu voulais ? »

« C'était pour le réveillon du nouvel an, ça tient toujours pour vous ? »

« Oui pas de soucis, ma mère sera à une fête de bureau, donc, on viendra. »

« Ok. Alors, je dis 20 heures devant la boite. »

« Pas de soucis. »

« Alors dans ce cas, bye. »

« Sayonara. »

Heero raccrocha, discussion, brève, et expéditive, comme il les aimait, Trowa était vraiment son meilleur ami, et pas pour rien. Il regarda la pendule dans la cuisine avant de préparer un plateau où il mit des gâteaux puis fit chauffer deux tasses remplies de chocolat chaud. Il sortit ensuite avec le tout, Duo le voyant arriver avec la nourriture, se leva et se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Tous les deux assis sur le perron, ils dégustèrent le goûter.

Heero était amusé de voir Duo se délecter du chocolat, il avait le bout du nez rougit par le froid, tout comme les pommettes. Il se pencha pour embrasser celle qui se trouvait de son coté. Duo tourna le visage vers son amour pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un autre mouvement qu'Heero avait scellé leurs bouches.

Le goût chocolaté était agréable, mélangé à leurs deux salives, ils se délectaient de cet échange auquel ils en étaient sûrs, ils ne se lasseraient jamais. Laissant les lèvres à présent chaudes de son amour, Heero regarda le bonhomme de neige qui tombait en morceau un peu plus loin, un sourire amusé naquit sur son visage.

« Bon je l'avoue, il était bancal. »

« Et pas qu'un peut. »

« Beuuu ! »

Duo se mit à bouder, mais Heero passa une main un peu froide sur sa joue pour lui montrer que ce n'était qu'un moyen de le taquiner.

« Au faite, Trowa vient d'appeler, on le retrouvera demain à 20 heure devant la boite. »

« So cool ! »

Heero sourit et ébouriffa la chevelure lâchée de son petit ami, Duo lui offrit un merveilleux sourire enfantin, il n'y avait pas à dire, il était vraiment mignon.

« « « « «

Trowa était assis sur une des chaise devant le bar et discutait avec le barman qui n'était d'autre que le petit ami de sa sœur. Le garçon à la longue chevelure blonde, habillé d'une chemise noir et d'un pantalon de cuir était entrain de passer un coup de chiffon sur les derniers verres qui n'étaient pas encore rangés.

« Tu amènes combien de personne ? »

Trowa ne le regardait à peine en lui répondant que ce n'était pas ses affaires, Zechs n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Catherine passait un bras autour des épaule de son aimé lui plaquant un baiser sonore sur la joue.

« Alors les mecs, on discute. »

« Comme tu le vois. »

Zechs offrit un charmant sourire à la jeune fille avant de lancer un regard amusé au frère de celle-ci. Ils ne s'aimaient pas particulièrement, peut être parce que l'un était un peu trop tombeur pour l'autre qui était plus protecteur envers sa sœur.

La porte s'ouvrit et une amie à Catherine arriva avec un jeune homme châtain, qui portait une veste en jean et un pantalon dans la même matière.

« Yo ! »

Trowa sourit à son ami, il n'était même pas surpris de voir Thomas débarquer en premier, retirant sa veste, il laissa place à un débardeur à col roulé bleu. Trowa fit les présentations rapidement.

« Je suis le premier, je pensais que Lei et Wufei seraient là bien avant moi. »

Trowa fit un micro sourire, Zechs déposa un verre d'eau devant le marseillais qui le remercia. La discussion reprit en attendant les autres.

« Au faites, Cath' ne m'e même pas dit, mais vous êtes accompagné ou pas ? »

« En quoi ça te concerne. » Réplique Trowa rapidement.

Thomas nota mentalement que son ami et le barman ne semblaient pas avoir beaucoup d'amitié l'un pour l'autre, Catherine soupira, la soirée n'était même pas commencée, que l'ambiance était plutôt chaude.

Laura les laissa pour aller ouvrir la porte, apparemment de nouveaux arrivants, et ce fut comme l'avait prédit Thomas, les deux jumeaux qui apparurent, portant l'un comme l'autre une tenue chinoise, bien que l'un était habillé tout de noir et blanc et l'autre de noir et rouge.

« Voila notre petit couple chinois préféré. »

« Lera ne commence pas la soirée en m'énervant. »

« Fei tu as promis d'être gentil. »

Wufei hocha la tête aux paroles de Lei et alla s'asseoir près de son ami qui malgré son grand sourire ne semblait pas aller pour le mieux. Il fit la connaissant de Zechs ainsi que de Laura qui leur avait ouvrit la porte. Petit à petit la troupe se compléta ainsi que des amis de Catherine, Zechs et Laura entrèrent aussi.

Trowa regarda sa montre, Thomas le regarda faire un sourire aux lèvres.

« Allons il va arriver. »

Le châtain à la mèche ne répliqua même pas, Catherine souriait parce que son frère n'avait pas pu voir le blond finalement jusqu'à ce soir et il avait apparemment une envie pressente de voir son visage.

Enfin Quatre passa la porte, un peu humide, un manteau le couvrant de la tête au pied.

« Je me suis permit d'entrer, il fait froid et il a recommencé à neiger. » Dit il pour s'excuser.

« Ce n'est rien Quatre, seulement, il y en a un qui... »

Lei ne pu finit sa phrase que Trowa enlaçait le blond et capturait ses lèvres avides de goûter enfin la saveur de son petit ami qui lui avait tellement manqué depuis une bonne semaine.

Catherine se mit à rire de concert avec Laura et Lei lorsque Zechs vit la scène, sa mâchoire était presqu'au sol. Catherine se pencha vers lui et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

« J'avais oublié de te prévenir que mon frère avait un penchant pour les blonds. »

Zechs suivit l'allusion et ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés ce qui fit redoubler le rire de la jeune fille.

« Que veux tu, nous sommes frère et sœur, ce n'est pas pour rien. Sauf que lui, il l'est préfère de son age, cheveux court et yeux aigues marines, moi j'ai un penchant pour les blond, cheveux longs aux yeux bleus. »

Elle déposa ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, plus loin Trowa laissait Quatre respirer.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu me débarrasser de mes obligations plus tôt. »

Trowa pencha la tête sur le coté pour lui faire comprendre que c'était bon, et il lui retira son manteau pour découvrir que son petit ami portait une chemise blanche et un jean et que tout ça lui allait merveilleusement bien. Le conduisant au bar, ils ne firent nullement attention au fait que quelques amis de la sœur du châtain les regardaient étrangement.

« «

Catherine comptait le nombre de personne présente, il y avait Laura et Marc son petit ami, Carine et Stessy, Jacques et Patrique, ainsi que Zechs, le patron Jérémy et elle pour les plus vieux. Ensuite, du coté de son frère, il y avait, Les deux jumeaux Lei et Wufei, Siane, Criss et une amie nommée Noin qui vivait chez elle pour les vacances et donc elle s'était permis d'inviter ce qui n'avait pas posé soucis, Thomas, Quatre et son frère. Il manquait selon lui deux personnes.

« Ils sont longs. » Soupira Lei en poussant sa paille.

« Tu parles, le pauvre Heero, Duo doit lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. » Rit Thomas.

Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrirent et des voix leur parvenir.

« Tu aurais pu mettre autre chose. »

« Why, you don't like ? »

« Ce n'est pas le problème et arrête de parler en anglais. »

« Hee-chan. »

Lei regarda Siane en souriant, ça promettait.

Heero et Duo firent leur apparition trempés dans la salle où tout le monde les regardait se chamailler. Duo et Heero s'arrêtèrent un instant pour regarder la foule, puis le châtain passa une petite main gênée dans ses cheveux.

« Sorry, it's my fault. »

« Baka ! Si tu n'avais pas décidé d'aider Kaoru à s'habiller on n'en serait pas là. »

« Maieuuu hee-chan, your mother voulait quelque chose de comment dire, habillé. »

Heero serra les poings et se tourna vers Trowa pour lui faire un signe d'excuse.

« C'est rien Duo, vous êtes là c'est le principale. » Dit Quatre.

Duo se jeta au coup du blond.

« Thanks Quat-chou, tu es vraiment un amour. » Il tourna son visage vers Heero. « Pas comme certain. »

Le japonais soupira, il retira son manteau trempé le tendit à la jeune fille qui semblait attendre qu'il lui donne.

« Et bien, Heero ! » Siffla Lei. « C'est bien la première fois qu'on te voit habillé aussi bien. »

« Pff, c'est ce baka qui ne voulait pas que je sorte autrement. »

Duo se plaça face à son petit ami.

« ça te va si bien, n'est ce pas ? »

Il se tourna vers les autres qui acquiescèrent. Heero soupira encore une fois, décidément la soirée ne serait pas de tout repos, l'américain était monté sur pile. Il lui avait fait mettre une chemise noire entrouverte laissant voir ses clavicules et un pantalon blanc qui moulait parfaitement ses jambes musclées. Il se trouvait particulièrement stupide, mais l'éclat qu'il pouvait voir dans les yeux améthyste de son petit ami lui avait fait accepter.

« Duo, tu devrais l'habiller plus souvent. » S'exclama Siane.

Duo lui fit un grand sourire avant d'enlever son long manteau, attrapant le bras de son petit ami, il leva sa main valide en l'air en poussant un hurlement de joie.

« On va faire la fête ce soir ! »

Heero passa une main lasse sur son visage alors que les autres laissaient leur mâchoire tomber au sol devant un Duo en mini short, botte montant sous les genoux lassé et un débardeur noir col roulé.

« Mais il est malade ce mec, il fait froid dehors. »

« Tu connais pas Duo mon pauvre Zechs, une fois lancé, il est impossible à arrêter. » Lui dit Catherine qui avait vu le spectacle.

Ce fut donc après l'arrivée des deux derniers que la soirée pu commencer.

« « «

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'ils étaient tous au bar entrain de boire de petits cocktails que Catherine surveillait ainsi que Zechs pour qu'il ne soit pas alcoolisés pour les mineurs se trouvant ici. Duo, Thomas et Lei avaient protestée bien haut accompagné de Noin qui lançait un drôle de regard à sa petite amie.

L'ambiance était agréable mais un certain américain commençait à avoir envi de bouger alors que les autres parlaient, se racontant leur réveillon. Lei voyant que le garçon s'emmerdait décida elle aussi de bouger.

« Duo, tu viens ? »

Le natté releva la tête avec un grand sourire pour se rendre avec Lei près du garçon qui s'occupait de régler la musique. Une fois en face du DJ, Duo glissa quelques mots à son oreille et celui-ci lui offrit un grand sourire avant de mettre le cd et de lancer la musique.

Lei et Duo se mirent sur la piste et commencèrent un déhanchement d'enfer, riant et s'amusant comme des fous.

En entendant la musique devenir plus forte et surtout deux rires leur parvenir, la plus part des personnes présentes se retournèrent pour voir les deux adolescents danser sur la piste. Noin voyant enfin que ça bougeait tira Criss sur la piste pour la faire virevolter autour d'elle. Heero et Wufei se regardaient, tous les deux une petite lueur de jalousie dans les yeux. Quatre qui voyait les autres s'amuser, attrapa la main de Trowa et le tira sur la piste.

Les plus vieux regardaient les plus jeunes, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, eux, habitué à passer leurs nuits en boite, se voyaient prendre la vedette par des adolescents même pas encore sortis du nid familiale. S'en fut trop, et la piste fut bientôt envahit par les autres.

Il ne restait plus sur les sièges que Thomas, Wufei, Heero et Siane, ainsi que Zechs qui regardaient Trowa être entraîné par Quatre dans une danse endiablé.

« Décidément, les jeunes m'étonneront toujours. »

« De toute manière, depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, Barton a bien changé, il est plus ouvert. »

« Tout comme un certain japonais de ma connaissance. D'ailleurs dit moi Heero, pourquoi t'es encore là ? » Sourit Thomas.

Siane prit la main du japonais pour le tirer sur la piste, elle avait aussi envie de bouger et elle savait très bien à quel point Heero avait envi de rejoindre le natté mais qu'il était bien trop réservé pour ça. Alors elle avait décidé de lancer le brun à la remarque de Thomas. Dés qu'Heero eut mit le pied sur la piste il fut entraîné par un Duo tout heureux. Lei et Siane se mirent à danser ensemble sur le rythme rapide de la techno.

« N'allez pas me dire que vous êtes tous en couple et qu'il n'y en a pas un de normal. »

Wufei et Thomas relevèrent la tête de concert pour regarder Zechs qui avait les yeux un peu surpris. Thomas fit un petit sourire.

« Et bien, Duo et Heero sont ensemble, Trowa et Quatre aussi, ensuite, je dirais que Criss et Noin aussi mais je ne m'avancerait pas, après, non, nous ne sommes pas en couple. Pourquoi, y aurait il un problème ? »

« Non aucun, c'est juste que ça m'a surpris. Je n'ai pas l'habitude, je suis peut être barman, mais ce lieu est plutôt ouvert aux hétéro. »

Thomas fit un plus grand sourire alors que Catherine passait un bras autour des épaules de Zechs et soufflait un peu pour reprendre son souffle.

« Ben tu t'y habitueras, allez viens danser. »

Elle traîna son amant sur la piste, celui-ci fit juste un petit mouvement de la main aux deux garçons restés au bar. Thomas replongea son nez dans son verre. Wufei qui voyait bien que ça n'allait pas, posa une main sur son épaule pour lui parler.

« Si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas Thomas. »

« Roo c'est juste que je m'inquiète pour rien. »

Il repoussa du doigt la paille qui se trouvait dans son verre et Wufei fit de même. Après un court silence, Thomas reprit.

« Bastian est en ce moment à une fête à son bureau, et je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ça va le briser un peu plus. »

« Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? »

« Oui, une maladie nommée l'amour. »

« Et ? »

« Il se trouve qu'il est amoureux de son patron et il le sature aussi, il n'en peut plus alors fêter le nouvel an avec son bureau n'était peut être pas le mieux. »

« T'aurais du l'inviter avec nous. »

« Je lui ai dit, mais il m'a répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas y aller. »

« Je comprends. »

Wufei resserra sa poigne sur l'épaule de son ami avant de lui faire un petit sourire sincère. Lei débarqua accompagné de Siane et toutes les deux elles entraînèrent les deux garçons sur la piste pour ce qui semblait être un slow.

La soirée continua donc son court ainsi.

« « « «

La musique fut arrêtée pour les douze coups de minuit et tout le monde se mit à hurler en se souhaitant bonne année, l'alcool pour les plus vieux avait déjà commencé à bien agir.

Duo et Heero s'embrassaient tendrement tout comme Trowa et Quatre ainsi que Noin et Criss. Thomas se mit à hurler un je le savais alors que Laura et Catherine étaient hilare en voyant Zechs et Marc les yeux grands ouverts. Qui ne savait pas que le grand fantasme des hommes était de voir deux femmes ensembles. Mais les deux filles ne laissèrent pas leur petit ami dans cet état et ils eurent le droit, eux aussi à leur baiser de nouvel an. Plus loin, Lei déposa ses lèvres elle aussi mais sur la joue de son frère, celui-ci rougit mais répondit de la même manière au baiser de sa jumelle qui eut le même réflexe et leur doigts enlacés, ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Lei se disant qu'il faudrait qu'un jour elle ait une discussion avec son frère pour ce qui c'était passé la nuit de Noël, mais elle ne voulait pas aller trop vite.

Thomas lui regardait sa montre, cela faisait maintenant vingt minutes que les douze coups avaient sonné et il espérait que tout c'était bien passé pour son frère, il lui avait promis de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

L'heure continua de tourner, les danses reprirent doucement, Zechs étaient écroulé dans le canapé, Catherine dans ses bras, l'alcool faisait vraiment beaucoup d'effet.

Duo eut un petit regard amusé et se faufila derrière le bar pour piquer quelques bouteilles, puis d'un clin d'œil se mirent dans un coin reculé, loin des yeux plus adultes.

« Allez, à la votre. »

« Duo ! » S'indigna Heero.

« Hee-chan, c'est juste un petit verre. »

Lei et Thomas virent bien le petit sourire en coin de l'américain, mais pas le japonais, celui-ci hocha la tête, et ce simple signe lui valut sa propre perte.

« « « «

Zechs était debout, le visage fermé, visiblement en colère, et ce n'était pas le seul, Catherine était aussi là, bien qu'elle semblait un peu plus compréhensive.

« Non mais vous n'êtes pas bien, vous enfiler trois bouteilles de whisky et une de Rhum, mais vous êtes conscients au moins de ce que vous avez fait. »

Duo le regardait avec de petits yeux d'enfant prit en faute, Lei et Quatre avaient exactement le même regard, Noin, elle, était totalement consciente du fait qu'elle avait accompagné les adolescents dans leur beuverie de premier de l'an.

« Calme toi Zechy, ils ont bien le droit de faire la fête eux aussi. »

« Oui mais pas de me liquider les réserves, non mais regarde l'état dans lequel ils sont. »

Thomas se pencha sur le coté pour vomir ce qu'il avait de trop dans l'estomac, Trowa essayait de garder un Quatre conscient dans les bras pour que celui-ci ne se lève pas pour aller beugler quelque part, Heero faisait de même avec Duo qui avait les joues bien rouges. Lei avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Wufei et tentait de faire en sorte que tout arrête de tanguer et Siane avait les mains sur ses oreilles pour essayer d'atténuer le brouhaha qu'elle avait dans la tête.

Catherine fit un pauvre sourire compatissant.

« C'est juste une fois, ils le feront plus. Rendez les bouteilles. »

Duo pointa les cadavres sur le sol et Zechs ravala sa colère, il n'y pouvait rien et puis comme Catherine l'avait dit, maintenant c'était fait et il était surtout le temps de plier bagage.

« Bon les jeunes, j'espère pour vous que vous arriverez au moins à rentrer chez vous. »

Zechs fit un petit signe de la main avant d'aller aider à ranger. La jeune fille les incita à rentrer se coucher.

« Trowa, Heero, Wufei, vous êtes les seuls encore pleinement conscient, non, Noin aussi, ramener les chez eux en entier. »

« Pas de soucis mademoiselle Catherine. »

Noin lui fit un grand sourire avant de prendre Criss dans ses bras.

« Allez les jeunes, on lève le camp. »

Toute la troupe se leva prête à partir, enfin, prête…

« « « «

Heero regretta d'un coup le fait d'avoir permit à Duo de boire, il était à présent devant, Quatre au bras entrain de beugler des chansons de noël dans toutes les langues possibles, surtout celles qui n'existaient pas.

« Faites les taire. » Soupira Thomas une main sur son front.

« Va leur dire, de toute manière ils ne t'écouteront pas. » Ajouta Noin.

« Toi t'as de la chance, elle somnole. »

« Oui, elle ne tient pas l'alcool. »

Heero tourna la tête vivement vers le devant lorsqu'il n'entendit plus ni Duo ni Quatre émettrent un son. Siane poussa un petit cri étouffé en voyant les postures dans lesquelles se trouvaient les deux garçons. Cinq gars plus vieux leur bloquaient le passage et les deux adolescents étaient entrain de se prendre la tête avec ce qui semblait être le chef et son second.

« Oh regarde Nicolas, sur qui je tombe un peut, la fillette des vestiaires et dans un piteux état. Ça sent l'alcool à des kilomètres. »

Duo se tendit rapidement en sentant son poignet se faire attraper, Quatre réagit trop rapidement pour son cerveau et tenta d'aider son ami, mais ça échoua et il fut attrapé à son tour par l'autre.

« Pathétique, quand on est bourré on ne sort pas comme ça. »

Duo lança un regard qui se voulait mortel, mais cela ne marcha absolument pas vu l'état dans lequel il était.

« Pff même comme ça tu restes extrêmement mignon. »

Heero et les autres avaient les yeux grand ouverts sur ce qui se passait devant, le japonais semblait tout son corps le brûler, le mec droit devant, il était entrain de peloter son copain, son mec, sa possession. A coté Trowa avait la même expression que le brun.

Lei se rua prit d'une pulsion sur les garçons.

« Bande de sale con, lâchez les ! »

Elle voulu donner un coup de poing au nommé Nicolas, mais s'écroula dans la neige, il y eut un mouvement de fou rire.

« la petite demoiselle veut aider ses amis. Faudrait il encore qu'elle le puisse. »

Là ce fut trop pour Wufei qui se rua sur celui qui se moquait de sa sœur afin de lui assener un bon coup de pied rotatif dans les jambes avant de poser sa main à quelques centimètres de son cou.

« Fais attention à ton langage Vincent, tu as du oublier que la fille à qui tu t'adressais n'était d'autre que Lei. »

Le jeune homme au sol dans la neige, regarda les deux jumeaux avant de faire le rapprochement.

« Euh ! Lionel, y a un sérieux problème. »

« Lequel Vinc'. »

« C'est la bande à Yuy. »

Lionel qui tenait toujours Duo qui se débattait mais sous l'emprise de l'alcool, il ne pouvait pas grand-chose, releva la tête pour tomber sur le regard glace du japonais. Il déglutit, mauvais coup.

Heero et Trowa s'approchèrent lentement vers eux.

« Lionel, cela faisait un bail. »

« Tu peux le dire Yuy, mais tu ne me manquais absolument pas. »

« Moi de même, voudrais tu bien enlever tes sales pattes de mes amis. »

Lionel exécuta rapidement, Duo et Quatre allèrent rapidement se mettre derrière leur petit ami respectif. Heero sentait Duo trembler dans son dos, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il entendit juste le natté parler.

« Pas encore, pas lui, aime pas, embrasser, rue, seul, pas, Heero, help. »

Le japonais eut un mauvais regard pour le garçon qui se trouvait en face de lui.

« Tu as déjà rencontré Duo avant ? »

« Hum, il me semble connaître ce minois. Sûrement dans les vestiaires. »

Un autre tremblement, fit revenir quelques trucs dans la tête du japonais, des souvenirs qu'il avait soigneusement rangé pour ne pas les oublier. Une certaine phrase dans un cahier appartenant à son amour, une fois où celui-ci était revenu terrorisé.

« C'était toi. »

Personne n'eut le temps de voir ce qui se passait que le Japonais était entrain de mettre son poing dans la figure du garçon. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'une mini bagarre commence. Trowa, Wufei et Thomas avaient rejoint Heero, tandis que Siane passait une main rassurante dans le dos du natté.

L'arrivée de la police calma tout le monde, et comme personne n'avait l'intention de passer la nuit au poste, Noin expliqua rapidement ce qui c'était passé, enrobant quelque peut la réalité, de toute manière, elle avait bien comprit que s'il y avait quelque chose à régler, il le ferait plutard. Les deux policiers qui comprenaient parfaitement, les laissèrent rentrer chez eux, prenant soin de voir que les deux groupes ne partaient pas dans la même direction.

A un embranchement, ils durent se séparer, Noin raccompagnait Siane chez elle, Lei et Wufei partait de leur coté, alors que Quatre Trowa et Thomas rentraient ensemble laissant Heero et Duo faire de même.

**A suivre…**

**Yami : **On a réussit, il est 1h04 et ce chapitre est corrigé.

**Duo :** J'adore ce chapitre, mais j'aime pas la fin.

**Aku : **Dit pas ça, il manque une partie, t'as pas encore finit d'en baver.

**Duo partant bouder. **

**Yami : **Heero, tu peux aller le rejoindre, je vous rends votre liberté.

**Heero**** quitte la chambre pour aller retrouver son natté. **

**Aku : **Je crois que ce soir, on ne s'étendra pas trop sur le délire fin.

**Yami**** baillant :** Nan, surtout que j'ai un affreux mal de tête donc je vais vite faire les réponses aux reviews et après dodo.

**Aku : **Bon, alors, avis ? Normalement le chapitre suivant, c'est la fin des vacances.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

Khisanth : Contente que les chapitres te plaisent toujours. Pour la neige, ça n'arrête pas chez moi, je vais finir pas en faire une overdose, mais bon, ça m'inspire assez pour certaines scènes, dont une que tu verras dans le chapitre suivant. Voila, en espérant que tu n'es pas morte, que ton pc n'est pas mort non plus et que tout se passe bien. Kisu.

ptite clad : Va falloir attendre encore un peu pour la découverte de Duo mais bon. Contente que tu aimes. Kisu.

Syt the Evil Angel : Un lemon, je ne sais pas trop, un lime peut être, mais lemon, je sais pas si j'ai envi de faire une scène comme ça, mais peut être, ce n'est pas a exclure, de toute manière ce ne sera pas un problème de savoir en écrire ou pas, mais juste si je trouve que ça à sa place ou pas dans la fic. Voili voulou, contente que tu aimes. Kisu.

onarluca : Merci ma grande. Pour l'originale, je ferais savoir lorsque je la commencerais vraiment, mais en tout cas, elle sera beaucoup plus complexe que cette fanfiction vu que les personnages seront totalement à moi. Sinon, tu vas être contente, j'aime ce chapitre !MDR ! Ouais je me suis bien amusée avec Aku à le taper ! Voila Kisu ma grande.

Florinoir : En espérant que la suite t'aura plu ! Kisu tout plein.

Kaorulabelle : Contente que tu aimes et que tu les trouves kawai. Sinon pour la review que je t'ai faite, j'adore ce couple et je trouve dommage de ne pas trouver de fic sur eux, et puis elle était bien écrite et tout donc ! Un petit mot ça fait toujours plaisir ! Qui sait, peut être que pendant les vacances d'été, je pourrais en écrire une pour venir accompagner dans la section GTO, la tienne !lol ! Kisu.

Wish : Bien, contente que tu ais trouvé comment ça marchait !lol ! Oui c'est vrai que j'aurai pu faire dire à Kaoru qu'elle savait pour eux, mais d'une part ça ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit et depuis que tu m'as fait la remarque, je me dis que j'aurais pu et je cherche un autre moyen de le faire savoir, mais je pense avoir trouvé, mais je dis pas !lol ! Oui nous sommes deux, c'est une façon de voir les choses, je suis sujet au dédoublement de personnalité. Pour la terminale ACC, je n'aime pas mes profs non plus, mais j'ai des facilités à croire. Mais bon, je ne ferais pas du commerce après, je vais faire du japonais donc pas vraiment le même but. Mais bon, chez nous aussi cette filière est considérée comme une poubelle ! Et ouais, les joies des écoles privées à réputation à tenir. Bon j'arrête là et je t'embrasse. Kisu.

isuzu : Et oui j'update à présent toutes les semaines, donc forcément ça avance vite !lol ! Au moins tu as eu le courage de lire les premiers chapitres que je trouve relativement nul, mais bon. C'est avec un œil évolué que je les vois maintenant. Bon sinon, Wufei et Lei, comme tu as du le remarquer, c'est ambiguë de beaucoup !lol ! Pour Thomas et son prof de sport, et bien, on va dire que deux chapitres et ça on commence à s'occuper plus sérieusement de son cas. Et ouis les entraînements de basket ! En tout cas je suis contente que nos persos originaux te plaisent.

Zancthey : C'est vrai qu'un Noël comme ça, le pied, mais bon, faut il avoir quelqu'un pour. Lol ! Sinon j'avais oublié que passage du chocolat était présent avec Duo et Heero, mais je le garde pour le chapitre suivant entre Quatre et Trowa. Ouais, j'ai envi de le caser, je trouve ça mignon. Voila. Je t'embrasse très très fort et j'ai réussit à le poster rien que pour que tu puisses le lire à temps. Lol ! kisu.

lihiel : Contente que tu ais aimé, et puis n'hésite pas à dire ce que tu trouves qui cloches ou autres. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas trop tenté de débattre quatre plombe sur les persos autres, tout simplement parce que ça reste une fic axé sur Heero et Duo, et puis que j'arrive pas à me dire non plus que ça ne vous soulera pas. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que je vais créer une histoire originale ou je vais tout reprendre et faire une vraie histoire qui se tiendra avec des persos inventer de toute pièce. Parce que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous auriez pratiquement un chapitre pour la vie de chaque couple, de chaque perso. Et oui ne faut pas croire, j'ai toute une petite histoire pour chacun. Même pour Bastian. Mais bon, j'essaye de faire un peu plus à chaque fois. Voila, sinon pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour la fin, lol, faut pas, je suis une gentille moi, Aku moins, je l'accorde ! Mais bon, contente quand même que tu aimes. Kisu et à la prochaine.

**Voila, vais aller me coucher maintenant en espérant que cette suite vous plaira, vous remerciant aussi de continuer à me lire, et surtout un grand merci à ceux qui me soutiennent, parce que ça m'aide à faire mes chapitres toutes les semaines et surtout à me dire que je ne les fait pas dans le vide ! **

**Kisu**

**See**** ya.**


	21. Fin des vacances

**Shinigami's pop**

**Disclamers**: Les persos de Gundam ne sont pas moi, les autres ainsi que l'histoire m'appartient dans son intégralité.

**Notre des auteurs** : Cette fic contient toujours ce qui a été dit dans les derniers chapitres seulement dans celui là une chose change, il y a **un lemon**. Vous êtes prévenus. Ensuite, pour ceux qui lisent mes fics HP, j'ai mis quelque chose dans ma bio pour vous. Enfin, dsl s'il reste des fautes, mais j'ai fini ce chapitre à 4h du mat, donc je fais tout le reste avant de poster et on est un peu à la bourre.

Bonne lecture et puis ben, le prochain chapitre sera le retour à l'école.

**Chapitre 20 : Fin des vacances. **

Noin tenait toujours Criss dans ses bras, celle-ci était à présent totalement endormit. Siane marchait à ses cotés en silence. Une fois devant la porte de chez elle, elle fit un sourire à la jeune femme.

"Je suis contente d'avoir pu mieux faire ta connaissance, Criss ne nous avait jamais parlé de toi, et je trouve ça dommage. Elle est heureuse avec toi."

"Merci, elle avait juste peur que vous ne le preniez mal, et puis elle m'avait dit que depuis que vous aviez deux couples homosexuels, elle vous l'avouerait. Elle n'en a apparemment pas vraiment eut besoin."

"C'est vrai."

Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent et Siane salua Noin pour rentrer chez elle se mettre au chaud. Doucement, elle essaya de ne pas réveiller ses parents qui dormaient, elle entra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Sa tête tournait encore, mais elle n'avait qu'une envi, dormir. La soirée malgré l'incident c'était bien passé et elle avait bien rit. Si une telle soirée devait avoir lieu à nouveau, il était certain qu'elle serait une des premières à relancer ça.

Laissant son regard se perdre dans le noir de sa chambre, elle se laissa partir pour une longue nuit bien méritée.

« « « «

Noin fit tourner la clé dans la serrure de la porte et entra portant toujours son précieux paquet dans ses bras. Elle repoussa la porte d'un mouvement du pied avant de la fermer à clé et de monter coucher son ange.

Elle la déshabilla et la glissa sous les couvertures, se glissant elle aussi peut de temps après pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur le nez sans pour autant la réveiller.

"C'était une merveilleuse soirée, je ne regrette absolument pas de t'avoir fait un peu trop boire."

N'ayant pour réponse q'un gémissement, elle éteignit la lumière et se laissa son esprit partir dans ses pensées. Elle avait été plutôt bien accueillit par la petite troupe dont faisait partit celle qu'elle aimait, seulement, elle avait bien sentit les regards hostiles que certain lui lançaient lors de la soirée.

Cela n'était qu'une partie de ce qu'elles endureraient si elles voulaient vivre un jour ensemble, il était déjà prévu qu'une fois l'école finit pour sa petite amie, elle viendrait vivre chez elle en tant que colocataire. Soupirant doucement, elle ferma les yeux, pour le moment, il lui restait encore un peu de temps à partager avec son amour après, c'était le retour des parents et la rentrée des classes.

« « « «

Quatre et Trowa laissèrent Thomas devant chez lui, celui-ci avait quelques bleus du à la bagarre, mais l'alcool semblait encore faire effet. Après avoir salué ses deux amis, il rentra chez lui et fut surpris d'entendre des gémissements venir du salon.

Allumant la lumière, il fut surpris de voir son frère recroquevillé dans le canapé, serrant un oreiller contre lui et pleurant.

"Bastian."

Le jeune homme releva la tête, et Thomas vint le prendre dans ses bras, apparemment, la soirée n'avait pas été bonne pour lui. Il laissa son frère déverser sa tristesse contre lui. Il fallait que cette situation cesse, il ne pourrait plus gérer les problèmes de son frère.

Passant une main apaisante dans le dos Bastian, il le laissa s'endormir dans ses bras avant de se lever, d'aller chercher une couverture et de se coucher contre afin de lui laisser sa présence et qu'il ne se sente pas seul.

Au petit matin, il se réveilla avec une place libre dans le canapé, se relevant doucement, il remarqua que son frère était assis en face de lui, un plateau avec le petit déjeuner sur la table basse prêt à être engloutit par celui qui venait de se réveiller.

Prenant le croissant tout chaud, il le fourra dans sa bouche avant de le reposer rapidement.

"Tu n'aurais pas du boire hier soir."

"Ça se voit tant que ça."

"Oui." Sourit son frère.

Thomas remarqua les cachets sur le plateau et les prit rapidement pour faire diminuer son mal de tête. Une fois cela fait, Bastian se leva l'incitant à le suivre. Thomas se retrouva assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, son frère nettoyant les petites plaies sur son visage.

"Je me demande comment tu as pu te faire ça."

"Une petite altercation dans la rue, rien de grave."

Bastian fit une petite moue qui voulait dire qu'il ne le croyait pas vraiment mais ne rajouta rien. Il baissa juste la tête avant de la relever et de ranger la boite. Thomas remarquant que les gestes de son frère étaient lents et surtout que la douleur se lisait encore dans ses yeux, il ne put se retenir de demander.

"Bastian, raconte moi."

Le plus vieux se retourna vers son frangin, un sourire triste aux lèvres, il s'assit sur le tabouret et le regarda.

Thomas l'incita à se confesser et son frère se mit à lui raconter sa soirée déplorable, comment il s'était amusé au début, oubliant un moment mais très vite, la réalité c'était imposée à lui. La fête s'était accélérée, l'alcool avait commencé à faire effet et il avait surpris son patron avec l'une des stagiaires. Il était rentré direct et avait pleuré tout le reste du temps.

"Je suis pathétique, je ferais mieux de demander ma démission."

Thomas regarda son frère dans les yeux, il savait que même s'il démissionnait, il aurait encore ce poids sur le cœur et puis il faudrait qu'il possède un bon motif ainsi qu'un endroit pour bosser. Seulement ce n'était sûrement pas la meilleure solution.

"Si ça te permet d'aller mieux, mais je pense que tu devrais sortir un peu plus histoire de rencontrer du monde."

"Tu as sans doute raison."

Bastian lui offrit un petit sourire avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

"Que penses tu que demain on sorte tout les deux ?"

"Mais tu bosses."

"M'en fiche, je me prends la fin de la semaine pour cause de maladie, voila. Je reste avec toi. Sauf si tu avais prévu quelque chose."

"Non, je n'avais rienappart faire mes devoirs et me reposer."

"Dans ce cas, c'est parfait."

Bastian et Thomas se sourirent, le plus jeune sachant parfaitement que ça serait mieux ainsi, son frère n'était pas assez remit de ce qui s'était passé pour affronter son patron, et puis, il était encore jeune pour ne pas sombrer un peu plus dans une histoire d'amour à sens unique.

Seulement, le retour à la boite ne serait pas forcément de tout repos, mais pour le moment, ne penser qu'au moment présent et rien d'autre. Son frère avait besoin d'attention, lui avait besoin de passer le temps en faisant autre chose que de se morfondre sur le fait que la rentrée arrivait et qu'il y allait avoir les entraînement de basket et donc forcément qu'il allait passer plus de temps avec le professeur de sport.

Passant une main lasse sur son visage, Bastian le remarqua et posa une main douce et chaleureuse sur son épaule.

"Allez vient, ça te dit de faire du rangement aujourd'hui, on va aller fouiller les veilles caisses dans le grenier."

Un sourire enfantin se trouvait sur les lèvres du plus vieux, bientôt naquit le même sur celles de son frère et tous les deux ils partirent pour le grenier. Les souvenirs, les albums photo et autres avaient toujours le malin plaisir de leur rendre leur bonne humeur.

Entrant dans le grenier, ils se regardèrent et d'un comment accord, ils se mirent chacun d'un coté et commencèrent à fouiller partout. La chasse aux trésors était ouverte.

« « « « «

Wufei et Lei étaient dans la rue menant chez eux, aucun d'eux n'avaient encore dit un mot de tout le chemin, la jeune fille marchait difficilement et son jumeau était obligé de l'aider. Elle avait peut être abusé un peu sur l'alcool, mais cette soirée avait été tellement sympa, elle aurait dut faire plus attention, mais encore une fois elle avait montré qu'elle était encore assez insouciante. Mais cela ne la gênait finalement pas parce qu'elle aimait beaucoup être dans les bras de son frère, elle s'y sentait en sécurité.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant chez eux, ils pouvaient voir l'entrée du restaurant encore légèrement éclairé, signe qu'il devait rester encore des clients. Le trottoir était encore enneigé par ce qui était tombé peu avant leur sortit de la boite.

Lei se tourna vers Wufei, elle voulait lui dire quelque chose alors qu'elle se sentait le courage de le faire et surtout l'alcool l'aidait de beaucoup. Elle avait ça sur le cœur, elle n'avait pas pu le faire avant, elle ne pourrait pas après, c'était là maintenant, alors qu'elle avait ce quelque chose en elle qui lui disait d'agir avant de le regretter pour de bon. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

"Fei ?"

"Wufei, quoi ?"

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, que les lèvres froides de Lei se retrouvaient sur les siennes pour un chaste baiser. Rapidement, celle-ci se détacha.

"C'était pour l'autre soir."

Et elle partit en courrant, rentrant par la porte du restaurant et montant rapidement s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle l'avait fait, elle avait embrasser son frère, chastement certes, ça n'avait durer qu'un court instant, mais ça avait été tellement agréable. Quelques secondes seulement où elle s'était sentit autrement que comme sa sœur, quelques secondes où elle n'avait plus rien sentit d'autre que la chaleur de la personne qui comptait énormément pour elle.

Elle pouvait dormir tranquille.

Wufei quand à lui restait debout au milieu de la rue comme un abruti, il n'en revenait toujours pas, il ne comprenait pas vraiment tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il était dans la rue, Lei avait voulu lui demander quelque chose et avant même qu'il n'est le temps de faire quoique ce soit, sa sœur l'avait embrassé.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, Lei venait de l'embrasser, c'était impossible, improbable, il avait peut être trop bu lui aussi.

Posant ses doigts sur le doux contact qu'il venait d'avoir, il se remémora rapidement ce qui venait de se passer, la chaleur rapide qu'il avait ressentit, les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient accélérés, tout. Il soupira et se mit en chemin. Ses sentiments devenaient trop compliqués. Pourquoi Lei l'avait elle embrassée ? Il se souvenait de ce qu'elle venait de dire, le soir, c'était le soir de Noël dont elle parlait, elle était réveillée alors. Il rougit légèrement en montant les escaliers, il avait été grillé sans même le savoir.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la jeune fille et fit un petit sourire, posant sa main sur le bois, il resta un moment comme ça. Il savait que Lei ne dormait pas encore, et qu'elle savait sûrement qu'il se trouvait derrière la porte, mais ce soir, c'était finit.

"Bonne nuit Lei."

Il rentra dans sa propre chambre pour aller se coucher, il était fatigué et le baiser de sa sœur lui revenait constamment en boucle, image après image. Il devait dormir un peu.

Lei en entendant son frère s'arrêter devant sa chambre avait cessé de respirer, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui allait se passer à présent, elle attendit un moment puis entendit le bonne nuit de son frère avant que sa porte ne se ferme. Elle se laissa retomber en arrière en souriant et s'endormit tout de suite.

Le lendemain matin, Lei était assise sur son lit, ne sachant pas vraiment comment faire, comment se comporter après ce qu'il venait de se passer, c'était confus dans sa tête, elle avait un étrange sentiment en elle concernant son frère.

Ce n'était pas comme ses parents, ce n'était pas comme ces amis, alors c'était comme quoi ?

Ce décidant enfin à sortir, Lei arriva dans le salon où se trouvaient son frère et son grand père.

"Enfin lever marmotte !" Taquina Wufei. "Ou alors c'est que tu as vraiment trop abusé sur l'alcool."

Lei sourit, tout recommençait comme avant, le baiser hier était passé et même si elle savait qu'à un moment ou un autre, ils devraient en discuter, il n'en restait pas moins que pour le moment, rien n'avait changé.

"Je tiens très bien l'alcool moi monsieur. Et puis j'ai le droit d'être fatigué."

"Pffff, tu parles."

Wufei se retourna pour regarder la fenêtre un grand sourire aux lèvres, Lei partit dans l'autre sens pour aller prendre un petit déjeuner, souriante elle aussi.

Leur grand père regardait la scène amusé, ces deux là avait vraiment quelque chose d'amusant.

« « « «

Quatre et Trowa avaient laissé Thomas devant chez lui et marchaient main dans la main pour aller chez le châtain à la mèche. Catherine passait le reste de la soirée chez Zechs et Quatre avait la permission de coucher chez son petit ami, pas que ses parents soient au courant de leur tendre amour mais ils ne souhaitaient pas vraiment être réveillé à une heure plus que tardive et comme Trowa avait proposé qu'il vienne chez lui, cela n'avais posé de soucis à personne.

Arrivant devant la maison, le plus vieux fit tourner la clé dans la serrure avant de pousser la porte et de laisser entrer le petit blond qui avait les joues et le nez complètement gelés. Entrant dans le couloir noir, il attendit que son petit ami allume la lumière.

Une fois cela fait, ils avancèrent pour arriver dans le salon. C'était plutôt simple, après tout, Trowa ne vivait qu'avec sa sœur six mois sur douze mais cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, parce qu'il savait que ses parents en tant que forain adoraient ce métier et lui même aimait lorsqu'ils venaient faire une représentation dans la ville, faire quelques acrobaties avec sa sœur.

Quatre se tourna vers le châtain pour déposer ses lèvres sur celle de son amour. Trowa sourit en l'embrassant puis le baiser finit, il lui proposa quelque chose à boire pour le réchauffer et lui faire passer le goût de l'alcool. Quatre accepta volontiers parce qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment l'arrière goût qu'il avait encore dans la bouche.

Trowa le laissa donc seul dans le salon pendant que lui se rendait à la cuisine. Le petit blond s'installa devant la fenêtre, ce qui c'était passé ce soir lui revenait en boucle, il n'avait jamais bu et là, il s'était laissé entraîner dans la beuverie et après, après, ils auraient pu y rester si jamais ils n'avaient été que deux. Duo et lui. Il n'avait pas été assez prudent et il espérait ne pas avoir déçu Trowa par son attitude.

Regardant le paysage éclairé par quelques lampadaires, il voyait le jardin tout blanc s'étendre devant lui. C'était tellement beau. Il commençait à se réchauffer un peu à présent. Il sentit une présence dans son dos et sourit. Trowa lui tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud avant de l'enlacer posant sa tête sur l'épaule du blond.

"A quoi pensais tu ?"

"A plusieurs choses."

Tous les deux faisaient à présent face à la fenêtre.

"Je ne t'en veux pas, si c'est ça que tu te demandes."

"Je…"

"Tu as le droit de boire, enfin, tu n'as pas l'âge légal, mais c'était une soirée, tu es maître de toi. Après il est vrai que j'aurais préféré que tu te stops tout seul mais je ne t'en veux pas pour ça."

Quatre s'adossa un peu plus contre le torse de son amour, soupirant de soulagement, il était heureux d'avoir un petit ami comme Trowa, celui-ci arrivait à savoir quand est ce qu'il n'allait pas bien et surtout, avait toujours les mots pour rassurer, c'est ce qu'il aimait en lui.

"Tu ne t'inquiètes pas seulement pour ça."

Quatre sourit et porta le bol de chocolat à ses lèvres.

"Oui, je m'inquiète pour Thomas, il ne va pas bien ce moment, je ne sais pas trop ce qui ce passe mais en plus de cela avec ce qui arrive, ça ne va pas être simple pour lui."

"Tu veux parler des matchs de basket."

"Oui, il va le revoir, ça ne va faire que remuer le couteau."

Trowa embrassa le cou de son amour.

"Il est fort et puis tu oublis quelque chose."

"Quoi donc ?" S'étonna le petit blond.

"Il a le coup de foudre pour le prof de sport."

Quatre se mit à rire, Trowa avait raison, c'était flagrant, la façon dont il le regardait, dont il rougissait lorsqu'il croisait son regard, mais après, après ce n'était pas si simple. Il était jeune, c'était un professeur, ils étaient deux hommes, ce n'était pas facile. Arriverait il a surmonter tout ça.

Les lèvres de son petit ami le coupèrent dans sa réflexion, il pencha un peu plus la tête en arrière pour lui laisser champ libre.

"Pour qui encore ton esprit s'inquiète t il ?"

Reprenant doucement son souffle sous les douces pressions qu'exerçait son petit ami au niveau de son cou, Quatre réussit à articuler.

"Duo et Heero."

"Et pourquoi ça ?"

"Je ne sais pas trop, Duo semble un peu dans les nuages, et puis il y a eut cette agression."

"Heero le protège."

"Hum, je sais."

Ne laissant que peu de temps à Trowa de réagir, Quatre se retourna pour prendre possession des lèvres qui le taquinaient pour les embrasser passionnément. Le blond ne lâcha cette bouche qui posait beaucoup de question ce soir qu'une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il le laissait à bout de souffle.

Trowa encra son regard émeraude dans celui aigue marine de son amour. Ils étaient fiévreux, le désir ce laissait voir.

"Autre chose amour ?"

"Oui, il y a encore quelqu'un qui occupe ton esprit."

Quatre sourit en passant ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami, puis prenant appui pour passer ensuite ses jambes autour de la taille du châtain.

"Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire cela ?"

"Mon instinct."

"Je sors avec un vrai animal."

Trowa déposa un baiser sur le nez du blond.

"C'est vrai je l'avoue, Criss et Noin ne m'inquiètent pas trop, elles ont l'air de filer l'amour parfait bien qu'un peu périlleux, Siane est heureuse pour elles, seulement elle reste seule. Mais je m'inquiète surtout pour Wufei, lui et Lei ne sont pas très net et je ne sais pas où cela va les mener."

"Tu te poses trop de questions, maintenant, vides ton esprit et ne pense plus qu'à moi."

Quatre sourit de plus belle et laissa son petit ami capturer ses lèvres pour un autre échange passionné, se laissant faire il se laissa emporter par le châtain pour une pièce un peu éloignée du salon. En entrant dedans il n'eut même pas le temps de la détailler, qu'il était déposé sur un lit, Trowa au dessus de lui.

Se regardant dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, ils restèrent un moment ainsi, ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils devaient faire à présent. Le désir était là mais ensuite, il n'avais pas encore passé le capte et il semblait que ce soir serait sûrement la bonne.

Trowa caressa doucement la joue de son amour, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait envi de plus, mais est ce que Quatre était prêt à ça, il ne pouvait choisir pour lui et puis ils avaient le temps.

Quatre pouvait lire la confusion dans le regard de Trowa, lui aussi était confus, devait il aller plus loin, ce n'était pas facile à faire comme choix, au fond de lui il en avait envi, mais après, la pratique était autre chose. Il savait que Trowa était prêt depuis longtemps, depuis un bon mois presque mais lui, plus jeune, plus inquiet, c'était à lui de faire le pas pour rassurer son aîné, à lui seul.

Sentant son cœur battre un peu plus fort, il brisa les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient pour l'embrasser puis doucement, il chuchota trois petits mots à l'oreille de Trowa, trois tout petits mots qui incitèrent le châtain à passer le capte.

"Je suis prêt."

C'est ainsi que tout commença doucement, Trowa fit glisser la chemise de Quatre au sol, puis lentement, tout en l'embrassant, fit descendre sa langue le long du torse pale de son petit ami. Quatre se cambra lorsque le châtain arriva au niveau de ses hanches, commençant à haleter, il arriva difficilement à retirer les vêtements de son petit ami. Entre deux baisers, Trowa caressa Quatre doucement, afin de l'habituer au flot d'émotion qui lui arrivait dessus.

Tous les deux n'avaient aucune expérience et pourtant, ils se laissaient guider par leur instinct et leur cœur. Trowa arriva rapidement au pantalon, qu'il se mit à déboutonner, Quatre paniqua légèrement mais se concentra sur les carasses qu'il procurait à son partenaire. Il était anxieux, même trop, mais Trowa était si doux avec lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se sentit partir complètement sur une autre planète, il voyait des petites étoiles briller devant ses yeux, il était tellement bien. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi, il savait juste que la pression qui avait lieu au niveau de son bassin, par la bouche de Trowa était éblouissante.

Il se cambra en poussant un petit gémissement, c'était trop fort pour lui. Trowa faisait un lent mouvement de va et vient, il savait que ça produirait du plaisir à son amour et c'est ce qu'il voulait se soir, pour une fois ne faire qu'intégralement parti de l'esprit de son petit blond. Continuant l'action, il sentit quelques chose de chaud commencer à couler le long de ses lèvres, souriant, il continua en allant un peu plus vite.

Quatre se cambra encore plus, suivant par mouvement, le va et vient qu'exécutait la bouche de Trowa sur son sexe, il se sentait trop bien, vraiment trop, un dernier coup et il se libéra en gémissant.

Trowa sourit et se frottant contre lui, il avança pour capturer la bouche haletante de son amant. Quatre avait les yeux brillants, la première fois avait été plutôt réussit. Partageant un très long échange, le blond les fit tourner pour s'occuper du châtain, toute peur envolée par le désir.

Lui retirant son pantalon, il fit de même avec le boxer avant de coller leur deux sexes l'un contre l'autre, frottant doucement, Trowa vint accentuer le tout et prendre ses lèvres. Quatre n'avait rien d'un ange ce soir, il était plutôt un vrai petit diable. Souriant, son amant continua sa lente torture, il semblait que les restes de l'alcool n'avaient pas encore totalement disparu et que le désir en avait rajouté une couche.

Seulement, ce soir Trowa n'avait pas vraiment envi que Quatre lui offre quoi que ce soit, ce soir, il voulait le faire sien, il voulait lui offrir le plus de choses possibles, il voulait lui montrer à quel point son arrivé dans sa vie était importante, il voulait lui en faire voire de toutes les couleurs et surtout le faire voyager là où personne encore ne l'avait emmené.

Alors que son amant déposait une myriade de petits baisers le long de son torse, celui-ci le fit basculer gentiment. Quatre ne laissa pas pour autant ses mains inactives, dessinant de petites arabesques dans le dos de son homme, s'amusant à descendre et remonter le long de son dos, traçant de temps en temps la courbe arrondie des fesses fermes de son amour.

Trowa embrassa son petit démon avant de doucement le préparer, caressant lui aussi, le torse pâle de l'arabe, il se baissa pour malmener les deux tétons. Quatre se cambra en gémissant, n'arrêtant pas pour autant les douces caresses qu'il lui produisait. Il avait chaud, ils avaient tous les deux chaud et pourtant, ils étaient nus.

Quatre ferma les yeux pour sentir la langue du châtain chatouiller le creux de ses reins avant de les ouvrir pour plonger dans les émeraudes de son amant, elles brillaient tellement, plus de peur, juste de l'amour et du désir et tout ça rien que pour lui.

Trowa aimait le regard de Quatre, il était embrumé et sa bouche haletait son nom. Caressant de sa main doucement le haut des cuisses du blond, il le sentit se tendre un peu de frustration, il en voulait plus tellement plus et à cette allure il allait finir par le rendre fou.

Le châtain sourit de plus belle avant de doucement glisser un doigt dans la bouche de son petit ami, Quatre se pressa de les lécher avidement, à cette vu, Trowa se tendit, Quatre pouvait être érotique lorsqu'il faisait se simple mouvement. En glissant un second, il les retira ensuite. Regardant les deux orbes aigue marine, il s'assura qu'il pouvait y aller.

Embrassant Quatre qui s'était relevé pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne tenait plus, le châtain glissa un doigts puis le second. Le blond se tendit mais étouffa un petit bruit dans la bouche de son amant, faisant un mouvement de ciseaux, Trowa tenta de préparer le mieux possible son petit ami à ce qui allait suivre.

Quatre embrassait avec passion son amant, il ne pouvait plus le lâcher, tout ce qui se passait ce soir, était encore mieux que tout ce dont il avait pu rêver et bientôt il serait à Trowa rien que pour lui. Lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait passer à autre chose, Trowa retira ses doigts. Le blond gémit de frustration mais se retint de crier lorsque quelque chose de bien plus gros entra en lui. Trowa se dépêcha de l'embrasser et de procurer de douces caresses pour que cela passe.

L'arabe était un peu tendu, c'était si gros, il ne pensait pas que ça le serait autant, quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, il se décontracta petit à petit pour permettre à son amant de continuer sa route. Lorsque celui-ci fut sur que son amour n'avait plus mal, il approfondit l'échange et commença un lent mouvement qui devint plus rapide. Lorsqu'il toucha le point sensible, Quatre s'accrocha à son cou et se mit à gémit assez fort son nom.

Trowa sourit et continua, les mains sur les hanches de son amant, il ne quittait plus sa bouche, il sentait que ça venait, il n'allait plus tenir longtemps, seulement, il aurait aimé jouir en même temps que son petit diablotin. Souriant, il posa une main sur le sexe tendu de son petit ami et entreprit de lui faire subir une douce torture.

Quatre n'en pouvait plus, il ne sentait plus rien, juste du plaisir, il était aux anges et Trowa était merveilleux. L'embrassant une dernière fois, il se laissa aller dans sa main au même moment qu'il sentait un liquide chaud le faire en lui. Ils gémirent leur nom en même temps avant de tomber en arrière. Quatre sur le ventre de Trowa. Celui-ci se retira doucement afin de ne pas brutaliser plus son petit ami.

Quatre était lover contre lui et haletait, lui regardait le plafond ne sachant pas vraiment trop comment décrire ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, ça avait été tellement magique. Le blond dessinait de petites arabesques sur le ventre plat de son amant.

"Je t'aime Trowa."

"Moi aussi Quatre, tu es celui que j'aime le plus au monde."

Souriant, Quatre s'endormit ainsi dans les bras protecteur du châtain. Une fois qu'il entendit la respiration se faire lente et régulière, Trowa bougea pour les faire se mettre dans le sens du lit et remonter les draps sur eux. Ils avaient peut être beaucoup transpiré, il ne restait pas moins que dehors il ne faisait pas si chaud. Une fois cela fait, il s'endormit son petit blond dans les bras.

Au matin, Quatre se réveilla avec le visage de son amour devant lui, il était si bien comme ça. Trowa lui fit un tendre sourire avant de l'embrasser.

"Tu as faim ?"

"Un peu."

Le châtain sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et de se lever, attrapant rapidement sa chemise et son boxer, il disparu de la chambre. Quatre le regarda partir un sourire béat aux lèvres. Il n'en revenait pas vraiment, il avait couché avec Trowa, ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois, c'était si merveilleux. Souriant de nouveau comme un enfant à qui on venait d'offrir le plus merveilleux des cadeaux, il se leva enroulant son corps dans les draps et rejoignit Trowa dans la cuisine, il avait un peu de mal pour marcher mais cela n'était pas trop grave lorsqu'on en connaissait les raisons.

Celui-ci s'afférait à lui préparer un bon petit déjeuner, ils avaient la maison pour eux tout seul aujourd'hui, il ne rentrait que ce soir chez lui, alors ils allaient pouvoir en profiter tranquillement, sans que personne ne viennent briser leur intimité. Une très bonne journée en perspective.

« « « «

Duo et Heero marchaient dans les rues afin de rentrer chez eux, après le petit incident dans la rue un peu plutôt, le natté c'était plutôt tenu à carreau et était accroché au bras de son petit ami comme si il dépendait de lui. Il était son encre.

Le japonais commençant à se faire un peu de soucis pour l'américain qu'il aimait tant, il s'arrêta, il n'en pouvait plus de ce silence sans fin. Duo releva la tête pour savoir pourquoi il s'arrêtait subitement mais le visage froid du japonais lui fit rapidement comprendre pourquoi.

"Excuse moi, j'ai eu vraiment peur."

"Tu aurais pu me dire que c'était lui pour l'autre fois."

Duo baissa la tête et partit en avant, avançant en balançant ses jambes en avant, Heero le regarda faire, puis le châtain se retourna en souriant.

"ça n'aurait fait que t'énerver un peu plus."

"Mais tout de même, tu aurais pu me le dire. Nous sommes ensembles, j'aime savoir ce qui tourne autour de toi."

Duo lui fit un petit sourire triste, Heero ne savait même pas le quart de sa vie, il ne savait rien du tout même. Tout ce qui tournait autour de lui n'était qu'une façade, quelque chose de bien construit afin qu'on ne sache pas qu'il était. Heero aimait une image, au bien sûr, son caractère était le même, sa façon d'être son amour, mais le reste, sa vie, tout. Il s'en voulait maintenant.

Heero qui voyait que son petit ami se torturait l'esprit s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras, Duo enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amour. Il s'en voulait tellement de lui cacher tout ça, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, personne ne devait savoir, que Kaoru sache, déjà était un problème mais alors si les autres l'apprenaient, ça ne serait plus pareille.

Heero le détestait en tant que Shinigami et l'aimait en tant que Duo, mais Duo et Shinigami était la même personne, alors que faire, essayer et perdre son amour ou mentir encore un peu.

"Duo, j'aimerais savoir ce qui te tracasse."

Duo tressaillit mais ne dit mot, il ne pouvait pas, il ne le voulait pas non plus, il voulait garder encore un peu son amour pour lui, son secret au fond de son cœur, encore un peu, un tout petit peu. Le châtain releva la tête et embrassa le japonais avant de partir en avant en sautillant.

"Tout va très bien Heero. Regarde la lune comme elle est belle. Tu sais, de là où je viens, on ne la voit pas à cause des buldings."

Heero soupira, ce n'était pas encore pour tout de suite, il s'arma de courage et sourit à son tour.

"Hai, ici c'est calme et assez éloigné de la grande ville."

"Yes, I like so much."

Duo fit quelques pas avant d'attraper le bras de son petit ami et de le tirer vers la maison, il était heureux pour le moment, il avait Heero, pour le moment ils étaient ensembles, alors à quoi sa servait de se creuser la tête autant pour si peux.

"Duo moins vite."

Heero courrait derrière le châtain qui semblait avoir retrouver sa joie de vivre, ils arrivèrent devant la maison et Duo trébucha pour tomber sur le dos dans la neige entraînant par la même occasion, Heero dans sa chute.

Rouvrant les yeux, Duo rencontra ceux glaces du japonais, de la buée sortait de sa bouche mais il n'avait pas froid, Heero le réchauffait.

"Baka, tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins."

Duo sourit, se relevant rapidement pour l'embrasser. Heero n'arrivait pas à comprendre la façon d'agir du garçon, un coup il était déprimé, un autre il était souriant, taquin.

Faisant un petit sourire mutin, Duo laissa sa tête retomber dans la neige.

"No, je vais très bien Hee-chan."

"Baka."

Heero posa sa main froide sur la joue qui avait la même température avant de la caresser doucement.

"J'aimerais vraiment que tu te confis plus à moi."

Duo ferma les yeux, ça revenait, il pouvait lire dans les orbes cobalt comment Heero souffrait de toujours être mit sur la touche, il ne pouvait pas tout lui dire mais du moins, ce qui concernait ce monde où il était, il pouvait lui faire part de tout, il le pouvait parce qu'il sortait avec lui, parce qu'il avait confiance en lui et tout simplement parce qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.

"I'm sorry Hee-chan, j'aurais du t'en parler, mais je pensais que c'était fini, que ça ne se renouvellerait plus. I'm very sorry, I…"

Il fut coupé par les lèvres glacées de son japonais, lorsque le baiser fut finit, Heero lui offrit un petit sourire.

"Je ne te demande pas de t'excuser Baka, je veux juste qu'à l'avenir, tu viennes me voir lorsque ça ne va pas."

Duo sourit, Heero était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, il pouvait être impassible, ne pas faire attention à ce qui se passait autour et pourtant, lorsqu'il était avec lui, c'était autre chose, il faisait semblant de garder son masque mais au moindre petit problème, il devenait un amoureux tendre et compréhensif. Duo était vraiment heureux d'être tombé sur lui.

"I love you my heart."

Heero sourit avant de déposer un tender baiser sur les deux joues rougit par le froid puis sur le bout de son nez pour terminer sur sa bouche.

"Ai shiteru watashi no kokoro."

Duo n'avait pas tout comprit au sens littéral mais il avait comprit avec son coeur ce que voulait dire ces mots dans la langue natale de son amour.

Duo éternua et Heero sembla prendre vraiment conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et surtout de la tenue que portait son petit ami. Il se releva et regarda Duo allonger, ses cheveux éparpillés autour de lui, son manteau un peu entre ouvert, ses longues jambes dénudées reposant sur le blanc manteau qui recouvrait le jardin. C'était un ange, ce n'était pas possible autrement, un ange tombé du ciel.

Duo regarda un moment Heero qui semblait partit ailleurs, il sourit et posa son regard sur le ciel un instant avant de se relever. Heero sortit de sa léthargie au moment où Duo éternua une nouvelle fois.

"BAKA, je t'avais dit qu'il fallait te couvrir plus…"

Heero ne put dire un mot de plus que Duo avait déjà prit ses lèvres et qu'il ouvrait la porte grâce à la clé qu'il avait soigneusement prit dans la poche de l'asiatique.

"Et bien Heero, on attend quoi pour venir se mettre au chaud."

Le japonais soupira, il était impossible ce gamin. Rentrant, il retira son manteau et chercha du regard Duo qui avait disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était rentré. Il le retrouva étalé dans le canapé. Souriant, il disparu quelques instants avant de revenir pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Duo laissa sa tête reposer contre l'épaule de son petit ami, jouant distraitement avec les mains du japonais. Il était de nouveau reparti dans ses songes. Heero soupira, il était dur d'avoir son attention ce soir apparemment. Déposant un baiser dans son cou, il mit quelque chose dans la main de son amour.

Le châtain regarda un instant la petite boite qui s'y trouvait, l'ouvrant précautionneusement, il découvrit à l'intérieure une boucle d'oreille en forme de petite plume et un collier avec au bout la même petite plume. Relevant le visage, Heero l'embrassa avant de le laisser parler.

"Why ?"

"Parce que tu es mon ange."

Duo fit tourner le petit collier dans sa main, Heero sourit et le lui attacha laissant reposer la petite plume dans le creux de ses clavicules, puis doucement, il chercha l'oreille pour mettre la boucle à un des trous libres. Duo se laissa faire heureux mais en même temps peiné de ne rien avoir à offrir en retour.

Heero le sentit et l'embrassa doucement, Duo se tourna complètement pour être à califourchon sur son amour et ainsi mieux lui faire face.

"Thanks, but I haven't got a present for you."

"Chut…" Heero l'embrassa "Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça" Il l'embrassa de nouveau "Ta simple présence me suffit."

Duo sourit et captura ses lèvres pour un agréable échange puis il se laissa retomber dans ses bras. Doucement ils s'endormirent tous les deux dans cette position.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent au même endroit, seulement, une couverture les recouvrait. Heero sourit en se disant que sa mère était passée par là. Regardant le petit être qui dormait encore dans ses bras, il soupira, il aimait Duo, seulement, il espérait qu'il lui ferait un tout petit peu plus confiance pour lui parler en cas de soucis.

Caressant son doux visage, il resta ainsi en attendant son réveille, il ne restait plus beaucoup de jour avant la rentrée, et celle-ci ne serait pas de tout repos, pour les uns, comme pour les autres.

**A suivre…**

**Yami **: 'tain j'ai vaincu ce chapitre, j'y crois pas, et j'ai même réussit à mettre le premier lemon de cette fic. Mais c'est un miracle, je pense que vous pouvez sortir le champagne.

**Quatre marchant bizarrement** : Il est ou Trowa ?

**Yami un grand sourire aux lèvres** : Dans la salle d'à coté.

**Quatre partant retrouver son cher et tendre.**

**Aku pouffant** : Le pauvre, il va avoir du mal à s'en remettre.

**Duo** : Ne sois pas méchant avec lui, c'était sa première fois.

**Aku** : Mais je ne suis pas méchant du tout.

**Duo regardant le petit visage d'ange d'Aku** : Ouais et tu penses que je vais te croire.

**Aku** : Ben oui.

**Duo** : Tu ne devrais pas dans ce cas.

**Aku boudant** : Beuuu !

**Yami** : Bon les gosses c'est pas tout ça, mais on a un timing a respecter, alors faudrait passer la seconde.

**Aku, Duo, Lei** : Oui chef.

**Aku **: Bon ben puisqu'on est un peu à la bourre on va s'arrêter là, alors et bien en espérant que tout vous aura plus, que le lemon aura été bien et puis à la prochaine.

**Yami** : Je pense qu'il y en a qui se demande pourquoi Siane est laissée de coté, tout simplement parce que son histoire n'a pas encore commencé. Voila, c'est tout.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

isuzu : Ouais c'est amusant de les voir dans cet état et puis ben ils sont encore jeunes, il faut pas leur en vouloir. Ouais bon d'accord je tiens pas trop l'alcool non plus, mais de toute manière je ne bois pas trop non plus. Bref, on ne va pas s'étendre sur ma vie et rester dans la fic. Alors ce chapitre t'a-t-il plus ? Kisu.

Florinoir : Et ouais fallait bien que ça bouge un peu sur la fin. Voila donc la suite de ce réveillon, en espérant que cette suite t'aura plus. Et puis ben, que dire de plus, euh, ben à la prochaine en espérant que le chapitre suivant te plaira autant. Kisu.

ptite clad : Et comme tu as pu le remarquer, il l'a pas dit, tout simplement parce que j'ai mon idée pour ça donc je m'y tiens ! Et puis voila, sinon et oui Lionel le retour ! MDR ! Mais bon, sinon en espérant que la suite t'aura plus. Kisu.

Onarluca : Tu vas être contente, je l'aime bien ce chapitre, c'est un miracle oui je sais. Mais en faite, j'aime bien le passage de Lei et Fei et puis Trowa et Quatre et pour finir Duo et Heero sont trop mimi. Bref, donc j'aime bien. Pour tes reviews, t'inquiètes, regarde moi j'innove pas vraiment lorsque je vous réponds. Mdr. Allez Kisu et à la prochaine ma grande.

Hana to Yume : Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes cette fic, je dois dire qu'au début je ne l'aimais que moyennement et en faite, je me suis mis plus dedans en donnant de l'importance à tous les persos. Voila, sinon pour Lei et Fei comme tu as vu ça avance doucement, pour Bastian et Thomas, ben ça stagne, ils ont pas la vie facile c'est pauvre petit ! Pour la révélation, faudra attendre encore un peu, parce que maintenant ça va plus porter sur l'évolution Thomas et son beau prof !mdr ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la révélation arrivera. Kisu et en espérant que cette suite t'aura plus parce que j'ai quand même bien planché dessus.

Anaxarete : Missi, il est vrai l'histoire commence à être un peu plus approfondit entre Lei et Fei mais bon, faut bien qu'ils évoluent un peu. En espérant que la suite t'aura plus. Kisu.

Angel's Eyes : Chapitre toutes les semaines, donc pas de soucis, il sera là au rendez vous, si jamais je devais avoir du retard, se sera parce que je ne serais pas là. Sinon, et bien, contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite le sera tout autant. Kisu.

EvIl-aNGel666 : Euh, un lemon, entre qui et qui. Parce que pour le moment t'en a un entre Quatre et Trowa, si tu en veux un entre Fei et Lei va falloir attendre un peu, et surtout, je n'ai jamais fais de lemon hétéro. Voila, sinon et bien en espérant que la suite t'aura plus. Kisu.

Chun : lol ! Trop court mes chapitres ! Oui je sais qu'ils sont courts, ils pourraient être bien plus longs mais je n'aurais pas le temps de les faire. C'est surtout ça. Sinon et bien un chapitre par semaine, je pense que c'est pas trop long. En tout cas je suis ravie que tu aimes cette fic ! Kisu et en espérant que la suite t'aura plus.

linaewen ilca : Et oui, je trouvais que ça avait été bien trop tranquille pour le moment, donc fallait que ça bouge un peu. Et puis sinon ce n'est pas drôle !mdr ! Mon coté sadique qui ressort. Et oui pas que des complications pour Heero et Duo, tout le monde voit sa vie développé, en faite c'est ce qui me donne envi de vous faire la suite, parce que j'adore développé le coté psychologique de mes persos et je m'en veux vraiment de ne pas avoir commencé ainsi des le départ de cette fic. Mais bon, donc voila. Pour ta question, lol, ça m'a fait sourire parce que je ne parle absolument pas couramment le japonais, j'ai mon dico et l'année prochaine seulement je commence les études de langues et culture japonaise. Prions pour que j'ai mon bac. Et puis moi et l'anglais, c'est pas la joie mais j'essaye de vous faire quelque chose qui tient la route, après tout, il est américain. Voila, j'espère avoir répondu à toutes tes questions, que la suite t'aura plus et puis que ben, je te retrouves au prochain chapitre. Kisu.

lihiel : Merci beaucoup d'aimer le développement des persos. Pour la fic original, je la commencerais vraiment lors de mes prochaines vacances parce que je vais pas tarder à rentrer en bac blanc, donc je sais pas trop si je pourrais tout faire, mais de toute manière elle est prévue et j'ai déjà tout plein de truc. Voila. Sinon que voulais je dire de plus. Hum, Ouais, voila, j'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre, il est un tout petit peu plus long que les autres, j'étais complètement dedans. Mdr. Voila, Kisu.

Mama: Merci vraiment beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise. Kisu.

_BakaSama Maxwell_ : Je réponds pas à toutes tes reviews mais ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir en laisser une à chaque fois, je suivais l'arriver des reviews avec un grand sourire en me disant, elle va m'en laissé une à chaque fois !lool ! Bravo parce qu'il en faut du courage pour tout lire et tout reviewer ! Alors merci vraiment d'avoir déjà réussit à tout lire, d'avoir donner ton avis, et puis ben de me lire et d'aimer. Voila, en résumé de tout ce que tu m'a laissé. Sinon pour tout le monde il y a quelques complications, vais pas péter la gueule à Lionel alors que j'ai encore besoin de lui. Lol ! Sinon pour Thomas, les chapitres qui vont suivre vont principalement le concerner. Voila, merci encore et en espérant que cette fin là, t'aura plus plus. Kisu.

**Voila, merci à tout ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici. Maintenant, j'aimerais vous demander une faveur. Elle est toute petite. J'en demande pas souvent alors vous pouvez peut être faire ça pour moi. Il me manque 40 reviews pour arriver à 400 et ça me plairait vraiment beaucoup que pour le 22ème chapitres, on arrive à ce compte là. Pourquoi le 22ème, parce le 22 mars c'est le jour de mon anniversaire et que je vais avoir 18 ans. Mais si on y arrive avant moi ça me ferait super plaisir, voila.**

**D'ailleurs pour mon anniversaire je vais essayer de vous mettre un chapitre de Gaki ! Parce qu'on a dépassé les 100 et que ça m'a fait super plaisir. Voila.**

**Kisu**

**  
See ya.**


	22. Sports

**Shinigami's pop**

**Note des auteurs : **Non ce n'est pas une farce, c'est bien un chapitre. Vous ne rêvez pas, je vous l'assure. Le chapitre 21 est bien en ligne ! Et oui, nous avons réussis à le finir. VICTOIRE !

En tout cas, nous en sommes heureux, parce qu'on en avait marre de vous faire poireauter juste parce qu'on bloquait. Beuuu en tout cas maintenant le chapitre est fait. Soulagement.

Ensuite, dans nos bras chers lecteurs lectrices. On vous aime. Les 400 reviews ont été passé, merci merci merci. C'était super gentil de faire ça pour nous. On était vraiment heureux, surtout de lire tout plein de petit message de personnes qui d'habitude ne review pas et donc avoir leurs avis étaient très agréable.

Merci aussi aux nouveaux lecteurs lectrices de cette fic.

Bon après les effusions de joie, nous devons vous annoncez quelque chose. Ceux lisant Dhark project 00 savent que nous partons en vacances durant le mois de juillet, en espérant qu'on ait le bac, nous devrions partir le 12 juillet. Et à partir de ce moment, plus de connections jusqu'à début août. Ouais Bordeaux c'est bien, mais comme je connais que dalle et que c'est dans les alentours et bien, pas d'internet, juste petit Kaku mon fidèle portable pour avancer mes fics le plus possible.

Voila, tout ça pour dire qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre pour cette fic avant août. Oui c'est long, mais nous allons tenter de mettre un chapitre pour Gaki avant de partir et bien sûr le chapitre de Dhark habituel.

Voila, merci de votre compréhension et encore merci pour le plaisir que vous nous offrez en aimant cette fic un tant soit peu.

**Disclamers** : Tous les personnages relatifs au monde de Gundam W ne nous appartiennent pas. L'histoire elle par contre oui vu que c'est un UA. Les autres personnages aussi.

**PS** : Désolée si l'orthographe est déplorable, il est tard mais nous avons tenté d'en laisser le moins possible.

**Rappel de l'équipe de basket car vous en aurez besoin pour la suite :**

**Professeur** :

Michael Roland

**Cinq majeur** :

01 Heero Yuy

02 Duo Maxwell

03 Trowa Barton

05 Wufei Chang

06 Thomas Lera

**Remplaçants :**

04 Quatre Raberba Winner

07 Lei Chang

08 Sebastien Melron

09 Christopher Delvan

10 Maxime Roubaix

**Chapitre 21 : Sports**

La rentrée avait eut lieu, tout le monde s'était retrouvé pour parler des vacances. Dans les couloirs, on remarquait aisément ceux qui avaient été au ski ou dans les îles, ceux qui étaient restés chez eux ou alors ceux qui avaient du travailler pour avoir un peu d'argent de poche. En clair tout le monde était là, fatigué ou pas, mais absolument pas dans l'esprit qui était celui de l'école.

La rentrée était le plus souvent ce que les élèves détestaient le plus : devoir travailler de nouveau, devoir écouter pendant de longues heures des vieux professeurs pour le plus souvent rouillés ou rabat joie et surtout ne plus avoir le temps d'aller faire du skate avec les potes ou alors de traîner de longues journées entières dans le canapé devant la télévision.

Les premiers cours furent mouvementés, car aucun des élèves n'avaient la tête à ça, si bien que les professeurs avaient dû hurler pour se faire entendre dans le brouhaha total qui régnait d'une main de fer dans les salles.

Oui, quand on n'avait pas vu les potes depuis combien de temps ? Deux longues semaines. On en avait des choses à se raconter : le lieu de vacances, les cadeaux, la dernière news du moment. Bref, beaucoup de sujet à aborder. Le seul élément perturbateur à tout cet engouement était le professeur qui tentait désespérément de faire rentrer des notions utiles dans les têtes brûlées devant lui.

Finalement, tout avait fini par s'arranger lorsque la colle collective avait été mentionnée. Le silence avait été alors global, ce qui avait bien plu aux professeurs qui pouvaient enfin reprendre leur activité dans un silence agréable pour les tympans.

Autant dire que venir perdre son temps des heures en plus dans une salle de classe, le plus souvent à regarder les mouches volées, n'était pas ce qui était le plus demandé et recherché par les élèves en manque de temps pour travailler.

C'est pour ça, que la routine scolaire était revenue finalement rapidement, afin d'entamer un nouveau trimestre qui s'annonçait assez fastidieux pour tout le monde.

La petite troupe après une matinée bien chargée, c'était retrouvée à la cantine pour un bon déjeuner où ils avaient parler un peu de leurs vacances avant que la discussion ne se dirige lentement sur ce qui allait se passer à présent pendant le mois à venir. C'est-à-dire les entraînements de basket. Leur professeur avait décidé ça comme ça, si bien que ce soir avait lieu le premier entraînement.

Ils avaient chacun eut le droit à un appel téléphonique pour leur signifier qu'ils avaient entraînement le soir de la rentrée afin de faire le planning des prochains jours, même semaines à venir.

Ils étaient donc en chemin pour aller sur le terrain avant d'être envoyé au vestiaire. Thomas était vraiment tendu et ça tout le monde l'avait sentit, apparemment de voir le professeur de sport tous les soirs, n'allait pas être chose aisé pour le jeune garçon. Wufei était à ses cotés, essayant de le calmer mais ça n'avait pas l'air de marcher.

De l'autre coté Quatre aussi tentait une approche, mais encore là, ce fut un échec. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez le marseillais et ça se faisait sentir. Duo qui tenait la main d'Heero dans la sienne, essayait de ne pas trop se concentrer sur le jeune homme mais plutôt sur le terrain de basket. Ils avaient intérêt à gagner ses matchs parce que beaucoup attendait énormément d'eux.

Il se souvenait de la discussion du midi, Thomas avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais battu l'école favorite ce qui était plutôt bête, ils n'arrivaient jamais en finale parce qu'il se faisait écraser par celle-ci avant. Donc à présent, il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour un bon tirage au sort et ensuite que tout le monde soit motivé pour remporter.

Arrivant en vue du terrain, Heero déposa un baiser sur la joue du châtain avant de le lâcher pour reprendre son rôle. Il y avait déjà les trois autres joueurs en discussion avec le professeur. Celui-ci apparemment tenait dans sa main des maillots pour chacun d'eux. Criss et Siane partirent directement vers les bancs pour écouter ce qui allait être dit. Comme il faisait encore froid, cela avait lieu dans le gymnase ce qui semblait plaire à tout le monde.

« Oh voila le reste de l'équipe. » Sourit Le professeur.

« Vous êtes en retard. » Fit remarquer Maxime dans un élan de bonne humeur.

Thomas lui lança un regard noir suivit par Wufei, ça n'allait pas aller, s'il y en avait un qui se prenait pour un dur à cuir. Mais bon, il avait la carrure pour le faire même s'il restait beau garçon.

« Et alors, ce n'est pas de notre faute, si nous, on prend le temps de ranger notre classe comme il se doit. »

« Parce que tu insinues que notre classe est un bordel le chintoc. »

Le poing fut plus rapide que le reste et Maxime se retrouva sur les fesses. Wufei devant lui se frottait la main, mais ça lui avait fait du bien. Il n'aimait pas ceux qui la ramenaient de trop. Bien sûr, il y avait Duo qui parlait beaucoup, mais au moins, lui, avait la décence de lui parler correctement même si ces taquineries étaient parfois très lourdes. Mais le mot Chintoc ne faisait pas partit du vocabulaire qu'il aimait entendre.

Sur le coté, le professeur fronça les sourcils, si dans leur équipe il y avait des tensions ça n'allait pas aller. Il fallait que tout le monde s'entende correctement s'il espérait avoir une bonne cohésion entre les joueurs et espérer prouver à la direction que cette fois ci, il ne participait pas pour rien.

Pourquoi prouver à la direction ? Tout simplement parce que celle-ci était restée très septique sur le fait de renouveler le teste de participation au tournoi de basket inter lycée. Les défaites des années passées restaient assez en travers des gorges surtout lorsque le directeur de l'équipe gagnante et rivale, était là en train de les narguer.

Il fut sortit de ses songes par une voix chaude mais légèrement timide qu'il appréciait beaucoup.

« Excusez le professeur, mais il est un peu tendu en ce moment. »

Le sourire sincère de Thomas redonna espoir à Michael qui examina de loin le reste de la troupe qui venait d'arriver. S'il le disait, il voulait bien le croire. Ce garçon savait toujours lui redonner envi de se battre, envi de les aider. Il avait ce quelque chose en lui qui lui permettait de viser plus haut et de tout faire pour y arriver. Et surtout, il sentait qu'il voulait cette victoire, qu'il ferait tout pour l'atteindre. C'était cette motivation qui lui donnait encore plus envi d'y arriver et surtout envi de l'aider lui.

Il était tout de même assez content de la troupe qu'il avait réussit à constituer, lui même joueur de basket à ses heures perdus, il allait pouvoir mettre à profit un rêve auquel il tenait. Un rêve qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire à cause d'un accident stupide. Il soupira en s'en souvenant.

Thomas releva la tête pour regarder son professeur, celui-ci avait une étincelle de tristesse dans ses yeux qu'il en eut le cœur serré. Il aurait aimé savoir ce que son professeur avait, mais, il était un élève et lui un professeur, rien de plus, rien de moins.

« Hey l'américain, il parait que tu es super fort mais moi je dis que c'est que du bleuf. Le professeur a pu vous mettre majeur, mais moi je dis qu'on aurait pu avoir notre chance. »

« Comme si c'était nous qui avions demandé ! C'est lui qui l'a jugé ainsi. »

« Dans ce cas, on fait un match ! »

Là, Michael fut obligé de bouger pour aller voir ce qui se passait, apparemment il y avait de l'animation au niveau du groupe. Et il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait déjà des blessés.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« On aimerait faire un match pour savoir qui est le mieux placé pour faire partit des cinq majeurs. »

« Ouais entièrement d'accord avec Maxime. »

« Je vote pour aussi. » Dit Christopher.

Michael passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux en soupirant. De toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix, c'était le moyen le plus simple et rapide pour clarifier la situation entre les joueurs et surtout permettre une entente ensuite entre eux.

« Si vous le souhaitez tellement, vous préférez en un contre un ou trois contre trois. »

Les garçons se regardèrent avant que Thomas ne dise que le un contre un était préférable parce que ça montrerait mieux la valeur de chacun. Le professeur acquiesça, c'était une bonne idée, puisqu'ils voulaient se battre sur un terrain, autant que chacun choisisse son adversaire et perde par sa propre faute.

Si bien que cinq minutes plus tard, deux groupes étaient formés dans l'équipe, trois de l'une allèrent se changer dans un coin pendant que les trois autres faisaient de même dans un autre. Le défi avait été lancé, plus aucun d'entre eux ne pouvaient revenir en arrière.

Une fois prêt, Michael se plaça d'un coté du terrain et Thomas de l'autre. Le premier match opposerait Wufei à Maxime, le second, Christopher à Duo et le dernier Sébastien à Heero.

Le sifflet retentit et il s'en suivit trois magnifiques combats sur terrain.

Le ballon était parfaitement maîtrisé par le chinois, il arrivait à être un peu partout afin de déstabiliser son adversaire et de marquer le plus souvent de loin.

Celui qui suivit fut remarquable.

Duo prouvait à se moment qu'il n'était pas qu'une grande gueule dans le genre : je viens d'Amérique le pays de la NBA. Il y avait autre chose, une force à laquelle il donnait de tout afin de pouvoir parcourir la distante pour dunker le plus souvent.

Quand à Heero, il savait bien contrôler la balle, évaluant avec une certaine aisance le terrain et le jeu adverse. Il n'était pas meneur pour rien. Il trouvait toujours la faille dans le jeu adverse.

A la fin des trois match, Maxime, Sébastien et Christopher étaient au sol entrain d'haleter afin de reprendre leur souffle, ils ne pouvaient plus rien dire, ces trois là étaient dignes de jouer dans le groupe. Même si quelque chose leur restait coincé dans la gorge du fait qu'ils avaient perdu. Ils savaient reconnaître un bon jeu et un bon joueur.

« Bon je crois que vous n'avez plus rien à vous enviez, si on se mettait plutôt à l'entraînement. »

Tous regardèrent Michael qui semblait vraiment motivé à les faire travailler durement. Thomas posa son regard sur l'homme, il avait de la prestance, du charisme et surtout, il avait ce quelque chose qui l'attirait tant. Les entraînements allaient véritablement être une torture pour lui. Mais il y viendrait sans retard.

La première séance se termina par une longue discussion sur les heures d'entraînement, afin que ça ne perturbe pas ceux qui avaient des activités extérieures. Si bien que les élèves avaient une tranche horaire pour faire leur apparition, mais que s'ils ne pouvaient pas venir, il fallait dans ce cas avoir l'amabilité de prévenir.

Tout le monde fut d'accord, et la nouvelle équipe était prête pour une longue série d'entraînement qui s'annonçait intensif à cause du professionnalisme de leur coach.

« « « « « « « « «

Après le léger incident du club de basket, tout avait été remit en ordre, les cinq majeurs avaient montré qu'ils pouvaient rester à leur poste, et tout continuait donc correctement. Seulement en dehors du club, il y avait l'école et le sport n'était d'autre que piscine.

Au grand malheur de beaucoup qui ne voulait pas nager, pour d'autres qui avaient pas envie de se promener en maillot de bain alors que d'autres étaient bien heureux de faire ce sport car ils en avaient marre de la course.

Ils étaient donc dans les vestiaires, en train de se changer. Ils avaient déjà du marcher jusqu'à la piscine municipale dans le froid de l'hiver encore présent, et le bruit des filles qui ne cessaient de parler de leur maillot de bain. Leur professeur leur avait assuré que les culottes de bain, ainsi que les bonnets n'étaient pas obligatoires mais fortement conseillés, après c'étaient à chacun de savoir ce qu'il voulait.

Mais avoir l'air ridicule n'était pas ce que préférait les élève si bien que peu avait décidé de mettre les vêtements conseillés et que beaucoup de boutiques avaient été faite pour certain afin d'avoir quelque chose de correcte.

« Alors Duo, on va pouvoir voir ton tatouage. » Sourit malicieusement Thomas.

« I don't believe. » (Je ne crois pas)

Il sortit de sa cabine, il portait un short de bain noir avec les bords rouges, il tourna le dos au jeune homme qui pesta contre le natté. Celui-ci avait mis une bande pour qu'on ne puisse pas le voir et son maillot de bain montait pratiquement jusqu'en haut de la bande.

« Pourquoi tiens tu autant à cacher ce tatouage? » Questionna Quatre qui ajustait son short bleu pastel.

« Personnel Quat-chou, c'est personnel. »

Le blond lui sourit avant de se tourner vers Trowa afin d'admirer les courbes fines de son amant, il aimait beaucoup cette vision et c'était pareille pour le châtain aux yeux verts.

« Allez dit nous pourquoi ? »

« Ce n'est qu'un tatouage que j'ai fait étant jeune et dont je n'ai pas l'intention de vous divulguer la forme. »

Thomas roula des yeux en entendant la façon dont Duo venait de lui faire comprendre la chose.

« Serait ce quelque chose d'obscène monsieur Duo Maxwell ? »

Duo lui tira la langue.

« Oh je vois. »

Thomas partit d'un grand fou rire mais laissa le natté en paix.

Duo sourit et se tourna à son tour vers Heero qui lui portait un charmant maillot de bain bleu marine avec un signe chinois blanc. Duo se rapprocha félinement et déposa un baiser sur sa joue alors que celui-ci parlait avec Wufei. Heero prit une petite teinte rouge et Wufei soupira.

Cet américain, il savait toujours mettre mal à l'aise leur japonais, mais surtout, il ne savait pas par contre, lorsqu'il fallait tenté d'être discret. Encore heureux qu'ils avaient prit une cabine pour eux et que les autres étaient partis dans les différentes autres qui se retrouvait de l'autre coté des casiers.

Ils se rendirent une fois prêt à la piscine, passant sous les douches avant. Celle de Duo fut rapidement prise, tout simplement parce que l'eau était froide et qu'il n'aimait pas trop ça.

"It's not human. It's cold!" (Ce n'est pas humain C'est froid !)

« Arrête de te plaindre. » Fit Wufei.

Thomas arriva par derrière et lui vida l'eau qu'il avait récolté au creux de ses mains dans son cou. Duo tressaillit avant de se retourner pas content. Son regard était devenu sombre tirant légèrement sur l'aubergine, une sorte de mélange entre le magenta et le pourpre qui le rendait assez terrifiant.

« You wil die ! » (Tu vas mourir !)

Une voix assez froide sortit de ses lèvres mais qui ne fit guère peur au principal intéressé. Thomas lui tira la langue et partit en courrant vers la piscine suivit par un natté furax.

Wufei soupira de nouveau, il ne savait pas que la piscine excitait autant les gens. C'était peut être l'eau qui avait cet effet là ? Non, son esprit rationaliste n'arrivait pas à lui faire croire ce genre de chose.

Il rejoignit, accompagné d'Heero, Trowa et Quatre, les filles déjà prêtes. Wufei cacha sa légère rougeur en voyant sa sœur habillée d'un charmant maillot de bain rouge laissant parfaitement ressortir ses formes féminines. Siane portait elle, un maillot océan et Criss turquoise avec de drôles d'arabesques. Apparemment, c'était Noin qui le lui avait offert. Alors elle était toute heureuse de le porter.

Le professeur arriva portant lui aussi un short de bain et lorsqu'il vit les deux garçons courir autour du bassin, il soupira. Pourquoi fallait il toujours qu'il y en ait qu'ils ne restent pas sage ? Et comble de tout, il fallait que ce soit ces deux là. Il se racla la gorge avant de se faire entendre.

Ne courrez pas autour des bassins, si vous glissez, c'est moi le responsable.

Thomas s'arrêta net à la voix du professeur et Duo lui rentra dedans si bien qu'ils glissèrent en effet mais pour atterrir dans l'eau. Michael se passa une main lasse sur le visage, tout ça commençait bien.

« Faites au moins qu'ils ne se soient pas fait mal. »

Duo émergea et nagea jusqu'au bord de la piscine. Heero l'attendait, pas content du tout. Thomas rejoignit le châtain et reçu le regard noir du professeur qui était à la fois soulagé de les voir en pleine santé mais en même temps fatigué d'avoir toujours besoin de savoir si Thomas n'avait rien.

Le marseillais baissa la tête, tout ça commençait bien. En plus d'avoir énervé le professeur dès le début, celui-ci portait une tenue plus qu'avantageuse. Il avait un corps musclé, des traits presque parfaits, une peau lisse. Son maillot lui allait très bien, des couleurs qui s'accordaient à ses yeux. Il allait le rendre fou, c'était sûr.

Il devait à tout prix, pour son bien, ne pas poser son regard sur son professeur.

« Vous deux, puisque vous êtes déjà dans l'eau, vous allez pouvoir commencer les longueurs que je puisse évaluer votre performance. Allez et plus vite que ça. »

Duo et Thomas obéirent, c'étaient bien leur veine. Les deux garçons se préparèrent et d'un commun accord, ils partirent. Heero soupira en regardant le petit jeu des deux garçons.

« Ils font la course maintenant. » Dit Quatre en souriant.

« Hai. »

« Shazi, tout ça parce que Lera lui a mis de l'eau dans le cou. »

« Ben que veux tu, faut mieux qu'ils fassent la course, qu'ils ne se coulent. » Assura Lei.

« Certes. »

Les deux garçons arrivèrent ensembles, ils reprenaient leur souffle en se regardant et avant que quelqu'un n'ait eut le temps de réagir, ils étaient bel et bien en train de se couler. Heero fut le premier à l'eau pour aller calmer le jeu de ces deux gamins. Il attrapa Duo par la taille.

« Gaki, c'est pas un peu finit! »

« Mais Hee-chan, c'est lui qui m'a cherché d'aboreuuu. »

« Même pas vrai, c'est toi qui m'as attrapé la jambe pour me ralentir. »

« Menteur. »

« Toi même. »

Un sifflet retentit dans toute la piscine et ils se tournèrent vers le professeur qui avait une main sur la hanche et un regard sombre.

« Pourrait on enfin commencer. »

« Euh oui. » Rougit Thomas avant de sortir de la piscine pour laisser la place aux autres.

Duo sourit de plus belle en voyant la teinte rouge sur les joues de son ami, ainsi que celle qui venait colorer celles de son professeur lorsque le garçon sortit de l'eau. Il donna un petit coup de coude à Heero pour lui montrer Michael tournant vivement le visage de la vision d'un Thomas mouillé.

« Laisse les faire veux tu bien. »

« Hum hum. »

Ils quittèrent l'eau afin que les autres puissent se mettre à nager.

Seulement, sur le bord de la piscine, Duo commençait relativement à s'ennuyer et il n'avait pas eut sa vengeance concernant un certain garçon qui avait fait glisser de l'eau froide dans son cou.

Et fois de Duo Maxwell, il aurait sa vengeance.

Le reste du cours se passa de manière à ce que Thomas et Duo ne se retrouvent pas en même temps dans le bassin, si bien que Thomas concourrait avec Wufei et Duo avec Heero, au moins, ainsi, ils avaient la paix.

Même si, les deux amoureux mettaient tout ce qu'ils avaient afin de donner le meilleur d'eux même, il était clair que l'un comme l'autre, ils n'avaient pas envi de se prouver ça, ils le faisaient simplement, chacun pour soi.

Sur le bord, Lei regardait son frère nager, il était bien ainsi, il avait une certaine facilité pour les sports et elle était fière d'entendre les autres filles de sa classe faire des compliments sur ce fait. Mais en même temps, elle avait ce pincement au cœur, un peu de jalousie. Elle détourna son regard pour voir les autres élèves. Il se posa sur une jeune fille, un maillot de bain rose et bleu ciel qui avait les yeux dans le vague.

C'était étrange, depuis un moment déjà, on ne l'entendait plus. Elle se faisait discrète, effacée. Elle amorça un geste pour aller lui parler, mais Criss lui fit comprendre que c'était leur tour. Une autre fois sûrement.

La séance finit mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé, mais ce n'était que la toute première, il y en aurait d'autre.

Une fois dans le vestiaire, Duo essora ses cheveux avant de les détacher afin de les laisser sécher. Il se couvrit comme il fallait afin de ne pas attraper froid, cela aurait été vraiment stupide.

Regardant rapidement Thomas qui était en train de boutonner sa chemise. Il se glissa rapidement derrière lui afin de lui souffler dans le cou.

« DUO ! »

« Yes, it's my name. » (Oui, c'est mon nom)

« T'es pas bien de faire ça. »

« Roo c'est rien. Dis j'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

« Quelque chose ? »

Thomas flaira le piège, mais regarda tout de même le châtain afin de connaître ce dont il avait besoin.

« Dis, vu que tu n'es pas encore totalement habillé. J'ai laissé la montre d'Hee-chan sur le banc. Il va me tuer. »

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça pour toi ? »

Duo prit une petite bouille d'ange.

"Because you are my friend." (Parce que tu es mon ami)

Thomas soupira, lorsque Duo prenait cette tête là, il ne pouvait pas dire non surtout quand il disait ce genre de chose. L'amitié pour lui était quelque chose de très sincère et même s'ils se taquinaient souvent, il aimait bien le natté. Il hocha de la tête avant de passer le petit bain de pied et les douches pour s'aventurer sur le bord de la piscine.

Il regarda le banc que le châtain lui avait indiqué, mais ne trouva pas la montre du japonais. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, les ébouriffants un peu plus avant de toquer à la porte des surveillants de la piscine afin de savoir s'ils n'avaient pas trouvé la montre.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un vieil homme qui tenait le guichet. Il n'avait rien de méchant, il était même sympathique.

« Tu veux ? »

« Auriez vous trouvé une montre sur le banc ? »

« Une montre ? »

« Oui, mon ami dit qu'il l'aurait laissé là. »

Le vieil homme ouvrit totalement la porte avant de le laisser entrer pour aller voir si on lui avait laissé quelque chose. Thomas le suivit dans la cabine qui en faite servait de vestiaire pour les maîtres nageurs.

« Monsieur Rolan, un de vos élèves aurait oublié une montre, ce ne serait pas vous qui l'auriez par hasard ? »

Thomas tressaillit en entendant le nom de son professeur. Une tête ébouriffée fit son apparition. Thomas déglutit fortement. Michael ne portait en tout et pour tout que son pantalon à peine boutonné qui lui donnait cet air assez sexy.

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer, il était vraiment trop beau et c'était une torture pour lui que de ce dire qu'il n'y avait pas accès.

Michael posa son regard sur Thomas qui fixait la porte où venait de passer le vieil homme. Il releva un sourcil avant de rougir en voyant son élève ne porter qu'une chemise légèrement ouverte sur ses clavicules, lui collant un peu à la peau car il ne s'était pas parfaitement essuyé. Et en plus de ça, il avait des mèches rebelles qui lui tombaient sur le visage, ne donnant qu'une envie, celle d'y glisser ses doigts pour tenter de les remettre en ordre.

Il se reprit rapidement avant de parler.

« Tu as oublié une montre Thomas. »

« N…non non, c'est Duo, il m'a dit que la montre de Heero était restée sur le banc. »

« Tu es sûr que Heero ne l'a pas lui-même reprise. »

Thomas rougit alors qu'il tentait de fuir du regard son professeur.

« Sûrement, je vais lui demander. Pardon de vous avoir dérangé. »

Il quitta rapidement la salle en claquant la porte. Le vieil homme ressortit pour regarder le professeur.

« Dis moi mon grand, je ne savais pas que tu tapais chez les lycéen maintenant. »

« Vincent, veux tu bien arrêter tes idioties. »

« Je te connais par cœur Michael et ce petit ne te rend pas insensible. Me dis pas le contraire. Ce n'est pas aux vieux singes qu'on apprend à faire la grimace. »

Michael fit un mouvement rapide du bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de se taire, mais le vieil homme sourit de plus belle.

« Surtout qu'il ne me semble pas insensible lui aussi. »

Le professeur rougit et disparu rapidement derrière la porte menant à la petite cabine où il se changeait. Le vieil homme retourna à ses affaires en murmurant.

« Et je crois que je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarquer mon grand. »

Thomas retourna vite fait au vestiaire pour retrouver Duo qui parlait avec Heero. Il repéra rapidement la montre de ce dernier sur son poignet. Duo en l'entendant arrivé lui fit un petit sourire mutin.

« Sorry, me suis trompé. »

Thomas ne dit rien et se contenta d'enfiler rapidement ses affaires pour rentrer alors que Wufei lui demandait ce qu'il était partit fabriquer. Mais il n'eut aucune réponse.

Sur le chemin du retour, Duo vint se poster à ses cotés.

« Alors ta petite escapade ? »

Thomas lui envoya un regard noir, Duo sourit et retourna rapidement aux cotés de son japonais préféré. Apparemment, ça avait plutôt bien réussit.

Son ami semblait complètement dans ses songes de même pour le professeur. Heero le regarda, le sourire de son petit ami voulait dire qu'il avait encore fait quelque chose et à en croire les autres personnes autour d'eux, c'était Thomas et Michael qui en avaient fait les frais. Lui qui lui avait pourtant dit de ne rien tenter. Jouer les entremetteurs n'était pas souvent la meilleure des choses, surtout quand il s'agissait d'un professeur et d'un élève. Mais Duo était Duo.

Michael n'arrivait pas à faire partir de sa tête les paroles de Vincent, il le connaissait depuis tellement longtemps. Il avait été un ami, pratiquement un père pour lui. Alors, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de secret, mais ce faire dire qu'on flashait sur quelqu'un et que ceci semblait réciproque était tout autre chose.

Il devait faire attention, il était professeur, peu importe qu'il ait des sentiments pour une personne, il ne fallait pas que ce soit un élève. C'était interdit, surtout un mineur. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre en sa présence. Pourquoi l'amour était si compliqué ?

Arrivant à l'école, chacun rentra chez lui. En chemin, Heero ne pu s'empêcher de donner une petite claque à l'arrière du crâne de son amour.

« Aïe ! »

« Je t'avais dit de ne rien faire. »

« Maieuuu c'était juste une petite revanche. »

« Fais attention Duo. »

Le châtain sourit avant de se placer devant le japonais et de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres qui avaient encore le goût de la javel. Heero se laissa prendre au baiser malgré le lieu où ils se trouvaient. Duo avait toujours se don pour lui faire perdre tous ses moyens.

« Don't worry Hee-chan. » (Ne t'inquiète pas)

Il lui prit la main et ils rentrèrent ainsi chez eux.

Thomas lui fit de même mais la tête pleine de pensées. Ça n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à son professeur de sport. Il était beau, il était séduisant, il avait du charme, il avait du charisme, il était sportif. Bref tout pour lui plaire, seulement, il y avait une ombre au tableau. Il était son professeur.

P.R.O.F.E.S.S.E.U.R

Pas si compliqué, il devait se le mettre en tête une bonne fois pour toute.

Regardant la pendule en entrant dans la cuisine, il soupira. Son frère rentrerait un peu plus tard car son patron lui avait donné du travail en plus à cause de son jour de repos prit pour lui.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, à eux deux, ils étaient vraiment pathétiques.

**A suivre…  
**

**Yami** : Ouais ouais ouais, chapitre clos.

**Aku** : J'en voyais pas le bout de ce chapitre, c'était horrible.

**Duo** : Pfff, autant de temps pour un simple chapitre où il se passe rien.

**Quatre attrapant la caisse des mains de Yami** : On va éviter les meurtres.

**Thomas** : Moi je trouve qu'il s'en passe beaucoup trop.

**Yami** : On avait dit, chacun son tour non de….censuré….

**Aku** : Tu fais dans le vulgaire ma puce.

**Yami** : Pas de ma faute, il m'énerveuuuu.

**Quatre prenant Duo par les épaules pour l'emmener loin, très loin** : On va prendre l'air.

**Yami regard septique vers le réveille** : A minuit.

**Quatre** : Hum ouais, besoin de prendre l'air, trop chaud.

**Aku** : Bon, on va les laisser filer, sinon je sens qu'il va y avoir des morts.

**Thomas** : C'est moi qui devrais vous tuer.

**Yami** : Gentil Thomas, gentil.

**Aku** : Alors, ce chapitre, euh, bon d'accord, très long à venir mais bon. Un avis, une review tout de même. ONEGAI !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Kaorulabelle : Contente que ça te plaise. Pour Wufei et Lei, on ne les voit pas trop dans ce chapitre, mais ils vont revenir dans le suivant. Voila. Kisu.

Syt the Evil Angel : Un lemon, oui, un !MDR ! ROO mais faut pas être pressée ma grande. Heero et Duo, ça se fera mais dans les temps parce que j'ai déjà la scène en tête mais faut la resituer dans le contexte ! En tout cas, miffi pour le mess. Pour Gaki, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de mettre un chapitre, mais je vais tenter de faire ça avant de partir en vacances. Donc dans le courrant de la première semaine de juillet peut être. Kisu.

Angel's Eyes : Tu t'attendais pas au lemon !LOL ! J'avais envi d'en glisser un petit à ce stade de l'histoire entre Quatre et Trowa, parce que je trouvais ça trop cute. Bref, fin bon, on va laisser couler, mes moments kawaii sont très restreint en ce moment. Donc voila. En tout cas miffi d'aimer cette histoire. Kisu.

Selann Yui : Désolée de ne pas avoir updater plutôt, mais la panne d'inspiration était trop forte. En tout cas, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire vraiment très très en retard. GOMEN ! Tu as lu la fic en entier, et bé, et en un coup. C'est très gentil à toi d'avoir consacrer autant de temps ! Miffi pour tout en tout cas. KISU !

Zancthey : Miffi à toi ma grande. J'espère que tu vas bien, et que la suite te plait toujours, pareille pour les yeux du cœur. Kisu tout plein.

SweetDeath : Miffi vraiment à toi. C'est tout mimi ce que tu as dit. Fever, c'est une musique de qui ? Désolée, je ne suis pas très callée en musique. Contente que notre petit lemon t'ai plu. KISU.

Ephemeris : Oh toi aussi tu es né le 24 mars, Selann un peu au dessus aussi ! C'est amusant ! En tout cas, bon anniversaire supra en retard. Oui je sais, mais de toute manière je suis toujours en retard !lol ! En tout cas, contente que tu aimes cette fic, que tu ais laissé un tit mot. C'est gentil. J'espère que la suite t'aura plu. KISU.

lihiel : Tes reviews me font toujours sourire, y a pas à dire. Contente que le chapitre t'ais plu. Que tu ais aimé le développement de tous les persos et puis que tu es trouvé le lemon kawaii. Pour celui de Duo et Heero, je le dis, il y en aura un. Quand, je ne sais pas encore où il se placera, mais il sera sûrement plus long que celui de Quatre et Trowa. On l'a déjà a peu près en tête, manque juste le contexte. Donc voila. Sinon et bien que dire de plus à part, en espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plus, bien que nous ayons eut beaucoup de mal à en voir le bout. KISU.

Khisanth : Les pannes de PC ça arrive, donc ne t'inquiète pas, ayant connu ça encore récemment, je ne t'en veux pas. Ce qui me fait plaisir c'est que tu ais aimé les deux chapitres d'avant, ça c'est cool ! Pour les niaiseries, mdr, ouais, faut pas tomber dedans. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu. KISU.

isuzu : Champagne pour le dépucelage de Quatre, hum, désolée moi je vais prendre du jus de fruit. Je n'aime pas les bulles et pas trop l'alcool ! Je crois que la dernière fois que j'ai trop bue a eut raison de moi. LOL ! Pour le couple Fei Lei, contente que tu le trouves mignon, en tout cas, si jamais Fei te fait des misères, moi je suis partante pour le faire souffrir ! Allez Kisu.

Florinoir : Miffi ma grande. Te fais de la peine le frère de Thomas, ben ils ont pas de chance dans cette famille. Je sens que je vais finir par avoir l'association des persos maltraités par les auteurs aux fesses ! M'en fiche, d'un autre coté, c'est mon mien de perso !MOUAHAHAH ! Ouais d'accord je me calme ! Pour les révélation de Duo, encore un petit peu d'attente. KISU.

O2 aka Drusilla la folle : LOL ! Ne t'en fais pas pour les semaines ou tu ne peux pas laisser de review. Du moment que tu apprécies cette fic, c'est tout ce qui nous fait plaisir. Sinon, ouais je sais, beaucoup à être né le 22, que veux tu. Ma tite pluchounette d'amour aussi est née le 22 ! Hé hé, je crois qu'il faut s'y faire ! Alors alors, sinon, tu as bien aimé ce chapitre, hum, contente ! Comme tu as dû le remarquer, j'ai dépassé les 400 et j'en suis ravis, vraiment, ça fait super plaisir. J'attend ta super longue review mdr, le problème c'est qui se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre mdr ! Voila, en tout cas miffi d'être passé par là. KISU.

Dark yoru : Grand miffi à toi de suivre un bon nombre de nos fics et d'avoir laissé un tit mot pour le faire savoir. C'est agréable de voir qu'on écrit des histoires qui plaisent un tant soi peu ! Donc miffi bicoup bicoup ! KISU.

Lili : Miffi ! Alors alors, contente que la trame de l'histoire te plaise. Ensuite, pour les révélations, encore un petit peu d'attente, le temps de mettre un truc en place et ce sera bon. Pour les jumeaux, ouais, une discussion s'impose, pas de problème. Sinon que rajouter de plus à part un miffi d'être présente. KISU.

Miki : Roooo miffi bicoup à toi d'avoir laisser un tit mot. Vi contente moi, on a dépassé les 400 ! Happy. En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plait toujours. KISU.

Jonas : Miffi bicoup ! Contente que ça te plaise et miffi d'avoir laissé un tit mot. Kisu.

Engel : Je te fais rêver, et bien, je suis contente alors. Bon je te souhaite tout de même un joyeux anniversaire, bon je suis très en retard, mais je voulais le dire tout de même. Merci à toi d'avoir laisser un mot, merci beaucoup. Kisu.

Ali-shan : Je demande toujours gentiment moi ! hé hé ! Alors, euh, le jour tragique des révélations, hum, un petit peu de patience. Kisu.

ptite clad : Oui on tend la perche mais pas facile de la prendre. Un tit peu de patience pour les révélations. Contente que tu ais aimé le lemon, mdr ! Pour Wufei et Lei, j'adore ce petit couple pas encore couple mais bon. Kisu.

Nadou0012 : Tu apprécies que ce ne soit pas que centré sur Duo et Heero, ça me fait plaisir alors. Parce que j'avais peur qu'en partant sur les autres personnages, on ne trouve ça pas bien. Mais bon, ça me rassure. En tout cas je suis contente que ça te plaise. Miffi pour le petit mot. Kisu.

celine.sLineC-Line : Miffi d'avoir été gentille et d'avoir laissé un tit mess. T'inquiète je comprend très bien que tu ne laisses pas de mot tout le temps et même que tu ne le fasses plus. Désolée que tu es préféré que ça tourne plus autour de Heero et Duo, mais je trouvais ça bête de créer des persos et qu'ils ne fassent que toile de fond, je n'aime pas ça. Donc voila, après, ça sera plus axé sur Duo et Heero lorsque viendra le passage révélation, mais pour le moment, je fais évoluer tous les personnages. Voila. Kisu.

Chun : Ouais un chapitre par semaine, c'est faisable en faite lorsqu'on a pas la panne d'inspiration. Donc désolée pour le retard vraiment horrible. Mais j'ai vraiment eut du mal à me remettre dans ce chapitre et à arriver à faire un plan. Donc vraiment désolée ! En tout cas miffi bicoup à toi. Et puis miffi bicoup pour ton deuxième message pour mon anniversaire ! J'étais toute contente. Kisu.

Hana to Yume : Miffi beaucoup à toi d'avoir de l'intérêt pour des persos autres que Duo et Heero mdr ! Nan sérieusement, je suis heureuse de voir que les différents couples et personnages suscitent un peu d'intérêt. J'avais peur que les lecteurs ne soient pas intéressés par autre chose que du 0102 ! Pour tes questions, devraient y avoir des réponses dans les chapitres qui vont suivrent. D'ailleurs un peu d'avancement pour Thomas. Miffi à toi de nous lire en tout cas, ça fait super plaisir. Kisu.

EvIl-aNGel666 : Miffi à toi ! Vraiment miffi ! Kisu.

Wish : Alors miffi tout d'abord d'aimer cette histoire. Ensuite je vais tenter de répondre à ta question comme je le peux. En faite, ça musique est un mélange. Je me suis basé sur le Visual Kei en faite, une musique normalement assez sombre et en même temps qui est un mélange. Donc moi j'ai assimilé le coté un peu métal avec de la pop. Oui de la pop rock en faite. Je sais, j'aurais dû mettre une basse, mais le problème vois tu, c'est que j'ai jamais fait de musique de ma vie, ah pardon, si, en classe, de la sixième à la quatrième et j'ai vraiment appris que cette année, ce qui composait vraiment un groupe. Donc il faudrait en effet mettre une basse, mais je pense que dans un futur très proche, un bassiste rejoindra le groupe. Ou une bassiste, je ne sais pas encore. Et puis l'inspiration m'est aussi venu de Gravitation, un manga que j'adore. Donc la musique est aussi un mélange de ce style là. En faite, je crois qu'il fait un peu de tout dans ses chansons mais pas trop métal quand même. Voila, j'espère avoir répondu à ta question. En tout cas, si t'en as d'autre hésite pas ! Kisu.

Onarluca : Miffi ma grande, je suis contente que tu ais trouvé chou le chapitre. En espérant que celui-ci t'aura plu. KISU.

Yohko the demo : Marci à toi ! Parler mi anglais mi français, j'ai ce léger soucis moi aussi mdr ! En tout cas contente que tu aimes cette histoire, ça fait plaisir. En espérant que la suite t'aura plu et que ben les chapitres à venir aussi tant qu'on y est ! LOL !Miffi pour mon anniversaire, t'inquiète le retard c'est pas grave! KISU.

yami no tenshi : Miffi à toi ! C'est gentil de laisser un tit mot et d'aimer cette fic. Contente que la façon de mettre en scène le coté shinigami de Duo t'ai plu. En espérant que la suite sera pareille. Kisu.

Tama : Tu as tout lu d'un coup ! Merci alors d'avoir lu les 21 chapitres. Ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on arrive à attirer de nouveaux lecteurs. En tout cas merci à toi d'aimer Thomas et Bastian, de les trouver attachants. Miffi pour tes compliments, j'espère continuer à susciter ton intérêt pour cette fic et pour les persos qui la composent aussi. Miffi vraiment. KISU.

linaewen ilca : Et bien merci à toi d'avoir laissé un tit mot, comme tu vois les 400 ont été passés et ça fait plaisir,vraiment plaisir de voir autant de monde sur cette fic. Le développement des persos continue, je trouve ça sympa que cela t'intéresse, parce que je trouve dommage d'avoir des persos qui font comment dire, toile de fond. Je n'aime pas ça. Je trouve ça inutile alors. En tout cas, contente que ça te plaise. Pour Bastian, et bien, moi aussi j'ai envi d'en coller une à son patron, mdr, ça finira peut être comme ça d'ailleurs. Je pense que je ferais prochainement un passage bureau avec Bastian vais étudier la chose. Pour les langues, ben tout le monde peut se tromper, c'est juste que l'écris est plus simple que l'orale ! En tout cas, j'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira et puis ben, je ne sais pas en faite. MDR ! Allez kisu.

BakaSama Maxwell : Pas grave pour la date, le principal c'est que tu ais apprécié cette fic. Contente en tout cas que le lemon t'ai plus, tout comme Duo dans la neige. Je vais essayer d'en faire un dessin tient, je te garantis rien, mais vais tenter. Pour Thomas et Bastian, la vie continue comme on dit ! Miffi en tout cas d'avoir laissé un tit mot. KISU.

YANSHA : LOL ! Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'aura plus même si elle ne répond pas à tes questions. Et puis désolée pour la longue attente. Kisu et miffi.

Neko : Une nouvelle lectrice, contente je suis !mdr ! Heureuse que ça t'ais plu ! Court, ouais si on veut mdr ! Je trouve moi aussi que le début est assez court, mais tout le monde évolue. En tout cas miffi pour la review et puis pour tes questions, il va falloir attendre un tout tit peu. KISU.

didinette207 : Miffi bicoup. Bien sûr que je continue cette fic, je n'arrête aucune fic, je mes des pauses c'est tout parce que l'inspiration, suit pas forcément. En tout cas miffi d'avoir laissé un mot. Kisu.

cici-kitty-cats : LOL ! Non, on n'a oublié personne, c'est juste un manque de temps et d'inspiration surtout pour ce chapitre. Miffi d'attendre la suite comme ça. C'est d'ailleurs ta review qui nous a fait revenir petit à petit dessus pour finir le chapitre. Merci donc d'avoir réussit à nous remotiver pour finir le chapitre. KISU.

Naïa : Merci à toi d'avoir tout lu et de demander la suite. Comme tu vois, on l'a met. Merci encore pour le petit mot. Kisu.

**Roooo ce fut long mais j'ai vaincu.**

**Yami regardant Aku qui dort profondément : Saleté.**

**J'aurais vraiment aimé faire plus long pour vous répondre, parce que vos reviews nous font énormément plaisir. Mais lorsque je regarde l'heure, soit 2h48 du matin et que je me dis que lundi j'ai deux épreuves de bac…mon lit m'appelle d'un coup si je veux pouvoir bien réviser aujourd'hui, dimanche mdr !**

**En tout cas, je suis vraiment ravie de voir que notre demande à été accepté, c'est bon maintenant, vous pouvez ne plus laisser de review, lol, non je blague, vous savez très bien que nous adorons lire vos petits messages. Ça donne du courage pour la suite.**

**Donc voila, vraiment merci pour les reviews, pour nous lire, nous supporter et puis…Je crois que c'est tout.**

**Je rappelle qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre avant août pour cette fic.**

**See ya**

**Kisu**


	23. Vestiaire

**Shinigami's pop.**

**Note des auteurs : **Kiou et oui c'est nous avec un nouveau chapitre ! Alors alors, nous espérons que vous passez de bonnes vacances, nous elles sont belles et bien finis pour le reste du mois. Mais bon, ça fait du bien au porte-monnaie de bosser un peu. Mais pas du bien dans l'avancement des fics.

C'est pour ça que nous allons vous faire part du calendrier des fics de Gundam pour ce mois ci.

Alors, un chapitre de Dhark toutes les semaines, parce qu'ils sont déjà taper. Et ensuite, concernant cette fic, toutes les deux semaines en alternance avec Gaki.

Voila.

Euh qu'ajouter de plus, ah si, un grand miffi à tous ceux qui ont laissé un tit mot pour le chapitre précédent, les réponses sont comme d'habitude en fin de chapitre.

**Disclamers** : Tous les personnages appartenant au monde de Gundam W ne nous appartiennent pas, pour ce qui est de l'histoire et des autres persos, si.

**PS** : Très important, **ce chapitre contient un lime**, oui, un lime. Vous êtes prévenus. Bien que je doute que ça dérangera ceux qui nous lisent, mais faut prévenir.

Voila en espérant que vous passerez un bon moment.

**Chapitre 22 : Vestiaire**

Sur le chemin du retour chez eux, Wufei remarqua que sa sœur était passablement dans la lune. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment faire attention à l'endroit où elle marchait et surtout à ce qu'il venait de lui dire trois secondes avant. Soupirant, il s'arrêta devant la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui rentra dedans.

- Ouch.

Relevant son visage, elle tomba sur celui de son frère. Une légère teinte rouge vint se peindre sur son visage et elle recula rapidement. La promiscuité entre eux n'était pas la meilleure des choses en ce moment.

Wufei sentit la chaleur de sa sœur le quitter, son cœur se serra et une lueur de tristesse traversa son regard sombre. Relevant doucement sa main, elle vint se poser sur la joue délicate de sa jumelle.

- Lei, on a jamais vraiment eut de secret l'un pour l'autre. Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

Lei lâcha un soupire alors qu'elle sentait la main chaude de son frère sur sa joue. Elle aimait ce contacte si doux alors qu'il pouvait être si brutal. Mais avec elle, il n'avait jamais eut de geste qui lui avait fait mal physiquement. Ils se criaient dessus, oui, se battaient comme se batte un frère et une sœur mais sinon rien.

Elle releva son visage avec un immense sourire faisant voler ses cheveux encore mouillés.

- Il n'y a rien Fei, rien du tout.

Elle partit rapidement. Le chinois la regarda faire, son bras revenu le long de son corps. Dès qu'elle eut disparue, il regarda cette paume qui avait été en contacte avec la peau de sa jumelle, il la mit sur son cœur en soupirant.

Elle fuyait à chaque fois, elle ne lui parlait plus comme avant, et lui, il se mourait de plus en plus d'amour. Un amour dangereux et interdit. Un amour pour sa sœur.

Il se mit en marche pour rentrer chez lui, il faudrait qu'ils se parlent. Il se le promit.

« « «

Les entraînements de basket se passaient de mieux en mieux. Michael était fier de voir l'équipe se souder autant et plus vite que ne l'avait laissé présagé la première séance.

Les cinq majeurs arrivaient à être de plus en plus technique et surtout leur jeu collectif était bien meilleur. Les remplaçants observaient leur façon de faire et surtout prenaient note des grosses faiblesses de chacun.

Michael pouvait voir l'évolution en souriant, il était fier de les voir ainsi et surtout il était sûr que cette équipe ferait quelque chose au tournoi et qu'il pourrait ainsi prouver au corps enseignant qui se fichait apparemment grandement d'eux, qu'ils n'étaient pas nuls.

Il avait la certitude que celle année tout se passerait pour le mieux.

« « «

Les cours de sports, autres que le basket ne se passait pas plus mal.

Du moins, pour le moment, il avait pu évité le plus gros des problèmes.

Lei parcourait de son regard le contour du bassin. Les garçons faisaient toujours la course l'un contre l'autre, enfin, cette fois ci, Thomas et Duo n'avaient pas pu être mis loin l'un de l'autre, si bien que le combat avait débuté sévèrement.

Elle continua son tour et tomba sur la jeune fille. Toujours son maillot rose et ciel, son air perdu et discret. Ça lui faisait peur, elle n'avait jamais été ainsi. Bruyante, souriante, casse pied, toujours à hurler des Heero stridents. Et là, rien, pas un son, pas un bruit. Elle avait juste le regard dans le vague.

Lei fit un pas en avant, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait envi d'aller lui parler alors que pourtant elle la détestait. Elle s'approcha encore, de l'autre coté de la piscine, Criss et Siane étaient en train de parler calmement avec d'autres filles de leur classe.

Une fois à ces cotés, elle ne su quoi dire. Elle se contenta donc de la regarder discrètement vu qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à sa présence.

Elle avait changé, oui, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant mais elle avait bien changé. Elle aimait certes toujours le rose, une couleur plutôt fade mais qui finalement lui allait bien. Sa peau était bien pâle, presque maladive, son regard bleu était totalement voilé par quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Elle avait maigrit aussi, beaucoup maigrit. Ses cheveux avaient perdu de cette vitalité qu'ils avaient autre fois.

En la regardant ainsi, elle n'arrivait plus à ressentir quoi que ce soit comme haine, de la pitié, mais pas de haine.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore vu nagé ? Fit Lei, tentant de passer outre le fait qu'elle était vraiment mal à l'aise.

Réléna ne répondit pas tout de suite, soupirant et regardant l'eau devant elle.

- Je…

La phrase mourut avant même de passer ses lèvres. Lei haussa un sourcil, que pouvait bien avoir la jeune fille à ses cotés pour ne pas arriver à sortir une phrase complète alors qu'elle était tellement bavarde.

- Tu…

Réléna se tourna vivement vers elle, Lei fut surpris de la voir retenir ses larmes.

- Et puis, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire d'abord !

Et elle partit en courrant pour les vestiaires. Michael la regarda faire avant de soupirer, il posa ensuite son regard sur Lei qui était complètement surprise. Il savait très bien que ces deux là ne s'entendaient pas du tout, mais à la vue du visage de la chinoise, elle n'avait absolument pas l'air de lui avoir envoyé quelque chose de méchant.

- Professeur ?

Reportant son regard sur les deux nageurs, il sentit son sang tourner alors que s'offrait à lui la vision de Duo et Thomas encore en train de se couler. Décidément, ces deux là, dès qu'ils étaient plus surveillés, ils ne faisaient que des âneries. Il se dépêcha de parcourir l'espace qui les séparait alors que Heero et Wufei faisaient de même, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que dans leur petit jeu malin, ces deux là avaient eut un accident.

Michael avait vu la scène comme au ralentit : Duo qui éclaboussait Thomas, celui-ci qui reculait mais qui avait du se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose au fond de l'eau et qui basculait en arrière entraînant la première personne qu'il avait devant lui, c'est-à-dire Duo.

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, qu'il était dans l'eau, en train de repêcher Thomas inconscient.

- C'est bon Hee-chan, je vais bien…

- Baka, je t'avais dit de ne pas faire l'andouille dans l'eau.

- Mais…

- Regarde de ta faute, Thomas a eut un accident.

Michael releva la tête pour voir le châtain un peu sonné semblant vraiment mal. Il fixait Thomas avec cette étincelle dans les yeux qui montraient qu'il culpabilisait un max.

- Amené le plutôt aux vestiaires. Je vais m'occuper de Thomas avec le gardien.

Il sortit de l'eau portant le garçon dans ses bras, il arriva à la porte du gardien et se tourna vers la petite troupe resté au bord de l'eau.

- Continuez à nager. Quatre, Criss, vous êtes responsables de vos camarades.

- Bien monsieur. Répondirent Criss et Quatre en même temps.

Michael disparu dans la salle et déposa le corps du blessé sur un banc. Vincent entra rapidement à son tour avec une serviette et une petite trousse à pharmacie.

- Il fallait que ça arrive.

- J'aurais dû être plus attentif.

Vincent déposa la petite trousse à pharmacie puis regarda le jeune homme évanouit. Il fit un petit sourire avant de retourner vers la porte afin de laisser le professeur s'occuper de son élève, mais Michael l'interpella.

- J'ai une élève qui est partie dans le vestiaire, est ce que tu pourrais aller la voir ?

- Bien sûr.

Vincent passa l'autre porte. Michael déposa la serviette sur le corps trempé du blessé, il chercha dans la boite de quoi soigner Thomas et sortit une bande et du désinfectant.

Attardant son regard sur le visage du garçon, il soupira, il le fit dériver sur son corps et rougit. Il ne devait pas, se concentrer uniquement sur la blessure. Seulement, ses gestes ne suivirent pas sa pensée et sa main vint doucement caresser sa joue. Elle était humide mais douce. Les lèvres entrouvertes du châtain étaient tentantes, mais il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit.

Il semblait si calme et surtout bien endormit, il pouvait peu être essayé, après tout, il n'y avait personne et puis ça confirmerait ses doutes.

Ses pensées n'eurent pas le temps de prendre fin qu'il était déjà penché sur la frimousse endormit et que son souffle venait se mêler à celui faible du blessé. Il les frôla, comme un fruit défendu. Il se rapprocha encore un peu et ses lèvres entrèrent en contacte avec les siennes.

Douces, délicates, au goût de javel.

Il entendit un faible gémissement et s'éloigna rapidement comme s'il venait de se prendre une décharge électrique. Les paupières de Thomas papillonnèrent avant de laisser place à ses deux orbes encore embrumés. Il porta sa main à sa tête mais Michael fut le plus rapide. Il bloqua sa main dans la sienne.

- Ne touche pas, la plaie n'a pas encore été soignée.

Thomas au son de la voix rauque de son professeur tressaillit. Il se releva doucement, sa tête tournait, c'était normal après le choc qu'il venait d'avoir. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Duo ?

Michael sourit, malgré le fait qu'il soit blessé, qu'il devait avoir un fort mal de crâne, il se préoccupait tout de même de son ami.

- Il va bien, Heero s'occupe de lui.

Thomas eut un drôle de sourire en entendant ça mais n'ajouta rien. A la place, il commença à se rendre compte de sa position vis-à-vis de son professeur. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls, dans un local clos, ne portant qu'un simple maillot de bain. Il tourna vivement la tête pour regarder ailleurs.

Michael sourit, il était tellement adorable. Il posa la petite serviette sur les cheveux du blessé pour tenter d'enlever un maximum d'eau en faisant attention à la blessure. Une fois fait, il prit du coton et commença à le soigner.

Thomas était assis sur le banc, droit, derrière lui était installé Michael. Tous les deux était à cheval sur le siège et essayaient de ne pas se toucher.

Une fois le bandage passé, Michael lâcha un simple « c'est finit » mais ne bougea pas. Thomas non plus. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux deux, finalement, Michael se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose dans la petite salle, il revint rapidement, avec un verre d'eau. Thomas le regarda lui tendre, puis prendre dans la boite un cachet pour le lui donner.

- Ça ira sûrement mieux après.

Thomas considéra le sachet contre les maux de tête et l'avala rapidement. Perdant ainsi de vue, son professeurs qui était à présent assis en face de lui. Finissant d'une traite le verre, il fit une petite moue dégoûtée.

- Eurk.

Michael émit un petit rire.

- Oui, les cachets de Vincent ne sont pas très bon, mais sont véritablement très efficaces.

Thomas fit un petit sourire avant de faire tourner le verre dans sa main.

- Je suis désolée, encore une fois avec Duo, on vous a fait crier.

Michael pencha la tête sur le côté. C'était attendrissant de le voir prendre cette tête de petit enfant prit en faute.

- Oui, vous mettez un peu trop d'animation durant ce cours.

- Pardon.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave.

Thomas releva la tête pour ancrer son regard dans celui de son professeur.

- Même si je préfèrerais que vous évitiez de vous blesser inutilement durant mon cours tous les deux. Je suis responsable de vous en ce lieu. Vos parents ne seraient pas très heureux de savoir que je vous laisse vous chamailler et vous blesser.

- Mes parents s'en fichent.

Michael vit le regard de Thomas se faire plus dure et triste aussi.

- Mais pas ton frère.

- Non, c'est vrai.

- Tu vois et puis, j'ai besoin de garçons au meilleur de leur forme pour affronter le tournoi.

Thomas fit un sourire timide. Michael en eut un plus franc. Il posa sa main sur son épaule avant d'ajouter.

- J'ai confiance en mon équipe, j'ai confiance en toi alors, évitez de vous entretuer.

Thomas sourit plus franchement, son professeur avait vraiment ce don pour lui remonter le moral et surtout pour lui réchauffer le cœur.

- Merci.

Michael haussa un sourcil, il ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi il le remerciait. Mais ça lui faisait plaisir d'entendre ce mot dans la bouche de la personne pour qui son cœur battait. Thomas allait se lever quand quelque chose se passa trop rapidement pour que les deux ne prennent vraiment conscience du geste qui venait de se produire.

Thomas s'était penché sur les lèvres de son professeur et les avait embrassé. Michael ne comprenant pas trop avait franchit lui aussi le peu d'espace qui les séparait pour goûter de nouveau se fruit défendu.

A ce contact, plus rien n'autour d'eux n'exista, ils ne pensèrent plus à rien, leur cerveau étant simplement obnubilé par une seule chose, la douce pression de leurs lèvres. Ce fut Michael qui passa doucement sa langue pour quémander l'entrée, et ce fut Thomas qui répondit en ouvrant la bouche afin de la laisser entrer.

Commença alors un ballet tout nouveau pour eux d'eux, un mélange de javel et d'interdit qui ne les préoccupait pas énormément en ce moment même. Et pourtant, ils auraient du, car c'était ce qui les bloquait avant et pourtant là, maintenant, ils n'en avaient cure.

Thomas passa son bras autour du cou de son professeur alors que celui-ci posait ses mains sur les hanches du garçon. Le baiser allait s'approfondir quand on frappa durement contre la porte. Ils sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre.

- Professeur, Nathalie s'est blessée au pied. Fit la voix féminine d'une jeune fille.

- J'arrive tout de suite.

Michael se leva rapidement, ramassa la boite à pharmacie et quitta la salle sans un regard en arrière. Thomas resta seul, posant sa main sur sa bouche, il rougit avant de comprendre le geste qui venait de se produire.

Il avait embrassé son professeur.

C'était interdit.

Il avait pourtant été consentant lui aussi. Avait même eut l'air d'apprécier, d'en vouloir plus.

La rougeur sur ses joues devint plus forte, son cœur se serra et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Il se leva et passa par la porte de derrière qui menait à l'entrée du bâtiment, il rejoignit ensuite rapidement le vestiaire et s'enferma dans une cabine pour être seul.

Michael en soignant le pied de Nathalie, sentait un flot de sentiment divergeant se répandre en lui.

Il avait embrassé Thomas. Son élève.

C'était interdit.

Pourtant, il l'avait embrassé aussi.

L'endroit où Thomas avait posé ses mains le brûlait, il avait encore le goût dans sa bouche. Il était perdu. Il avait succombé à la tentation et à présent, il le savait, tout était perdu.

Mais n'était ce pas perdu d'avance ? Il le savait pourtant. Son regard le hantait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le surveiller, de faire attention à lui et de le pousser au meilleur de lui même. Il était vraiment amoureux de cet adolescent.

- Professeur, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Si si, allez, encore quelques longueurs et après on rentre. Nathalie tu peux aller t'asseoir sur le banc.

Ça n'allait pas être simple à présent.

« « «

Heero avait aidé Duo à marcher jusqu'à un banc dans le vestiaire. Le châtain semblait peiné de ce qui c'était passé surtout qu'il sentait bien la colère du japonais contre lui. Il avait été trop loin et il le savait, mais quand il était avec Thomas, il avait l'impression de retrouver avec Solo avant qu'il ne devienne chanteur, quand ils se taquinaient mutuellement.

- Tu m'en veux Hee-chan ?

Heero soupira avant de se poster devant l'américain qui était assis sur le banc, le visage d'un enfant prit en faute.

- Hai, Thomas a été blessé avec vos petits jeux stupides.

- Sorry.

- Le professeur doit être mort d'inquiétude pour Thomas.

- C'est déjà un point positif ne ?

- Duo !

Duo baissa la tête, il savait que ça en était un sans l'être. Thomas était blessé mais en contre partit, il devait être seul avec son professeur.

- Je suis sûr qu'il s'occupe bien de lui.

Heero savait qu'il disait ça pour se rassurer.

- Baka, qu'aurais je fais si les rôles avaient été inversé ?

Duo releva la tête pour voir le sérieux du brun. Il n'y avait pas pensé, sur le coup il devait avoir eu peur pour lui. Il était vraiment insouciant comme garçon, le fait d'être ici le rendait étrange, il ne faisait plus attention à sa façon d'être ni aux regards des autres. Il était naturel et n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que Heero pourrait s'inquiéter vraiment beaucoup.

- Sorry, j'ai vraiment agit comme un abrutit.

- Heureux de te l'entendre dire.

Heero s'essaya à ses côtés avant de passer sa main dans le dos du châtain. Duo vint poser sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant.

- Je suis vraiment un gamin.

- Hum, je ne te contredirais pas.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

- Mais c'est un des côtés que j'aime chez toi.

Duo fit un petit sourire avant de fermer les yeux. Heero tourna le visage de son petit ami pour l'embrasser. Duo se laissa faire, il était en faute. Le japonais approfondit le baiser avant de l'allonger doucement sur le banc. Ce n'était pas très agréable, mais la façon dont l'embrassait Heero lui faisait oublier les planches qui lui rentraient dans le dos.

Duo alla perdre ses doigts dans les cheveux humides de son amoureux, caressant doucement la nuque de celui-ci. Heero lâcha les lèvres du châtain avec un petit sourire.

- Tu ne recommenceras plus ?

- Je te le promets.

Le châtain appuya sur la nuque du brun pour le forcer à l'embrasser de nouveau. Heero avait ses deux bras de chaque côté de la tête de Duo pour éviter de tomber du banc. Il accentua le baiser et Duo lui, laissa ses mains se balader le long du dos mat et humide. La position n'étant pas la plus agréable, Duo se releva tout comme Heero, et sans lâcher leur bouche, ils se retrouvèrent en position assise.

Heero vint poser sa main sur les hanches du châtain alors que celui-ci laissait ses lèvres retrouver les siennes pour un autre baiser. La main du brun descendit au niveau du bandage qui couvrait le tatouage. Voulant atteindre la peau, il le défit sans que Duo ne le sente, il se fichait de savoir pourquoi il cachait le graphisme, tout ce qu'il souhaitait lui, c'était la peau tendre de l'américain.

Une fois le bandage au sol, la main descendit le long de la fin de la colonne vertébrale, au niveau du bassin. Duo tressaillit, et Heero sourit en l'embrassant, endroit apparemment sensible chez lui.

- Vicious.

Heero sourit d'avantage, la voix de son petit ami était vraiment très rauque. Duo ne voulant pas rester sur la touche fit lui aussi descendre ses mains au niveau de l'élastique du maillot de bain qu'il fit doucement descendre. Heero eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant le tissu libérer son membre plutôt dur.

- Duo ?

- Laisse moi me faire pardonner, please ?

Se faire pardonner ? Duo l'embrassa et avant même qu'il n'ait vraiment comprit que le baiser était terminé, il se sentit happer. Balançant sa tête en arrière, il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

Duo ne lui avait jamais fait ça, il n'avait jamais été haut delà de baiser. Il ne connaissait pas ces sensations, mais c'était vraiment bon. Le châtain jouait habilement de sa langue contre sa verge. Il se sentait partir, son cœur battait trop vite et sa respiration se faisait saccader.

L'américain était heureux de le sentir si fébrile alors qu'il lui faisait une fellation, il était content car c'était la première fois qu'il s'afférait à ce genre d'acte. Donner du plaisir à la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde pour la première fois. Et apparemment, c'était la première fois pour le brun aussi.

Heero se sentit venir, il arriva juste à prononcer le nom de son amour avant de se mordre violemment la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler en jouissant. Duo passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, ce n'était pas particulièrement bon, mais il ne fallait pas laisser de trace dans le vestiaire. Il se releva pour aller embrasser Heero qui haletait encore de ce qui venait de se passer. Un sourire mutin aux lèvres, le châtain murmura.

- Je suis pardonné ?

- H…ha…hai.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, léchant le sang qui s'écoulait de la morsure que c'était infligé Heero, alors que ses mains remontaient le tissu. La porte s'ouvrit et claqua, puis une autre claqua. Duo et Heero regardèrent là d'où venait le bruit mais il n'y avait personne. Ils se relevèrent et écoutèrent ce qui se passait, ils n'entendirent que des pleures venant d'une des cabines.

Heero posa sa main sur l'épaule du châtain, lui faisant signe d'y aller, pendant que lui retournait au bassin.

Le brun passa sous la douche froide avant de se rendre sur les bords du bassin. Il avait encore les jambes flageolantes de ce qui venait de se passer. Duo avait été si habile, il lui avait fait quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas et ça avait été un moment magique. Il lui avait fait ressentir tellement de chose que c'en était bouleversant.

Il n'en revenait pas, Trowa posa sa main sur son épaule le faisant sursauter.

- Ça ne va pas Heero ?

- Si…

Trowa fit un minuscule sourire, à voir le visage du brun ainsi que la flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux, il pouvait comprendre que quelque chose venait de se passer dans les vestiaires. Il tourna la tête vers le blond qui lui fit un tendre sourire signifiant qu'il avait remarqué le changement d'état d'Heero.

Wufei s'approcha d'eux un soupçon inquiet.

- Il va bien ?

- Oui, il va bien…il est avec Thomas dans le vestiaire.

- Thomas ?

- Oui, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien, j'ai préféré que Duo lui parle et s'excuse.

Wufei pencha la tête sur le coté avant de poser son regard sur sa sœur qui faisait la planche. Thomas pas bien, il remonta son regard sur son professeur qui semblait lui, relativement ailleurs. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour son meilleur ami.

« « «

Duo frappa à la porte de la cabine, un sanglot étouffé se fit entendre mais personne ne répondit. Duo respira d'un grand coup pour se donner courage avant de frapper de nouveau.

- Thomas, c'est Duo. Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.

Pas de réponse, Duo se laissa glisser le long de la porte et soupira.

- Tu sais Thomas, mes excuses sont sincères, même si je sais que je t'ai fais mal et pas que physiquement car je me suis arrangé par deux fois pour que tu te retrouves avec le prof. Même si la seconde fois n'était pas désirée. Tout ce que je pourrais te dire, c'est de ne pas avoir peur d'aimer.

- C'est facile pour toi. Tu as Heero. Tu n'es pas chez toi…Tu n'es pas moi.

Duo laissa sa tête allez cogner contre la porte avant de regarder le plafond et de fermer les yeux.

- Oui je ne suis pas chez moi, personne pour me montrer du doigt. Je sais ce que ça fait d'être la cible de rumeurs, d'être pointé dès qu'on sort d'un endroit. Seulement, soit on se laisse guider par ses émotions et on prend la liberté d'aimer et de vivre, soit on reste à tout jamais dans un cocon de tristesse. Il faut savoir déployer ses ailes petit moineau.

Thomas ne répondit rien et Duo se releva avant d'aller enfiler ses vêtements. Il passa ses doigts sur son tatouage avant de récupérer sa bande au sol.

- Rester enfermé ne servira à rien. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher avant que tout le monde n'arrive.

Duo ramassa son sac et quitta le vestiaire. Une fois cela fait, Thomas resta quelques minutes de plus dans le compartiment. Il avait mal au cœur, n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer avec son professeur et Duo qui lui disait de se lancer au lieu de rester dans sa cage. Pourquoi avait il sentit que le natté était si triste en parlant de lui ?

Et puis Thomas réalisa toute la portée de ses paroles, il se frappa mentalement, il avait été con, vraiment con. Duo aussi était dans une impasse. Il n'était pas chez lui, il aimait Heero, mais qu'en serait il une fois qu'il retournerait en amérique. Il avait été stupide, vraiment en ce moment, il ne faisait que des choses irréfléchies. C'était à son tour de devoir des excuses à présent.

Il ouvrit la porte et se dépêcha de se rhabiller et de se passer de l'eau sur la figure pour tenter de faire disparaître les traces de ses pleures. Il prit le même chemin que Duo et retrouva le natté en train de siroter un chocolat chaud dans l'entrée assit sur un banc.

Il ferma les yeux avant d'avancer et de s'asseoir prés de son ami.

- Scuse moi Duo, je n'ai pas réfléchis non plus à ce que je disais et je t'ai blessé.

- Ce n'est pas grave Thomas. Tu n'étais pas don ton assiette.

- Oui, mais je n'arrive pas à parler de moi avec les gens.

- J'ai cru comprendre. Mais je sais que tu trouveras quelqu'un avec qui parler, autre que ton frère bien sûr.

- Oui.

Ils restèrent là un petit moment avant que les autres ne les rejoignent pour partir. Leurs camarades de classe se renseignèrent d'abord de leur état avant de quitter la piscine.

Sur le chemin du retour, Duo fut heureux de voir que Thomas marchait avec Wufei, il savait très bien qu'il aurait plus de facilité à parler avec son meilleur ami qu'avec lui. Et en même temps, Wufei serait apte à l'écouter et le conseiller.

En rentrant ce soir là, Duo et Heero retrouvèrent Kaoru au téléphone, elle semblait en grande discussion avec une personne. Duo et Heero se regardèrent, la jeune femme semblait heureuse et resplendissait de toute part. Elle raccrocha et leur fit un grand sourire.

- On a réussit à gagner un contrat. Kamisama, je vais vous faire un super repas ce soir. Et vous ça a été ? La piscine ? L'école ?

Les joues des deux garçons se tintèrent de rouge avant que tous les deux ne partent en courrant pour leurs chambres, prétextant de nombreux devoirs à faire. Kaoru les regarda faire un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

Son fils avait changé depuis l'arrivé de Duo, ce garçon qui cachait une double identité.

Elle chassa ses pensées rapidement, elle avait un dîné à préparer.

« « «

Lei rentrait seul, son frère lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il discute avec Thomas. Elle avait bien vu que son ami n'avait pas la grande forme depuis quelque temps et même si elle se disait que le facteur premier était leur professeur de sport ; elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ça allait devenir bien trop compliqué pour tout le monde.

Soupirant, elle s'arrêta devant une petite boutique qui se situait dans la grande rue, son regard se posa sur la multitude de babiole exposée. Puis une voix se fit entendre, la clochette tinta et Lei releva la tête pour voir la cliente entrée et une jeune fille de son âge l'accueillir.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissant Réléna, mais elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à faire le rapprochement entre elle, et celle d'avant. Autant la Réléna d'avant était niaise, fille pourrit gâtée, sans gène autant là, la jeune fille qui venait servir la cliente, était réservée et sérieuse.

Lei revit Réléna à la piscine, puis là. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qui c'était passé durant les vacances de Noël pour la faire autant changer de caractère, et puis elle n'avait pas souvenir qu'elle travaillait.

Elle continua de détailler ce qui se passait dans le magasin, Réléna avait les cheveux attachés avec un ruban bleu, portait une robe avec un petit tablier blanc brodé allant parfaitement avec le style de la boutique. C'est là que Lei fit plus attention aux étalages, autant devant elle se trouvait des babioles comme de petites boites de thé, des tasses, des fleurs, autant ensuite, on pouvait voir que le magasin servait aussi de salon de thé assez agréable.

Elle se poussa lorsque deux jeunes femmes sortirent du salon, discutant simplement elles ne firent pas attention à Lei.

- Cette petite est vraiment adorable.

- Oui, et elle fait un très bon thé.

- Dommage qu'elle soit seule pour servir.

- Que veux tu, j'ai appris que son père était à l'hôpital, il a eut un accident alors sa mère ne peut plus gérer la boutique, elle est au chevet de son mari.

- La pauvre, il y a de l'espoir pour lui ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Et elles disparurent au coin de la rue. Lei n'arrivait pas vraiment à faire le tri dans ses pensées, alors comme ça, le père de Réléna était à l'hôpital. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait ce visage si triste. Regardant une dernière fois la jeune fille dans la boutique, elle fit demi tour pour rentrer chez elle.

Elle ne voulait pas avoir pitié d'elle et pourtant, ce sentiment lui revenait toujours. Elle shoota dans un petit caillou avant de pousser la porte de sa maison. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit les bras derrière sa tête.

Elle ressassa encore quelques minutes ce qu'elle venait de voir, combiné avec le passage de la piscine.

Sa décision était prise.

**A suivre…**

**Yami** : Et voici la fin de ce chapitre qui fait avancer l'histoire enfin, plutôt les relations.

**Duo avec son air béat** : Aime bien ce chapitre.

**Aku** : On ne se demande pas pourquoi.

**Thomas **: Moi je suis mitigé, pourquoi faut il que j'aime autant ce prof et que je ne puisse pas aller plus loin.

**Yami** : Parce que c'est ainsi.

**Thomas** : Injustice.

**Wufei** : Je ne te le fais pas dire.

**Quatre lisant le scripte du prochain chapitre** : Oh Trowa, on va avoir un petit moment à nous.

**Duo** : Pourquoi eux ils en sont plus loin que nous.

**Aku** : Parce qu'eux, ils se connaissent depuis plus longtemps. Et puis qu'on a prévu autre chose pour toi.

**Duo mode curieux** : Ah ouais quoi ?

**Yami** : Tu verras.

**Duo** : Maieuuuu veux savoir moi.

**Aku**** faisant comprendre à Heero qu'il faut qu'il calme son amour. Heero attrapant le col de son petit ami et le traînant hors de la salle. **

**Yami**: Bon on va avoir la paix pour un tout petit court moment.

**Thomas** : Non, moi je suis encore là et je veux un peu de répit pour moi.

**Lei** : Pff les garçons ça ne sait que ce plaindre, c'est désolant.

**Aku** : Parle pour eux.

**Yami** : Hum sur ce coup là, je suis d'accord avec Lei, tu es un vrai râleur toi aussi.

**Lei** : Hé hé.

**Aku** : Injustice.

**Yami** : J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part.

**Wufei**** Thomas et Aku allant bouder dans leur coin. **

**Lei** : bon je crois qu'on en est débarrassé pour un court moment.

**Yami** : Mouais ! Alors ce chapitre, vous l'avez aimé ? Pas du tout ?

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Ephemeris** :

Et bien je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic ! Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré moi-même si j'attends la suite de ta fic que j'adore ! Et voila donc un chapitre de plus de boucler pour cette saga. En espérant qu'il t'aura plu. Kisu.

**Lunicorne** :

Et oui comme tu peux le voir, on continue d'écrire cette histoire, il est hors de question qu'on la laisse de coté, vu le nombre de personne qui nous suivent et nous soutiennent. Vous nous faites plaisir alors on tente de vous rendre la pareille. C'est un échange que je trouve agréable. Pour le tatouage, faudra patienté un peu. Kisu.

**Llily.B : **

Te l'ai déjà dit par msn, mais ça m'a fait trop rire de lire la première phrase. C'est amusant de voir que tu n'avais pas tilté ! XD mais ça arrive à tout le monde ! Pour Thomas j'ai prévu quelque chose d'assez spécial, donc tu verras bien. Pour Duo et Heero, non notre petit japonais n'est pas au courrant pour notre américain. Et oui vivement le mois d'août ! lol ! Enfin on est au mois d'août maintenant. LOL ! Kisu tout plein !

**Onarluca** :

Miffi à toi, ta review me fait toujours chaud au cœur à chaque fois que je la reçois. Ça fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un qui sera toujours présent. Et voici donc la suite de cette fic qui commence à prendre vraiment de l'importance. LOL ! Kisu.

**BakaSama Maxwell : **

Tu vois, l'attente n'aura pas été si longue que ça…Si ? Bon nous nous excusons alors ! Alors pour répondre à tes questions, pour Thomas et Michael, comme tu le vois, ça ne s'arrange pas tant que ça. Pour Bastian, on le retrouve dans le prochain chapitre. Pour le lemon Heero Duo, et bien, vous avez déjà a eut un léger aperçu. Hé hé, mais pas trop vite tout de même. Voila, en espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plu. Kisu et miffi.

**Kaorulabelle** :

Et voila la suite…en espérant qu'elle t'aura plu ! Il se passe plein de chose dans ce chapitre. Miffi pour ta review. Kisu.

**cici-kitty-cats : **

Elle est là la suite, tu viens de la lire ! XD ! On aime bien ce chapitre, bon c'est pas notre préféré, mais on l'aime bien, y a plein de nouvelle chose. Miffi à toi. Kisu.

**Khisanth** :

XD ! Gagatiser rien que ça, et bien, on pensait pas faire ce genre d'effet en écrivant ce chapitre !

Pour le tatouage, c'est amusant comme tout le monde a envie de savoir à quoi il ressemble. Et pour le moment, personne ne le sait, niack ! Il va falloir encore attendre un petit peu pour voir la tête de celui-ci.

Moi j'aime bien les longues reviews, c'est toujours agréable à lire. Et c'est vrai que je reconnais assez facilement quand c'est toi qui écris. Lol !

Ne t'inquiète pas, quand je me mes à parler, moi aussi on peu difficilement m'arrêter.

En tout cas miffi pour ta review et en espérant que la suite t'aura plu.

Kisu.

**Kelidril** :

Kiou ! Alors Bordeau, c'est pas mal mais on a pas fait grand-chose dans la ville parce qu'on était plus en dessous que la ville ! Mais on y est passé pour une super boutique : La maison du japon ! Trop bien cette boutique, la dame était super gentille et tout. Me suis acheté un yukata et des geta. Franchement, c'était terrible. Sinon et bien, il faut garder espoir, même si il y a du temps entre les chapitres, ils finissent toujours par arriver. En tout cas miffi à toi d'avoir laissé un tit mess, même si c'est le premier, ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu nous suis sur nos trois fics Gundam. Kisu.

**Syt the Evil Angel : **

Miffi à toi pour ta review ! Voila tu as eu la suite de cette fic entre tes mains et on espère que tu auras apprécié ce qui s'y passe. En tout cas, miffi vraiment beaucoup de laisser un tit mess. Kisu.

**Anya-chan08 : **

Kiou ! Miffi à toi, je suis heureuse de savoir que le UA est bien tenu et que les persos autres que GBoys ne soient pas que des bouches trous par rapport à l'histoire qui principalement devait tourner autour de Duo et Heero. En tout cas, j'espère que tu continueras à trouver que les histoires tournant autour des autres persos sont bien tenues. C'est pas si simple à faire parce qu'on s'embrouille vite entre qui est qui.

Les fautes d'orthographes…oui je sais que tu es une maniaque, mon tit caneton me l'a dit ! Mais je ne suis pas une pro en orthographe même si j'ai tendance à retenir de plus en plus les fautes que je fais pour ne plus les refaire. Comme je bosse sans bêta sur cette fic, il est dur de ce corriger tout seul. Enfin moi je trouve. Fin bon, je suis consciente que c'est un problème mais je suis heureuse de savoir que depuis ça s'arrange.

En espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plu.

Miffi beaucoup d'avoir parler franchement.

Kisu.

**lihiel** :

Et bien là aussi, ce n'est pas une illusion, tu viens bien de lire un chapitre de plus à cette histoire. Lol ! N'empêche tu devrais pi être éviter de boire autant ! Ce n'est pas très bon pour la santé. Lol ! Ben non, c'est pas dure d'imaginer qu'un chapitre ne peut pas plaire, c'est ce qui vient à l'idée le plus souvent enfin chez nous, c'est le cas. En tout cas, j'espère donc que ce chapitre t'aura plu et puis oui, tu continues à me faire sourire à chaque review. J'aime bien les lire. Kisu.

**SweetDeath** :

J'ai pas eu le temps de voir si on avait ça dans la discothèque mais sinon je demanderais à mon frère de me chercher cette chanson. Fever, on verra ce que ça donne. Lol ! En espérant que la suite t'aura plu. Kisu.

**Angel's Eyes : **

LOL ! Et ouais ce fut le soulagement de sortir de la salle de la dernière épreuve, enfin j'avais plutôt envi de foutre mon poing dans la gueule de cette grosse conne qui venait de me faire passer mais bon. Le mieux c'était tout de même en lisant sur la feuille que j'étais reçu au premier tour. LOL !

En passant les rouages du temps va être updater très très prochainement. C'était juste pour l'info.

Alors quelques réponses dans le chapitre que tu viens de lire pour Réléna. Ensuite pour les autres, et bien ça va être progressif. Et j'espère que tu aimeras cette progression d'ailleurs. Parce que je sais qu'elle a un peu du mal à venir, mais bon, j'aime pas faire trop rapidement non plus.

J'espère que tu auras passé de bonnes vacances.

Kisu.

**Neko** :

Ouais entremetteur lui va bien sauf quand ça part en … voila lol ! On ne peut pas tout arranger comme on le souhaiterait. Fin bon, pour le tatouage, et bien, comme toute autre question, il te faudra attendre patiemment pour le savoir. Kisu et miffi.

**Lili** :

Attente longue et je m'en excuse seulement, il y a trop de fic en même temps et nous essayons de faire en sorte qu'il y en ait pour tout le monde, mais voila un autre chapitre pour cette histoire et j'espère que tu le trouveras aussi bien que le 22 ! Oui comme tu vois beaucoup de chose se précise entre les persos. Miffi en tout cas de nous suivre malgré l'attente. Kisu.

**hayko**** maxwell et aishanu soma** :

Et bien voila, vous avez eut la suite. C'était un peu long mais voila, c'est enfin arrivé et maintenant, ben, va falloir que nous tapions la suite. Lol ! Kisu.

**ptite clad : **

Tu aimes bien Lei et Wufei, c'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons mais pour le moment, ils ne sont pas vraiment à l'honneur mais ça va venir. En tout cas j'espère que la petite scène lime Duo et Heero t'aura plu. Sinon il est vrai qu'une piscine avec de beaux bishos…C'est tentant tout ça. Kisu.

**Naera Ishikawa** :

Bravo, vaincu ta flemmardise, c'est gentil ça. On espère que ce sera toujours pareil. En espérant que la suite t'aura plu. Kisu tout plein.

**Florinoir** :

Ouais Heero the best, il était bien dans ce chapitre notre petit Heero, ne ? Ben tu vois, Thomas et Michael on fait un pas, mais on reculer de dix derrières. C'est pas tout simple la vie, vraiment. J'espère que cette suite t'aura plu. Kisu.

**tchaye** :

Miffi à toi, c'était tout gentil comme petit mot. Pour la longueur, et bien, pour le moment c'est pas finit, après combien de chapitre, aucune idée. Y a beaucoup de chose qu'on aimerait mettre, et donc, on sait pas en fait. Voila, en espérant que tu aura aimé la continuité. Kisu.

**la-shinegami** :

En effet, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir l'avis des lecteurs lorsque quelqu'un écrit une histoire. En tout cas, c'est gentil d'avoir prit le temps de laisser un petit mot, parce que ben, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Pour le couple, et bien tu vois, c'est pas facile.

Pour la découverte de Duo par Heero, hé hé, ton hypothèse était pas mal, mais nan, ce ne sera pas comme ça. On a prévu autre chose et voila quoi !lol !

En tout cas miffi à toi pour avoir laisser cette review.

Kisu.

**MiSs ShInIgAmI** :

Et voila donc la suite de cette histoire, avec quelques petits bonus pour les fans de Yaoi. Ouais parce que bon, un peu de perversité de temps à autres, ça fait pas de mal, même si ce n'était pas un lemon. En tout cas, j'espère que tu auras apprécié ce chapitre, et puis et bien, à la prochaine. Kisu.

**isuzu** :

Boycotter la fic, hum, si je les mes pas vite ensemble…ça va être ça alors ! XD ! Je peux pas faire ça rapidement, XD, même si c'est frustrant, on fait un minimum de réaliste. Le prof/élève est assez complexe par le fait que nous avons eut un cas dans notre école et que, bien, ça a finit par expulsion du professeur, l'élève enceinte et le suicide après deux ans du professeur parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Fin bon, en espérant que la suite t'aura plu. Kisu.

**chunchun** :

Le syndrome de la page blanche n'est plus d'actualité, mais celui de la rédaction si. Lol. Mais on s'en sort.

Pour tes questions et bien j'aurais été tenté de te répondre ça, mais finalement. LOL !

Pour Thomas et Michael, et bien, comme tu le vois, ils font un pas mais recule de trois ! Donc ben faut le temps.

Pour Bastian, je pensais à Treize moi aussi mais j'ai pas encore déterminé si ce serait un perso de Gundam ou inventé parce qu'en fait, le couple Bastian/son patron et Thomas/Michael sont des couples qui nous tiennent bien plus à cœur que les autres, donc je ne suis pas sur de mettre un perso de gundam. J'avais une autre idée pour Treize, c'est surtout ça. Fin bon, on verra suivant la suite.

Pour Duo, et bien, tu verras, ça va être un sacré coup.

Pour Fei et Lei…progressivement mais sûrement…après qui sait ce qui se passera, mdr.

Miffi en tout cas de suivre cette histoire.

Kisu.

**shini-noeru : **

Miffi à toi ! Pour Duo Shinigami, rooo ne soyez pas si pressé, ça va se faire, mais avant…vous verrez ! Niack ! Kisu.

**Hana to Yume : **

Ouais tout à fait, je suis en manque de sport, c'est effroyable. Bien que le faire tous les matins mon bled pommé Paris pour le taf, ça fait du sport ! Fin bon. Contente en tout cas que tu te sois attaché à Thomas, c'est ce que nous tentons de faire. Essayer de vous faire aimer d'autres persos que Duo et Heero, sinon ce serait tout plat comme histoire. Pour le tatouage, en effet, il a un rapport avec la musique, mais quoi ? LOL !

Pour ta question concernant Yami/Aku, et bien une seule personne mais avec deux personnalité. Yami, moi, qui répond au review et mes en forme, une fille qui suis à l'origine de mon corps. Et Aku, garçon, qui a le plus souvent des idées sadiques et qui est un vrai casse pied et un gros paresseux. Fin bon je me tais sinon vais me faire tuer. Voila pour ta réponse.

Miffi à toi d'avoir laissé une review aussi longue qui nous a fait très plaisir. J'espère que tu continueras à aimer cette histoire.

Kisu.

**Tahitian shaman girl : **

Et bien, c'est vrai que c'est un peu statique entre eux, mais faut bien que l'histoire avance pour tout le monde, ne ? Pour la réaction, il va se passer d'autres petites choses avant, mais bon. En attendant j'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre. Kisu.

**Didou** :

Contente que cette histoire t'ait plu. En tout cas miffi d'avoir laissé ton avis. Pour le bac, ouais c'est fait, et c'est vrai que c'est un soulagement de l'avoir. Parce qu'après, on peu enfin faire ce qu'on veut comme étude. C'est un grand pas en avant. Fin bon, revenons à nos moutons, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu. Kisu.

**Babou** :

Miffi à toi ! Le but étant qu'en effet les lecteurs s'attachent à tous les persos, parce que ce n'est pas amusant si tout tournait autour de Duo et Heero. En tout cas, encore un tout petit peu avant que tout soit révélé. Patience. Kisu et en espérant que ça t'aura plu.

**FaëraNoDolores** :

Miffi à toi, cette chanson nous tient à cœur, car on la crée pour cette fic et savoir qu'elle plait fait toujours plaisir. En tout cas miffi d'avoir laissé un tit mot. Kisu.

**Et voila, un chapitre de plus. Miffi à tout le monde, parce que vous êtes un vrai soutient. **

**En espérant que la suite vous aura plu. **

**A dans deux semaines. **

**Kisu**

**See**** ya.**


	24. Premier match

**Shinigami's pop**

**Note des auteurs : **Kiou non ce n'est pas un rêve, ni une hallucination, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre et bien plus long que tous les autres et oui. Nous nous excusons pour le retard, oui car énorme encore une fois pour cette ffic mais nous avons eu un problème avec ce chapitre, un morceau énorme avait été tapé et a été effacé par un problème avec le PC ce qui nous a pas donné envie de reprendre. Donc voiloupe !

**Disclamers** : Tous les personnages appartenant au monde de Gundam W ne nous appartiennent pas, pour ce qui est de l'histoire et des autres persos, si.

**PS** : Ceci est un Slash Yaoi.

MIFFI à ma 'Tite Boub-chan de corriger ce chapitre !

Miffi a tous les lecteurs pour leurs petits mots.

Voila en espérant que vous passerez un bon moment.

**Chapitre 23 : Premier match. **

Wufei et Thomas étaient assis dans le canapé du salon du Marseillais. Celui-ci avait déposé deux verres de jus de fruits sur la table basse et fixait à présent un point dans le vide. Wufei qui observait son meilleur ami depuis un bout de temps, finit par commencer la conversation. Après tout au train où allaient les choses, il en avait pour toute la nuit.

- Thomas, si tu me disais plutôt ce qui ne va pas en ce moment.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux avant que le chinois ne puisse voir une unique larme couler le long de sa joue. C'était vraiment plus important que tout ce à quoi il avait pu penser.

- Je suis amoureux.

Wufei arqua un sourcil en entendant cette phrase. Il savait que son ami avait des vues sur leur professeur de sport, il savait aussi que cet abruti d'américain avait fait quelque chose la première fois pour les rapprocher, mais apparemment, il avait réussi à faire bien plus. Des sentiments, Thomas avait réellement des sentiments pour Michael.

- Tu en es vraiment sûr Thomas…je veux dire, est ce que…

- Est-ce que c'était comme pour lui ? Est ce que c'est plus fort ? Est ce que je serai autant brisé que la dernière fois ?

Thomas tourna son visage vers Wufei, le brun pu voir que le châtain avait les larmes aux yeux et qu'il faisait tout pour les retenir. Il acquiesça et le français s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé.

- C'est pire, c'est encore pire que pour lui. Il est doux, attentif, il prend toujours soin de moi avec attention. J'aime le voir parler de sport, surtout de basket, on sent qu'il a toujours voulu faire carrière dans ce sport. On sent qu'il tient à nous et qu'il veut la victoire. Et puis, j'aime ses lèvres.

Wufei comprit à la dernière phrase ce qui avait rendu son meilleur ami dans cet état.

- Tu veux dire que vous vous êtes embrassés dans le vestiaire.

- Hum…mais…

Et là ce fut l'hécatombe, Thomas fondit en larme et Wufei le reçut dans ses bras.

- Mais j'en peux plus, je l'aime tellement. Avec ce baiser, j'ai eu l'impression d'être quelqu'un, d'être aimé pour ce que je suis et non pas manipulé pour arriver dans un lit. Il était tellement doux, tellement gentil, il était même timide, comme si j'étais sacré. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelqu'un ferait ça après ce que lui m'a fait. Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir de nouveau cette douleur dans le cœur alors que je comprends que c'est impossible. Rooo Wufei, je l'aime tant mais tant.

Thomas déversa un long flot de paroles où il était question de son amour pour Michael, Wufei le laissa parler sans l'arrêter. Il savait très bien que dans ces moments là, il avait besoin de se défouler, de hurler, de crier, de répéter tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Ça lui rappelait la fois où cet abruti l'avait laissé, où son ex lui avait fait la pire chose au monde. Cette trahison avait été si forte pour Thomas qu'il avait été obligé de rester près de lui pendant des semaines pour lui remonter le moral, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux, pour lui mettre dans le crâne que ce n'était qu'un connard de première.

Et maintenant que le tournoi inter lycée allait débuté, que Thomas était amoureux du professeur de sport, qu'il allait revoir ce con, ça allait être d'autant plus difficile pour lui.

Il posa sa main dans le dos de son meilleur ami et la laissa se promener doucement en caresses apaisantes. Thomas continua de déverser tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur avant de commencer à ce calmer. Les larmes séchèrent, sa respiration se fit plus lente, sa voix plus faible.

Il le sentait, il s'endormait contre lui et c'est peut être ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux pour le moment. Même après qu'il se soit endormi, Wufei resta un moment ainsi, regardant le plafond alors que Thomas contre lui était apaisé.

Un bruit dans la cuisine le tira de ses pensées et il tourna la tête pour voir Sébastian arriver avec un verre pour lui et s'asseoir en face de lui. Wufei fut surpris de voir le jeune homme avec un bel hématome sur la joue.

- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

- Je suis rentré un peu avant qu'il ne s'endorme mais je n'aie pas voulu vous déranger. Je pense que tu es le mieux placé pour le réconforter.

Wufei le vit poser son regard sur Thomas. Il y avait dans ses yeux de l'amour mais en même temps de la peine et de la tristesse. Wufei soupira silencieusement avant de relever la tête vers Bastian.

- Que vous est il arrivé ?

- Je t'ai déjà dis de me tutoyer il me semble.

Wufei fit un petit sourire avant d'acquiescer.

- Que t'est il arrivé alors ?

- Rien, j'ai été maladroit.

- Tu es comme Thomas, tu ne peux pas mentir sur tes sentiments.

Bastian tourna la tête, il était comme son frère, ils étaient tellement semblables tous les deux. Wufei comprenait Thomas, donc il le comprenait lui. Même avec leurs années de différences, ils étaient frères.

- Tu sais, Thomas se fait du souci pour son grand frère.

- Je sais.

Bastian porta son verre à ses lèvres avant de le poser sur la table.

- Seulement, il devrait penser à lui avant moi.

- Il t'aime, tu es sa famille.

- Il t'aime aussi, tu es son meilleur ami.

Ils échangèrent un sourire tous les deux avant de regarder celui qui dormait.

- Tant que tu seras près de lui, tant qu'il aura quelqu'un pour le soutenir sur place, il ne fera pas de bêtise.

- J'ai l'impression en t'entendant parler que toi tu es seul.

- Je le suis quand je suis dehors, mais j'ai mon frère et c'est pour lui que je rentre chaque soir.

Bastian se leva pour caresser le front de Thomas et partir vers l'armoire pour sortir un drap.

- Tu devrais peut être songer à toi.

Il suspendit son geste un instant avant de retirer complètement le drap.

- Il y a une différence entre courir après un cœur déjà pris et après un cœur qui vous appartient déjà.

Wufei quitta le canapé en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller l'endormi. Bastian déposa le drap avant de ramasser les verres pour les porter à la cuisine.

- Tes paroles sont bien solitaires.

Le plus vieux se tourna vers le chinois qui était adossé à la porte de la cuisine.

- Sûrement.

- Mais parfois, courir contre les mœurs n'est pas tâche aisée.

- Parlerais tu de toi ? Thomas m'a parlé de ton regard sur ta jumelle.

Wufei ferma les yeux avant de soupirer.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, je t'aime bien, je n'ai rien du tout contre ça. Tu peux aimer ta sœur tant que ton amour pour elle est sincère et pur. C'est ton choix, un choix rien qu'à toi et à elle si vous devez vous aimer.

- Je le sais, mais il est parfois aussi dur de courir contre le vent que quand celui-ci vous pousse dans le dos.

Bastian et Wufei se regardèrent un moment avant que le chinois ne se détache de la porte.

- Je vais y aller, prend bien soin de lui.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis pour ça.

- Et prend bien soin de toi, tu peux dire que tu es maladroit, tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir.

Bastian entendit la porte claquer dans l'entrée, et il soupira. Oui, il ne pourrait pas mentir, et encore moins à son frère. Sortant un sac de glace, il l'appliqua sur sa joue meurtrie avant de se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil devant « bel au bois dormant ». Il soupira et laissa sa tête partir en arrière.

Maladroit.

Oui, il avait été maladroit.

Il aurait du encore une fois faire plus attention à son bureau, cette femme était terrible, elle était un peu folle aussi. Une acharnée du travaille et folle amoureuse de leur patron. Elle aimait bien passer ses nerfs sur lui parce que le patron ne lui accordait que peu de regards et elle se rabattait donc sur lui qui était en dessous d'elle.

Aujourd'hui, il avait eu le malheur de mal présenter le document et elle lui avait tout renvoyé à la figure. Il avait reculé, s'était pris les pieds dans la corbeille et était tombé se cognant contre le coin du bureau. Elle avait souvent des excès de violence, et il n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'y faire.

Le patron n'y voyait que du feu, de temps en temps, elle était toute joyeuse parce qu'il lui avait parlé, lui avait tenu la main, enfin des petits gestes à son attention et alors là, c'était une bonne journée mais quand une autre femme qu'elle sortait du bureau du patron, on pouvait être sûr que tout ce qu'il ferait serait horriblement mauvais.

Il soupira en jetant le pack de glace au loin, celui-ci s'écrasa contre le mur en un bruit sourd.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il en avait marre de courir à contre courant. Mais dans la vie, il fallait des fois se coucher et accepter son sort. Il avait son frère à protéger et à nourrir vu que leur parent n'en était pas capable.

« « «

Depuis l'incident de la piscine, Thomas s'était montré plutôt lointain vis-à-vis de son professeur de sport. Michael l'avait remarqué, et tout le monde d'ailleurs. Le jeune garçon ne s'approchait pas à moins de trois mètres de lui. Il pouvait comprendre que ce qu'ils avaient échangé dans ce vestiaire était quelque chose qu'il fallait mieux oublier pour le moment, mais de le voir aussi éloigner de lui, lui faisait mal.

De l'autre côté, il y avait Lei qui avait l'esprit préoccupé et qui ne jouait plus aussi bien. Wufei avait tenté de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais elle avait dit que tout allait très bien. Mais tout n'allait pas bien comme elle le prétendait. Criss et Siane avaient voulu elles aussi se renseigner sur l'attitude étrange de leur meilleure amie, mais le jour où elles l'avaient invitée à boire un verre, elle avait décliné.

Duo s'en voulait toujours d'avoir fait du mal à Thomas en le mettant dans cette situation mais rien ne pouvait bouger si on ne faisait pas le pas soi même. Lui il avait fait ce pas, il avait parler à son manager, il avait pris sa décision d'arrêter pendant un petit moment afin de réussir à écrire de nouveau quelque chose qui avait du sens pour lui, quelque chose qui le toucherait. Et il était arrivé ici, dans ce pays, dans cette famille. Il était avec Heero, il l'aimait, même s'il se doutait que tout ne serait pas éternel, il avait voulu tenter le tout pour le tout.

Alors, il fallait que Thomas comprenne qu'il avait ce choix à faire et que parfois mieux valait sauter les deux pieds droit devant que de reculer.

Le match arriva donc à grand pas, premier match opposant leur lycée à un autre, du coin, qui n'était pas très fort, mais pas si faible non plus.

Cependant, avec l'ambiance qu'il y avait dans le groupe, Michael se demandait s'il ne serait pas obligé de faire entrer les remplaçants pour ce match là. Et finalement, ce fut la vieille qu'il annonça les joueurs. A la grande surprise de tous, certains joueurs majeurs restèrent sur la liste de remplaçant.

En effet :

Heero

Christopher

Trowa

Wufei

Quatre

Ils avaient trouvé ça injuste, mais ils ne pouvaient pas aller contre la décision justifiée du professeur. Ils avaient fait une bêtise, ils devaient donc accepter les conséquences. C'est ainsi que le lendemain, assis, ils écoutaient Michael donné les dernières instructions stratégiques du match.

L'équipe qu'ils allaient affronter venait d'une villes à environ une trentaine de kilomètres, c'était elle qui s'était déplacée pour le premier match. Duo et Thomas n'écoutaient que d'une oreille, de toute manière, ils savaient pertinemment que Michael ne lèverait pas la sanction pour leur faire plaisir. Alors ils étaient juste là et attendait de pouvoir aller prendre place sur le banc et retrouver Criss et Siane qui les attendaient sûrement dans le couloir.

L'heure arriva et les joueurs se rendirent sur le terrain. Il y avait pas mal de monde pour un premier match n'opposant pas une équipe très forte à une autre de niveau plutôt moyen. Heero menait son équipe cependant la tête haute vers le centre du terrain. Ils saluèrent celle qui se trouvait juste en face. Ils ne semblaient pas méchants et le japonais fut certain que cette partie se jouerait sans triche ni coup bas. Un vrai match en somme.

Sur le banc de touche, Duo regardait tout ce qui se déroulait sur le terrain. Son équipe se plaça rapidement après les salutations et les mises en garde de l'arbitre et le jeu put commencer.

Ce qui se passa ensuite était assez surprenant. L'équipe qu'on leur avait dit de niveau assez faible ne l'était en réalité vraiment pas. Ils étaient même en train de les mener. Criss se rongeait les ongles et Siane tentait de se dire qu'ils allaient remonter la pente. Mais c'était tout le contraire qui se produisait.

A la fin du premier quartant, ils avaient bel et bien un score inférieur à celui de l'équipe adverse. Michael soupira, ils étaient mal partis pour remporter ce match. Se tournant vers ses élèves en sueur en train de se désaltérer, il se racla la gorge avant de parler.

- C'est plutôt pas mal pour un début, mais vous vous faites mener. Ce n'est pas bon du tout ça. Je sais que ce n'est pas l'équipe normale et que donc vous avez du mal à retrouver vos marques. Mais un bon joueur doit s'adapter. Vous vous connaissez à présent, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mis des inconnus dans l'équipe. Alors nom de dieu, faites un effort pour vous synchroniser. Heero et Christopher, s'il vous plait, essayer de jouer ensemble. Heero tu n'es pas seul sur le terrain. Quatre, un tout petit peu plus de vitesse. Wufei ne lâche pas le numéro 3. Trowa j'ai l'impression que tu es le seul à ne pas être perturber mais cesse donc de regarder toujours en arrière.

Duo remarqua rapidement la petite rougeur qui vint teinter les joues de Quatre. Il avait remarqué que le garçon à la mèche observait toujours le blond pour être sûr qu'il se débrouillait. Il fallait dire aussi que celui de l'équipe adverse contre qui il devait se mesurer était assez baraqué contrairement à Quatre.

- Je pense avoir tout dit. Remonter donc le score.

Les joueurs hochèrent de la tête alors qu'ils retournaient sur le terrain. Michael se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de Duo. Criss se tourna alors vers lui avec une petite grimace.

- Ce n'est pas grave si nous perdons ce match ?

- Non, pas celui là. Je le considère plus comme de l'entraînement mais tout de même. Si nous perdons ce match, nous serons moins bien vu par les autres équipes et surtout le match suivant sera décisif pour que l'on reste dans la course…

Michael n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une de plus que Thomas était debout devant lui.

- Vous voulez dire que les autres équipes ne nous considérerons pas comme à la hauteur.

- Et bien celle contre qui nous jouons n'est pas considérée comme forte donc forcément nous serons mal vu.

- Et tout ça parce que vous nous avez puni !

- Thomas calme toi ! Fit doucement Duo.

- Non ça me met hors de moi, nous avons déjà une réputation assez mauvaise mais alors là, c'est certain que nous allons être encore plus mal vu. Et tout ça parce que nous avons été punis. Parce que ne me dis pas Duo, qu'on n'aurait pas été capable de se rendre utile.

- Veux tu bien retourner t'asseoir Thomas. Si je vous ai assigné en touche, c'est qu'il y avait une raison alors ne conteste pas mes ordres.

- Des ordres, ouais c'est bien ça qui me dérange.

Thomas détourna la tête pour regarder son équipe se faire laminer un peu plus, ne pouvant en voir plus, il quitta le gymnase pour se rendre dans les vestiaires. De toute manière avec plus d'une quarantaine de point d'écart, c'était foutu.

Duo soupira en le voyant passer la porte, il se tourna vers son professeur qui avait un léger tic neveux au niveau de la lèvre. Ils ne savaient décidément que se faire du mal ces deux là.

- Vous devriez vous y prendre un peu mieux avec lui. Fit le natté avant de se lever.

- Je sais mais je n'y arrive pas.

Soupirant, Duo les laissa à son tour, faisant un signe à Criss et Siane pour qu'elles ne le suivent pas. Une fois dans les vestiaires, il retrouva Thomas déprimé assit sur un banc.

- Tu sais, il a ses raisons d'agir de la sorte.

- Non, je sais qu'on a fait les pitres dans la piscine mais faire retomber tout ça sur le basket, il n'avait pas le droit.

- Il a eu peur pour toi. Il veut te ménager.

- J'm'en fiche, je veux jouer, je veux montrer que notre équipe n'est pas constitué de moins que rien.

- Ce n'est que le premier match.

- J'm'en fiche.

Duo passa un bras autour des épaules du Marseillais et laissa sa tête venir se coincer dans son cou.

- Je te le promets, au prochain match, on leur montrera qu'il ne faut pas nous sous estimer.

« « «

Assis sur le lit, Duo regardait Heero taper frénétiquement sur son laptop. Il savait parfaitement que c'était dû à la défaire en basket. Ils s'étaient bel et bien fait mener jusqu'au bout et malgré l'écart de point remonté dans les dernières minutes par un sursaut de combativité de la part de leur équipe. Cela s'était tout de même soldé par un échec. Le premier échec de la saison.

- Hee-chan, c'est pas grave, on gagnera la prochaine fois.

Le brun se crispa aux paroles de Duo et se remit à taper rapidement le devoir qu'il devait rendre le lendemain en cours. Soupirant, le natté se leva pour quitter la chambre et entrer dans la sienne. Lançant son pc à lui, il se mit rapidement sur le mode musique, un casque sur les oreilles, il se laissa porter par la conception d'une nouvelle mélodie.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette défaite lui avait laissé un goût amer, les larmes de Thomas dans son cou lui avait fait comprendre que c'était important de gagner pour eux, la colère dissimulée de Heero le lui prouvait aussi. Criss et Cathy avaient tenté de garder un petit sourire pour encourager le reste de la troupe. Mais la déception était là. Ils avaient perdu. Même si Michael l'avait prévu, il n'en avait pas été moins triste que ce soit vraiment arrivé.

_Rêve et réalité sont si loin l'un de l'autre. _

_Toucher_ _de ses doigts ce fin fil qui lie les deux. _

_Vouloir sans un mot ni parole faire le lien. _

_Vouloir voir sur tes lèvres ce sourire qui m'est cher. _

_oOo_

_Penser réalité, et n'être que rêve. _

_L'inaccessibilité me fait mal_

_Penser rêve et n'être que réalité. _

_La dureté de ce monde déchire. _

_oOo_

_Voir tes yeux se voiler par la tristesse. _

_Sentir ton cœur dévoré par la défaite. _

_Avoir espéré toucher le sommet_

_Et n'avoir pu que tomber plus bas. _

_oOo_

_Ses larmes qui coulent le long de tes joues…_

Il fut arrêté dans ses pensées quand deux bras vinrent enlacer ses épaules et une frimousse se loger dans son cou. Il retira son casque ou la musique passait et repassait en boucle pour correspondre aux paroles qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

- Gomen Duo. Gomen.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu verras, on réussira le prochain match.

Heero resserra sa prise sur lui alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur sa peau tendre.

- Arigatô Duo, arigatô.

« « «

- Lei, pourquoi n'étais tu pas au match samedi ? Demanda Wufei en entrant après avoir frappé dans la chambre de sa sœur.

Celle-ci releva la tête de son livre de mathématiques.

- J'avais un truc à faire.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas le reporter ?

- Non.

Elle replongea dans on livre tout en ne perdant aucun mouvement de son jumeau. Il s'assit sur son lit et soupira.

- Pourquoi tu ne me parles plus ? Avant on se disait tout.

Elle soupira silencieusement, elle ne pouvait plus maintenant entretenir cette relation avec lui, pas maintenant que son cœur battait étrangement pour lui.

- J'ai l'impression de te perdre Lei.

Wufei soupira avant de se relever pour quitter la chambre. Lei fut plus rapide et vint se coller dans son dos.

- Ecoute, je suis désolée de mon comportement, c'est juste que, j'aimerais me détacher un petit peu de toi…

- Je comprends.

- Non tu ne comprends pas. Je…Je t'aime Wufei mais on ne peut pas. Est-ce que tu comprends ça ? On ne peut pas !

Elle le poussa hors de la chambre et s'enferma. Se laissant glisser contre la porte, elle se maudit d'avoir dit de telles paroles. Elle n'aurait pas dû. Wufei était son frère, son jumeau, et il fallait que ça reste ainsi.

De l'autre côté de la porte, le chinois soupira. Pourquoi la vie était elle si compliquée ? Pourquoi aimer sa sœur ou son frère était considéré comme mal ? Après tout avant, c'était pratique courante de se marier dans la même famille. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et alla se laisser tomber sur son propre lit.

Tout cela devenait trop compliqué pour lui. Bien trop compliqué.

« « «

Le prochain match fut annoncé, une équipe normalement plus forte que l'autre. Tout le monde était encore un peu défait par ce qui s'était passé lors du premier match.

Michael avait bien remarqué que Thomas surtout lui en voulait de ne pas les avoir laissé jouer. Annonçant les prochains joueurs, celui-ci remarqua qu'il manquait encore Lei. Se tournant vers le frère de celle-ci, il l'interrogea.

- Ta sœur elle est où ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle devait venir normalement.

- Tu lui diras que j'aimerais être honoré de sa présence un peu plus souvent.

Wufei hocha de la tête et Michael reprit son discours sur l'équipe qu'il devait affronter puis sur l'annonce des cinq joueurs.

- Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei et Thomas vous serez l'équipe de base. Les autres vous serez remplaçants. Maintenant, nous allons nous exercer à combler les points faibles de ce groupe. Allez.

Et ils travaillèrent et travaillèrent pour gagner le match qui serait celui qui leur permettrait de ne pas être exclus de la compétition.

« « «

Lei poussa la porte du salon de thé de la grande rue, elle y venait fréquemment en ce moment. C'était devenue une habitude. Au début, Réléna avait été surprise mais avait fait comme si elle ne la connaissait pas, la traitant simplement en cliente. Mais comme elle revenait toujours, elle avait commencé à se demander pourquoi ? Et puis surtout elle avait chassé l'idée que c'était pour se moquer d'elle, vu que la chinoise n'avait parlé de rien à l'école.

Elles avaient donc débuté des conversations tout à fait civilisées, surprenant parfois Lei par ce qu'elle pouvait dire de censé, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir percer à jour la jeune fille. Elle voulait comprendre pourquoi de son statut de pimbêche, elle était devenue cette fille courtoise et adorable avec les clients.

- Toujours la même chose ? Demanda Réléna.

- Oui. Merci.

Elle disparut rapidement pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec la commande. Ne voyant personne d'autre dans le salon, elle se permit de s'asseoir en face de Lei, son plateau à côté de sa chaise.

- Pourquoi viens tu tous les jours ?

Lei sortit le nez de sa tasse, enfin elle lui posait la question. Il avait en avait fallu du temps pour qu'enfin elle lui demande.

- J'aimerais comprendre.

Autant y aller de but en blanc, ça ne servait à rien de tourner un peu plus autour du pot.

- Comprendre ? Que veux tu comprendre ? Tu n'est pas censé ne pas m'apprécier ?

- La réciprocité doit être pareille.

Réléna soupira avant de se lever pour aller accueillir un couple. Elle les installa, prit leur commande et alla en cuisine. Elle revint peu de temps après avec et se rassit à la table de Lei.

- Nan, je suis fatiguée de me prendre la tête avec ça.

- Et tu crois que je viendrais autant si c'était pour venir te prendre la tête avec des méchancetés ?

- On ne sait jamais.

Elle détourna le regard pour le poser sur la vitrine.

- J'ai appris pour ton père je suis désolée.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de pitié.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, je suis vraiment désolée.

Elle soupira et revint poser son regard dans celui de la jumelle.

- Ecoute je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'excuse à chaque fois pour l'état de mon père.

- C'est pour ça que tu t'enfermes complètement dans cette boutique.

- J'aide ma mère.

- Vous auriez fermé pour cause de maladie, ça aurait peut être été plus simple pour vous.

- Ecoute, ce commerce, on y tient énormément, mon père a beaucoup investi dedans. Le faire vivre, c'est croire dans le rétablissement de mon père.

- Je vois, ex…

- C'est bon. On ne s'aime pas, c'est normal que tu ne saches pas tout ça.

Lei but un peu de son thé.

- En tout cas, c'est très bon.

- Merci.

- C'est toi qui le prépares ?

- Oui.

La chinoise termina sa tasse de thé avant de se payer et de se lever.

- Dans ce cas, merci à toi pour ce bon moment.

Réléna la regarda partir sans rien répondre, alors que Lei allait passer la porte, elle se tourna vers la jeune fille restée assise.

- Au fait, si tu veux venir, il y a un match samedi au gymnase de la ville d'à côté. Bye !

Elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire avant de partir pour de bon. Le couple qui buvait tranquillement leur thé et qui semblait être des habitués se tourna vers la serveuse.

- Elle est gentille votre amie.

Réléna fut prit au dépourvu par le terme employé mais sourit. Avant de se lever pour débarrasser la petite table. Une proposition pour assister au match. Elle avait dû vouloir se moquer d'elle.

« « «

Le match avait lieu dans un petit gymnase de la ville juste à côté de la leur. Autant dire que la pression ce matin là était au sommet. Après tout, c'était leur dernier espoir pour se qualifier et se faire éliminer des le premier tour n'était pas la meilleure façon de faire valoir leur talent en matière de joueur de basket.

C'est ainsi que dans les vestiaires, la tension se faisait sentir. Mais pas tous pour les mêmes raisons et ça Michael l'avait bien compris.

Il donna les dernières explications avant que toute l'équipe ne sorte des vestiaires pour se rendre sur le terrain. Une fois dessus, les autres s'installèrent sur les bancs. Lei ne put s'empêcher de chercher quelqu'un du regard. Siane et Criss la voyant faire se tournèrent vers elle.

- Tu cherches qui ?

- Oh personne.

Elle reporta son attention sur le terrain. L'engagement fut lancé et les joueurs commencèrent à se mouvoir sur le terrain. Plus rapide que ne le pensait leurs adversaires, on voyait la différence entre la première équipe qui avait perdu et celle qui se trouvait en ce moment même en train de jouer.

Un temps mort fut donc demander par l'équipe adverse peu de temps après le début du match. Les deux équipes rejoignirent leur banc en sueur et haletant.

- C'est bien pour un début, si vous arrivez à garder cet écart, ce sera parfait. Ne donnez pas tout ce que vous avez, cette équipe n'en a pas besoin. Par contre, Thomas cesse de pousser autant sur ta cheville, tu vas finir par te la fouler.

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête et tapa un peu du pied pour voir mais pour le moment ça allait parfaitement. Elle était en parfait état.

- Bien, allez y.

Le match reprit. Au premier quartant, l'écart était toujours maintenu ce qui rassurait l'équipe d'Heero qui assise de nouveau, buvait avec avidité l'eau qu'on leur donnait gentiment.

Lei profita de ce moment de pause pour quitter le terrain. Wufei la regarda faire puis Cathy mais aucun des deux ne fit un mouvement pour aller voir ce qui se passait.

Michael leur fit un grand sourire avant de commencer à parler.

- C'est très bien, si vous continuez à ce rythme là, on sera qualifié pour la suite des événements.

La pause fut signifiée comme terminée et Lei revint toute heureuse au même moment. Personne n'eut le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit que déjà le match recommençait.

Le match fut remporté haut la main par l'équipe d'Heero.

« « «

- Pourquoi doit on aller là bas ? Demanda encore une fois Duo alors que la voiture roulait en direction d'une ville se situant à une petite demi heure.

- Parce que Michael nous a demandé de le retrouver là bas. Fit Heero.

- Allons les garçons un peu de calme.

Catherine qui était au volant de la voiture, questionna son frère afin de savoir s'ils étaient bien dans la bonne direction, celui hocha de la tête avant de replonger son nez dans la carte.

- Et puis tu sais Duo, ça nous fera du bien de voir comment joue les autres équipes.

- Je sais Quat, mais tout de même, ce n'est pas tout près.

- Je sais mais Catherine a bien voulu nous emmener.

- Et les autres ils y vont comment ? Continua Duo trop heureux de parler au lieu d'écouter le ronronnement de la voiture.

- Michael emmène Sébastien, Maxime et Christopher. Thomas et Wufei viennent avec Bastian qui fait juste l'allée, retour. Lei Criss et Siane, je ne sais pas.

Un lourd silence retomba de nouveau dans la voiture et Duo recommença à bouger dans tous les sens, regardant les voitures passer, embêtant Heero qui tentait de ne pas se mettre à crier pour qu'il cesse ces gamineries. Et cela dura jusqu'à ce que la voiture se gare enfin sur le parking devant le gymnase. Les autres étaient déjà tous là, enfin les filles n'étaient pas là. Mais Michael discutait avec Bastian qui était adossé à une petite voiture bleu nuit qui devait être une voiture de fonction.

- Les voila ! Cria Thomas en se ruant sur Duo qui sortait de la voiture. Vous en avez mis du temps !

- Alors ça, tu vois avec ce baka. Fit Heero en passant près de lui pour aller saluer les autres.

Duo tira la langue au dos du brun qui ne s'en offusqua guère et sourit à Thomas.

- Il est juste un peu sur les nerfs ?

- Ah ouais, je l'avais remarqué.

- Faut dire que d'être à côté de Duo en voiture n'est pas facile. Ajoute malicieusement Quatre en passant.

- Quat-chou, t'es méchant là.

- Réaliste.

Duo se tourna vers Catherine qui lui souriait et allait rejoindre les adultes. Une fois que les bonjours furent dits, Michael regarda sa montre avant de soupirer.

- Où sont les filles ?

- En retard comme toujours ! Répondit Christopher.

- On va rentrer, elles nous retrouveront une fois à l'intérieur.

- Si vous le souhaitez je peux les attendre dehors ? Proposa Catherine.

- Vraiment, ce serait gentil.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, allez y.

- Je vais attendre aussi, je partirai ensuite.

Thomas fit un demi tour pour regarder son frère.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Mais oui, allez, filez, moi je ne vais pas laisser une charmante jeune femme seule sur un parking.

Bastian fit un grand sourire à Catherine qui lui donna une petite tape sur le bras avant d'acquiescer. Michael les salua donc pour partir en direction du gymnase, toute sa petite troupe avec lui. Ils entrèrent et remarquèrent qu'il y avait un monde fou dans le hall, apparemment, il y avait un match. Ils arrivèrent à se faufiler jusqu'aux gradins et se trouver une place.

- Alors, si je vous ai demandé de venir ici, c'est parce que l'équipe qui va jouer est celle qui est la favorite pour le moment.

Les garçons se tendirent.

- Non, ce n'est pas celle que vous pensez, mais une autre, leur entraîneur est très doué, et surtout, il a de bonnes techniques et a constitué une équipe presque sans défaut. Vous allez donc regarder attentivement le match et notez tout ce que vous pourrez.

- Ils sont vraiment si forts que ça ? Demanda Maxime.

- Oui, très fort. Mais vous le constaterez vous-même en les regardant jouer.

- COUCOU les mecs !

Ils se tournèrent rapidement vers les jeunes filles qui venaient de crier. Siane et Criss arrivaient toutes joyeuses accompagnées de Catherine puis suivit par deux autres jeunes filles. Ils reconnurent rapidement Lei qui tirait quelqu'un qui apparemment n'avait pas l'intention de venir jusqu'à eux.

- Vous êtes en retard ! Cria Thomas.

- Roo faut pas abuser non plus, on a juste dix minutes de retard, c'est pas énorme. Répondit Siane aussi aimablement que l'avait fait Thomas.

- Tout de même.

- Cessez donc de vous quereller. Sourit Criss en se laissant tomber à côté de Quatre. Bonjour professeur.

- Bonjour les filles. Prenez place, ça ne va pas tarder.

Siane se laissa tomber à son tour alors que Lei toute sourire tenant la main d'une jeune fille fit un signe de main. Elle tira un peu plus fort pour qu'on puisse voir qui l'accompagnait et là tout le monde resta interdit.

- Alors les garçons, j'ai amené quelqu'un.

- Lei ! Siffla Wufei.

- Elle aime le basket elle aussi alors je me suis permise Professeur.

Michael fit un grand sourire à la chinoise.

- Tu as bien fait, Réléna, je suis ravi de voir que finalement, elle a réussi à te convaincre.

La jeune fille rougit et hocha de la tête avant de s'asseoir près de Lei, Catherine fermant la rangé. Thomas se pencha vers Criss pour lui demander.

- Pourquoi elle ?

- Tu devrais revoir ton jugement, je peux te dire qu'elle a changé.

- C'est ça.

Et il repartit dans son coin sans croire un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait. Heero ne faisait pas plus attention que ça à Réléna, Trowa gardait son air calme, tandis que Quatre et Duo observaient la jeune fille, tous les deux curieux de comprendre pourquoi Lei, l'avait emmenée. Alors que Wufei lui, saisissait à présent où disparaissait sa sœur à chaque fois et surtout pourquoi elle ne lui en avait pas parler.

Les deux équipes semblaient de même gabarit, cependant quelque chose sauta directement aux yeux de celle en observation. La détermination qu'avaient les joueurs d'une d'elles.

Le match débuta et ce fut dès l'engagement que les joueurs comprirent ce que voulait dire Michael par équipe favorite.

- Ils ont un très bon timing. Commenta Réléna sans s'en rendre compte.

Lei se tourna vers elle et la jeune fille lui expliqua.

- Regarde, le 3 passe au 6 qui passe au 2 avant de remonter directement au panier de relancer au 6 qui va feinter pour passer au 1 qui marque. Ils ont une tactique de jeu qui est basé sur le timing.

La chinoise acquiesça, elle continua de regarder jusqu'à ce que ce soit le tour de Duo de parler.

- Ils sont vraiment bien organisés, personne ne dépasse de sa zone et surtout il ne laisse pas plus de trois secondes le ballon entre les mains de l'adversaire. Le 1 est le meneur. Mais ils n'ont pas besoin d'ordre, ils savent parfaitement comment contrer et attaquer.

- Vous avez un très bon esprit d'analyse tous les deux.

- Ce n'est pas dur Professeur, il suffit de les regarder attentivement et on peut voir que l'entraîneur ne leur dicte rien de son banc alors que de l'autre côté, il passe son temps à s'époumoner. L'un a confiance en ses joueurs l'autre moins. Il a bien étudier son adversaire et donc il a toutes les cartes en main et ses joueurs aussi.

Réléna fit un petit sourire au professeur alors qu'elle finissait son explication, elle se rendit compte que tout le monde la regardait bizarrement.

- Tu nous avais caché tes talents d'analyse.

- Euh…

Lei lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule en riant.

- J'ai bien fait de t'emmener en plus, ça te change les idées.

- Oui merci.

Les garçons se regardèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur le match, Lei était venue avec une curieuse Réléna.

Lorsque la pause arriva, ce fut le moment pour tout le monde de se dégourdir les jambes. Lei, Réléna, Criss, Siane et Catherine décidèrent de rester là, tandis que Christopher, Maxime et Sébastien allaient faire un tour et que les autres se dirigeaient vers les toilettes.

- Je ne pensais pas que Réléna était capable de ce genre de chose. Fit Thomas.

- A mon avis tu ne connais pas grand-chose de cette jeune fille. Répondit Michael.

Le Marseillais releva la tête pour regarder son professeur dont les yeux pétillaient de malice.

- En tout cas, c'était impressionnant la façon dont elle nous a tout exposé.

- Tu peux parler, t'étais pas mal non plus. Sourit Quatre.

Duo passa une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il se tournait pour répondre. Mais quand on marche à reculons dans un couloir, le plus souvent, le destin s'arrange pour qu'on heurte quelqu'un. Et Duo n'étant pas un cas à part, percuta de plein fouet un jeune homme dont le coca alla se renversa sur sa chemise.

- Mais quel abruti !

Le natté se retourna vivement pour s'excuser et les autres furent rapidement là pour rectifier le tir.

- Sorry, Very sorry !

- Ouais c'est ça, ma chemise est fichue. Tsss.

- Laurent, quelque chose ne va pas ! Cria un autre garçon qui arrivait en courrant.

- Nan ça va pas, cet abruti a foutu en l'air mes fringues.

- Oh c'est bon je me suis excusé.

Le mec qui se trouvait devant lui, avait l'air un peu trop sur ses vêtements, il comprenait qu'il soit énervé, mais bon ce n'était pas la peine de continuer de l'insulter.

- Tu le mettras dans la machine à laver, et ce sera très bien.

- Ouais ouais c'est ça.

Il releva la tête pour dévoiler une peau un peu matte, des yeux marrons et des cheveux mi blond décoloré mi brun.

- Et d'abord que viennent faire des ringards comme vous à un match de basket.

- Le voir Banane ! Répliqua rapidement Duo.

- Parce que tu y connais quelque chose peut être.

- Sûrement plus que toi.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard alors que le garçon aux cheveux mi long brun qui devait être ami avec lui, lui montra quelqu'un qui semblait avoir du mal à en croire ses yeux. Un petit sourire carnassier vint alors naître sur les lèvres du blond décoloré.

- Oh Thomas, je ne t'avais même pas vu.

Wufei se plaça rapidement devant son meilleur ami.

- Je crois que ça aurait été mieux que tu ne le vois même pas.

- Wufei Chang, toujours là à ce que je vois.

Le chinois lui lança un regard noir alors que deux autres garçons arrivaient de l'autre côté.

- Laurent, Stephan !

- Oh mais je les reconnais !

Un sourire mauvais apparu sur les visages des autres joueurs.

- Alors vous êtes venu voir l'équipe que vous ne pourrez jamais affronter ?

- Tu crois pouvoir faire mieux. Répondit Thomas.

- Je pense en effet pouvoir faire mieux qu'une équipe qui perd son premier match chéri !

- Je…

- Vous avez tout de même réussi à rester dans la course, bravo. Je dois dire qu'on pensait sérieusement que vous nous quitteriez plus vite.

- Vous ne devriez pas juger ainsi des joueurs.

Laurent releva la tête pour regarder le professeur. Il le toisa une longue minute.

- Oui, vous avez une meilleure tête que leur entraîneur d'avant. Mais pour ce qui est des joueurs, je me permettrai ce que je veux. Surtout concernant l'un d'entre eux.

- Va te faire foutre Laurent.

- Mais avec plaisir Thomas, on remet ça quand tu veux mon cœur.

- Je te hais !

Thomas fit volte face et partit en courrant. Wufei fit quelque pas et colla un bon coup de poing dans la joue du garçon avant même que celui-ci puisse esquiver.

- Je te l'ai dit, fais le pleurer et je te tue.

- Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi Chang, ton côté amicale.

Le blond décoloré tourna la tête vers Duo qui avait amorcé un geste pour courir après Thomas mais Heero l'avait rattrapé.

- De toute manière votre équipe n'arrivera pas bien haut. Nullard.

Ils passèrent a leur côté et partir en riant. Michael posa son regard vers Wufei qui frappait dans le vide.

- Je vais le tuer ce con.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

- Thomas.

Le chinois partit en courrant pour tenter de retrouver son meilleur ami. Quatre se tourna vers le professeur, le visage un peu déconfit.

- C'est juste que ce garçon et Thomas sont légèrement en froid et que lorsque Thomas le voit, il perd totalement le contrôle de lui même et vaut mieux le retrouver dans ce cas là.

Les paroles du blond eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sur le professeur qui partit lui aussi dans la direction qu'avait pris le Marseillais. Duo passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

- Je pense qu'ils arriveront tous les deux à le retrouver.

- Je pense. Répondit Quatre.

- Dans ce cas, allons chercher des boissons et rassurer les filles.

« « «

De l'autre côté, les filles avaient décidé de bouger quand même un peu. Elles avaient envie d'aller voir la tête des joueurs. Accoudées à la barre juste au dessus, elles regardaient les joueurs, mêlés aux autres furies qui venaient baver devant les beaux basketteurs parce qu'ils l'étaient.

L'équipe favorite était composée, du meneur 1, type afro, des dreads lui tombant dans le dos, de carrure assez forte, il était tout de même imposant contrairement à Heero dans leur équipe. Le 2 et le 6 étaient en symbiose sur le terrain car ils étaient jumeaux, ça devait les aider. Cheveux geais mi long pour les deux, peau pourtant assez pâle, ils étaient nettement plus fluet que le 1. Le 3 contrastait totalement avec les autres, ils avaient les cheveux roux très courts.

Sentant un regard autre que celui de la horde de supporters, le rouquin releva la tête pour croiser le regard noir de Lei. Il donna un petit coup de coude à son voisin qui fit le même mouvement. Les deux jumeaux suivirent bientôt à leur tour et remarquèrent les quatre filles. Le meneur fit un petit signe de la main et Lei répondit avec un grand sourire. Réléna et Siane rougirent quand les deux jumeaux leur firent un charmant sourire tandis que Criss s'amusait de la situation.

Maxime arriva rapidement derrière les filles pour leur faire signe de remonter, apparemment, il y avait un problème. Lei disparu donc traînant avec elle les autres pour rejoindre leur siège. Elles furent alors mises au courrant du léger problème qu'il y avait eu avec l'autre équipe. Lei fronça les sourcils alors que son frère arrivait haletant.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait, mais le professeur est avec Thomas.

- Allons Fei, c'est bon.

Duo but une gorgée de sa canette en faisant comprendre que le match allait bientôt recommencer. Ils se rassirent pour observer.

« « «

Michael avait cherché à pas mal d'endroit mais finalement, il avait trouvé le jeune homme sur la terrasse, isolé dans un coin. Il allait poser un pied lorsque Wufei arriva. Le chinois avait pourtant accepté de le laisser régler le problème lui même et à présent, il avançait doucement pour ne pas effrayer le garçon qui pleurait, accoudé à la rambarde.

- Ça va ?

Michael se maudit pour avoir demandé ça, c'était vraiment stupide. Thomas sursauta mais ne se retourna pas, il ne voulait pas se montrer en train de pleurer devant son professeur. Soupirant, le plus vieux alla s'installer à ses côtés, posant son regard sur le parking juste en dessous d'eux.

- Tu sais, rester tout seul comme ça, ne t'aidera pas à évacuer ce qui te ronge.

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi rester seul ?

Thomas passa sa main sur ses yeux pour essuyer les larmes et soupira.

- Parce que ça fait du bien.

- Je comprends.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux deux avant que Thomas ne se morde la lèvre et ne parle.

- Pardon pour m'être comporté comme ça dans le couloir.

- Tout le monde craque tu sais.

- Oui mais là c'était stupide.

- Ça dépend de ce que tu considères comme stupide.

- Tout. Ma réaction mes paroles. Je devrais montrer de l'indifférence comme me l'a dit Wufei.

- Mais ça fait mal n'est ce pas ?

Thomas hocha de la tête.

- Tu sais je ne comprend peut être pas toute la douleur que tu ressens, mais peut être qu'en parler à quelqu'un de plus vieux te fera du bien. Je ne te force en rien.

Le Marseillais sourit, il aimait vraiment trop son professeur, il avait toujours ses mots tendres pour lui. Toujours à se faire du soucis. Il en avait marre de se cacher de devoir constamment refréner les battements de son cœur. Ça lui faisait mal, si mal.

- C'est mon ex.

Il se rendit compte qu'il venait de parler, qu'une fois que les paroles eurent été dites. Michael fut surpris de ce qu'il venait de dire mais n'ajouta rien.

- Je ne supporte pas de le voir, je ne supporte pas ses paroles crues à mon égard, je ne supporte rien de lui. Il se croit toujours au dessus de tout, au dessus de moi. Je n'étais qu'une jolie poupée pour lui, il a bien joué et à présent, il s'en amuse. Je le hais pour ça, je me hais pour être faible devant lui. J'aimerais pouvoir me montrer fort une seule fois et ne pas fuir devant lui, lui montrer qu'il n'est plus rien pour moi que je suis capable de l'effacer à tout jamais de ma mémoire. Je le hais tellement.

Les larmes s'étaient remises à couler le long de ses joues. Michael se tourna vers lui et avec un petit sourire compatissant, il porta sa main à ses yeux pour les essuyer. Thomas eut un mouvement de recul à ce geste mais ce laissa tout de même faire. La main du professeur tourna le visage triste vers lui.

- Tu sais, cela ne tient qu'à toi de prouver à ce garçon ce que tu vaux. Tu as de l'assurance, tu es un garçon merveilleux Thomas, tu as des amis, tu as un frère qui t'aime. Alors ne pleure plus pour lui.

- Mais j'aimerais pouvoir affronter son regard.

- Il n'y a que toi qui puisses trouver le courage de le faire.

- Je sais.

Thomas ferma les yeux, trouver le courage, et devais trouver cette force en lui pour affronter ce qui se passait autour de lui. Bastian faisait tellement d'effort pour lui, il devait en faire lui aussi. Rouvrant les yeux, Michael put voir briller une flamme de détermination. Thomas prit appui sur la rambarde et posa ses lèvres sur celles du professeur qui resta surpris. Passant un bras autour de son cou, le plus jeune se colla comme il le pouvait contre lui afin de tout donner dans ce baiser.

Il en avait marre de courir à droite puis à gauche. C'était son professeur, mais d'en tous les cas, il avait des sentiments pour lui. A quoi ça servait de continuer à courir et courir encore sans jamais s'arrêter. Il devait faire son choix, et il avait envie de tenter quelque chose avec cette personne qui s'inquiétait tellement pour lui, de faire un pas puis un autre et d'avancer. Après tout, c'était peut être interdit pour un enseignant d'avoir une relation avec un élève, mais était il obligé de le montrer à tout le monde ? Les personnes qu'il aimait le plus le soutenaient alors à quoi bon continuer à fuir.

Le manque d'air les obligea à se séparer, Michael passa rapidement ses bras autour de sa taille pour qu'il ne fuit pas, mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Thomas se serra un peu plus contre lui. Posant sa tête contre son torse en soupirant.

- Est-ce que je peux ?

Michael sourit, et baissa la tête pour déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux, tout en remontant doucement ses bras pour lui caresser le dos.

- J'aimerais énormément.

Souriant, Thomas se laissa complètement aller dans l'étreinte et Michael se surpris à penser que d'un coup, il ne faisait plus du tout attention aux mœurs et qu'il voulait plus que tout, protéger ce garçon et lui donner l'amour qu'il avait à lui offrir.

« « «

Le match termina avec la victoire de l'équipe favorite, remporté avec un écart assez impressionnant. Michael et Thomas étaient revenus pour la fin et Duo n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de laisser naître un petit sourire bête en les voyant. Quatre avait du lui faire comprendre de ne rien dire, ça ne servait à rien de les mettre mal à l'aise, mais en tout cas, ceux qui avaient compris, étaient heureux.

Une fois sur le parking, ce fut le moment pour tout le monde de rentrer. Catherine était déjà dans la voiture en train de démarrer et Trowa s'apprêtait à faire monter tout le monde lorsque la dite équipe arriva. Le meneur numéro 1 en tête suivi de prés par les autres et la horde de fans. Remarquant les filles qu'ils avaient vues lors de la pause, il sourit et se dirigea vers le groupe.

- Alors le match vous a plu ?

Lei se retourna rapidement.

- Oui, bien qu'il n'était pas très compétitif.

L'un des jumeaux souris avant de parler à son tour.

- Cela le sera plus au fur et à mesure que nous affronterons de grandes équipes.

- On ne vous avait jamais vu avant, vous êtes venus encouragé l'autre équipe ? Questionna le frère.

- Non. Répondit Siane.

- Allez les filles, cessez de bavarder, on y va !

Michael passa une tête en souriant aux joueurs. Et Duo arriva tout sourire en passant un bras autour des épaules de Lei.

- Oh, pas bien de sympathiser avec l'ennemi Lei.

- Duo, nous ne sommes pas en guerre.

- Yes, I know. But, tout de même.

- Ennemi ? Demanda le rouquin.

Heero tira Duo en arrière.

- Nous sommes nous aussi en compétition. Fit il d'un ton froid.

- Oh je vois.

- Nous devons d'ailleurs être la seule équipe qui comporte une fille. Continua Duo en souriant à Lei.

- Une équipe de ringard ouais.

Ils se tournèrent en entendant Laurent parler. Duo lui envoya un regard noir mais Heero le retint par le bras. Cependant Lei dans son élan caractériel, enjamba rapidement la distance entre et lui colla un gifle.

- Ça c'est pour ce que tu as fait à Thomas.

Elle lui en colla une seconde qu'il ne put esquiver.

- Et ça c'est pour ce que tu peux dire sur notre équipe.

Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, il fit un pas en arrière.

- Et bien décidément, vous êtes bien protecteur tous les deux.

Wufei rejoignit sa sœur en la voyant s'énerver. Il la tira en arrière pour la caler dans ses bras.

- C'est de famille.

- Je vois ça.

- Hum.

Laurent se tourna vers le meneur de l'autre équipe.

- Je te conseille de ne pas trop te faire de soucis pour cette équipe, ils n'en valent pas la peine et de tout manière seront rapidement éliminés.

- C'est à moi de juger ce que vaut une équipe, pas à toi.

Laurent lui lança un regard noir avant de partir avec le reste de sa troupe, il se retourna tout de même pour parler.

- Chang, tu seras pas toujours là pour le protéger, ni ta sœur d'ailleurs.

Et il partit, Duo fit quelques pas et tira la langue en criant une phrase américaine qu'il fallait mieux pas comprendre. L'un des jumeaux se tourna vers Siane.

- Euh, c'était qui ?

Elle rougit mais répondit.

- Le meneur d'une autre équipe, disons que nous sommes en froid avec eux.

- Je vois ça en effet.

- En tout cas je n'aime pas son état d'esprit. Fit son frère.

- Il se croit juste supérieur aux autres, ce n'est qu'en se faisant mettre au pied du mur qu'il comprendra qu'il n'est pas surpuissant. Ajouta Réléna connaissant parfaitement le sujet dont elle parlait.

- En tout cas, heureux de vous avoir rencontrer, j'espère qu'on pourra s'affronter.

Heero hocha de la tête et serra la main du meneur.

- Faites vos preuves.

- Pas de soucis. Dit Lei avec force et conviction.

Michael était heureux de voir son équipe en si bon terme avec l'autre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Thomas qui était assis dans la voiture et ne voulait pas être mêlé à tout ça. La voix de Laurent l'avait considérablement refroidi. Wufei monta ensuite rapidement dans la voiture suivi par Christopher. Sébastien et Maxime rentraient de leur côté et les filles de même. Les voitures démarrèrent et chacun partit de son côté.

« « «

Thomas ouvrit la porte de la maison et laissa entrer Wufei. Michael venait de les déposer avant de raccompagner Christopher chez lui. Une fois assis, Thomas sourit.

- Je me suis lancé, j'ai décidé de cesser de courir.

- Tu sais que je ne t'enfoncerai pas dans ce choix.

- Je sais. Je vais prendre sur moi et tout faire pour me reprendre. Je dois être plus fort.

Wufei sourit et tendit la main, Thomas vint poser la sienne dessus.

- Je l'aime, il m'aime. Nous tenterons de construire quelque chose à deux.

- Ce sont les paroles que j'attendais depuis longtemps venant de toi.

- Merci Wufei.

« « «

- Alors tu vois, ça c'est plutôt bien passé.

- Oui c'est vrai.

Lei, Réléna, Siane et Criss marchaient tranquillement dans la rue pour aller au salon de thé. Arrivées devant la porte, elle se tourna vers les filles.

- Vous voulez prendre un thé.

- Avec plaisir.

Elles entrèrent et s'installèrent, le salon de thé était fermé pour la journée. C'est donc dans une ambiance amicale que les quatre filles commencèrent à discuter.

« « «

La voiture roulait tranquillement et après un long silence, Trowa se tourna pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi un certain natté n'était pas entrain de hurler. Il fut surpris de le trouver complètement lové contre Heero endormi.

- C'est apaisant quand il dort n'est ce pas ? Sourit Quatre.

- Moins bruyant. Rit Catherine.

Heero passa une main le long de la joue de son petit ami.

- Il n'a pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière et je crois que l'altercation et le match l'ont un peu fatigué.

- C'est vrai que Duo est toujours actif du fait qu'il observe vraiment tout.

- Oui, c'est l'une de ses qualités, le sens de l'observation.

Quatre reportant son regard sur la fenêtre.

- Au fait vous pensez quoi de Réléna.

- Elle a changé. Répondit Heero.

- Plus calme. Oui.

- Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle et Siane ont repéré toutes les deux quelqu'un. Ajouta Trowa.

Le petit blond sourit.

- Oui, cela ne va pas être simple.

« « «

Catherine se gara juste devant chez les Yui. Heero réveilla doucement l'endormi qui bailla et quitta la voiture complètement au radar. Le japonais remercia tout le monde avant de guider son petit ami vers la maison.

- Dis Hee-chan, tu m'aimes ?

- Baka.

- Et ça veut dire ?

- Hai.

Duo sourit avant de se laisser conduire jusqu'à la porte. Le brun eut juste le temps de l'ouvrir que Kaoru se rua sur Duo.

- Téléphone pour toi.

A la masse, le natté prit le combiné.

- 'lo !

- Duo, Faut qu'on parle.

La voix lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

**A suivre…**

**Yami** : Chapitre vaincu.

**Duo** : Je n'y crois pas, je n'y crois pas.

**Aku** : Moi non plus.

**Yami** : Tsss tout de suite les grands mots !

**Quatre** : Avoue qu'ils ont raison.

**Yami** : Et alors.

**Thomas** : Je suis maqué.

**Aku** : Ouais enfin.

**Wufei** : Et moi dans la merde.

**Yami** : Meu non.

**Aku** : Fin bon, voici donc la fin du chapitre. Avez-vous aimé malgré les délais ?

**Blabla de l'auteur :**

Voila donc le chapitre, nettement plus long que les autres…Le prochain chapitre ne prendra pas autant de temps, ça je peux vous le garantir vu que le plan est déjà fait pour le chapitre suivant et qu'il reste donc plus qu'à le taper, seulement, nous allons updater les autres ffics gundam avant.

Sachez en tout cas que votre soutien est le bienvenu parce que nous en avons besoin en ce moment, c'est un peu la galère de partout.

Je rappelle que nous avons un blog pour vous tenir au courant de ce qui se passe au niveau de nos écrits.

MIFFI à tous les lecteurs qui prennent le temps de laisser un mot, de nous encourager à la suite et de supporter nos délais.

**KISU.**


	25. Tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prév

**Shinigami's pop**

**Note des auteurs : **Kiouuuuu ! Et voila le chapitre 24 de Shinigami's pop. Ce n'est pas un rêve, il est bien là, en ligne. Il fut dur à taper, pourtant se passe pas grand-chose, enfin, si parce qu'il prépare ce qui va suivre. Donc on espère qu'il vous plaira.

Le prochain chapitre devrait mettre du temps à arriver, pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que la rédaction de deux chansons doit être faite et que ce n'est vraiment pas simple. Donc miffi d'avance de votre patience légendaire, vu le temps qu'on met pour un chapitre de n'importe quel ffic.

**Disclamers** : Tous les personnages appartenant au monde de Gungam W ne nous appartiennent pas, pour ce qui est de l'histoire et des autres persos, si.

**PS** : Ceci est un Slash Yaoi/Yuri/Hétéro/Inceste.

MIFFI à ma 'Tite Boub-chan de corriger ce chapitre ! je t'en prie c'est un plaisir

Miffi a tous les lecteurs pour leurs petits mots.

Voila en espérant que vous passerez un bon moment.

**Chapitre 24 : Tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu. **

- 'lo !

- _Duo, Faut qu'on parle._

La voix lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

- _Il faut impérativement que tu rentres à New york d'ici deux jours._

Le châtain arqua un sourcil avant de regarder autour de lui pour voir s'il était bien seul. Il repéra Heero qui entrait dans le salon mené par Kaoru. Il remercia intérieurement la jeune femme.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- _Il faut que nous parlions._

- Et nous ne pouvons pas parler comme ça, au téléphone.

- _Non._

- Mais…

- _Duo, j'aimerais ne pas avoir à me répéter. Je t'ai permis de prendre ta pause mais tu m'as promis quelque chose en échange._

Duo soupira et laissa son regard errer sur le mur juste en face de lui.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- _Alors tu me dis quand tu veux partir que je vienne te chercher._

- Lundi chez les Yui vers 10h, si tu arrives à te faire discret bien sûr.

- _Pas de problème._

- Je serai donc prêt.

Il raccrocha le téléphone et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il était mal. Que lui voulait on pour qu'il soit encore obligé de rentrer sur New York et surtout que Jack ne puisse lui dire par le moyen de communication le plus simple. Il délaissa le couloir pour monter l'escalier et aller dans sa chambre. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, Heero et sa mère sortirent une tête du salon. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il était directement monté. Le brun regarda Kaoru avant d'amorcer un geste pour aller voir son petit ami. Elle lui attrapa le bras et lui fit un signe négatif de la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait sûrement besoin d'être seul. Elle partit en direction de la cuisine. Heero resta en arrière sentant que sa mère connaissait quelque chose que lui ne savait pas. Il la suivit et s'assit sur un tabouret.

- Dôshite ?

- S'il n'est pas venu nous voir, c'est qu'il avait ses raisons.

- Demo…

- Heero, je sais ce que tu ressens pour lui. Mais tu sais, en quelques mois, tu ne peux pas tout connaître de lui.

Il soupira avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour les rendre encore plus en bataille.

- Je sais mais j'ai tendance à oublier qu'il n'est pas d'ici.

- C'est parce que tu l'aimes.

Kaoru lui donna une petite pichenette sur le nez avant de se tourner vers la cuisinière.

- Alors alors, que vais-je vous faire à dîner ?

- Tant que tu ne fais pas tout cramer.

- Parce que moi, monsieur Heero Yui, je t'ai déjà fait cramer un repas ?

Heero se mit à rire avant d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait dans le frigidaire. Kaoru profita de l'inattention de son fils pour jeter un coup d'œil vers la porte. Elle avait reconnu la voix de son manager au téléphone, elle savait que cela ne présageait rien de bon. A même pas quelques semaines des vacances d'hiver, cet appel n'était pas un bon présage pour Duo.

Dans sa chambre, Duo s'était étalé sur son lit et fixait sans vraiment le voir son plafond, une main sous sa tête, il réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer. Lundi, il rentrerait à New York mais quand pourrait il ensuite revenir chez les Yui ? Il allait devoir laisser Heero ici. Sa main vint se poser sur sa poitrine, il allait devoir lui mentir une fois de plus.

Chassant cette idée de sa tête, il se leva pour aller s'installer devant son ordinateur. Il avait besoin de faire de la musique, de se perdre dans les notes et les paroles qui lui passait dans la tête. Etre dans un monde rien qu'à lui, où personne ne pouvait entrer.

¤

Il devait être aux alentours de neuf heure du soir lorsque le téléphone sonna. Bastian qui se trouvait sous la douche ouvrit le bâtant et hurla à son frère de décrocher. C'est donc un Thomas très peu motivé qui alla prendre l'appel. S'attendant à entendre la voix de sa mère, il répondit de manière assez peu enthousiaste.

- Et bien, je dois prendre ça pour moi ou parce que tu t'attendais à avoir quelqu'un d'autre.

Le visage du Marseillais devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et il se mit à balbutier avant de se donner une claque et de se reprendre.

- Non…c'est que…pardon.

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre de l'autre côté et Thomas se sentit s'enterrer dans le sol.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Mais si, je pensais que c'était ma mère. Pardon.

- L'excuse est acceptée. Sinon tu es libre demain ?

- Que ?

Thomas ne pensait pas du tout avoir entendu ce qu'il fallait.

- Je me répète, est tu libre demain, dans les environs de trois heures.

- C'est que…

- C'est pour t'emmener quelque part.

- Oui…Oui bien sûr je suis libre, il n'y a pas de problème.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je passe te prendre demain à trois heures chez toi.

- D'accord.

- Prend une tenue qui ne craint rien. Bonne soirée.

Michael raccrocha et il fallut que son frère descende une serviette autour de la taille pour demander qui avait appelé pour le faire sortir de son hébétement. Car Thomas avait toujours le combiné en main et le bruit indiquant que la ligne avait été interrompue résonnait dans le salon.

- Alors c'était ?

Thomas reposa l'appareil rapidement en rougissant.

- Oh je vois, ce devait être ce gentil professeur que j'ai rencontré encore aujourd'hui devant le gymnase.

Bastian se délecta de l'état de son frère qui de nouveau n'avait qu'une envie se terrer dans un coin pour ne plus rien entendre. Pourtant lorsqu'il revint avec une canette à la main, il était toujours là, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le plus vieux avisa le comportement et tira alors Thomas jusqu'au fauteuil.

- Raconte tout à ton grand frère préféré.

- C'est que…je…

- Allons allons depuis quand est ce que tu balbuties devant moi. Tu n'as pas dû le faire depuis que tu as fini de porter des couches-culottes.

Thomas croisa les bras et lui tira la langue dans un geste très puéril. Bastian émit un petit rire et la tension descendit rapidement. Il remerciait vraiment son frère pour être capable de le décoincer aussi rapidement, il avait toujours une petite phrase pour l'aider à se sentir mieux. Il l'adorait pour ça. Pour sa gentillesse, pour toujours être présent. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi celui qu'il aimait ne voyait pas à quel point il était formidable.

- C'était bien Michael.

- Je le savais, je suis le meilleur.

- Tssss, tais toi donc un peu.

Bastian se reçu un coussin en pleine figure alors qu'il riait.

- Il veut qu'on sorte demain à trois heures, il veut m'emmener quelque part.

- Rooo vraiment. Mon 'tit frère va sortir. Fait attention à toi…

- Abruti.

- Je rigole. Tu ne me demandes quand même pas la permission pour y aller.

- Non, c'est juste que…

- Tu as un peu peur de te retrouver seul en sa compagnie.

- Oui.

- Tu sais quoi ?

Thomas regarda son frère et le trouva d'un coup bien sérieux.

- Je n'ai rien contre Michael, c'est quelqu'un de vraiment gentil et surtout, il sait parfaitement ce qu'il faut faire où et quand. Il ne fera pas de gestes déplacés pour t'obliger à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. Il a l'air de vouloir prendre son temps avec toi. Ça se lit dans ses yeux lorsqu'il te regarde, tu es quelqu'un de précieux pour lui. Alors n'ai pas peur de lui. Il ne veut pas te blesser.

- Merci.

Le plus jeune se leva et vint se lover dans les bras de son grand frère. Bastian s'amusa de sa réaction mais il était heureux de voir que son frère ne s'éloignait pas de lui et qu'il avait toujours besoin de lui. Si jamais il n'avait plus besoin de lui, alors il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait, il était sa seule attache encore dans ce monde. Il l'avait dit à son meilleur ami, s'il n'existait pas là, il ne savait pas s'il serait encore là, lui.

¤

Duo ne sortit de sa chambre que lorsqu'on l'en évacua pour le repas. Heero était venu le chercher avec un visage neutre. Sa mère lui avait demandé de ne pas mettre les pieds dans le plat et lorsqu'il avait vu son petit ami le nez dans sa musique, il avait compris, que oui, il allait s'y prendre avec des pincettes. Duo descendit comme un automate jusqu'à la cuisine et s'y attabla. Kaoru lança alors la conversation sur quelque chose de banal : le match qui avait eu lieu aujourd'hui. Ils parlèrent donc de l'équipe, des changements de Réléna, et puis de l'autre équipe que Duo ne supportait pas. Heero quitta le repas pour aller se doucher et Duo resta seul avec Kaoru, ce qu'il attendait un peu.

Lorsque la jeune femme eut terminé de ranger le tout dans la machine-à-laver, elle se tourna vers lui le regard inquiet.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Oui.

- C'était ton manager ?

- Oui.

Kaoru tira l'un des petits tabourets et s'installa en face du châtain, lui prenant les mains.

- Que voulait il ?

- Que je rentre à New York mais il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi et c'est ce qui m'inquiète.

- Je suis sûre que c'est encore quelque chose comme la dernière fois.

- Non, il me l'aurait dit si ce n'était que des formalités. Je ne veux pas rentrer, je ne veux pas vous laisser, je ne veux pas devoir mentir encore à Heero.

- Mais tu as peur.

Duo hocha la tête et soupira.

- C'est si compliqué. Je voulais partir pour me sentir mieux, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais, mais je sais que ça va se terminer. Parce que Duo est Shinigami. Parce que Shinigami n'a pas de vie.

- Mais Duo en a une. Tu sais, tu es un garçon époustouflant. Je ne voyais Shinigami que comme une idole, un mec dragueur mais dieu qu'il chante bien ! Mais en fait, sous cette couche de maquillage, il y a Duo, un garçon au cœur d'or, qui n'a pas dû avoir la vie facile et donne tout dans la musique.

Le sourire de Kaoru ainsi que ses paroles lui redonnèrent espoir.

- Merci.

- Mais je suis là pour ça, tant que tu es ici, je suis ta maman et je me dois d'être là pour toi.

Duo sourit à son tour. Il se leva et vint la serrer dans ses bras. Il aimait la douceur de ses bras et de cette étreinte maternelle. Il était vraiment bien tombé.

Lorsque Duo quitta Kaoru après lui avoir dit qu'il partait lundi, il passa dans la salle de bain pour se laver. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre qu'il tomba sur Heero qui s'était installé, un bras sous sa tête. Il la releva lorsque son petit ami entra. Duo lui fit un petit sourire, il savait très bien qu'il devait le mettre au courant. Il s'installa en tailleur au bout du lit et ancra son regard dans ceux de son japonais.

- Hee-chan…

Heero se releva totalement et attrapa le bras du châtain qui tomba en avant contre son torse. Il le tenait fort et ne comptait pas le laisser partir. Comprenant bien ce que faisait l'asiatique, il sourit et fermant les yeux, il resta ainsi.

- Tu sais Duo, je ne sais pas tout de toi, mais je ne t'en voudrais pas d'avoir des secrets dont tu ne veux pas me parler.

- Non c'est juste que…

- Duo, je t'aime. J'aimerais te connaître tout entier, savoir tout de ta vie. Mais nous ne nous connaissons que depuis peu et je veux prendre le temps de te découvrir.

Il déposa un baiser dans sa longue chevelure avant d'y glisser ses doigts.

- Alors s'il te plait, lorsque tu as un souci, viens m'en parler sans avoir peur. D'accord.

Un mouvement de tête lui confirma que ses paroles avaient bien été entendues. Ils savourèrent ainsi quelques instants l'étreinte l'un de l'autre, puis Duo se releva sur ses coudes pour embrasser Heero sur la bouche.

- Je vais devoir rentrer à New York, lundi.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Pas grand-chose, c'est juste…Solo, il est pas bien…

- D'accord je comprends.

Duo mit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du brun et se retint de pleurer. Il lui avait menti. Lui qui disait qu'il ne mentait jamais. Il avait inventé quelque chose d'aussi gros pour se déculpabiliser auprès de son petit ami. Heero le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras pensant qu'il avait besoin de réconfort. Mais Duo lui, s'en voulait. Il ne savait pas ce que Jack voulait, mais il avait intérêt à ce que ça soit vraiment très important pour lui faire faire ce genre de chose. A force de ruminer, il s'endormit dans sa position. Heero ne voulant pas le réveiller, passa le reste de la nuit avec lui.

¤

Un coup de klaxon se fit entendre dans la rue et Bastian entendit un grand boom dans les escaliers. Il passa une tête hors de sa chambre pour voir son frère se relever en s'aidant de la rambarde, prendre ses baskets et ses clés sur le buffet.

- J'y vais.

- Soit moins stressé 'tit frère.

- Roo ça va.

La porte se referma et Thomas vêtu d'un pantalon simple militaire et d'un pull kaki se dirigea vers la moto de son professeur. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et lui donna un casque. Il monta derrière lui et ils partirent rapidement. De la fenêtre du premier étage, Bastian regarda son frère partir pour son rendez-vous. Il allait passer son après-midi tout seul chez lui. Il allait retourner à ses affaires lorsque le téléphone sonna. Il dévala à son tour les escaliers et décrocha essoufflé.

- _Monsieur Lera?_

- Oui ?

- _Ici monsieur Treize Kushrenada. Pourriez vous venir au bureau d'ici une petite heure ?_

- Pourquoi ?

- _Un problème sur l'un des dossiers et il n'y a que vous pour la corriger._

- Tout de suite alors.

- _Au revoir._

- Au revoir monsieur.

Bastian raccrocha le téléphone le visage rempli d'incompréhension. Son patron venait de lui téléphoner pour lui demander de passer au bureau un dimanche car il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider à régler le problème. Il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas plutôt appelé Miss Une. C'est donc la tête pleine de question qu'il partit se préparer.

En attendant, Thomas à l'arrière de la moto essayait de comprendre où le menait son professeur. La vitesse ne lui permettait pas de se détacher de son dos mais il ne se plaignait pas, la sensation était agréable. Il se souvenait de l'état dans lequel il était ce matin. Il n'avait dormi que parce que son frère avait voulu boire pour fêter le fait qu'il se soit enfin déclaré. Du coup c'était complètement bourré qu'ils s'étaient endormis l'un sur l'autre. Le réveil avait été difficile, la gueule de bois pour les deux et surtout un bon remède contre avec une bonne douche froide pour requinquer tout le monde.

Et puis l'heure avait approché et puis il s'était excité, il ne savait pas quoi mettre, il courrait partout, son frère riait dans un coin devant son attitude de collégienne. Mais c'est comme ça qu'il se sentait vraiment jeune par rapport à son professeur qui pourtant n'était guère plus vieux que son frère mais il était tout de même plus âgé que lui.

Et à présent, il était là. Une bonne demi heure plus tard, la moto se stoppa et le conducteur fit comprendre qu'il pouvait descendre. Thomas retira alors son casque et écarquilla les yeux. Il se trouvait près d'un immense terrain de basket plein air.

- Alors ça te plait ?

- C'est, où est on ?

- C'est le terrain du club du père de mon meilleur ami. Il me le laisse toujours le dimanche après midi.

- Wouaaa.

Michael savoura l'expression du marseillais et sortit un ballon de son coffre. Il rejoignit le terrain en faisant des dribles et mit un panier. Thomas le regarda faire en ne comprenant pas pourquoi il n'avait pas continué dans le basket au lieu de devenir professeur de sport dans une école. Le plus âgé lui fit un signe de la main et il le rejoignit.

L'après midi fut fort agréable pour les deux qui s'amusèrent assez, ils firent des dribles, des passes, des paniers sans jamais se lasser. Michael apprenait quelques trucs au plus jeune qui écoutait avec intérêt. Il n'avait jamais passé une aussi bonne demi journée. Fatigué, il finit par tomber en arrière sur le sol alors que le ballon rebondissait après un dernier panier. Une ombre vint obscurcir son visage et il sentit deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Il fut surpris mais le contact était doux. Il ouvrit les yeux lorsque le baiser fut terminé, il tomba dans les prunelles de Michael.

- Tu es vraiment adorable.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Bougonna t il pour la forme.

- Si, c'est vrai.

Il redéposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'aller faire quelques paniers. Thomas se redressa et le regarda faire. C'était vraiment un bon moment, il espérait que pour son frère ça allait.

¤

Bastian lança la dernière impression de son ordinateur en soupirant. Il avait du revoir la totalité du dossier et ça lui avait pris pratiquement deux bonnes heures. Il ferma les yeux s'étirant avant de se relaxer sur son siège. Une présence le fit sursauter et ouvrir les yeux. Son patron regardait son écran à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Vous avez fait du bon travail, comme toujours monsieur Lera.

- Merci.

Il se leva et alla récupérer le paquet de feuilles sous le regard de son patron. Il les rangea correctement, les mit dans le dossier avant de noter le nom exact de son contenu et de l'apporter au directeur. Celui-ci prit le tout et le feuilleta avant d'aller apposer son tampon dessus. Bastian en profita pour le regarder faire, il avait de la classe, il ne pouvait que l'avouer. Une démarche sensuelle, des gestes aristocratiques, et une grande élégance. Il ne savait plus ce qui lui avait fait tomber amoureux de lui, mais tout en lui l'attirait. Tout comme son caractère perfectionniste mais en même temps calculateur. C'était un patron qui se montrait exigeant et qui savait comment garder ses hommes sous sa main. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça, que peu de gens s'amusaient à désobéir. Il hocha de la tête en pensant à ça et commença à ranger toutes ses affaires. Il était tellement dans ses pensées, qu'il ne l'entendit pas revenir.

- Je vous remercie de vous êtres déplacé.

- Ce n'est rien, j'étais seul cet après-midi.

- Votre jeune frère n'était pas avec vous ?

- Non, il est sorti.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas, cela ne vous dérangera pas si je vous invite à prendre un verre en face.

Bastian eut dû mal à assimiler ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Le patron, celui pour qui son cœur n'arrêtait pas de battre depuis un moment, l'invitait à boire un verre.

- A moins que vous ayez autre chose de prévu, ce que je comprendrais parfaitement.

- Non…non non…mon frère ne rentre pas tout de suite alors…

- Dans ce cas, je prends ma veste et je vous rejoins à l'ascenseur.

Treize partit et Bastian resta là sans vraiment assimiler ce qui lui arrivait. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était déjà un pas. Il se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires et d'aller à l'ascenseur. Là, son patron le rejoignit et ils se rendirent à la brasserie en face du bureau. Le trajet se passa dans le silence et ils s'installèrent tranquillement. Ils commandèrent et une sorte de tension plana au dessus d'eux. Ce que Treize fit tomber en abordant des sujets simples concernant le travail. Puis une demi heure plus tard, il posa la question fatidique.

- Pourquoi n'être jamais venu me voir pour vous plaindre des problèmes que vous avez avec Miss Une ?

- C'est…comment ?

- Je ne suis pas aveugle, ce n'est pas parce que je ne dis rien que j'entends rien des bruits qui courent.

Bastian sirota sa menthe à l'eau sans savoir où se mettre.

- Je lui toucherai quelques mots à votre sujet.

- Non !

Treize arqua un sourcil en voyant la réponse plutôt précipitée de son employé. Voyant qu'il venait de réagir trop brusquement, Bastian baissa la tête pour éviter le regard de son patron.

- Excusez moi, je ne veux pas avoir de problème en plus.

- Mais vous n'en aurez pas.

Bastian le regarda sceptique. Puis son patron lui fit un petit sourire avant de commander un nouveau café. La discussion repartit alors sur de nouvelles bases et regardant l'heure, Bastian dut prendre congé. Il paya son verre et chercha sa clé de moto dans sa poche. Il jura et son patron se tourna vers lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- J'ai juste oublié quelque chose au bureau.

- Si ça ne peut pas attendre demain, je vais vous ouvrir.

- Et bien…Ce sont mes clés de moto.

Treize sortit ses clés et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le bâtiment. Il lui ouvrit et ils prirent de nouveau l'ascenseur ensemble. Bastian se sentait bête d'avoir oublié ses clés et puis se retrouver dans un compartiment étroit en compagnie de son patron le mettait mal à l'aise. Il sauta pratiquement de l'ascenseur pour récupérer ses clés sur son bureau. Il revint rapidement pour ne pas le faire attendre et le chemin se fit en sens inverse. Treize n'était pas dupe, il avait bien senti le malaise de son employé en sa présence et mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à percevoir le pourquoi du comment. C'est pour cela qu'il l'avait fait revenir un dimanche. Ils étaient seuls et il espérait pouvoir comprendre. Il avait tout essayé, et il ne restait qu'une chose. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au rez-de-chaussée et les portes allaient s'ouvrir mais Treize appuya sur le bouton pour qu'elles restent fermées. Bastian se tourna vers lui sans comprendre mais se trouva acculé contre la paroi.

- Je pense avoir compris pourquoi vous êtes si timide avec moi.

- Je…

- J'avais imaginé beaucoup de scénarios, mais pas celui là.

- Que…

Il ne put ajouter quoi que ce soit que ses lèvres se retrouvaient scellées par les siennes. Il ouvrit de grands yeux ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une main bien trop intéressée tenta de s'insinuer sous sa chemise qu'il réagit. Sa main partit toute seule, il actionna le bouton et sauta hors de l'ascenseur sans un regard en arrière. Il enfourcha sa moto et disparut au coin de la rue, les larmes aux yeux.

¤

Lorsque Thomas rentra en ce dimanche soir, un sourire béat ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Michael le déposa devant chez lui, le Marseillais descendit de la moto et regarda son professeur retirer son casque.

- C'était une très bonne journée, merci.

- Non merci à toi d'avoir bien voulu venir.

Ils se sourirent puis Thomas se tourna vers chez lui. Tout était noir. Pourtant son frère aurait du être là.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Michael avait bien vu une ombre passer sur le visage de son petit ami.

- Je ne sais pas, Bastian aurait dû être là, et pourtant, tout est noir.

Voyant le doute et un petit peu la peur s'installer dans les prunelles de l'adolescent, il descendit de sa moto pour la ranger sur le côté. Thomas le regarda faire avant de relever un sourcil.

- Je t'accompagne.

Il hocha la tête et passa devant, sortant les clés de sa poche. Il en mit une dans la serrure, mais lorsqu'il voulu tourner, il remarqua que la porte était ouverte. Il retira la clé avant de la mettre dans sa poche et actionna la poigné. Doutant sérieusement de l'état de son frère qui refermait toujours la porte derrière lui, il pénétra doucement dans le couloir sombre.

- Bastian ?

Pas de réponse, tout était relativement très silencieux. Michael derrière lui alluma la lumière et il referma la porte dans son dos.

- Bastian ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Il retira son manteau avant d'entrer dans le salon. Il alluma la petite lampe et haussa un sourcil en entendant un bruit de respiration. Il s'avança et son pied rencontra quelque chose au sol. Il se baissa pour ramasser le cadavre d'une bouteille d'alcool plutôt fort. Ses pas s'accélérèrent aussitôt pour franchir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du canapé du salon. Il se stoppa net en voyant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Michael le rejoignit et passa une main dans ses cheveux, il était mal à l'aise d'assister à cette scène dont il n'était qu'un élément extérieur.

- Bastian.

Thomas se rua sur son frère qui était avachi sur le canapé, sur le côté, endormi, deux cadavres de bouteilles autour de lui et une à moitié vide dans sa main. Alors qu'il tentait de le réveiller, il fit tomber la bouteille qui se déversa sur le sol. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça, son frère était dans un bien piteux état. Ce n'était pas normal pour lui, un dimanche. Voyant qu'il ne se réveillait pas, il se retourna vers son professeur, le regard complètement perdu.

- Où est sa chambre ?

- A l'étage, mais…

- Va préparer des glaçons et du jus de citron.

Thomas obéit alors que son petit ami prenait apparemment les choses en main. Il se rendit dans la cuisine à la recherche de citron. Il en trouva un dans le frigo, un autre dans l'arrière cuisine. Mais même ces deux là pressés, il ne savait pas si ça suffirait. Il sortit de la cuisine pour trouver Michael, tentant de monter les escaliers avec son frère. Il lui avait passé le bras sur ses épaules et essayait de maintenir un certain équilibre.

- Je reviens.

La porte claqua et il se rendit en courrant chez ses voisins. Il tambourina à la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur une vielle dame, un chat dans ses bras. Son regard agacé se changea pour un plus tendre à la vue de son jeune voisin.

- Oh Thomas, que me vaut ta visite.

- Est-ce que vous auriez un citron ?

- Un citron ?

- Oui un citron.

Devant l'air affolé du plus jeune elle posa son chat au sol avant de lui demander de patienter quelques secondes pour aller voir ça. Elle revint rapidement avec deux citrons dans les mains.

- Est-ce que cela suffisant ?

- Oui, merci beaucoup.

- Puis je être indiscrète et te demander pourquoi c'est ?

Thomas se mordit la lèvre. Cette voisine était celle qui s'occupait d'eux lorsque ses parents étaient absents lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore prendre soin d'eux tout seul.

- Bastian a trop bu et il s'est endormi.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Non c'est bon, un ami m'aide.

- Dans ce cas, n'hésite pas si tu as besoin de moi.

- Merci beaucoup.

Il lui offrit un grand sourire avant de disparaître chez lui. Il prépara rapidement le jus et monta le verre à la main dans la chambre de son frère. Il le trouva allongé dans son lit, ses chaussures au sol, sa chemise légèrement ouverte. Michael avait un linge humide à la main et une bassine d'eau à ses pieds. I  
Thomas fut vraiment rassuré d'être en sa compagnie, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait seul, devant tout ça. Il tendit le verre à Michael qui sourit et se pencha au dessus du grand frère. Il le posa sur la table avant de relever légèrement le corps endormit. Il lui pinça ensuite le nez et pour respirer Bastian fut bien obligé d'ouvrir la bouche. Michael en profita pour lui faire boire un peu du jus. L'effet fut rapide. Il se mit à tousser et serrer les poings. Le professeur réitéra son geste et cette fois ci, les deux prunelles s'ouvrirent. Il sourit en posant le verre sur la table et reculer. Thomas se jeta sur son frère soulagé.

- Bastian, tu m'as fait peur.

Le plus vieux était apparemment totalement à côté de la plaque. Il posa sa main sur son front. Un énorme mal de tête se profilait et il avait du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Il posa ensuite ses yeux sur son frère puis sur le professeur.

- Je vais vous laisser.

Thomas releva la tête et lui fit un petit sourire. Il s'apprêta à quitter la chambre mais l'adolescent le rattrapa et le raccompagna. Une fois devant la porte il le remercia chaleureusement. Ils s'embrassèrent puis se quittèrent pour de bon. Thomas referma la porte derrière lui et tourna la clé dedans afin de ne pas être dérangé. Il remonta ensuite rapidement dans la chambre de son frère pour le voir, le visage ruisselant de larme. Il venait de se souvenir du pourquoi de son état dépravé.  
Une main douce se posa sur son épaule, puis vint s'installer sur ses genoux pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, et Thomas le sentit se rendormir dans ses bras. Il le rallongea et le veilla quelques minutes avant de descendre préparer un petit truc à manger.

Le téléphone sonna alors et il décrocha.

- _C'est Michael._

- Ah…ça va ?

- _C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question._

- Oui, ça va, enfin, il s'est rendormi.

- _Prépare lui quelque chose de chaud et qu'il boive la fin de son jus de citron._

- D'accord.

- _Tu es sûr que ça va._

Thomas sourit alors qu'il essuyait une larme de soulagement qui coulait le long de sa joue.

- Oui, oui. Merci.

- _Mais de rien. A demain._

- A demain.

- _Je t'embrasse Thomas._

- Moi aussi.

Et à l'autre bout, on raccrocha. Il était rassuré de voir que son petit ami prenait de ses nouvelles. Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer un plat chaud que Bastian affectionnait particulièrement. Il n'était pas très bon cuisinier, mais n'était pas incapable non plus. Lorsque le tout fut prêt, il fut surpris de voir Bastian entrer dans la cuisine, son verre vide à la main. Il devait connaître lui aussi ce remède efficace. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise et une assiette fumante apparue devant ses yeux. Il sourit avant de remercier son frère. Le repas se passa dans un silence assez angoissant où personne n'osa dire un mot. Lorsqu'enfin Thomas voulu poser la question qui lui démangeait, Bastian le devança.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

- Tu m'as fait peur.

- Je sais. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans cet état.

- Ce n'est pas grave ça. Mais tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu tomber dans un coma éthylique ?

- Je tiens l'alcool.

- Vraiment. C'est donc pour ça qu'on t'a retrouvé allongé dans le canapé, endormi, ta température ayant commencé à baisser dangereusement.

- J'étais fatigué.

Voyant qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas admettre le fait que ça aurait pu être vraiment grave, Thomas frappa de ses deux poings sur la table, faisant sauter les verres.

- Après tout, je me fiche de tes excuses. Est-ce que tu as pensé à moi ?

- Je…

- Non. Si Michael n'avait pas été là, qu'est ce que j'aurais fait moi ? J'aurais paniqué, c'est certain. Mais ensuite ?

Bastian baissa la tête, en rentrant il n'avait pas pensé à tout ça. Pour lui, n'était resté que le baiser de son patron et le fait qu'il lui avait relativement mis sa main dans la figure.

- Je suis désolé Thomas, vraiment.

Le voyant tout penaud, il fit le tour de la table pour venir le serrer dans ses bras.

- Promets moi de ne plus jamais recommencer ça.

Il hocha la tête et ils restèrent comme ça, dans le silence de la cuisine.

¤

Lorsque Duo se réveilla en ce lundi matin, il était bien au chaud et confortablement installé. Il reconnu rapidement la présence d'Heero à ses côtés. Il tenta de se souvenir de la raison de la présence du jeune homme et fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas été très bien hier soir à cause de ce fichu coup de fil et du fait qu'il partait le lendemain. Et il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il voulait pour le forcer à rentrer à New York.

Sortant délicatement des bras du métis, il se pencha pour lui voler un baiser. Il se tira ensuite du lit pour se rendre aux toilettes. C'est là qu'il avisa de l'heure. Il était vraiment tôt. Il revint vers la chambre, mais alors qu'il allait pousser la porte pour rejoindre Heero, il entendit du bruit en bas.

Il descendit pour trouver Kaoru avachit devant la télévision presque sur le départ. Elle tourna la tête en sentant la présence de quelqu'un dans son dos.

- Ah bonjour Duo-chan.

- Bonjour Kaoru.

- Tu es bien matinal.

- Toilette. Sourit Duo avant de poser ses yeux sur l'écran de télé.

Kaoru sourit en le voyant faire et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je m'occupe, je m'en vais dans un quart d'heure, alors autant passer le temps.

- Vous regardez souvent les émissions de musique.

- Oui, j'aime beaucoup ça.

Duo sourit avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Moi aussi.

- C'est un peu normal.

- Un peu. Dans les émissions, c'est surtout les artistes que j'apprécie. Je n'écoute par contre pas trop les commentaires qu'on fait sur eux.

- Les médias, c'est la phobie des artistes.

- En effet.

Duo remit une de ses mèches dans son dos avant de soupirer.

- Ils ne racontent pas le quart de vérité et se nourrissent du moindre petit truc croustillant.

- Tu ne les aimes vraiment pas. Pourtant tu as fait plusieurs émissions.

- Disons que je n'avais pas trop le choix.

Kaoru sourit avant de monter un peu le son lorsqu'une jeune fille monta sur scène pour chanter son dernier tube. Duo tordit le nez alors qu'elle entamait pour la seconde fois le refrain.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Pas vraiment, elle ne chante même pas.

- A quoi le vois tu ?

- Ses lèvres.

Elle sourit de plus en plus en remarquant à son tour qu'en effet, les paroles étaient légèrement décalées par rapport aux mouvements de la bouche. Ils continuèrent à regarder tous les deux l'émission en discutant des chanteurs qui passaient. Tantôt Duo critiquait, tantôt il écoutait simplement la musique. Kaoru comprit alors pourquoi il faisait lui-même les textes et les mélodies. Il savait écouter. Il arrivait à percer le moindre défaut dans une chanson et à apprécier lorsque la personne avait vraiment du talent.

- C'est instructif de regarder ce genre d'émission avec toi.

- Ah désolé, c'est une habitude que j'ai pris avec Solo et Hilde.

- Mais ce n'est pas dérangeant du tout, on voit que tu aimes vraiment ton métier.

Une petite teinte rouge apparue sur ses joues alors qu'il se mettait à enrouler une de ses mèches châtain autour de son doigt.

- C'est vrai. La scène, le public, créer des chansons. C'est une sorte de passion.

- Et c'est bien d'en avoir une. Il en faut une pour chacun d'entre nous, c'est ce qui nous permet d'avancer.

- Oui.

Une musique bien connue les fit tourner la tête vers la télévision. Duo se vit alors sur scène puis suivit par d'autres groupes qu'il connaissait de nom pour certains et d'autres qu'il avait déjà rencontrés sur des plateaux. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que c'était une sorte de pub. Puis une date apparue à la fin et le présentateur prit la parole.

Et oui, l'évènement tant attendu du prix de la musique aura lieu cette année en Angleterre, à Londres plus exactement. Nous y retrouverons énormément de groupes, ceux que vous adorez tout particulièrement. Et oui, les participants ont été trouvé et choisi par vous public. Alors nous retrouverons les groupes, Sanctuary, Mystique, Celtes Harmony, Fleur d'argent, Louange, Shinigami, Saltimbanque…

Duo cessa d'écouter au moment où était prononcé le nom de son groupe. Kaoru se tourna pour voir le châtain devenir bien pâle.

- Il n'a pas fait ça.

- Duo est ce que ça va ?

- Je vais le tuer.

- Duo calme toi.

Elle posa sa main sur sa jambe mais l'américain se leva en colère, il fixait la télévision avec haine et ses poings se serraient et se desserraient compulsivement. Elle comprenait qu'il soit furieux, son manager ne lui avait rien dit du tout et il se retrouvait avec le Musique grand prix sur les bras.

- Tu es encore là ?

Elle tourna la tête pour voir Heero entrer dans le salon fatigué. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que Duo, d'un pas vif, le croisait pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il regarda sa mère en haussant un sourcil. Celle-ci passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Ce n'est rien Heero. Tu veux que je te prépare ton petit déjeuner.

- Tu ne devrais pas être partie.

Elle regarda l'heure avant de faire un bon.

- K'so, je suis en retard.

Elle attrapa sa veste sur le dossier du canapé, puis son cartable dans le couloir, déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils avant de quitter la maison rapidement le laissant seul devant la porte close. Il hocha la tête de dépit avant d'entrer dans la cuisine pour se préparer quelque chose à manger puis, lorsque tout fut avalé, il monta les escaliers. Il s'arrêta net devant la chambre de Duo, il l'avait bien vu, ses yeux étaient d'une étrange teinte, il était en colère, une colère mal contenu. Il posa sa main sur la poigné, mais rentra dans sa propre chambre pour se préparer afin d'aller en cours.

Une fois prêt, il repassa devant la chambre de son petit ami. Il entra et le trouva sur son ordinateur, le casque sur les oreilles. Il entendait la musique d'ici. D'un pas rapide, il lui retira le casque des oreilles.

- Tu veux devenir sourd ou quoi ?

- Hee-chan ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Tu veux devenir fou à écouter de la musique aussi fort.

- Ah…hum…sorry.

Heero hocha la tête de dépit avant de poser le casque sur le bureau d'où la musique s'échappait encore.

- Je suis venu te dire au revoir. A moins que tu ne le souhaites pas.

Duo se leva tout de suite et se jeta dans ses bras. Surpris par un tel excès, le brun referma ses bras sur son dos pour le serrer fort contre lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il retourne en Amérique non plus, mais il le devait. Même s'il ne voulait pas vraiment lui dire pourquoi, si une personne proche de lui était malade, il devait aller à son chevet. Il se détacha de son emprise en souriant un peu. Puis d'un mouvement lent, et doux, il l'embrassa. Le baiser dura une bonne minute et il dut le laisser.

Duo le suivit pourtant dans le couloir puis à la porte.

- Tu as la clé sur le petit meuble afin de fermer derrière toi. Ne les perds pas.

- Mais je pars avec ?

- Oui. Garde la.

- Merci.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis le brun disparu dans la rue pour aller en cours. Duo referma la porte derrière et son regard se posa sur la petite clé. Il la prit et la reposa. Il passa par la cuisine pour manger un morceau, puis il avisa de l'heure. 8h15. Il lui restait du temps pour tout ranger correctement. Il monta dans sa chambre et rangea tout. Lorsqu'une heure plus tard, il regarda l'état des lieux, il se surprit lui-même que ce soit si bien rangé. Il prit son sac et y fourra la petite pile qu'il avait préparé mettant notamment tout ce qui concernait sa musique. A 9h30 il était fin prêt. Il descendit son bagage et le déposa dans l'entrée avant de s'étaler devant la télévision. Il évita soigneusement toutes les chaînes pouvant passer de la musique pour finir sur un vieux téléfilm stupide.

Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, il se leva et alla ouvrir. Le visage de son manager lui apparut. Jack remarqua tout de suite que Duo n'était pas du tout, mais pas du tout de bonne humeur. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Oui.

Il disparu dans la maison pour prendre son sac, sa veste et la clé sur la petite table. Il ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui avant de suivre son manager à la petite voiture discrète qu'il avait loué pour le voyage. Une fois à l'intérieur, un silence froid était présent, mais personne ne le brisa. Duo fixa la maison jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce séjour a New York s'annonçait mouvementé.

**A suivre…**

**Yami** : Et voila, un chapitre de plus pour cette histoire.

**Duo** : Je sais pas pourquoi, ça sent les emmerdes.

**Aku** : On se demande comment tu as deviné ça.

**Bastian** : Pourquoi je dois m'en prendre plein la tronche dans ce chapitre.

**Yami** : Parce que quelqu'un avait demandé qu'on développe ton histoire à toi alors comme Thomas est enfin casé, il fallait bien qu'on tente quelque chose pour toi.

**Thomas** : Et le fait de manquer de le tuer, c'était obligatoire ?

**Aku** : Allons allons, on l'aurait pas tué, enfin pas tout de suite.

**Duo** : Je le sens mal.

**Yami** : Meuuu non.

**Aku** : Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu ?

**Blabla des auteurs :**

Voila donc la fin de ce chapitre. Nous espérons sincèrement qu'il vous aura plu. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose, si on omet le fait que l'histoire de Bastian a vraiment débuté dans ce chapitre. Dans le chapitre prochain, il se passera beaucoup de choses, enfin beaucoup, c'est une façon de voir les choses.

Nous vous rappelons que le délai sera peut être un peu plus long car la rédaction de deux chansons en anglais doit être faite. Mais dans l'attente du prochain chapitre, un de Gaki et de Dhark devraient voir le jour. Pour en savoir plus sur l'avancée de nos ffics, ne pas hésiter à passer sur notre blog mis à jour régulièrement.

Un énorme, mais très énorme Miffi à ceux qui laissent des reviews pour nous encourager à poursuivre et surtout pour nous dire qu'ils suivent l'histoire et nous donner quelques idées futures. Car oui, vous ne vous rendez pas compte que des fois, dans vos reviews, on arrive à reprendre quelques idées.  
C'est très encourageant de se savoir suivis alors miffi vraiment beaucoup. Je crois qu'on ne vous le dira jamais assez.

**KISU**


	26. Nouvelle recrue

**Shinigami's pop**

**Note de l'auteur : **Kiou tout le monde ! Voilà enfin le chapitre 25. Vous allez dire que j'ai mis trois plombes, et c'est exact. Je m'excuse, en ce moment et depuis un moment en fait, je suis un peu en stand by dans mes ffics. A savoir que je n'écris plus que rarement, trop de choses à faire.

Donc mes plus plates excuses aux personnes qui me suivent encore malgré mes longues absences.

Autres excuses car ce chapitre n'est pas passé en correction. Désolée.

**Disclamers** : Tous les personnages appartenant au monde de Gungam W ne m'appartiennent pas, pour ce qui est de l'histoire et des autres persos, si.

**PS** : Ceci est un Slash Yaoi/Yuri/Hétéro/Inceste.

Miffi a tous les lecteurs pour leurs petits mots. Merci à vous de me suivre malgré le temps qui s'écoule entre les chapitres...

Voila en espérant que vous passerez un bon moment.

**Chapitre 25 : Nouvelle recrue**

L'avion se posait sur la piste de l'aéroport de New York. Duo n'avait pas desserré les dents durant tout le voyage et Jack avait tout de suite compris qu'il savait. Il se posait d'ailleurs la question pour savoir comment, mais le regard du chanteur voulait tout dire. Il soupira en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, ça n'allait vraiment mais vraiment pas être de tout repos. Il regarda par la petite lucarne de l'avion et vit les premières lueurs de l'aube. Il était 6h du matin.

Ils avaient pris un vol normal pour tenter de se fondre dans la masse à l'arrivée en pensant qu'ainsi les journalistes n'auraient pas eut accès à la nouvelle. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et il décrocha d'un mouvement vif. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que la voix de l'autre côté lui apprenait que ses espoirs étaient vains et qu'une horde de journaliste avait envahit l'aéroport depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures pour tenter de savoir par quel vol le chanteur Shinigami allait revenir. Il raccrocha et passa une main dans ses cheveux alors que l'hôtesse lui faisait savoir qu'elle n'était pas vraiment heureuse qu'il utilise son téléphone alors qu'ils atterrissaient.  
Duo se tourna vers lui ayant comprit qu'il y avait un souci. Il souleva ses écouteurs pour poser sa question.

- Un problème.

- Enorme, les journalistes.

- Ah…Ils ne me reconnaîtront pas ainsi.

- Je ne suis pas prêt à tenter l'impossible non plus.

Quelques minutes après, les passagers furent priés de descendre afin de passer à la douane et au contrôle afin de récupérer les valises. C'était un rituel bien plus compliqué que lorsqu'on prenait un avion personnel. Il soupira et laissa son manager s'occuper de tout. Le tout passa sans problème et bagages en main, ils bifurquèrent rapidement dans les toilettes, juste avant de descendre l'escalator qui les mettrait dans un hall bourré de journaliste. Jack referma la porte juste derrière lui et déposa sa mallette sur le rebord du lavabo. Il regarda Duo qui avait toujours ses écouteurs sur les oreilles et ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiet. Il vivait tous les jours en France sans que personne ne le reconnaisse, pourquoi aujourd'hui ça changerait ?

- Duo, assied toi.

Il le poussa dans les toilettes et Duo soupira alors qu'il le voyait poser une petite boîte au sol. Il le vit s'agenouiller et sortir une sorte de pinceau.

- Que…

- On va voir si le fait de remplacer ma mère auprès de ma sœur comme maquilleuse m'aura servit.

Le châtain pâlit. Il le sentait mal.

La porte s'ouvrit un peu plus tard sur deux personnes bien différentes de celles qui étaient entrées. Il y avait un jeune homme d'affaire, les cheveux décoiffés, des lunettes de soleil et une chemise légèrement entrouverte sous la veste. Et une jeune fille, des couettes encadrant un visage assez enfantin.

- Comment ?

- Tu le sauras une fois au studio.

Il le poussa vers l'escalator au moment ou un petit groupe de touriste s'y rendait. Ils se joignirent au groupe et passèrent ainsi sous les yeux des journalistes. Ceux-ci étaient à l'affût de la moindre présence pouvant ressembler de prêt ou de loin à Shinigami. Duo soupira enfin lorsqu'ils furent dehors, même si, être à New York n'était pas son plus grand plaisir du moment. C'est donc mains dans les poches qu'il s'installa dans la petite voiture prévue pour lui.

Le trajet se fit une nouvelle fois fait dans un silence de mort. Le châtain restait le nez collé à la vitre, sa musique dans les oreilles. L'arrivée au studio fut aussi agréable que le reste. Les journalistes qui n'étaient pas présent à l'aéroport devaient se trouver là. Une foule monstrueuse se profilait à l'horizon alors qu'il était tôt. Jack soupira et s'avança doucement vers le garage. Duo se tassa sur son siège pour qu'on ne voit pas son visage, il remonta même son manteau sur sa tête. La porte refermée derrière eux et c'était enfin le calme.

La voiture fut garée et Duo n'attendit même pas son manager pour prendre l'ascenseur et appuyer sur l'étage où se trouvait la petite salle rien que pour eux. Malheureusement pour lui, il réussit à l'attraper avant que les portes ne se referment.

- Duo !

- Shinigami !

- Oui Shinigami. Ecoute.

- Non.

Les portes se rouvrirent à l'étage indiqué et tous les deux en sortirent. L'un d'un pas rapide, l'autre tentant de l'arrêter. Cependant, il semblait que le châtain avait enfin décidé de cesser ce mutisme énervant.

- SHINI…

Jack ne put finir sa phrase que la porte d'une petite salle claquait contre le mur et que Duo disparaissait dedans. Il ne fit même pas attention à la présence de trois personnes.

- Écoute-moi au moins.

Le chanteur fit volte face, ses couettes volant autour de son visage.

- Ah parce que maintenant on va pouvoir m'apprendre que je suis rentré pour assister au Musique grand prix en Angleterre, à Londres, dans à peu prés deux semaines. Merci, je le savais déjà.

- Comment ?

- Comment quoi ? Je sais ça ? Je regarde la télévision moi.

Jack passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Heureusement pour lui, la colère du garçon fut coupée par une voix féminine.

- Kitty ! My Kitty.

Duo sentit deux bras venir l'étouffer. Il sourit avant de rendre son étreinte à la jeune femme. Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues pour finir par le nez puis il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre vraiment où il allait que c'était le tour de Solo de l'enlacer.

- Yo Kitty ! C'est la forme à ce que je vois.

Il le fit reculer et haussa un sourcil.

- Très sympa le style, c'est nouveau ?

- Abruti.

Il lui donna une petite tape sur le bras avant de faire voler une de ses couettes.

- C'est le look tenter de passer inaperçu dans un aéroport bourré de journaliste.

- Cela te va bien.

Hilde posa sa main sur son épaule avant de se mordre la lèvre puis de relever la tête vers Solo. Elle avait quelque chose à dire. Il la connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'elle voulait parler et annoncer un fait, mais ne le faisait pas.

- Hilde ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir une réponse que quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce. Elle était de taille a peu près égale à Duo. C'est-à-dire pas très grande. Ses cheveux roux étaient maintenus en deux couettes de chaque côté de son visage pâle tacheté. Elle portait une petite robe à manche lui recouvrant la moitié les mains, d'une couleur orage et des chaussures à compensé noir.

- Une Stessy miniature.

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, la jeune fille se tourna vers lui et souriant de toutes ses dents, elle se mit à sautiller autour de lui puis se stopper juste en face pour lui tendre la main. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua qu'elle tenait dans son autre main une petite peluche représentant pour ce qu'il pouvait en voir, une sorte de papillon.

- Enchanté, moi c'est Stela.

Instinctivement, il lui tendit la main. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait quelque chose de très accueillant.

- Tu dois être Shin', je peux t'appeler Shin'. Je te le dis tout de suite, je préfère qu'on m'appelle Lala. Je suis la nouvelle. Je fais du synthé.

Duo hocha légèrement la tête en tentant d'assimiler tout ce que lui disait la jeune fille juste devant lui. Du Synthé ? Hilde sourit en le voyant déboussolé alors que Jack s'asseyait sur une chaise.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse de faire partit du groupe. Stessy m'a tellement parlé de vous tous. J'ai été très contente de rencontrer Hilde et puis Solo, mais maintenant le grand Shinigami. Raaaa c'est super.

Le châtain passa une main sur son visage alors que l'autre était toujours prisonnière de la jeune fille.

- Hum…on pourrait m'expliquer.

Solo attrapa Duo pour le faire rejoindre la petite table alors que Hilde s'occupait de Stela. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous autour de la table afin de mettre les choses au point.

- Vu que tu es déjà au courant pour le Musique grand prix – il ne fit pas attention au regard noir du châtain – nous allons pouvoir passer au reste. Stela vient de rejoindre le groupe.

- J'avais cru le comprendre. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il manque un membre. Vous avez besoin d'un autre instrument pour faire les sons.

- Pourtant on marchait très bien avant.

- Oui mais tu avais besoin d'avoir une bande derrière. Il est plus simple qu'un membre puisse faire les arrangements quand il faut en direct.

Duo fronça le nez. Il n'était pas vraiment pour avoir un membre en plus. Tout le monde le remarqua et étrangement Stela resta dans le silence.

- Et pourquoi maintenant ? Alors que je suis en pause.

- Pour justement laissé le temps à Stela de prendre sa place au sein du groupe.

- Et on ne pouvait pas me demander mon avis avant ?

Le chanteur s'était levé et regardait son manager droit dans les yeux. Tout le monde sentit la tension qui s'était abattue dans la pièce alors que Duo venait de reprendre son caractère légèrement froid et hostile qu'il n'utilisait que dans de rares occasions.

- Nous…

- Je me fiche de savoir en fait. C'est super. J'apprends que je participe au Musique grand prix, qu'un nouveau membre vient de se greffer au groupe. C'est vraiment la fête. Bientôt vous allez m'apprendre quoi ? Que je ne peux plus rentrer en France et vivre le peu de temps qu'il me reste avec mon petit ami.

Jack voulu dire quelque chose mais Duo était déjà sur le pas de la porte.

- Je n'ai rien contre toi Stela. J'ai juste besoin d'encaisser le fait qu'avant on me demandait tout et que maintenant je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir sur mon propre groupe.

La porte se referma et Hilde soupira.

- C'était à prévoir.

- Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il l'apprendrait par la télévision.

- Ils sont vraiment rapides ces foutus médias.

- C'est le cas de le dire.

Le silence se réinstalla dans la pièce et Solo se tourna vers Stela.

- Le prend pas mal. C'est passager.

La jeune fille sourit avant de regarder sa peluche puis de se lever pour disparaître à son tour de la pièce. Tout ça commençait vraiment bien.

oOo

Lala marchait dans le couloir, tenant toujours sa peluche dans ses mains. Elle s'en voulait un peu. Elle avait débarqué dans le groupe et avait été si heureuse de pouvoir rencontrer son idole, seulement, elle faisait un peu la goutte d'eau dans le vase. Elle ne s'était absolument pas doutée, que ce serait si compliqué. Elle savait que Shin' n'était plus en Amérique, qu'il tentait de prendre en quelque sorte des vacances, c'est du moins ce que sa sœur lui avait rapidement expliqué. Elle, elle ne lisait que les journaux, la press people qui racontait tout et n'importe quoi pour faire du lectorat. Elle s'était créée toute une auréole autour du groupe Shingami et depuis sa rencontre avec Hilde et Solo, elle avait vu autre chose qu'un groupe jouant de leur sensualité sur scène. Sans le maquillage et les artifices, ils étaient différents.  
C'est pour ça qu'elle recherchait Shin', elle voulait s'excuser, lui parler pour lui expliquer qu'elle n'était pas une groupie sans cervelle, que son but n'était pas de s'incruster dans le groupe, de ne pas avoir son accord. C'était lui le leader et elle le respectait. Elle voulait simplement une petite place dans un groupe qu'elle aimait et jouer pour lui. Ce chanteur qui la faisait rêver depuis son arrivée sur la scène, sa voix, ses chorégraphies, ses paroles.  
Elle soupira, c'était mal partit.

_Let me kiss you_  
_Let me love you_  
_Let me to be to you_  
_Only to with you_

Les paroles chantonnées la firent se diriger vers la petite porte. Il était marqué dessus "salle d'enregistrement". Elle haussa un sourcil. Cette voix n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne. Elle poussa le battant pour glisser une tête, elle ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle vit Duo, ses cheveux défaits, débarbouillé de son maquillage, les yeux fermés, chantonnant des paroles d'une chanson qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

_Even if my thoughts are only with you._  
_Even if my heart remains tight._  
_Even if I wanted to say to you_  
_All that is not used for nothing to now_

Des paroles tristes qui semblaient sortir sans réfléchir, comme une complainte. Touchée, Lala se glissa dans la pièce sans faire de bruit. Elle se laissait porter par l'ambiance, elle avait l'impression d'être rentré dans un autre univers, celui de ce chanteur qui même en acapela savait prendre au cœur. Ses pas la menèrent inconsciemment au synthé. Elle posa sa peluche sur le bord et ferma à son tour les yeux.

_I would remain with my dream_  
_My hopes in my heart_  
_Far, very far from you_  
_Not to think more of you._

Ses doigts se mirent à jouer naturellement les notes qui lui vinrent à l'esprit pouvant s'accorder le mieux à cette complainte. Il aimait quelqu'un, elle l'avait compris lors de leur discussion, mais les paroles de cette chanson, le prouvaient encore plus. Le cœur du dieu de la mort selon son pseudonyme, avait été capturé par ce qui semblait être un ange qui ne connaissait pas le secret du chanteur. Alors que les notes s'envolaient dans la pièce, elle se plongea dans la mélodie sans faire attention au reste.

Duo qui était venu s'isoler dans cette pièce qui était l'un de ses endroits préférés car remplie de souvenirs, et d'instruments permettant de mettre ses chansons en valeur, avait eu envi de pousser la chansonnette. Les paroles avaient commencé à lui venir naturellement aux lèvres, rien qu'à la pensée de Heero, de son mensonge pour lui, et de tout ce qui lui tombait sur le dos. La surprise l'avait pris lorsqu'une mélodie, douce, triste et lente lui était parvenue aux oreilles. Il avait ouvert les yeux, et posé son regard directement sur l'instrument. Lala s'y trouvait, ses doigts jonglant entre les notes et les sons, les yeux fermés, sans faire attention, elle se laissait guider par sa voix, par ce qu'il dégageait. Il devait le dire, elle avait du talent, cette mélodie collait parfaitement à sa chanson et elle avait su improviser avec un réel talent.  
Décidant de continuer à partager ce petit moment, il se remit à chanter ce qui serait sûrement la conclusion de sa petite chansonnette improvisée. Alors que les dernières notes se faisaient entendre, Lala ouvrit les yeux en même temps que le châtain. Elle se sentit rougir de son audace.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…  
- Tu es douée.  
- Je…  
- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien tout reprendre avec moi ?

Duo sourit en penchant la tête sur le côté, ses mèches tombant autour de son visage pâle. Pour Lala, ce n'était pas un dieu de la mort, mais un ange au sourire enfantin. Elle hocha vivement la tête et fit un tout petit solo qu'elle pensait coller parfaitement avec le début de cette chanson, puis quand Duo reconnu les notes du refrain, il se mit à chanter. La rouquine ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'il était toujours assit, ses bras droit contre son corps, ses mains se tenant au siège, ses jambes battant dans le vide, et son visage relevé vers le plafond. Il était magnifique, tout comme sa musique. Lors du second refrain, elle l'accompagna vocalement, elle ne pouvait pas chanter le reste, mais le refrain était resté dans sa mémoire. C'était un moment privilégié qu'elle partageait avec le chanteur et elle espérait bien, qu'elle en aurait d'autres des comme celui-ci, car c'était ça qu'elle aimait, le lien entre un chanteur et les membres de son groupe.

oOo

Hilde et Solo soupiraient de concert dans les couloirs, marchant rapidement à la recherche de Duo qui avait disparu. Ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé près du distributeur pour manger un morceau et Jack les suivait car la maquilleuse l'attendait. Il ne pouvait pas se balader comme ça dans les couloirs. Shin' avait beau être connu dans les studios pour être excentrique, il y avait des limites à tout ça.

- Il ne reste plus qu'un endroit.  
- Tu parles, et ensuite il faudra retrouver Lala. Elle a du mal le prendre.  
- Elle a le même style de comportement que Duo, elle l'a mal pris.

Jack hocha la tête en écoutant Hilde et Solo. La jeune femme se stoppa net devant la salle d'enregistrement, la porte était mal fermée.

- Je rêve ?

Solo ouvrit la porte doucement pour découvrir une scène assez étrange. Entre Lala au synthé qui chantait avec plus d'insistance le refrain et Duo assit qui semblait totalement dans son élément, ils offraient tous les deux un ensemble de parfaite symbiose.

- Pincez-moi je rêve.

Solo pris Hilde au mot et la pinça. La jeune femme se tourna et lui assena un coup sur la tête.

- Abruti, je disais pas ça pour de vrai.  
- Ben fallait pas le dire alors.  
- Tu….  
- Taisez vous tous les deux.

Jack venait de mettre un terme à la dispute puéril que ces deux là avaient souvent.  
La musique finit par prendre fin, Stela laissa mourir la mélodie et Duo l'accompagna de sa voix jusqu'à la fin. Ils n'ouvrirent pas tout de suite leurs yeux, écoutant simplement le silence qui venait de naître. Puis d'un même ensemble, ils se regardèrent, se sourirent et hochèrent la tête. Stela appuya sur une touche et la musique fut enregistrée dans l'appareil.

- Oh Kitty c'était magnifique.

Hilde dans un élan de tendresse prit Duo dans ses bras, celui-ci surpris qu'ils soient tous là. Il ne les avait pas entendu entrer, signe qu'il était vraiment dans son élément. Solo se rapprocha de Stela pour lui donner une petite accolade.

- Tu viens de faire tes preuves ma belle.  
- Ce n'était pas grand-chose.  
- Oh que si, si ça n'avait rien été, il ne t'aurait pas laissé l'accompagner. Shin' est comme ça.

Stela posa son regard sur le chanteur qui était en train de tenter de sortir de l'étreinte de la jeune femme qui le taquinait sur son petit ami. La rouquine les regarda un instant avant de sourire. Elle avait fait le pas, et il l'avait accepté. C'était sa façon à lui, de lui dire qu'elle faisait partit du groupe.

oOo

Heero passa la porte de la classe, seul, ce qui sauta rapidement aux yeux de Quatre qui rêvait relativement à tout autre chose. Trowa à ses côtés était en train de faire un planning avec Wufei pour les prochains matchs et les examens qui viendraient bien assez tôt. Lei était soigneusement en train d'expliquer à Réléna, les rudiments de la press people. Elle s'était mise dans l'idée de rendre la jeune fille plus charismatique et surtout plus d'jeune. Elle voulait lui montrer tout un tas de choses intéressantes qui la ferait devenir beaucoup plus agréable. Criss était assise aussi dans le groupe, mais semblait un peu dans la lune. Siane faisait un exercice de mathématiques qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait pour le jour même.  
Le petit blond, toujours très observateur fut le premier à faire la réflexion.

- Duo n'est pas avec toi ?

Le visage du japonais qui n'était déjà pas bien rayonnant se rembrunit un peu plus. Heero se fraya un chemin jusqu'à une chaise et se laissa tomber dessus. Il y avait songé tout le long du chemin. Duo lui cachait quelque chose. Ces allers et retours entre les States bien que toujours excusés ne lui donnaient que de plus en plus l'impression qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait l'impression que sa mère était aussi dans le coup. Elle semblait savoir bien trop de chose sur Duo. Et ça l'énervait même s'il ne le montrait pas. Il n'était pas stupide mais observateur. Et même s'il ne voulait pas bousculer Duo pour tout savoir, il avait envi de comprendre. Comprendre ce qui entourait son petit ami. Il inspira et regarda Quatre.

- Il est repartit.  
- Quoi ?

Lei se tourna vers eux tout d'un coup très intéressée parce que disait Heero. Quatre sortit totalement de sa rêverie pour écouter le japonais tout comme Wufei et Trowa.

- Comment ça ?  
- Il a du retourner chez lui. Apparemment Solo va mal.  
- Est-ce grave ?  
- Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a pas dit.

Le silence s'installa dans le groupe et fut brisé par l'arrivée de Thomas. Celui-ci était totalement défait et fatigué. Les cernes cerclaient ses yeux et il semblait dormir debout. Il ne fit donc absolument pas attention à l'état de ses amis.

- 'jour.

Il laissa son sac tomber sur la table et lui ensuite sur sa chaise. Quatre fronça les sourcils. Mais ce fut Wufei qui prit la parole.

- T'as passé la nuit à faire quoi pour être dans cet état ?  
- Hum…

Thomas releva la tête pour le regarder et la remis directement dans ses bras. Le chinois fut inquiet par la lueur dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Lei finit par se lever et soupirer.

- A croire que ça va être la semaine. Alors Duo est partit, Thomas nous fait le coup du mort vivant. Est-ce que quelqu'un dans ce groupe que nous composons à un autre souci à nous annoncer, qu'on soit enfin au courant de tout.

Tout le monde la regarda. Elle soupira à nouveau avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Thomas finit par se relever surpris.

- Duo est parti ?  
- Oui, il est retourné en Amérique pour le moment, apparemment Solo serait malade.  
- Moi c'est mon frère.  
- Sébastian à un problème.

Thomas hocha doucement de la tête tout en regardant Wufei. Il les connaissait bien tous les deux, mais il ne voyait pas Sébastian, bout en train et surtout, protecteur et consciencieux avoir des soucis. Surtout des problèmes qui pourraient rendre Thomas dans cet état.

- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda Quatre.  
- Non ce n'est rien, ça passera sûrement.

Ce fut le professeur qui coupa court à la discussion. Chacun se concentra alors sur le cours. Aucun enseignant ne posa de questions sur l'absence du lycéen étranger, apparemment tout le monde était déjà au courant.

oOo

- Oui je sais que Duo ne pourra pas assister au match !  
- Comment ? S'étonnèrent tous les membres du club de basquet.  
- J'ai été prévenu par le directeur. Il ne reviendra pas avant la rentrée scolaire.

Heero écarquilla les yeux. Duo ne lui avait pas dit ça lui. Pourquoi ne lui avait il pas dit qu'il ne comptait pas rentrer tout de suite ? Il devait le savoir. Michael posa son regard sur Thomas qui semblait surpris par la nouvelle mais en même temps, il était fatigué, signe que l'incident de son frère était plus important qu'il ne le lui avait fait entendre. Il s'inquiétait pour le plus jeune. Il avait peur pour lui. Mais il était avant tout professeur et pour leur bien à tous les deux, il se comporterait ainsi durant les cours.

- Dans tous les cas, il nous faut revoir toute la formation pour le prochain match. Duo n'étant pas là, il va falloir que vous fassiez sans. Nous n'avons plus le droit à l'échec.  
- Compris.

Et l'entraînement débuta. Il fut dur pour tout le monde. Il fallait s'habituer à tout le remue-ménage occasionné par le manque d'un des piliers de l'équipe. C'est lorsqu'il n'était pas sur le terrain qu'ils se rendaient tous compte à quel point il pouvait en occuper de la place. Il courrait toujours partout, était présent à peu près partout, avait toujours un timing précis. Et ça, il fallait le combler. Il fallait être prêt pour le prochain match. Peut importe la forme ou les membres de l'équipe.  
C'est donc totalement écroulé qu'ils purent se changer. Les entraînements à ce rythme allaient être épuisants. Ils le savaient tous.

oOo

- Shininagami ! Shinigami revenez ici !

Une jeune femme passa la porte d'une des salles du studio en criant. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et soupira de dépit. Il était encore partit. Elle ne se lança pas à sa poursuite, elle n'aimait pas lui courir après. Il lui faisait le coup à chaque fois qu'elle le laissait seul plus de trois minutes pour aller se rincer les mains pendant que la couleur posait. Il reviendrait de lui même de toute manière.

Lala qui marchait tranquillement dans le couloir en compagnie de Hilde discutaient de choses et d'autres et surtout du concert qu'ils allaient faire ensemble. Son premier concert à elle. Si on pouvait appeler ça un concert. Un grand prix de musique était une sorte de concert sans l'être. Mais ce serait tout de même la première fois qu'elle se produirait sur scène alors il fallait que tout soit parfait. Seulement, la chose qui inquiétait Hilde, n'était pas le fait que Lala serait sur scène pour la première fois, elle était certaine qu'elle se débrouillerait, mais c'était plutôt pour Duo qu'elle s'inquiétait. Il n'avait pas choisi la musique qu'ils allaient produire ce soir là. Et apparemment, il n'en avait aucune idée. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il disait à chaque fois. Et ça se rapprochait. Et elle le sentait mal. Lorsque Duo était dans cet état, elle savait parfaitement qu'il trouverait un truc totalement disjoncté à présenter.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le distributeur pour prendre un petit encas, elles furent surprises de le trouver déjà occupé. Mais encore plus lorsqu'elles reconnurent Duo. Hilde ouvrit de grands yeux et soupira.

- Shin', qu'est ce que tu fais là.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers la voix qu'il avait tout de suite reconnue. Il sourit tout en croquant dans une barre de céréale.

- Je mange ça se voit.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête de dépit.

- J'ai bien vu que tu mangeais. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je te parlais. Mais de ce que tu fais plutôt dans le couloir, la tête dans du papier d'alu alors que tu devrais être avec Noa dans la salle de coiffure.

Il haussa les épaules avant de mordre à nouveau dans sa barre de céréale.

- J'avais faim.

Là ce fut Lala qui se mit à rire tellement c'était amusant. Duo était là, dans le couloir, du papier alu plein les cheveux apparemment pour la pose de sa couleur, une sorte de tablier blanc trop long pour protéger ses vêtements, c'était très original.

- Si Jack te voyait comme ça.  
- Il a l'hab….  
- SHINIGAMI !

Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel en entendant Jack arriver. Lala les regarda faire alors que le pauvre manager s'arrêtait devant eux. Il était essoufflé d'avoir couru un peu partout.

- Ce n'est pas là que… tu devrais te trouver.  
- J'avais faim.  
- Où est… Noa ?

Duo sourit et se mit en marche pour retourner vers le salon de coiffure.

- Elle, elle a compris que ça ne servait à rien de me courir après.

Un soupire passa les lèvres de Jack alors que les deux filles riaient ensembles devant la scène qu'ils offraient.

oOo

- Je suis rentré !

Kaoru apparu rapidement dans le couloir pour accueillir son fils. Celui-ci lâcha le sac au sol et laissa sa mère le prendre dans ses bras. Il était las et fatigué. Très même.

- Alors ?  
- On a gagné mais de justesse.  
- Le principal c'est d'avoir remporté ce match.

Heero hocha de la tête contre l'épaule de sa mère. Le match avait été terriblement éprouvant. Entre l'absence de Duo, le moral de Thomas qui était toujours aussi bas. Il était dur de rester totalement concentré. Mais finalement, cela c'était joué à quelques points près. Michael n'était pas ravi mais il était tout de même heureux de voir qu'ils avaient remporté ce match. Maintenant, ils étaient en vacances, pas de match avant un petit moment, alors ils pourraient s'entraîner doucement mais sûrement et prendre un peu de repos après leurs entraînements intensifs.

- Que veux-tu manger ce soir. Je te fais ce que tu souhaites.

Kaoru s'écarta de son fils tout en souriant. Heero prit un air pensif avant de répondre qu'il voulait quelque chose de simple mais de typiquement japonais. Elle le gratifia d'un « c'est ma spécialité » qui fit rire Heero plus qu'autre chose. Alors qu'elle disparaissait dans la cuisine, Heero allait ramasser son sac pour aller le ranger lorsque le téléphone sonna.

- Tu peux décrocher.

Obéissant à sa mère, Heero décrocha le combiné d'un mouvement lent et sans entrain.

- Allo !  
_- Hee-chan ?_  
- Duo ?

De surprise, il manqua de faire tomber le téléphone.

_- Yes, it's me. How are you my heart?_  
- Bien et toi?  
_- I'm fine. But…_  
- Duo tu peux parler dans une langue plus appropriée s'il te plait.

Il entendit le rire du châtain de l'autre côté.

_- Désolé, c'est le fait d'être retourné au pays._  
- Je n'en doute pas. Solo va bien.

Il y eut un petit blanc mais l'américain repris rapidement la conversation.

_- Mieux._  
- Tu rentres quand ?

Un silence lui répondit avant que Duo ne soupire.

_- La rentrée normalement._  
- Ah…  
_- Je suis désolé, Hilde veut que je profite de mon passage pour faire quelques trucs._  
- Je comprends.

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux et Kaoru fit son apparition de la cuisine.

- Qui est ce ?  
- C'est Duo.  
- Quoi ?

Elle laissa tomber son torchon et vint tout de suite près d'Heero.

- Il va bien ? Il mange assez ? Il ne fait pas trop d'effort ? Tout le monde va bien ?

Heero hocha la tête de dépit alors que de l'autre côté, Duo riait.

_- Passe-moi ta mère Heero.  
_  
Le brun tendit le téléphone à Kaoru qui s'en saisit rapidement.

- Alors alors ?  
_- Tout va bien._  
- Menteur.

Heero ramassa son sac avant de monter.

- Tu me le repasses après.

Elle hocha de la tête et dès qu'il eut disparu elle pu enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Alors ?  
_- Ben pas grand-chose, c'est bien pour ça que je suis rentré._  
- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire alors ?  
_- Y participer, ai-je le choix ? Ils en parlent partout. Ça fait plus de bruit qu'autre chose. Toutes les radios en parlent. Les médias sont euphoriques rien qu'à l'idée que mon groupe fasse partit de ce grand prix en Angleterre. J'ai du recevoir une centaine de lettres par jour pour me dire qu'ils avaient hâte de me revoir sur scène. Ais je vraiment le choix ?_  
- Non en effet. Mais je pense que ça te fera du bien.  
_- Je pense aussi. Déjà chanter en studio m'a fait retrouver mes marques. Mais je préférerais être avec vous deux._

Kaoru sourit et entendit son fils redescendre.

- Nous aussi. Allez je te repasse l'élu de ton cœur. Courage.  
_- Merci._

Heero récupéra le téléphone.

_- Le match ? Il me semble que c'était aujourd'hui._  
- On a gagné.  
_- Yeah ! It's cool. Félicitation._  
- Ce n'était pas une réussite.  
_- Mais vous avez gagné, c'est ce qui compte._

- Si tu le dis.

Duo soupira à l'autre bout.

_- J'aurai aimé être avec vous tu le sais très bien._  
- Je ne te reproche rien.  
_- Ta voix si._  
- Ecoute Duo, tu as tes problèmes et cela te suffit. Ok.  
_- Thank you Hee-chan._

Un drôle de bruit parvint à Heero de l'autre côté et Duo soupira.

_- Je dois te laisser. I love you Hee-chan. YES YES I'M READY! Bye._  
- Du…

Le bip habituel de la fin d'un appel se fit entendre et Heero resta bête avec le téléphone dans la main. Il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de répondre. Il soupira avant de raccrocher et de se rendre dans la cuisine. Sa mère était aux fourneaux et une délicieuse odeur embaumait les lieux.

- Je suis heureuse qu'il aille bien.  
- Moi aussi.

Kaoru devant la voix sans entrain de son fils délaissa sa poêle pour lui. Elle s'accouda juste devant lui et sourit.

- Tu sais que Duo t'aime. Il reviendra. Alors cesse de te morfondre.  
- Tu as raison.

Elle lui sourit avant de se retourner l'air catastrophé en entendant le tout bouillir.

- Aïe Aïe Aïe. Heero une cuillère vite.

Ce fut amusé que le brun vint au secoure de sa mère et du repas du soir.

oOo

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que j'entre avec toi ?  
- Oui.

Thomas hocha doucement de la tête alors que Michael soupirait. Il lui remit une mèche en place avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres légèrement froides.

- Prend soin de toi.  
- Merci.

Il passa la grille avant d'entrer dans la maison. Il fit un dernier petit signe à son professeur et referma le tout. Il faisait bien plus chaud à l'intérieur. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements tout en hurlant un « je suis rentré ». Après ça il pénétra dans le salon. Son frère était endormit sur le canapé et n'avait pas bougé à son appel. A côté, il y avait une pile de feuille et un ordinateur portable. Il soupira et referma l'appareil avant de s'asseoir près de son frère.

- Bastian.

Son frère releva la tête, les cernes bien présentes autour de ses yeux. Il était fatigué. Thomas était même sûr qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Il ne voulait pas retourner au travail, faisait tout à la maison et passait dix fois plus temps sur son ordinateur à rattraper du retard qu'autre chose.

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire Thomas. J'y retournerai la semaine prochaine. J'ai juste besoin…

Il soupira et le plus jeune termina sa phrase.

- De temps. Je sais que tu as besoin de temps. Comme moi j'en ai eu besoin et je sais que j'en aurai encore besoin face à lui. Mais…

- Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis grand. J'ai eu un écart. Je t'ai fais peur. Mais j'ai compris. Je ne dois pas me disperser, il faut que je reste honnête avec moi-même et que je sois présent pour toi. Tu es le plus important.

Thomas se cala dans les bras de son grand frère. Peut-être que les choses allaient s'arranger. Enfin.

oOo

Un cri de joie retentit dans toute la maison faisant sursauter Heero dans son lit. Il regarda l'heure, il était tout juste 9h. Sortant de son lit en grognant contre sa mère, il quitta sa chambre et descendit les escaliers en traînant des pieds. Il trouva sa mère debout dans le salon, la pile de courrier sur la table.

- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ?

Kaoru se tourna vers Heero, un sourire aussi grand que son visage aux lèvres. Elle lui montra le coupon qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Heero le prit et tenta de lire ce qui était marqué dessus.

_Billet pour le Musique grand prix, place VIP, 4 personnes._

Le Musique grand prix, ce nom lui revint en mémoire rapidement, Lei en avait parlé lors d'un de leur entraînement de basket. Elle avait remplit un jeu afin de pouvoir y assister.

- C'est bien.

Il lui rendit le billet comme si ce n'était rien, mais Kaoru le serra contre sa poitrine avec un sourire rêveur. Puis sans crier gare, elle passa rapidement près d'Heero qui se traînait vers la cuisine pour décrocher le téléphone. Le numéro composé, elle attendit.  
Heero se demanda qui elle pouvait bien appeler à cette heure. La réponse fut rapide.

- Lei ? C'est Kaoru.

Comment ça sa mère avait-elle le numéro de Lei.

- J'ai gagné !

Il entendit le cri au téléphone et comprit le pourquoi du comment. Lors de leurs diverses rencontres, Lei et sa mère avaient beaucoup discuté musique.

- Oui, 4 places. Trop cool non ? Avec l'hôtel et le côté VIP.

La discussion passa à un aspect plus technique et Heero laissa tomber pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Au moins, sa mère serait de bonne humeur toute la journée et encore plus même. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être aussi euphorique à l'idée de se rendre à un concert, peut-importe la musique. Des gens qui crient, qui chahutent, ça se bousculent, on comprend rien à ce que les chanteurs chantent. Non vraiment, ce n'était pas pour lui.

Il se beurrait une tartine lorsque sa mère arriva dans la cuisine, serrant toujours le précieux billet dans sa main. Elle posa son regard sur son fils en souriant.

- Heero, fait tes bagages, on prend l'avion demain midi.

Le métis n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, que sa mère était déjà au téléphone avec son chef pour poser ses jours de vacances.

oOo

Le téléphone sonna dans la maison quasi vide. Lei se frotta doucement les yeux espérant que son frère aille répondre. Mais aux troisièmes coups, elle comprit que ce ne serait pas le cas. Maugréant, elle sortit du lit et quitta sa chambre pour décrocher.

- Lei ? C'est Kaoru.

La chinoise haussa un sourcil en entendant la voix de la mère d'Heero. Il était tout juste 9h.

- J'ai gagné !

Elle assimila rapidement les mots et un cri de joie passa ses lèvres. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elles avaient fait toutes les deux ce jeu, promettant l'une à l'autre que si elle gagnait, elles partiraient ensemble. Et Kaoru avait gagné.

Elles discutèrent encore un peu. Elle lui donna l'heure du vol, les modalités, l'accord des parents à avoir pour les mineurs, l'heure à laquelle elle passerait les prendre avec Heero, et que si ses parents souhaitaient l'appeler, elle serait chez-elle toute la journée. Quand elle raccrocha, son cœur battait encore à fond à l'heure. Elle prit quelques secondes avant d'assimiler complètement la nouvelle. Elle allait au Musique grand prix.

Un instant de silence suivit sa pensée, puis sans crier gare, elle se jeta dans la chambre de son frère puis sur son lit, réveillant celui qui tentait de dormir.

- On ne peut pas dormir tranquille dans c'te baraque.

- Fei, fei, fei !

- Quoi ?

- On a gagné.

Son jumeau se releva doucement, se frottant les yeux pour se réveiller et regarder sa sœur en tentant de comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour la calmer.

- Peux-tu te calmer. Voilà et parler moins vite et en t'expliquant. Je ne comprends rien.

Lei sourit et inspira et expira pour se calmer. Normal que son frère ne comprenne rien, elle était tellement euphorique à la nouvelle. Fermant les yeux puis les rouvrant, elle articula.

- Kaoru a gagné 4 places pour le Musique grand prix à Londres. On part demain.

Elle allait quitter le lit lorsque son frère la retint.

- Tu as dis on ?

- Oui, tous les deux, enfin tous les quatre, toi, moi, Heero et Kaoru.

Wufei la fixa alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, essayant de connecter les neurones pour être sûr qu'il avait bien compris. Un concert, à Londres, lui, sa sœur, Heero et sa mère. Il devait rêver. Se recouchant, il se mit à prier pour que lors de son second réveil, ce ne soit qu'une mauvaise farce.

**A suivre… **

On accélère un peu les choses dans ce chapitre.  
Je m'excuse encore pour la longue attente concernant mes histoires.

J'espère que vous apprécierez toujours cette histoire.

**Kisu**


	27. Grand Prix

**Shinigami's pop**

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez tous. Le grand prix. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Mes plus plates excuses aux personnes qui me suivent encore malgré mes longues absences.

Autres excuses car ce chapitre n'est pas passé en correction. Désolée.

Je ne connais pas très bien Londres, j'ai regardé un peu les différentes salles de concert et j'ai choisi quelque chose qui me semblait sympa, mais vous pensez bien que n'y ayant jamais mis les pieds, mon appréciation du lieu est quelque peu déformée. Donc si je dis des grosses bêtises j'en suis navrée.

**Disclamers** : Tous les personnages appartenant au monde de Gungam W ne m'appartiennent pas, pour ce qui est de l'histoire et des autres persos, si.

**PS** : Ceci est un Slash Yaoi/Yuri/Hétéro/Inceste.

Miffi a tous les lecteurs pour leurs petits mots. Merci à vous de me suivre malgré le temps qui s'écoule entre les chapitres...

Voila en espérant que vous passerez un bon moment.

**Chapitre 26 : Grand Prix**

Duo respira un grand coup alors qu'il posait les pieds sur le tapis rouge de l'hôtel où il allait passer les prochains jours. La maison de production avait fait les choses en grand et surtout en privilégiant la sécurité du groupe. Plus l'hôtel aurait d'étoile, plus le groupe serait au calme… à l'intérieur. Le flash vint agresser le chanteur alors qu'il cachait son regard noir derrière des lunettes tout aussi foncées.

- Shinigami, qu'est-ce que ça fait de revenir sur le devant de la scène ?

- Pensez-vous revenir pour de bon ?

- Ne pensez-vous pas donner de faux espoirs à vos fans ?

- Le trophée vous est-il déjà acquis ?

Un bras vint se poser autour de ses épaules et une voix féminine couvrit le vacarme des journalistes qui le mitraillaient de questions.

- On dirait des vautours.

Hilde appuya bien les mots en accentuant ses origines allemandes sur chaque mot. C'était ainsi qu'elle jouait son rôle. Selon les journaux à scandale, ça lui donnait un charme fou. Ses cheveux bleutés retombaient sur son visage et quelques rajouts plus longs reposaient sur ses épaules dénudées. Elle leva bien haut la main et fit un beau doigt d'honneur à toute la foule de vautours.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être malpoli darling.

Solo sortit à son tour de la voiture, ses cheveux teinté d'un noir profond ainsi qu'un maquillage le faisant ressembler à un vampire, ses cils et lèvres étaient assombris par la couleur nuit qu'il aimait porter pour se démarquer des deux autres. Et c'était plutôt facile, Duo portait un débardeur rouge et un short noir avec de grandes chaussettes rayées retombant sur des compensés rubis alors qu'Hilde était tout en bleu et violet. Un groupe très éclectique.

- Shinigami, un mot s'il vous plait !

- Pour vos fans qui vous regardent !

Le chanteur soupira et se tourna vers la voiture. Il tendit la main se défaisant de l'étreinte de sa meilleure amie. Une main gantée en sortie, des gants blancs contrastant avec les gants noirs du leader. Stela quitta la voiture sans faire attention aux flashs. Ils avaient décidé que pour sa première apparition, il jouerait sur les contrastes. Après tout Duo avait décidé d'en faire une musicienne mais aussi sa chanteuse. Elle avait du talent, il aimait sa voix douce et en harmonie avec la sienne. À quoi ça servait de la laisser en arrière pour qu'elle ne fasse que la double voix. Non, Shin partagerait la scène avec Lala. Elle portait une mini robe blanche et noire, les volants et nœuds frôlaient ses cuisses et ses cheveux coiffés en deux couettes retombaient sur ses épaules. Sa peluche papillon était accrochée en sac à dos et tombait sur ses fesses.

Le silence fut de courte durée, la presse se remit en mouvement et le clic des appareils photos qui s'étaient arrêtés reprit de plus belle.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Vous avez une petite amie ?

- Un nouveau membre au groupe ?

Shinigami ne fit pas attention aux questions, il guida Stela avec galanterie jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôtel puis sans même se retourner pénétra dans le bâtiment. Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, les deux chanteurs se regardèrent puis explosèrent de rire. Hilde et Solo haussèrent les épaules, ils s'étaient bien trouvés ces deux là. Depuis que Duo avait accepté Stela dans le groupe, quelque chose s'était créé entre eux et ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à faire tourner Jack en bourrique.

Celui-ci arriva du comptoir et tendit à chacun les clés de leur chambre. Il était toujours vêtu de la même manière, très professionnel. Il était arrivé quelques minutes avant eux en taxi, les laissant jouer leur petite scène aux journalistes. Lui n'avait pas besoin de passer à la télévision. Il préférait venir plutôt afin de vérifier que tout était bon au niveau des réservations et de la petite salle de conférence qu'il avait loué pour que le groupe puisse rapidement répéter. Une jeune femme l'accompagnait, elle était tout aussi bien habillée que lui, tailleur et chemisier ainsi qu'un chignon parfaitement maintenu par deux baguettes en bois vernis.

- Je suis Catherine Stewarts, l'attachée de presse.

- Enchanté. Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans les couloirs de la maison de prod'.

- Non, c'est normal. Je passe plus de temps accroché à un téléphone qu'à la machine à café.

Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents blanches et Duo lui rendit son sourire. Elle lui semblait sympathique, un peu trop sérieuse dans son maintient mais si elle était attachée de presse, elle avait intérêt à l'être. Elle était l'image de la maison de production auprès des médias. Et tout le monde savait que c'était dur de jouer les intermédiaires avec ces vautours de news.

- Vous avez soif ? Faim ? J'aimerai pouvoir vous faire un petit débriefing dans la salle de réunion pour vous expliquer comment ça va se passer.

Duo hocha de la tête avant de se tourner vers les autres membres de son groupe. Il savait que depuis sa petite crise existentielle de chef, les trois autres avaient décidé d'un commun accord, qu'il prendrait les décisions et que si jamais ils avaient quelque chose à redire, il lui ferait savoir ensuite. Mais c'était à lui d'avoir le premier mot.

- Allons-y dans ce cas, plus vite c'est fait, plus vite nous pourrons répéter.

oOo

Heero attrapa la valise lorsque celle-ci passa devant lui, un peu plus loin Wufei faisait de même avec la sienne. Lorsqu'ils furent sûrs qu'il s'agissait bien des leurs, ils rejoignirent les deux filles qui ne cessaient de parler de musique. Durant tout le vol, elles n'avaient fait que ça. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas à côté. Ils quittèrent la zone et Kaoru se mit à chercher le petit panneau qui leur indiquerait la personne qui venait les chercher. Lorsqu'elle aperçu son nom de famille en gros sur un carton, elle tira tout le monde vers la jeune femme qui les attendait.

- Vous devez être madame Yui.

- Oui et vous mademoiselle Glory ?

- Parfaitement, bienvenue en Angleterre. Vous pouvez m'appeler Elizabeth. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

- Oui, très. Nous n'avions pas pris l'avion depuis longtemps. Elle eut un instant de flottement avant de reprendre tout sourire. Dans ce cas, ce sera Kaoru pour moi, nous allons passer trois jours ensembles.

Les deux femmes se sourirent avant que Kaoru présente le reste de sa petite troupe. Elizabeth les salua à son tour avant de les entrainer dans le dédale que formait l'aéroport. Une fois dehors, elle tapa sur la vitre d'une voiture noire garée en double file. Un homme habillé comme un chauffeur en sortit. Il ouvrit le coffre pour mettre les valises et tout le monde monta dans la voiture. Elle était grande, un peu plus petite qu'une limousine mais dans le même esprit. Elizabeth s'installa en face d'eux.

- Je ne vous ai pas félicité pour le jeu. Bravo.

- Merci. C'était une telle surprise de gagner.

- Oh oui, quand Kaoru m'a appelé pour me dire ça, j'étais vraiment surprise et heureuse.

- Je l'espère bien. C'est pour ça que nous organisons ce genre de jeu. J'ai vu que vous aviez choisi d'assister à la conférence de presse du groupe Solarix, Crucify et Shinigami.

- Oui. Ce sont trois groupes fabuleux.

Elizabeth lissa sa jupe en souriant. Elle remit une de ses mèches blondes en place avant de reprendre la conversation.

- Vous assisterez aux conférences avec d'autres gagnants. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir organisé un jeu autour de ce concert.

- Nous nous en doutons bien. Affirma Lei.

- Mais c'est déjà un bonheur rien que de pouvoir y assister.

Kaoru se laissa tomber contre le dossier de la voiture, elle était si heureuse. Elle avait choisi d'assister à la conférence de Duo pour le voir dans la peau de Shinigami. Les autres groupes l'intéressaient mais elle voulait voir son petit protéger. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son fils, il regardait par la vitre se fichant comme de sa première chaussette de ce qu'elles racontaient toutes les trois. De l'autre côté Wufei semblait lui aussi intéressé par le paysage qui défilait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Ah les garçons. C'était bien la peine de les faire sortir. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu le laisser seul à la maison. Il lui avait pourtant réclamé de rester, d'y emmener quelqu'un d'autre. Elle devait bien avoir des amies folles de musique tout comme elle. Mais elle avait résisté, l'avait travaillée au corps et finalement il avait abdiqué. Elle se ferait pardonner plus tard. Auprès de Duo aussi. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à se cacher d'Heero. Peut-être que son fils ne remarquerait rien, seulement il fallait qu'il puisse voir Duo une fois dans son élément pour comprendre quand celui-ci décidera de tout lui dévoiler. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas une bonne mère tout de même.

- Le concert débutera à 16h00, il durera environs quatre heures. Les conférences auront lieu le lendemain matin, certaines se chevauchent, c'est pour ça que vous avez reçu un planning pour pouvoir choisir. Ensuite vous aurez l'après-midi et le dimanche de libre. Si vous le souhaitez, nous pourrons vous faire visiter. Voici vos passes touristiques. C'est comprit dans votre lot.

- Merci beaucoup.

Kaoru rangea les passes dans son sac. Elle qui n'avait jamais pu visiter Londres. Lei avait des étoiles plein les yeux rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir faire du shopping. Elles avaient bien fait de participer à ce jeu. Pouvoir découvrir Londres était un plus et c'est ce qui avait décidé Wufei, ça et le fait de ne pas la laisser seule dans un autre pays si loin de lui. La voiture s'arrêta devant un hôtel trois étoiles. Elizabeth sortit quand le chauffeur lui ouvrit la porte.

- Voici votre logement pour la durée de votre séjour.

- C'est charmant.

Un petit tapis bleu menait à l'entrée, des pots de fleurs multicolores longeaient l'allée et la façade était beige, propre et accueillante.

- Je viendrais vous chercher à 15h00. Vous pouvez déjeuner à l'hôtel, le repas est compris dans votre lot.

- Parfait, 15h00 dans le hall.

Elizabeth remonta dans la voiture alors que les garçons récupéraient leurs valises. Un bagagiste vint les prendre avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Kaoru et Lei le suivirent et s'extasièrent dans l'entrée. Le plafond était haut et vouté, le sol luisait sous leurs pieds et elles avaient l'impression de faire un peu tâche dans un tel palace. Pour un trois étoiles, il était vraiment beau. Reprenant contenance, Kaoru accosta l'hôtesse d'accueil. Elle donna son nom et la jeune femme leur fournit deux jeux de clés. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, ils se rendirent compte que le bagagiste avait disparu.

- Les filles dans une chambre, les garçons dans l'autre. Chantonna Lei.

- Super idée.

Wufei et Heero se regardèrent, au moins, ils n'auraient pas à supporter les deux hystériques en préparation. Oui c'était mieux ainsi.

oOo

Duo fredonnait alors que ses pas le menaient à sa chambre. Ils avaient répété une bonne heure, put déjeuner et surtout avait été briefés sur le déroulement de ce séjour. Catherine était une femme vraiment droite et consciencieuse, son travail était parfait. Il était d'ailleurs pratiquement sûr que Jack n'y était pas indifférent. Il passa la carte magnétique et entra dans la pièce. Il retira ses chaussures par habitude avant d'avancer dans la chambre vaste et lumineuse. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette beige douce sous ses pieds, les murs étaient blancs et les rayons du soleil qui traversait les grandes fenêtres s'y reflétaient facilement donnant à l'endroit cette chaleur qu'apprécia aussitôt le chanteur. Il se laissa tomber sur le grand lit aux draps frais. L'odeur fleurie le fit sourire. Il aimait les hôtels. Propreté, calme, ordonné, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas quand il vivait dans leur appart loué par la maison de prod'. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de ranger, faire le ménage et autres. Jack leur avait proposé de prendre une femme de ménage, ils avaient même acceptés… Elle avait fait 24 heures. Le rangement de Duo et le rangement du personnel d'entretien étaient incompatibles. Pour le bien de l'ordre mental de Duo, l'expérience avait touché à sa fin dans les plus brefs délais.

Le chanteur se laissa rouler sur le dos et regarda le plafond. Un peu de répit avant le concert. Dire qu'il n'était pas excité était faux, il avait tellement envie de remonter sur scène, de chanter, de contempler la foule en face de lui. Il aimait l'extase que lui procurait son métier, sa passion. Cette passion retrouvée grâce à Heero. Le sourire disparu de son visage alors qu'il pensait à son petit ami. Il lui manquait tellement. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir menti, enfin enrobé la situation. Il se mordit la lèvre et soupira en se redressant. Il laissa ses jambes battre le vide avant de se mettre sur ses deux pieds. Quand il rentrerait, il lui dirait tout.

On frappa à sa porte et il alla ouvrir, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Jack. Il le laissa entrer et lui offrit de s'asseoir dans l'un des deux fauteuils recouvert d'un tissu fleuri dans les mêmes tons que la chambre. Jack resta pourtant debout.

- J'aimerai qu'on fasse juste un petit bilan avant que tu n'y ailles.

- Un bilan pourquoi ?

- J'aimerai savoir comment tu te sens ?

Duo sourit, Jack était comme ça. Malgré son côté professionnel, sa façon de lui courir après tout le temps, de faire son boulot, il était toujours là pour prendre la température, savoir comment il se sentait et tenter d'approuver ses choix en les rendant moins difficiles à approuver pour les autres.

- Je vais bien. Dire que je n'ai pas hâte de monter sur scène serait un mensonge.

- Mais tu repartiras ensuite.

- Oui. Je n'ai pas fini ce que j'ai commencé.

- Tu as toujours été comme ça.

Jack s'approcha doucement de Duo et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il souriait derrière ses lunettes teintées.

- On ne se refait pas.

On frappa de nouveau à la porte et cette fois-ci ce fut Hilde qui passa une tête. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent quand elle vit la scène devant elle. Elle montra sa montre et fronça le nez.

- Catherine dit qu'on doit être prêt à décoller dans un quart d'heure. Comme tu as tendance à toujours être en retard.

Duo lui tira la langue. Jack en profita pour rejoindre l'allemande.

- Soit à l'heure.

Et le chanteur se retrouva seul, mais heureux. Il avait de la chance et ce soir, ce serait une soirée inoubliable pour lui.

oOo

- Lei ! Kaoru ! Il va être l'heure dépêchez-vous !

Wufei tambourinait à la porte de la chambre mais personne ne lui répondit. Il regarda Heero qui se fichait qu'elles soient en retard comme d'un cheveu dans sa soupe. Wufei aurait aimé être aussi désintéressé, seulement le bonheur de sa sœur lui était cher et si jamais elle était en retard pour le concert de sa vie comme elle ne cessait de lui répéter, elle lui en voudrait pendant un certain temps. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de vivre avec la rancune de sa jumelle. Il frappa de nouveau et la porte s'ouvrit. Ce fut Kaoru qui passa une tête.

- On arrive dans cinq minutes, vous pouvez descendre, on vous rejoint tout de suite.

La porte fut refermée aussi vite qu'elle s'était ouverte. Les deux asiatiques se regardèrent et d'un commun accord, ils descendirent dans le hall. Elizabeth n'était pas encore arrivée, ils s'installèrent donc dans les fauteuils en cuir de l'espace d'attente. Ils étaient habillés simplement, jean, pull et basket. Ils allaient à un concert, pas à un congrès, la tenue n'était pas existentielle. Quoi que ? Quand Kaoru et Lei sortirent de l'ascenseur, ils se rendirent compte que si. Lei portait un jean slim noir, un débardeur de la même couleur mais avec le nom de son groupe préféré du moment, à savoir Shinigami. Elle était chaussée de plateforme que Wufei était sûr de ne jamais avoir vu. Kaoru, elle, portait un T-shirt 'I love music' bleu nuit, une jupe écossaise tombant sur ses genoux et des bottes en cuir. Heero ne reconnu pas sa mère, il avait l'impression d'avoir une étudiante en face de lui.

- Vous êtes prêt ?

Elizabeth sortit de nulle part le sourire aux lèvres. Elle leur donna à chacun un nouveau badge, rond celui-ci avec écrit leur nom et la mention VIP. Il était de couleur violet électrique.

- Ce sera votre moyen d'identification pour rentrer et sortir de la zone VIP.

- Chouette !

Lei l'épingla rapidement sur son débardeur avant d'aller faire de même sur le pull de son frère. Celui-ci fronça le nez avant de faire la remarque qu'elle n'était pas très couverte. Elle lui sourit avant de lui montrer son sac à main.

- J'ai un gilet dedans au cas où.

Peu convaincu, il accentua son froncement de nez. Sa jumelle était superbe. Il ne pouvait dire le contraire. Même s'il appréciait peu ce genre d'accoutrement, il ne pouvait pas nier l'évidence. Elle était même diablement sexy. Il se mordit la langue avant de dire une bêtise mais Lei avait compris sa pensée. Elle lui caressa tendrement le bras avant de se tourner vers leur accompagnatrice. Kaoru noua un gilet autour de sa taille avant de regarder son badge sur sa poitrine. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et Heero fut attendrit par le visage de sa mère. Elle avait l'air si heureuse. Il lui attrapa le bras sans un mot et il la mena à la limousine. Il espérait que cet après-midi serait un souvenir merveilleux pour sa mère, elle le méritait. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi elle avait insisté pour qu'il vienne, pourquoi il avait craqué. Il aimait sa mère et il ferait tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

oOo

Hyde Park n'était pas une salle de concert ordinaire, loin de là, c'était un parc, comme son nom l'indiquait et par parc, on entendrait plein air. Heureusement que la météo était optimiste parce que Duo n'avait pas l'intention de faire son show sous la pluie. Il aimait chanter oui, mais les instruments n'apprécieraient pas du tout l'humidité. Il vérifia une nouvelle fois ses petites tresses avant de soupirer, l'attente allait être longue avant leur passage. Ils étaient combien ? Bien une trentaine de groupe au moins. Il plissa les yeux en tentant de reconnaître les autres interprètes. Il y en avait deux trois qu'il n'avait jamais vu, ni lu dans la presse enfin ce n'est pas comme si il s'intéressait vraiment aux autres. Stela vint s'asseoir à côté de lui en balayant elle aussi la foule autour d'eux.

- On a l'impression d'être au milieu d'une ruche, tu ne trouves pas ?

Duo hocha la tête à la question de Stela. Une ruche illustrait parfaitement l'effervescence autour d'eux.

- Je me demande qui va gagner ce soir ?

- Je pense que nous avons tous une chance. Après tout c'est une histoire de vote du public et des téléspectateurs.

- Hum, c'est amusant.

Stela tapa des mains excitée par sa première présence sur scène devant un tel public, sa première fois avec son nouveau groupe. Elle avait le trac mais l'adrénaline était en train de prendre le pas sur le reste.

Un bruit strident se fit alors entendre et tous les musiciens stoppèrent toutes activités, ce fut pareil pour le personnel de maintenance qui s'arrêta et regarda la grande scène, ou plutôt un énorme enchevêtrement de métal qui formait le dos de la scène. Le bruit de l'acoustique ainsi que du micro se firent entendre puis une musique forte, sans sonorité agréable lançant le début des opérations.

- Bienvenue à Londres !

- Quelle belle journée à Hyde Park !

La voix féminine et masculine venait des deux présentateurs du concert, ils furent salués par des cris excités. La foule était présente et n'attendait que de pouvoir admirer les divers groupes qui allaient se succéder.

- On ne vous entend pas !

Les cris devinrent de plus en plus forts et Duo reporta son attention sur ses bagues avant de s'étirer en faisant craquer tous ses os. Il attrapa son Ipod et mit son casque sur les oreilles. Le calme avant son passage était primordial. Stela le regarda faire avant de voir arriver Jack.

- Où son Hilde et Solo ?

- Aucune idée, je crois qu'ils voulaient faire un tour pour saluer les autres participants.

- C'est vrai que le groupe Solarix est là.

- Ils se connaissent ?

Jack sourit avant de poser son regard sur Duo qui les yeux fermés murmuraient les paroles d'une chanson qu'il reconnu comme étant celle qu'il avait chanté en France.

- Oui. Soledad, la chanteuse est une amie de Hilde, enfin une amie est un grand mot dans le métier de la chanson, mais elles ont sympathisé lors d'un festival musical.

- Oh, c'est cool ça. Moi qui pensais que la compétition était dure entre les divers groupes.

- Ça dépend du taux d'orgueil de chacun.

Le manageur lui tendit un bout de papier avant de retourner à ses occupations. Il fallait qu'il vérifie encore quelques trucs avec Catherine avant leur tour. Stela regarda le numéro que leur avait laissé le manageur : 17. Ils avaient le temps. Elle s'installa un peu mieux sur sa chaise et sortit de quoi se couper du monde. Après tout, il fallait mieux qu'elle soit prête pour faire honneur à son nouveau groupe. Elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle avait pour que Shin soit fier d'elle. Et pour sa sœur qui avait tout fait pour qu'elle puisse rejoindre ce merveilleux groupe.

oOo

Il y avait déjà du monde à Hyde Park lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent. Kaoru et Lei essayaient de voir par la fenêtre l'attroupement qui se formait pour assister au concert. La voiture s'arrêta dans une rue près du parc et les y laissa. Avec l'affluence, il serait difficile pour le chauffeur de se trouver une place. Il reviendrait les chercher une fois le concert terminé. Elizabeth les invita à la suivre et ils traversèrent quelques rues avant d'entrer dans le parc. On contrôla une première fois leur badge puis ils purent se promener le long de l'allée qui menait à la scène. Elle était installée dans une petite partie de l'immense espace qu'était Hyde Park.

- Le monde ! siffla Lei.

- Restez près de moi afin que je puisse vous montrer le coin VIP.

Kaoru prit des photos tout le long du trajet. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts niveau vestimentaire. Du jean troué, à la chemise bariolée en passant par les coupes de cheveux toutes plus exubérantes les unes que les autres. Au final, Kaoru et Lei semblaient plutôt 'normales' comparées aux autres. Heero et Wufei traînaient derrière espérant que tout ça se termine très rapidement, ils n'aimaient pas les regards que certains leur lançait. Beaucoup n'avait pas l'air méchant, mais l'un comme l'autre avaient du mal à se faire à tant d'hystérie et de contraste. Ils se stoppèrent devant un la scène, un second vigile s'y trouvait. Elizabeth se tourna alors vers eux pour leur expliquer comment tout allait fonctionner.

- Voici le carré VIP. Vous êtes bien placé, juste devant la scène. Les barrières que vous voyez là sont pour empêcher la foule de se mélanger à vous.

Le petit groupe observa les lieux et en effet, de grande barrière séparaient l'endroit où la foule allait être stockée du devant de la scène. Un vigile se trouvait tous les deux mètres pour veiller à ce qu'elles restent en place.

- Pour entrer et sortir, vous passerez par ici. On contrôlera votre badge à chaque fois que vous rentrerez. Ne le perdez pas. Si jamais vous le perdez, vous avez un moyen de secours pour être identifié. Lors de votre première sortie, le vigile vous appliquera un tampon sur la main. Il ne s'efface que s'il fait un séjour prolongé sous l'eau.

- Oui, ici ça risque d'être dur. Sourit Kaoru.

- Exactement.

Elizabeth les incita à la suivre de nouveau et elle leur montra les deux buvettes, les toilettes ainsi que le marchand de hotdog, frites et autres mets tout à fait conseillés pour ce genre d'évènement. Ils passèrent ensuite devant un stand qui vendait des T-shirt. Le pauvre vendeur croulait sous le nombre de fans hystériques qui souhaitait acquérir une babiole à l'effigie de leur groupe préféré. Les yeux de Lei et de Kaoru s'illuminèrent mais Elizabeth se racla la gorge.

- Si vous désirez un goodies ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, vous trouverez un catalogue dans votre chambre, il vous suffira de cocher ce que vous souhaitez acheter, nous vous les procurons sans soucis.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr. Quand nous organisons ce genre de jeu concours, nous préparons tout en amont afin que ce séjour vous soit inoubliable, les souvenirs en font partis.

- Trop cool.

Lei attrapa le bras de Wufei, ses yeux brillants d'excitation. Heero jeta un bref regard au stand se demandant pourquoi on avait tant besoin de choses aussi futiles. Elizabeth reprit sa route pour finir la visite. Elle s'arrêta devant un petit stand près du carré VIP que personne n'avait remarqué.

- Cette buvette-ci est réservée au VIP. Vous montrez votre badge ou votre tatouage et on vous servira gratuitement.

- Pourquoi nous avoir montré les autres buvettes alors ? questionna Wufei pragmatique.

- Parce que cette buvette là n'est pas autant approvisionnée que les autres. Autant tout vous montrer pour que vous ayez le choix des armes.

Le sourire sur ses lèvres ne s'effaça pas un seul instant alors qu'elle répondait à l'asiatique. Elle regarda ensuite sa montre avant de taper dans ses mains.

- Voilà, nos chemins se séparent. Je viendrais vous chercher ici-même à la fin du concert. Evitez de vous disperser ce sera plus simple. Voici mon numéro si jamais on ne se retrouve pas dans le quart d'heure qui suivra la fin du concert.

Kaoru mit le précieux numéro dans un petit calepin dans son sac avant de serrer la main de la jeune femme. Une fois seul le petit groupe entra dans le carré VIP pour s'extasier devant la grande scène. Elle n'était pas très haute de manière à ce que même tout devant, on puisse parfaitement voir le fond et les installations électriques. Lei resserra sa prise sur le bras de son frère. Oui lui aussi se souvenait de leur prestation scénique. Il n'y avait pas autant de matériel mais ça avait été un moment fort de leur vie. Kaoru se rapprocha de son fils qui observait le tout, les yeux un peu dans le vague.

- Il reviendra.

Heero esquissa un petit sourire avant de soupirer. Duo lui manquait. Ce genre de situation lui allait mieux. C'est lui qui aurait du accompagner sa mère à ce concert. C'est lui qui aurait été à l'aise parmi toute cette foule en délire. C'est lui qui se serait fondu dans la masse comme un caméléon. Pas lui. Ils continuèrent d'arpenter un peu la zone avant de tomber sur un autre petit groupe. Deux jeunes femmes au look époustouflant. L'une des deux portait un jean troué à frange, un T-shirt dans le même état que le bas avec des résilles par-dessus et ses cheveux étaient roses à mèches violettes. L'autre ne détonnait pas pour autant. Une jupe accidentée à carreaux rouges et noirs, des collants troués, un débardeur où de nombreuses épingles à nourrice avaient élu domicile et ses cheveux étaient coiffés à la iroquoise avec des mèches rouges et noires.

- Hello ! Fit celle aux cheveux roses.

- Hello ! Répondit Kaoru.

- On vous a entendu parler français. Vous êtes bien français ?

- Oui. Banlieue parisienne.

- Trop classe, nous on vient de Bruxelles. On ne pensait pas gagner à un jeu concours. C'est trop mortel !

Lei se décrocha de Wufei pour commencer à discuter avec les deux jeunes femmes, Kaoru resta en leur compagnie et les deux garçons durent se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils allaient très vite faire tapisserie. Ils observèrent la foule se tasser contre les barrières alors que petits à petits quelques groupes VIP venaient les rejoindre. Ils étaient rassurés du fait qu'ils auraient la place de respirer comparé à l'autre côté. Enfin l'attente sembla prendre fin, la scène s'éclaira de milliers de petites lumières et une musique électrisante se fit entendre. La foule en délire se mit à hurler alors que les deux présentateurs apparaissaient sur scène.

- Bienvenue à Londres !

- Quelle belle journée à Hyde Park !

Heero fronça le nez alors que des hurlements hystériques surpassaient le taux acceptable de décibels.

- On ne vous entend pas.

Wufei posa ses mains sur ses oreilles en râlant qu'il serait sourd avant la fin du concert. Heero sortit alors de sa poche son plan de secours. Il tendit une petite boîte à son ami qui la prit en ce demandant ce que ça pouvait bien être. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'il s'agissait de boule quiès. Il le remercia d'un hochement de tête et les enfila rapidement. Tous les sons furent amoindris et ils se sentirent l'un comme l'autre bien mieux. Kaoru et Lei étaient devant eux collées à la scène avec leur deux nouvelles copines de concert, elles ne leur en voudraient donc pas de ne pas jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Et puis avec le boucan qu'il y avait, ils pouvaient quand même entendre le concert. Enfin, ça allait être long.

oOo

Trois groupes étaient déjà passés quand Hilde et Solo vinrent rejoindre les deux chanteurs. Stela se leva à leur approche et leur sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Ça va être le tour de Solarix. On a préféré laisser Soledad se préparer.

- Vous êtes vraiment ami avec la chanteuse de Solarix.

- Oui. C'est si surprenant que ça ?

Stela regarda Hilde et Solo avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle avait tellement de chance d'être tombé dans un groupe si agréable à vivre.

- Oh je vois, s'écria Hilde, tu pensais que dans ce monde de requin, personne ne devenait ami avec personne et que tout le monde essayait de se bouffer la gueule.

- Voilà ! C'est tout à fait ça !

Solo passa un bras autour des épaules du nouveau membre.

- Solarix est un petit groupe qui ne se prend pas la tête. Je pense que c'est surtout grâce au tempérament de Soledad. Comme son nom l'indique, c'est un vrai rayon de soleil.

- Je pourrais la rencontrer ?

- Bien sûr. On te la présentera après notre passage sur scène ça te va ?

- Rooo c'est super merci.

Duo sourit alors qu'il écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce que son groupe disait. Ils avaient encore le temps de se préparer, il réécouta encore plusieurs fois la chanson avant de finalement se lever. Le douzième groupe venait de passer, il était temps de se préparer pour de bon. Il retira ses écouteur, se leva et remit une de ses tresses dans son dos. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de faire un signe de main à un membre du personnel. Celui-ci arriva rapidement.

- Pourrait-on avoir une maquilleuse, ainsi que quatre bouteilles d'eau.

- Bien sûr. Tout de suite.

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Jack et Catherine vinrent les retrouver et le manageur fut rassurer de voir Duo en mode professionnel.

- Ça va bientôt être votre tour.

- Oui. La maquilleuse va venir rapidement faire quelque rajustement et nous serons fin prêt.

- D'accord. Vous voulez autre chose ? Demanda Catherine.

- Non pas spécialement.

La maquilleuse et le membre du personnel arrivèrent en même temps. La jeune femme fit asseoir Stela après que celle-ci ait pu boire un peu pour retoucher rapidement son maquillage avant de passer à Hilde puis à Solo et de terminer par Duo. Quand ils furent enfin prêts, il restait un groupe. Un autre membre du staff vint les trouver pour leur signifier qu'il devait se rendre en coulisse. Le petit groupe fit un signe de main à Jack et Catherine avant de rejoindre l'escalier qui menait à la scène. Le groupe avant venait de monter sur scène et effectuait une prestation parfaite. Duo ferma de nouveau les yeux battant la mesure avec son pied. Alors que la chanson touchait à sa fin, il se tourna vers Stela.

- J'ai confiance en toi.

oOo

Alors que la chanson se terminait, les applaudissements et cris reprirent de plus belle alors que les deux présentateurs montaient sur scène pour faire la transition.

- Vous êtes toujours avec nous ! hurla la jeune femme.

- Le groupe qui va suivre mérite tout ce que vous avez !

- Oh oui Stephen. Ils nous font honneur de leur présence à ce concert alors que leur leader est en pause.

- N'est-ce pas merveilleux Patricia ?

- Oh siiiii ! Veuillez faire un tonnerre d'applaudissement au groupe SHINIGAMI !

La foule devint encore plus hystérique qu'elle ne l'était et Heero put voir sa mère et son amie sauter devant eux. Alors ça y était, le fameux groupe qui rendait folle la moitié des filles de sa classe. Non, que disait-il ? Toutes les filles de l'école. Il retira ses bouchons pour pouvoir entendre et juger si, ce groupe valait vraiment l'intérêt que lui vouait sa mère. Il était curieux.

oOo

Duo fut le premier à entrer sur scène, courant et permettant à ses partenaires de se faufiler jusqu'à leurs instruments disposés sur scène entre les deux passages. Il arriva au micro et le poussa sur le côté, il préférait de loin le mirco qu'il portait le long de son visage. Chaque membre de son groupe en avait un. Ils bougeaient tous bien trop pour pouvoir se servir d'un micro à main.

- Hello Everybody !

Il fit de grand signe pour inciter la foule à hurler de plus belle. Il sourit avant de se tourner vers Hilde et de lancer le top départ. Oui il aimait ça, vraiment.

oOo

La chanson était rythmée, les paroles revenaient inlassablement alors que les spectateurs accompagnaient le chanteur. Duo ne cessait de faire des allers-retours sur scène répandant sa motivation et son enthousiasme à la foule en délire. Puis il se tut, il y eu un long solo mélodieux avant qu'il ne se tourne vers le synthé et tende la main, Stela se mit alors à chanter et cela coupa le souffle à tout le monde. Personne ne s'attendait à ça. Duo la rejoignit et ils joignirent leur deux voix pour continuer la chanson. L'instant de surprise passer et les fans recommencèrent à chanter, le rythme reprenant l'assemblé. Duo délaissa Stela qui chantait toujours pour réinvestir le devant de la scène trop heureux de la surprise qu'avait suscité l'intervention de Stela. Il termina en une magnifique acrobatie et une petite révérence comique.

- Thank you !

Les deux présentateurs montèrent sur scène avant même que le groupe n'est eu le temps de plier bagage et Patricia tapa dans ses mains pour que la foule fasse encore plus de bruit alors que Marc accostait Shin.

- Avant de laisser place à un autre groupe. Si vous nous présentiez votre nouveau membre ?

Duo sourit et tendit la main vers Stela pour qu'elle le rejoigne. Elle était un peu stressée mais le sourire de son leader lui donnait du courage et l'adrénaline était toujours là.

- Bien sûr. Voici Lala, notre nouveau membre, au synthé comme vous avez pu le voir.

- Pas qu'au synthé apparemment.

- Apparemment. Répondit Duo énigmatiquement.

Stela adressa un signe de main à la foule avant que Duo ne lui prenne son autre main et la fasse tourner sur elle-même puis qu'il ne salue pour de bon. Une fois hors de scène, Lala se mit à sautiller partout se retenant de crier sa joie. Hilde et Solo la regardèrent amusés.

- Alors cette première scène.

- Extra méga génial. Une tuerie. Oh merci merci merci.

Elle leur sauta dans les bras alors que Duo descendait les marches laissant la place au prochain groupe. Il regarda Stela en pleine crise d'euphorie et retourna à leur emplacement. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Jack le regarda faire sans rien dire. Le voir ainsi lui redonnait du baume au cœur et il savait que ce sourire n'était pas là que parce qu'il venait de chanter, non, il reprenait goût à la vie.

oOo

Kaoru n'en revenait pas, elle venait de voir Duo en vrai, sur scène, donnant tout ce qu'il avait. Elle était si heureuse pour lui, si fière aussi. Il semblait si épanoui, si bien dans sa peau. Lui qui à son arrivée semblait si triste. Elle avait été surprise de voir qu'un nouveau membre avait fait son apparition. Les trois membres semblaient si soudés, c'était surprenant de voir un petit bout de femme comme Stela arriver à s'imposer en tant que musicienne mais encore plus en tant que chanteuse. Elle sourit en voyant Duo présenter Lala. Le groupe prenait un nouveau départ. Elle se tourna vers son fils qui fixait la scène surpris lui aussi. Elle l'avait très bien vu mettre les bouchons d'oreille dans sa valise, mais elle les voyait dans sa main à présent. Il était curieux de ce groupe dont elle parlait tout le temps. Elle espérait que ce qu'il venait de voir effacerait cet apriori qu'il avait.

Heero était sur le cul, c'était le cas de le dire. Il ne pensait pas que le groupe préféré de sa mère était aussi imposant sur scène. Il n'avait pas pu détacher son regard du chanteur. Il avait une impression de déjà vu. Cette voix, ce timbre, ces mimiques, il en était sûr, il les connaissait. Il n'avait pourtant pas souvenir d'avoir déjà réellement fait attention aux CD que sa mère passait ni d'avoir regardé un concert avec elle à la télévision. C'était autre chose et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il était sûr que si la musique avait duré un peu plus longtemps, s'il n'y avait pas eu la chanteuse pour venir casser le timbre qu'il entendait, il aurait trouvé. Il fallait qu'il réécoute une nouvelle fois ce chanteur. Il n'aimait pas avoir cette impression de rater quelque chose. Il trouverait.

oOo

Duo était de nouveau seul, Hilde, Solo et Stela étaient partis retrouver le groupe Solarix comme promis plus tôt. Il resta donc assis sur sa chaise, écoutant les vas et viens des autres en fixant le ciel qui s'assombrissait d'heure en heure. Le passage des groupes allaient toucher à leur fin et il serait le temps de voter. Il se souvenait que Catherine leur avait dit qu'ils auraient une demi-heure de battement pour laisser le temps à la foule de déposer un bulletin pour le vote. Ensuite ce serait l'annonce des gagnants. Un groupe remonterait sur scène pour chanter une chanson en plus et recevoir son trophée. Il espérait que ça ne serait pas lui. Ce serait super de gagner, mais il ne le méritait pas, pas encore. Dans un an, quand ils auraient vraiment repris du service, alors oui, là, il pourrait prétendre à ce titre. Stela avait été légèrement maladroite, elle n'était pas encore au top de ses capacités, lui non plus. Il avait juste trouvé la route à suivre, il irait jusqu'au bout et ensuite il pourrait prétendre de nouveau à une vraie place dans le top 10.

La musique horrible du début retentit et Duo fit la grimace. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ce genre d'interlude pseudo musicale qui éclatait les tympans. Il entendit les présentateurs inviter la foule à se rendre aux urnes pour voter le plus rapidement possible car elles fermeraient dans un quart d'heure pile poile. Il se détendit alors complètement avant de se lever. Il avait faim. Il se dirigea vers la buvette réservée aux groupes et fronça le nez quand il vit le monde. Mettez trente groupes au même endroit et il mangerait peut-être dans une heure. Repassant dans sa tête ce que venait de dire les présentateurs, il attrapa le poncho de Stela qui l'avait pris au cas où il ferait froid ce soir, ainsi que la casquette d'Hilde, enfila ses lunettes puis il se glissa rapidement en dehors de leur espace réservé et plutôt sécurisé. Il esquiva le vigile qui discutait avec une jolie brune membre du staff et pu enfin respirer. Il déambula un peu dans le parc avant de trouver la première buvette, ils étaient vraiment mis à l'écart et plutôt bien gardé. Il avait du de nouveau esquiver plusieurs vigiles qui faisaient plus attention à qui entrait que sortait de l'espace réservé.

Elle était vide. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il n'y avait personne. Il fronça le nez quand il remarqua un signe spécial sur la devanture. VIP. Oh voilà qu'il venait de tomber sur la buvette réservée pour les gagnants des jeux stupides entourant les concerts et autres évènements du genre. Il se mordit la lèvre, il aurait mieux fait de demander à Jack de lui trouver à manger. Il s'approcha discrètement, ce qui était plutôt simple quand personne ne faisait attention. Il recula et heurta quelqu'un. Il s'excusa en anglais, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure, espérant ne pas tomber sur une furie hystérique qui allait le reconnaître à coup sûr.

- Ce n'est rien. Je ne regardais pas. Répondit une voix féminine avec un accent anglais affreux.

Duo ne fit pas attention et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez alors qu'il se remettait droit, son regard croisa alors celui de la jeune femme.

- Kaoru !

Sa main fut plus rapide que son cerveau pour comprendre la connerie qu'il venait de faire.

- D…

Elle se stoppa, regarda autour d'elle et fronça les sourcils la surprise disparue.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu tiens à ce point à te faire remarquer ?

Son ventre répondit pour lui. Kaoru hocha la tête de dépit et le tira vers la buvette. Elle lui prit un hotdog et une grande bouteille d'eau pour elle. Elle le tira ensuite un peu à l'écart. Duo avala le repas avec plaisir mais son regard ne cessait de scanner autour d'eux. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'aurait jamais du croiser quelqu'un et encore moins Kaoru. Et si Kaoru était là, ça voulait dire que…

- Tu es une VIP.

- Oui, nous avons gagné à un jeu concours.

- Nous ?

- Lei et moi.

- Ça veut dire que…

- Oui, que Heero et Wufei sont ici.

- Je vais m'éclipser rapidement alors.

- Tu crois pas que ce retournement de situation pourrait justement t'aider ?

Duo soupira et s'essuya les doigts avec la petite serviette. Il comprenait parfaitement où voulait en venir Kaoru. Si elle avait gagné à ce foutu jeu concours, si Heero était là ce soir, c'était peut-être un signe.

- Il a aimé ta prestation tu sais.

- Lui qui ne supporte pas la musique poprock ? Laisse-moi rire.

- Je suis sincère D… raaa c'est dure de pas t'appeler par ton prénom en public.

Il lui sourit avant de rajuster une nouvelle fois ses lunettes et sa casquette.

- Je suis heureux en tout cas que tu ais pu venir voir ce concert. Avec tous les changements j'ai oublié que je t'avais promis une place de concert.

- Un concert de toi, seulement de ton groupe.

- Tu es vraiment géniale.

- Je sais je sais.

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur la casquette avant de le pousser vers l'espace réservé aux personnels et chanteurs.

- Allez file avant de te faire repérer.

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de disparaître. Il avait eu sacrément chaud. Alors qu'il rejoignait son espace, il rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. En fait il n'avait peut-être pas tant de chance que ça. Jack semblait furieux.

oOo

Tout le monde avait rejoint le devant de la scène lorsque la petite musique annonçant la reprise se fit entendre. Heero et Wufei discutaient tranquillement si bien qu'ils furent surpris par l'annonce de reprise. Le japonais gardait un œil sur sa mère depuis qu'elle était revenue de la buvette, il avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était passée. Elle avait déjà été bien plus longue qu'elle ne l'aurait du. Il aurait du lui proposer d'aller chercher la bouteille d'eau à sa place. Ils se tournèrent tous vers la scène où les deux présentateurs apparaissaient.

- Vous êtes toujours là ?

Les cris se firent entendre en réponse à la question.

- Bien. Nous allons pouvoir procéder à l'ouverture de l'enveloppe.

- Merci d'avoir été si nombreux à voter, que ce soit en direct ou par téléphone.

Marc montra l'enveloppe à tout le monde et l'ouvrit. Heero put sentir sa mère et Lei retenir leur souffle. La tension était palpable. Il avait voté lui aussi, Lei avait forcé Wufei à le faire, mais lui l'avait fait de son plein grès. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela lui semblait une évidence. Il était venu à ce concert, il jouerait un minimum le jeu jusqu'au bout. Et puis il ne pouvait nier la performance que les artistes avaient accomplie.

Le présentateur en tira quatre feuilles.

- Qu'elle surprise, nous avons quatre feuilles au lieu de trois.

- Mais quel suspense. Dit Patricia avec toutes les mimiques qu'elle pouvait utiliser en cet instant.

- Notre troisième gagnant est le groupe Mystique.

Le groupe monta sur scène, ils eurent le droit à un trophée en bronze. Le leader fit un petit speech de moins d'une minute et les autres membres remercièrent tout le monde avant de prendre place au fond de la scène. Patricia prit le second papier et sourit.

- La seconde place revient au groupe Saltimbanque.

Des applaudissements et cris se firent entendre ainsi qu'un 'Esmerald, on t'aime'. Le rituel reprit et après quelques mots, ils rejoignirent le troisième groupe au fond. Marc regarda l'avant dernier et fit lancer la musique finale.

- Et le groupe gagnant est…

oOo

- … Solarix.

Le nom du groupe gagnant résonna dans les oreilles de tout le monde. Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement et Hilde se mit à crier. Elle attrapa Soledad et la serra dans ses bras.

- Tu as gagné, ma chérie tu as gagné.

Soledad l'embrassa sur la joue avant de monter les escaliers suivit des autres membres. Duo les regarda de loin, il était heureux pour le groupe Solarix. Il méritait de loin ce trophée. Stela lui prit la main en souriant. Elle était heureuse que ce groupe remporte, elle avait beaucoup appréciée la jeune femme lors de leur rencontre quelques heures plus tôt. Le chanteur porta la main de sa chanteuse à sa bouche avant de la laisser pour aller s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Il était fatigué et Jack l'avait achevé en lui faisant une tonne de remontrance. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait le plus fatigué. C'était sa rencontre avec Kaoru. Il était soulagé de ne pas devoir remonter sur scène. Il savait que s'il l'avait fait, il aurait cherché le regard d'Heero dans la foule. Il l'aurait cherché jusqu'à le trouver et à ce moment là, il avait peur de la réaction qu'il aurait eu. Tétanisé était le mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il entendit au loin la prestation du groupe Solarix, la voix de Soledad était vraiment sublime, chaude, son accent espagnol donnait à ses chansons un côté exotique. Il inspira un grand coup quand il entendit le nom de son groupe résonné. Il releva la tête et vit Stela courir vers lui, lui attraper la main et le tirer vers les escaliers. Elle ne le lâcha qu'une fois sur scène.

- Applaudissez bien fort votre coup de cœur cher public présent ici ce soir : SHINIGAMI !

Duo avait du mal à réaliser, Stela fit des petits bons autour de lui toute contente. Hilde attrapa son leader par les épaules et lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue.

- Réveille-toi.

Ce fut le déclic, Duo attrapa alors le trophée et le micro que lui tendait Patricia. Il était prit de court. Il balaya la foule devant lui. Ils avaient été le coup de cœur de ce public devant lui.

- Wouaaaaa. J'avoue être surpris.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux puis sourit à toute l'assemblée qui riait de le voir décontenancé.

- Merci. Merci à vous d'être patient envers moi. Merci d'accepter que nous soyons absents des scènes et des bacs en ce moment. Merci de continuer à nous soutenir, nous aimer, nous écouter. Merci à vous tous ici ce soir.

Duo donna son micro à Hilde et se recula. Marc se rapprocha de lui.

- Préparez-vous, vous allez devoir chanter.

- Quoi ?

- Oui. Allez cherchez vos micros. Vite.

Duo attrapa Hilde qui venait de passer le flambeau à Solo et ils partirent rapidement chercher les micros. Jack les leur tendit et Duo donna rapidement leurs outils aux autres. Il se pencha vers Stela.

- Tu es prête, ça va être une impro.

- Quoi ?

- La chanson qu'on a chanté tous les deux. On va faire celle là. C'est à ça qu'on reconnait un pro.

Il lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de reprendre place sur scène. Il sentit un poids se poser sur ses épaules et comme il l'avait pressentit, il scanna la foule. Il respira un grand coup, ferma les yeux et se lança.

- Je dédis cette chanson à une personne qui m'est chère et grâce à qui la vie est plus belle chaque jour.

La mélodie se fit entendre, douce, calme, bien loin des musiques qu'il avait l'habitude de chanter. Cette chanson était celle que lui inspirait Heero. C'était sa chanson. Et la chanter alors qu'il était là ce soir, même s'il ne savait rien, était un rêve un peu fou.

_Let me kiss you_  
_Let me love you_  
_Let me to be to you_  
_Only to with you_

Stela fit quelques accords le laissant chanter seul ce premier couplet.

_Even if my thoughts are only with you._  
_Even if my heart remains tight._  
_Even if I wanted to say to you_  
_All that is not used for nothing to now_

Puis elle vint le rejoindre et il lui prit la main pour se donner du courage.

_Let me kiss you_  
_Let me love you_  
_Let me to be to you_  
_Only to with you_

Il reprit le couplet seul, les yeux toujours fermés, il ne voulait pas risquer de tomber sur ces deux prunelles.

_I would remain with my dream_  
_My hope in my heart_  
_Far, very far from you_  
_Not to think more of you._

Hilde et Solo entamèrent un interlude musical. Stela tourna Duo vers elle pour qu'il ouvre les yeux et qu'il cesse de se cacher de quelque chose. Elle le sentait. Alors que l'interlude se terminait, elle reprit le refrain.

_Let me kiss you_

Duo enchaîna ne la quittant pas des yeux.

_Let me love you_

Stela continua sans lâcher son regard.

_Let me to be to you_

Duo laissa sa voix appuyer sur le « you ». Alors que Stela répétait ce même mot avec lui.

_Only to with you_

La musique se tut en même temps que leurs voix et le silence envahit le parc. Duo se pencha et embrassa Stela sur la tête. Il était heureux. Il posa son regard sur le carré VIP, il vit Kaoru lui sourire et juste derrière elle, le visage d'Heero qui l'observait, un sourcil relevé comme s'il tentait de comprendre quelque chose. Stela le tira en dehors de la scène avant qu'il n'est pu faire un geste maladroit. Soledad les félicita alors qu'il descendait de la scène. Il se donna une baffe mentalement, pour le moment, ne pas se prendre la tête. Il venait de passer un merveilleux moment sur scène avec son groupe, c'est tout ce à quoi il devait penser. Oui c'est tout.

À suivre…

On ne menace pas l'auteur, on ne jette pas de tomates ou d'œufs pourris, on se retient de toutes insultes pour le temps qu'elle met à poster des chapitres. Mea Culpa. Je ne suis pas une rapide, je ne prends pas le temps d'écrire, en fait, je n'ai pas le temps et je consacre le peu que j'ai à autre chose. Je sais que cette histoire attend une fin depuis un moment et elle en aura une. En fait, il ne reste pas tant de chapitre que ça avant la fin. Je vais donc essayer de mettre un terme à cette histoire.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Pour tout ceux qui se rendent à Japan Expo cette année, sachez que mon fanzine et moi y seront une fois de plus. Pour plus d'information, vous pouvez vous rendre sur ma page de profil.

Tchu


	28. Retour à la réalité

**Shinigami's pop**

**Disclamers** : Tous les personnages appartenant au monde de Gungam W ne m'appartiennent pas, pour ce qui est de l'histoire et des autres persos, si.

**PS** : Ceci est un Slash Yaoi/Yuri/Hétéro/Inceste.

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci vraiment aux lecteurs qui continuent de suivre cette aventure qui met du temps à se terminer. Elle verra cependant la fin car, concrètement, il ne reste pas énormément de chapitres. Ils sont juste assez longs à écrire.

J'espère cependant que vous passerez un bon moment à lire ce chapitre fort en émotions.

**Chapitre 27 : Retour à la réalité**

Il allait bientôt être minuit et Duo n'arrêtait pas de bailler alors que tout autour de lui, les gens continuaient de babiller sans fin. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait accepté d'aller fêter leur victoire avec le groupe Solarix. Soledad avait été très convaincante et Hilde aussi. Et puis après tout, que risquait-il de plus à les suivre. Le groupe Solarix était un groupe amical, ils allaient parler musique et concert et surtout bien manger. Pourquoi dire non ? Il bailla une nouvelle fois et la réponse lui vint naturellement. Parce qu'il était claqué. Le décalage horaire, plus la journée, plus le concert, plus les Yui, tout ça lui tombait sur les épaules. Il n'avait pas dit aux autres qu'ils étaient présents. Il n'avait pas dit à Jack qu'il était tombé sur Kaoru lors de sa mission commando hot-dog. Il n'avait pas parlé non plus du regard d'Heero, ce bref instant où il l'avait croisé dans la foule.

Stela posa sa main sur la sienne alors qu'il piquait doucement du nez vers le reste de sa part de pudding. Il releva doucement la tête pour voir sa chanteuse lui sourire, elle aussi fatiguée. Des petits vaisseaux rouges dans le blanc de ses yeux commençaient à apparaître tout comme les cernes à travers le maquillage qui s'estompait doucement. Elle était encore moins habituée qu'eux. Prenant son rôle de leader à deux mains, il se tourna vers les deux autres membres du groupe. Hilde et Solo parlaient comme si la nuit ne faisait que commencer avec les membres du groupe. Il se racla la gorge trois fois et finit par faire racler sa chaise en se levant pour se faire remarquer. Hilde fut confuse et voulut s'excuser mais il la devança.

- Soledad, merci pour l'invitation vraiment. Nous allons rentrés avec Lala.

- Oh Shin déjà ?

- Oui. Mais je te laisse avec les deux autres.

- Tu es sûr Shin ?

Duo regarda Hilde en souriant. Il fit la bise à Soledad avant de saluer les garçons et de rejoindre le comptoir. Il savait que tout serait réglé plus tard par Jack et Maria, le manageur de Solarix, mais il aimait en être sûr avant. Et puis ils avaient besoin d'un taxi. Il en avait marre de la limousine. Elle attendrait les retardataires. Il ajusta ses lunettes de soleil, sa casquette et le manteau que lui avait laissés Jack en retournant à l'hôtel régler quelques trucs avec Catherine pour la conférence demain. Stela défit ses couettes et s'emmitoufla dans son poncho. Lorsque le taxi fut là, le portier leur fit signe. Ils se dépêchèrent de monter dedans. La seule chose agréable lorsqu'on mangeait dans un restaurant de stars avec un parking privé, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de photographe ou autre journaliste dans les environs. Une fois bien installés, le chauffeur se mit en route. Professionnel, il ne posa pas de question sur leur identité. Duo se dit qu'il devait avoir l'habitude d'être sollicité par ce restaurant et que sa discrétion lui permettait de garder cette clientèle. Le trajet se déroula donc dans le silence, Stela s'endormait doucement sur son épaule et lui tentait de garder les yeux ouverts histoire de ne pas avoir de soucis à l'arrivée.

Le taxi les déposa juste devant l'entrée, le portier leur ouvrit et Stela sortit tel un automate. Duo fit signe d'attendre quelques secondes. Il emmena Stela jusqu'au hall où il la laissa récupérer ses clés pour monter dans sa chambre. Il parla quelques secondes avec l'hôtesse et ressortit payer le taxi. Il ne se promenait pas avec du liquide dans ses poches, grave erreur selon lui. Le chauffeur le salua et disparut au loin. Duo savoura quelques secondes le calme et le silence de la nuit avant de rejoindre à son tour sa chambre. Il avait besoin de dormir. Pourtant une fois qu'il fut démaquillé, déshabillé et allongé sur son lit, le sommeil ne vint pas tout de suite. Il ne cessait de ressasser sa journée. Quand tout avait basculé. Kaoru. Heero. Ce regard. Savait-il ? Avait-il compris en le voyant sur scène ? Avait-il fait le lien entre son attitude scénique en tant que Shin chanteur du groupe Shinigami et Duo amateur de musique pop ? Il savait que le Japonais était observateur. Il le savait. Et ça lui faisait peur. Très peur. Ce ne fut qu'après s'être tourné plusieurs fois sur le matelas qu'il finit par s'endormir, vaincu par la fatigue.

oOo

Heero avait laissé sa mère dans sa chambre avec Lei. Elle était légèrement éméchée et grisée par le concert et le restaurant ensuite. Il était rare que sa mère se laisse aller de la sorte. Il soupira alors qu'il retirait ses vêtements dans la salle de bain. Il ne devait pas trop traîner, Wufei dormait debout et attendait son tour. Il prit la douche la plus rapide de sa vie, sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à se dépêcher. Quand il laissa la place au Chinois, il se dirigea tel un automate vers le lit, se laissa tomber dessus et savoura l'instant où ses jambes ne le tinrent plus debout.

Un concert, c'était fatiguant. La foule, c'était éreintant. Sa mère était usante. Bref, il était mort de fatigue. Comment diable sa mère et Lei faisaient-elles pour avoir autant la pêche ? Car il en était sûr, demain, elles péteraient la forme pour les conférences. Wufei sortit de la salle d'eau, avançant à moitié conscient. Il le vit s'écraser sur le lit, se glisser dans les draps et se laisser partir pour un repos réparateur. Lei était encore plus épuisante que sa mère. Si Duo avait été là, il… Il sourit à l'idée du châtain. Puis son sourire s'effaça. La sensation qu'il avait ressentie lors du concert revint. Un doute, fugace, mais qui l'avait poursuivi une partie de la soirée avant de se dissiper. Mais maintenant qu'il était au calme, allongé sur le matelas dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce moment. Shin, le chanteur du groupe Shinigami. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet excentrique qui l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Une impression de déjà-vu. Un pincement au cœur. Il lui rappelait son petit copain. Dans sa façon de bouger, de chanter, et surtout, dans le regard qu'il avait croisé.

Il se frappa mentalement. À quoi pensait-il ? Duo ne pouvait pas être la star du groupe tant apprécié de sa mère. Duo était certes un amateur de musique, avait un matériel de fou chez eux, chantait bien, trop bien, avait une prestance scénique incroyable… Plus il essayait de retirer cette idée saugrenue de son esprit, plus il trouvait de quoi l'attiser. Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, il se redressa, attrapa son sac et sortit son ordinateur portable de sa housse. Il l'alluma, cliqua sur deux-trois touches avant de se connecter au wifi de l'hôtel. Il lança internet puis une recherche sur le chanteur. De nombreux sites apparurent. Il fronça le nez, triant par pertinence ce qui l'intéressait. Quand il trouva le site officiel du groupe, il sélectionna les photos. Il les regarda une à une, fronçant le nez devant certaines tenues du chanteur, puis passa sur les interviews, les potins, les commentaires. Il analysa chaque donnée et fut surpris en passant de site en site de ne rien trouver sur son existence en dehors du groupe. Pas de nom, de prénom, de chronologie sur son enfance. Lui comme aucune des deux autres membres. Enfin, trois d'après la présentation de la nouvelle chanteuse.

Il soupira en refermant une nouvelle page internet, il se frotta les yeux et se traita de tous les noms. Il se trouvait stupide de faire une recherche à une telle heure de la nuit, alors qu'il était crevé. Il allait fermer lorsqu'il tomba sur le lien d'une vidéo du concert. Il l'ouvrit et la lança. La vidéo était coupée de manière à ce que les deux chansons du groupe soient l'une après l'autre. Il attrapa ses écouteurs et les brancha afin de ne pas réveiller son voisin de lit. La musique résonna dans ses oreilles, et il se surprit à sourire en pensant au visage de sa mère. Si heureuse. Il s'allongea, calant l'ordinateur à ses côtés et il écouta. La voix du chanteur, si douce, si calme, si sûre d'elle. L'assurance mais aussi les émotions de la chanson le berçaient. Il s'endormit avec la fugace impression que c'était bien Duo qui était à côté de lui. Seulement, cette impression resterait présente à son réveil le matin.

oOo

Quatre était levé depuis une bonne heure, il avait eu le temps de ranger le capharnaüm d'une de ses grandes sœurs. Elle avait fait un dîner la veille avec des amies et la soirée s'était terminée tard, très tard. Il s'en souvenait encore. Il les avait entendues discuter, rire, papoter, écouter de la musique et surtout encore parler jusqu'à point d'heure. Ce n'était pas la première ni la dernière fois que ça se passerait comme ça. On frappa à la porte et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir et embrassa son petit ami. Pas de bonjour, pas de je fais attention au monde qui m'entoure, non juste sa bouche. Trowa passa ses bras autour de la taille de Quatre et le souleva pour le faire rentrer dans la maison. Le blond n'ayant pas pour envie pressante de se détacher de lui. D'un coup de pied, il ferma la porte. Quatre se détacha enfin de lui et sourit.

- Tu es en avance ?

- Et ça te déplaît ?

Pour toute réponse, le plus petit l'embrassa. Il poussa son petit ami dans le canapé tout propre et s'installa sur ses genoux.

- Oh que non, Monsieur Barton.

Les mains du châtain remontèrent doucement dans son dos, soulevèrent le t-shirt pour atteindre la peau frêle et fraîche de son aimé.

- Je me disais aussi.

Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser à nouveau. Ils avaient un peu de temps pour eux. Il était tôt, personne pour les déranger, ils allaient enfin pouvoir en profiter. Le baiser devint plus enflammé, les lèvres ne se quittèrent pas, les mains montaient et descendaient le long de la colonne vertébrale, d'autres ébouriffèrent les cheveux dégageant une odeur de menthe fraîche. Le t-shirt disparut, puis le col roulé. Juste peau contre peau. Les lèvres se descellèrent mais pour glisser le long de la gorge, puis des omoplates et enfin s'attarder sur les tétons. Quatre pencha la tête en arrière, haletant de plaisir, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans la chevelure. Il sentit ensuite son pantalon se défaire, il se redressa légèrement pour le laisser glisser, puis reprenant ses esprits, ses doigts quittèrent les mèches rebelles pour glisser à leur tour le long du visage, puis des épaules, des bras et enfin arriver à la fermeture éclair. Pendant qu'il s'affairait à faire disparaître ce rempart, ses lèvres trouvèrent le chemin de celles de son amant.

Trowa se souleva pour laisser glisser le pantalon et le boxer. Il tressaillit quand les doigts froids du blond frôlèrent son sexe bouillonnant. Quatre sourit, il aimait rendre fou son amour. Il continua à jouer avec. Trowa grogna de frustration mais le blond le fit taire d'un baiser. Quand il le sentit au bord de la jouissance, il stoppa tout et se redressant, il se laissa retomber sur le sexe durci. Un halètement passa ses lèvres puis il commença à bouger. Il ancra son regard aigue-marine dans celui forêt de son amant. Trowa ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux. Il bougeait en rythme avec lui. Il aimait voir le visage du blond quand il faisait l'amour. Il était si passionné. Tellement différent. Tout comme lui. Si calme, si réservé, il laissait transparaître tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le plus jeune. Un moment rien qu'à eux. Il jouit le premier. Quatre se laissa tomber, la tête dans son cou. Désireux de mener son amant jusqu'à l'apothéose, Trowa laissa ses mains le libérer en quelques mouvements.

Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, sans bouger, juste l'un dans l'autre. Puis Quatre se redressa, il sourit et embrassa Trowa avant de se relever les jambes flageolantes. Il renfila son boxer et pantalon, gardant son t-shirt dans une main. Il attrapa une boîte de kleenex et la donna à Trowa avec un petit sourire moqueur. Le châtain la prit et s'essuya le ventre. Quatre suivit le mouvement, attardant son regard sur la partie basse de son anatomie. Trowa prit tout son temps pour se rhabiller, faisant languir son amant. Ils auraient le temps, plus tard. Un bruit dans les escaliers et la magie fut rompue. La sœur de Quatre apparut, cheveux en bataille, chemise de nuit enfilée à l'envers et robe de chambre à peine fermée. La nuit avait été courte. Elle se stoppa à l'entrée de la salle à manger.

- 'Jour. Quatre-chou, fallait pas, j'aurai rangé tout à l'heure.

- Pas de souci, et puis je préférais que ce soit rangé avant que Trowa n'arrive.

Sa sœur sembla percuter la présence du châtain dans le canapé. Elle fronça le nez, puis sourit bêtement en le voyant débraillé.

- Oh, je vois. Je prends juste de quoi déjeuner et je remonte.

Quatre rosit mais ne chercha pas à s'excuser, c'était terminé ce temps-là. Il hocha juste la tête avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé. Ils virent sa sœur remonter avec un plateau copieux. Ils soupirèrent et se mirent à rire en chœur. Une minute plutôt et ils étaient grillés. Le blond regarda l'heure et décrocha le téléphone.

- On le fait maintenant, comme ça on les dérangera pas ensuite.

- Ok.

oOo

Le concert battait son plein, la foule était complètement hystérique et il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là. Il chercha sa mère du regard mais ne la trouva pas. Trop de personnes hurlant et bougeant dans tous les sens. Il se fraya un chemin à travers elle, jouant des coudes pour passer. Il se fit insulter, bousculer, mais il continuait de chercher. Ça ne rimait à rien. Elle lui avait dit de le retrouver ici. Ça faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'elle aurait dû être là. Continuant d'avancer, il se prit un coup de coude dans le dos, puis fut propulser un peu plus loin. Ses mains en avant au cas où il tomberait, il percuta un torse ferme. Il releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec un vigile et son regard noir. Le lui renvoyant, Heero se redressa et repéra l'avant de la scène. Comment diable était-il arrivé dans la fosse ? Ne souhaitant qu'une chose, reculer et retourner à l'endroit d'où il venait, il essaya de se repérer mais rien. Il maudissait sa mère de l'avoir traîné ici, il se maudissait lui, d'avoir accepté et surtout d'avoir bougé. Il aurait dû rester sur sa chaise et attendre.

L'éclairage changea d'un coup, plus tamisé et la foule autour de lui se calma. Comme si elle attendait quelque chose de spécial. Alors qu'une douce mélodie se faisait entendre, il se retourna pour voir ce qui avait calmé aussi rapidement les gens. Son visage devint blanc, un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale et il n'osa plus bouger. Devant lui, au milieu de la scène, c'était lui, Shin, le chanteur du groupe Shinigami. Il n'avait pas de micro à main, mais une oreillette, ses cheveux descendaient en cascade le long de ses épaules et ses vêtements laissaient voir de nombreuses parties de son corps. Mais ce qui l'attira encore plus furent ses yeux. Il cligna une fois, deux fois, avant de percuter que ses yeux étaient différents. Il n'avait pas fait attention la veille, mais là, ils étaient bien violets, enfin, tirant sur le violet. Il ne connaissait qu'une personne avec ses yeux.

Son cœur manqua un battement, il recula mais la foule dans son dos ne lui permit pas de battre en retraite tout comme il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard du chanteur. Sa voix se mit à résonner dans la pièce. Cette voix. C'était lui. Il en était sûr. La chanson débuta, un solo de synthé meubla toute la partie centrale avant que la voix suave du chanteur ne reprenne. Quand enfin elle fut terminée, Heero n'en était toujours pas revenu. Alors c'était vrai. Ces doutes de la veille étaient fondés. Tentant de détacher son regard du chanteur, il ne fit pas attention au fait qu'il était de nouveau pousser en avant. Quand il reprit réellement ses esprits, une main était tendue devant lui. Il remonta cette main jusqu'à la personne et son cœur rata un second battement.

- Viens Heero, rejoins-moi.

Que devait-il faire ? Tendre la main à son tour ? Rejoindre Duo sur scène ? Duo dans son monde ? Là devant tous ces gens ? Où était sa mère ? Est-ce qu'elle était au courant ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui avoir caché ça…

- Heero ?

Tout son monde sembla s'écrouler, quelque chose vibra dans sa poche. Il l'entendait. Son portable vibrait. A qui devait-il répondre ? Laisser le téléphone sonner et suivre Duo ? Il allait prendre sa décision quand une main se posa sur son épaule et le secoua.

- Heero ! Bon dieu, Heero, réveille-toi !

Le métis se redressa d'un coup, haletant et essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Il respira un grand coup et regarda tout autour de lui. Il était dans sa chambre d'hôtel, dans le lit. Son ordinateur toujours à côté de lui mais en veille et de l'autre, il y avait Wufei qui lui tendait quelque chose.

- Tu décroches ou je le fais ?

Heero percuta enfin que son téléphone vibrait. Il le prit et lança la communication. La voix de Quatre se fit entendre. Il soupira, la brume dans son cerveau commençait à se dissiper.

- Heero ? ça va ? On ne te dérange pas ?

- Hum… non.

- Oh je suis désolé, on te réveille. On voulait juste prendre de vos nouvelles. Je pensais que vous seriez peut-être trop occupés ensuite. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui paye la communication. Je suis avec Trowa. Alors dis-nous, comment ça se passe ? C'était bien le concert ? Et l'hôtel ?

- Quatre…

- Oui ?

- Une question à la fois s'il te plaît.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence qui fit esquisser un sourire aux deux asiatiques. Heero avait mis le haut-parleur pour que le Chinois puisse suivre la conversation et ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient surpris de savoir que Trowa était chez le blond ni de subir l'interrogatoire.

- Alors le concert ?

- Pas mal, bruyant mais ça allait. Lei et ma mère sont ravies.

- Tant mieux. Et l'hôtel ?

- Le lit est pas mal, répondit Wufei, et la nourriture aussi.

- Tant mieux, tant mieux. Vous avez prévu quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Tournée des groupes avec les filles.

Heero avait posé le téléphone sur le lit et s'était levé, rangeant son ordinateur pendant que Wufei continuait la conversation. Il avait encore du mal à remettre en place son rêve. Parce que oui, ça n'était qu'un rêve. Un cauchemar même. Les recherches et la musique hier soir avaient pris le pas sur ses songes. Il fallait qu'il se retire cette idée farfelue de la tête. Il revint à la conversation en entendant le nom de son petit ami.

- Non, pas de nouvelles de Duo. C'est étrange qu'il soit si long à en donner. Enfin il doit être occupé. D'ailleurs, je vous dérange pas plus.

- Merci d'avoir appelé Quatre. Trowa.

- Bye et profitez de ce voyage.

La communication fut coupée et Wufei et Heero se regardèrent. Profiter d'un voyage en Angleterre oui, mais en faisant la tournée des groupes, non. Ils soupirèrent de concert avant de commencer à ramasser leurs affaires et à se changer. Il était tôt mais ils avaient juste le temps de tout préparer avant de débuter réellement la journée. Heero balaya donc son rêve, préférant laisser son esprit vagabonder sur d'autres choses. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas longtemps à le faire que le châtain se rappela de lui-même à son esprit. En effet son téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois. Il décrocha malgré le fait que le numéro soit masqué.

- Hello Hee-chan.

La voix de Duo résonna dans son oreille.

- Duo ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Enfin je crois ? Comment vas-tu my sweetheart ?

- Duo !

- Quoi ? Je te dérange ? Oh je suis désolé, avec les histoires de décalage horaire je suis complètement déphasé.

Heero allait dire quelque chose mais se tut. Il sourit simplement rassuré d'entendre son petit ami de l'autre côté du téléphone.

- Heero ? Heero ça va ? Je sais que tu ne parles pas beaucoup mais ça va ? Je te dérange ? Je rappellerai tu sais ?

- Non non. C'est bon. Tu ne me déranges pas.

- Ouf, I'm sorry. Je voulais t'appeler plus tôt, mais ça a été la folie. Je suis vraiment désolé.

La voix de Duo résonna dans ses oreilles, il se laissa bercer par elle, comme si elle pouvait repousser le cauchemar de la nuit. Duo était Duo et non pas un chanteur adulé de tous. Il le laissa parler, l'écoutant et plaçant de temps en temps quelques phrases. Il apprécia la surprise dans la voix du châtain quand il lui apprit le voyage en Angleterre et le concert. Oui, Duo était juste Duo. Une étrange mélodie coupa Duo dans son débit de mots, il y eu un blanc avant qu'Heero ne le réentende.

- Je dois y aller Hee-chan. Je te rappelle bientôt. Kiss. I love you.

- Moi aussi, Duo, moi aussi.

Il ne resta plus que le bip de fin de communication. Heero soupira en posant le téléphone sur le lit. Wufei venait de sortir de la salle de bain, il le regardait un petit sourire en coin.

- Duo ?

- Duo.

Heero se leva et prit la place dans la salle. Il se sentait plus léger. Comme si Duo avait su qu'il fallait l'appeler à ce moment-là. La journée prenait un meilleur tournant.

oOo

Duo reposa le téléphone de Jack. Il lui avait subtilisé quand il était venu le réveiller. Depuis la veille, il voulait entendre la voix d'Heero. Depuis qu'il avait vu Kaoru, qu'il avait cherché son petit ami dans la foule et qu'il avait fini par croiser son regard. Entendre sa voix lui rappelait avec amertume à quel point ce serait difficile pour eux, à quel point il lui avait menti. Au début, il n'avait pas réellement pensé aux répercussions. Loin de là, ne pensant qu'à son année sabbatique. Il était parti loin. Traversé un océan. C'était fait passer pour un simple étudiant. Kaoru savait tout, mais pas Heero. Il angoissait rien qu'à l'idée qu'il le reconnaisse sur scène. Il s'était réveillé ce matin avec la peur au ventre, une boule coincée au creux de son estomac. Appeler son petit ami était devenu viscéral. Piquer le portable, une tâche facile. Et maintenant qu'il avait entendu sa voix, il était rassuré. Heero ne semblait pas avoir compris. Heero semblait tout simplement Heero.

Jack frappa à sa porte. Comment le savait-il ? Parce qu'il n'y avait que lui pour le faire ainsi. Et puis surtout il y avait eu le téléphone de l'hôtel. Il lui ouvrit et son manageur fronça le nez en le voyant toujours aussi peu vêtu.

- Il me semblait t'avoir dit dans un quart d'heure…

- I'm so sorry.

Duo disparut dans la salle de bain, ses affaires sous le bras. La maquilleuse l'attendait dans la chambre de Hilde. Jack soupira, ramassa les quelques affaires éparpillées par son impossible protégé et avisa le téléphone posé sur le lit. Il fronça les sourcils et attrapa l'appareil. Il afficha le dernier numéro. Le numéro du portable d'Heero Yui. Il avait mémorisé tous les numéros des Yui. Il soupira, voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas décroché le téléphone de chambre. Il mit le portable dans sa poche et décida de faire comme si Duo ne lui avait pas chapardé l'appareil.

oOo

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. En fait, si Lei la voyait, elle était quasiment certaine qu'elle se moquerait. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Elle avait dû aller chercher du thé pour le salon, jusque là rien de bien original, leur fournisseur avait un problème de locomotion, hors elle en avait vraiment besoin. Sa mère gardait la boutique en attendant. Son père allait légèrement mieux et du coup tout commençait à redevenir comme avant. Ou pas. Elle avait changé, elle le savait.

Elle soupira intérieurement et releva un visage gêné qui fit sourire le garçon devant elle. Roux avec des taches de rousseur, il la dépassait de deux bonnes têtes. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de leur première rencontre, à la sortie d'un match de basket. Il était beau, charmant, et avait ce quelque chose dans les yeux qui faisait accélérer son cœur. Et pourtant, elle aurait pu se tromper. Il avait un jumeau. Et pourtant, elle se souvenait parfaitement de lui. Elle se sentait vraiment niaise de réagir de la sorte. Intimidée aussi un peu quand elle s'était rendu compte que le fils du fournisseur n'était d'autre que l'un des joueurs de l'équipe de basket qu'affronteraient bientôt ses amis. Amis. Cela faisait tellement bizarre de mentionner ce mot. Ami. Elle l'aimait bien pourtant.

- Je t'offre un thé, rien de plus. Promis, je n'essayerai pas de te soutirer des informations pour les prochains matchs.

Elle sourit, un sourire franc. Après tout, qu'avait-elle à y perdre ? Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, enfin un petit peu quand même. Ils parleraient thé. Voilà. Un sujet simple, sans sous-entendu. Il l'invita à s'asseoir et commença à faire chauffer l'eau. Une douce odeur de thé embaumait les lieux. Tout autour il y avait des caisses et des caisses de marques : Lapsang, Souchong, Earl Grey, Darjeeling et d'autres qu'elle découvrait.

- Ce sont des imports. Tu veux que je te donne quelques échantillons ?

- Vraiment ? Je pourrais ?

- Bien sûr. Si tu me promets de passer au moins une commande ensuite.

Réléna fronça le nez mais le sourire espiègle du jeune homme lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il se moquait d'elle. Il versa l'eau chaude dans deux tasses en porcelaine blanche et les déposa sur la table. Il prit ensuite trois boîtes de thé.

- Tu peux choisir.

- Sans que tu ne m'obliges à en acheter ?

- Peut-être… ou alors, je sais.

Il attrapa une des trois boîtes sans qu'elle n'ait pu lire le nom et prit un des sachets qu'il plongea directement dans sa tasse.

- Tu me diras simplement si tu aimes.

L'odeur en tout cas la rassura un peu. Elle n'appréciait que moyennement les thés forts. Mais l'audace de ce garçon l'amusait vraiment.

- Et si jamais je n'aime pas ?

- Je suis certain que ce ne sera pas le cas.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Il lui sourit de nouveau avant de prendre un sachet et de le mettre dans sa tasse, laissant infuser doucement. Son regard ne se décrocha pourtant pas de son invitée. Il l'avait repérée tout de suite. Elle était mignonne, un peu en retrait même s'il était certain qu'elle devait avoir un sacré caractère. La surprise pourtant avait été grande quand il l'avait aperçue à l'entrée de l'entrepôt. Son père lui avait dit qu'une cliente passerait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit elle. Une agréable surprise en tout cas.

- Pas mal.

- Tu vois.

- Tu aurais pu te tromper.

- J'aurais pu en effet.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, Réléna ramenant une nouvelle fois la tasse fumante à ses lèvres. Le goût était bon, un peu amer mais ça passait. Ayant du mal à soutenir son regard amusé, elle lança la conversation sur le thé. Elle découvrit qu'il était intarissable, qu'il connaissait énormément de choses dessus et surtout qu'il avait voyagé. Son père l'avait emmené dans de nombreux voyages, dela Chineen passant par le Japon et l'Inde. Réléna comprit rapidement que c'était sa grande passion, bien plus que le basket. Ce garçon était surprenant. Une vraie source de connaissances, d'anecdotes diverses et variées. Elle réussit à se faire une place dans le flot de paroles et très vite ce devient un formidable échange d'impressions, de goûts, de rires et de sourires. Un merveilleux moment.

- Et bien je vois que ça discute ferme ici.

La discussion s'arrêta et les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers un homme bien bâti, des cheveux grisonnants et une barbe de trois jours. Ce que Réléna reconnut de suite, ce sont les yeux. Le père avait les mêmes yeux que son fils : rieurs avec une pointe de malice.

- Tu dois être Réléna ?

- Oui. Enchanté Monsieur Knitel.

- Mon fils t'a un peu fait visiter ? Il est rare que nos clients se déplacent jusqu'à l'entrepôt mais c'est toujours une joie de pouvoir les accueillir.

- Oui. Il a été parfait.

Un sourire illumina le visage de l'homme mais il ne s'attarda pas dessus.

- La camionnette sera réparée demain. Tu n'as qu'à prendre ce qu'il te faut pour le week-end et je livrerai lundi ce qu'il reste.

- Oh je peux tout prendre.

- Non non. Je me doute que tu es venue en bus, ce serait trop lourd pour une seule personne. Et puis c'est moi le responsable. Je vous ferai la livraison du reste gratuitement lundi.

- C'est…

- Normal. Allez, Christ, aide-moi à préparer le reste de la commande de cette charmante demoiselle.

- Tout de suite.

Réléna resta debout près de la table sans bouger. Cet homme était charmant, tout comme son fils. Elle les regarda s'affairer entre les rayonnages ou plutôt, elle regarda Christ travailler. Une question vient tout de même la tarauder. Elle n'avait pas fait attention depuis le début. Mais Christ était censé avoir un jumeau. Où était l'autre garçon ? Dans leur longue conversation, il ne l'avait jamais mentionné.

Quand sa commande fut prête, elle salua Joël. Il lui avait interdit de lui donner du Monsieur Knitel. Et Christ l'accompagna jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

- Je t'ai mis les fameux échantillons.

- Merci. C'est gentil de ta part.

- Non, c'est toi qui est gentille. Tu aurais pu hurler au téléphone pour les retards de mon père, nous faire toute une scène, demander à être remboursée, dédommagée, et au contraire, tu t'es simplement déplacée. Mon père aime beaucoup quand les clients viennent visiter, déguster, discuter avec lui. Mais quasiment plus personne ne le fait. Pas le temps. Ils ne savent que crier et passer des commandes comme s'il n'était qu'un bête fournisseur.

Réléna posa sa main sur l'épaule de Christ. Elle avait été comme ça. Elle s'était rendu compte du mal qu'elle faisait en étant si hautaine, imbue d'elle-même et pensant que tout lui était dû. Christ tourna son visage vers elle et sourit. Puis Réléna décida de poser la question qui la turlupinait.

- Où est ton frère ?

- Jonathan ? Avec ma mère. Mes parents sont divorcés depuis que nous avons cinq ans.

- Oh je suis vraiment désolée.

- Ne le sois pas, c'est ainsi. Nous vivons très bien comme ça. Ça nous permet de ne pas être trop liés et quand nous nous retrouvons sur le terrain, l'alchimie revient comme si nous étions toujours ensemble.

Il déposa les paquets à l'arrêt de bus.

- En tout cas, je suis ravi d'avoir pu déguster une tasse de thé en ta compagnie.

- Moi aussi.

- Tu peux revenir quand tu veux. J'y aide mon père tous les week-ends. Sauf ceux de matchs.

Il émit un petit rire et Réléna ne put que l'accompagner dans ce sous-entendu.

- J'accepte cette invitation avec plaisir.

- Parfait alors.

Il se pencha un peu sur le côté pour voir le bus qui arrivait. Alors que Réléna allait tourner la tête pour voir le véhicule, il se rapprocha d'elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut rapide. Un simple contact. Le temps que le bus s'arrête. Christ ramassa les paquets et les mit dans le bus. Réléna le regarda faire encore un peu sous le choc.

- À bientôt.

- Heu… merci !

Mais il était déjà sur le chemin du retour. Elle monta dans le bus la tête ailleurs, tira ses paquets jusqu'à une place libre et s'installa. Elle posa son regard sur le chemin qui menait aux entrepôts. Elle le vit de dos, avancer. Ses doigts se posèrent sur ses lèvres et elle sourit. Oui, si Lei la voyait ainsi, elle se moquerait d'elle.

oOo

Le reste des préparatifs fut rapide. Duo passa au maquillage, retrouva toute sa petite troupe dans le hall pour les rencontres presse et fans. Il était un peu énervé, comme toujours en présence de micros et d'affreux journalistes pleins de questions qui l'agaçaient. Catherine les récupéra et ils prirent la voiture. Les rencontres se déroulaient dans un bâtiment annexe pour plus de simplicité. Des histoires techniques que Duo n'avait vraiment pas envie de comprendre. Stela colla son nez contre la vitre pour regarder Londres s'éveiller. Les bus rouges, les taxis noirs et les vitrines qui doucement se relevaient.

- On aura le temps de visiter ?

Jack se tourna vers Stela. Visiter ? Il pensait plutôt que le groupe fuirait toute sortie touristique de manière à se cacher de la presse et des fans qui souhaiteraient les pister.

- Je ne sais pas. Catherine ?

- Le temps oui. Nous avons fait en sorte que le maximum de rencontres soit fait ce matin afin de vous dégager du temps pour faire autre chose. L'hôtel à un spa et une piscine chauffée.

- Piscine ? Spa ?

Les yeux de Hilde s'illuminèrent. Solo se mit à rire et se tourna vers son leader qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. Pourtant se prélasser dans un spa était une chose qu'il adorait. Duo fixait la rue qui défilait, comme si elle l'aspirait dans un autre monde. Solo se tourna vers Jack.

- Il a passé un coup de fil ce matin.

- Oh je vois. Je pensais plutôt qu'entendre sa voix le mettrait de bonne humeur.

- Moi aussi.

Catherine n'entra pas dans la conversation. Elle avait déjà compris certaines choses dans son bureau aux USA. Le manageur était venu la voir avant le départ du chanteur pour lui expliquer ce qui allait arriver. Elle avait eu aussi un rendez-vous avec le directeur général de la maison de production. Elle connaissait donc les grandes lignes, il fallait bien ça pour assurer le suivi médiatique du groupe. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas par contre, et qu'elle comprenait petit à petit en discutant avec le groupe, c'est que le leader était amoureux. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Une chose difficile. Un chanteur de renommée internationale amoureux. La presse s'emparerait de ce scoop si jamais elle l'apprenait. Elle se débrouillait déjà pas mal en les envoyant sur de fausses pistes un peu partout dans le monde mais ça, ça elle aurait du mal à le gérer. Il fallait qu'elle commence à envisager qu'il y ait un jour une fuite. Et elle détestait que la vie privée, surtout la vie amoureuse, soit étalée au grand jour. Surtout quand elle appréciait l'une des personnes concernées.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment, d'autres limousines stationnaient aussi le temps de faire descendre les groupes. Il y avait cinq conférences en même temps sur une plage horaire extrêmement minutieuse. Les journalistes ainsi que les autres invités devaient déjà être placés avant l'arrivée des groupes pour éviter tout problème. Rien n'était fait à la va-vite.

Duo descendit de la voiture, Stela vint lui prendre le bras et lui sourit. Il lui répondit. Pas le temps de se prendre la tête, il devait affronter une horde de journalistes et il le ferait.

oOo

- Maman, tu es vraiment sûr qu'on est obligés de rester, avec Wufei.

- Oui. Je préfère. Je ne veux pas avoir à vous chercher. Et puis les parents de Wufei et Lei ont confiance en moi, ce n'est pas pour que je vous laisser errer quelque part.

- On ne va pas errer, on veut juste aller dans le hall.

- Non.

Kaoru se tourna sur sa chaise. Il était hors de question que son fils et son ami se promènent librement n'importe où dans le bâtiment. La foule était trop dense et un accident serait vite arrivé. Surtout avec le matériel de télévision. Et puis elle voulait encore moins qu'il manque l'interview de Duo. Elle avait bien senti ce matin que quelque chose turlupinait son fils. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait eu Duo au téléphone, qu'il allait bien et qu'il était toujours aux USA. Il avait semblé tellement soulagé quand il avait prononcé le continent que son cœur avait manqué un battement. Son instinct de maman s'était réveillé. Son fils se doutait de quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Lei lui avait beaucoup parlé hier soir, elle aussi avait trouvé des choses surprenantes surtout concernant le chanteur du groupe Shinigami. Duo était revenu de nombreuses fois dans la conversation. Certes pas comme chanteur mais plutôt comme grand fan. Elle ne savait pas si Lei comprenait réellement ce qu'elle racontait, mais plusieurs fois elle avait sous-entendu que Duo était Shin. Sans le savoir, mais elle l'avait fait. Son petit Duo était en train de jouer ses dernières cartes. Le destin avait voulu qu'ils soient tous présents pour ce concert, c'était à lui de voir si ce moment était le bon.

L'attachée de presse entra dans la pièce et sourit. Elle était vraiment charismatique, portait un tailleur marine et une chemise rose, sa coiffure était sophistiquée et son maquillage discret. Elle inspirait confiance.

- Bonjour à toutes et à tous. J'espère que vous avez bien récupéré depuis le concert hier. Enfin, je me doute que la nuit a été courte quand même.

Il y eut des petits rires, elle sourit et reprit son discours.

- Bien, dans quelques minutes je vais faire rentrer le groupe Shinigami. Pour eux en tout cas la nuit fut courte.

De nouveaux rires se firent entendre.

- Vous avez une demi-heure pour poser vos questions. Choisissez-les bien. Pour les gagnants des divers jeux, félicitations et profitez bien de ce moment.

Lei se dandinait à côté de Kaoru, son appareil photo à la main. Wufei soupirait de voir sa sœur dans cet état juste pour un groupe. Il y avait des choses quand même plus importantes dans la vie. Il aurait tellement aimé que Kaoru accepte de les laisser hors de la salle. Et dire qu'il y en avait encore deux comme ça après.

Duo soupira derrière la porte, il voulait fuir, très vite et rester cacher au fond de la limousine. Malheureusement la scène avait des inconvénients, les journalistes. Ces rapaces des news croustillantes qui feraient vendre leur feuilles de choux au plus de fans possible. Alors qu'il entrait, un doute lui vint quand il entendit que les gagnants des jeux étaient invités. Kaoru serait là. Il en était certain. Et si Kaoru était là, Wufei et Lei aussi. Et Heero. Hilde vit rapidement le changement de couleur du visage de son leader.

- Shin ça va ?

- Oui oui.

C'était trop tard, tout le monde avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Catherine les appela et ils entrèrent pour se placer. Elle ressortit juste quelques secondes pour voir Jack.

- Une demi-heure.

- Vous avez la liste des personnes inscrites ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle lui sortit la longue liste et la lui donna.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il passa en revue tous les noms, sautant ceux des journalistes. Il blanchit à son tour.

- Le con, il m'a caché ça.

- Que se passe-t-il Jack ?

Il lui montra le nom. Il était mal orthographié mais le prénom devant était significatif. Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas fait le lien. Elle attrapa la liste et barra le r. Yury, non Yui. Elle se tourna rapidement vers la longue table où s'était installé le groupe.

- J'interromprai au moindre problème. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- J'essaye, Catherine, j'essaye.

O

Duo s'installa, reprenant sa respiration, Hilde et Stela l'encadrait. La main de Hilde était dans la sienne. Elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'il n'allait pas. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à se poser la question. Solo à sa droite lui donna un coup de coude. Elle suivit son regard et s'empêcha toute réaction en reconnaissant les quatre personnes au fond. Sa main se resserra sur celle de son leader. Il serait là pour l'empêcher de faire la moindre bourde. Mais c'était une sacrée surprise.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis ravi de vous voir aussi… hum nombreux.

Les journalistes sourirent, tout le monde savait que le leader du groupe détestait les journalistes.

- Il me semble que notre temps de communication soit assez court alors je vous en prie, lâchez-vous.

Une journaliste au premier rang se leva pour prendre la parole. Duo remarqua vite qu'ils avaient un petit numéro. Ce serait plus simple. Pas de surprise et de relance de questions. Chacun son tour et point barre.

- Je pense que la question qui brûle les lèvres de chacun d'entre nous concerne la jeune personne qui se trouve à vos côtés et dont la présentation hier soir fut plus que succincte.

- Lala a rejoint notre groupe il y a peu. Nous avons décidé qu'elle ferait ses premiers pas lors de ce concert plutôt qu'elle n'attende mon retour. C'est un choix avant tout stratégique, il nous fallait un nouvel instrument. Le synthé apporte de nouveaux sons et nous permet de faire des accords moins… comment dire…

Duo se tourna vers Stela.

- Technologique, Shin. Le son d'un accord fait sur un ordinateur n'est pas le même que sur un instrument.

- Vous voyez, en plus d'être un choix stratégique, elle peut terminer les phrases de notre leader, sourit Hilde.

Duo tira la langue comme s'il se fichait bien de ce que racontait la jeune femme. Il reprit pourtant son discours.

- Et comble de tout, elle a une jolie voix. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter.

- Elle n'a pas que la voix de jolie, Shin, renchérit Solo.

- Mince, tu viens de nous griller. En fait nous avons pris Lala avec nous parce qu'elle est jolie. Et puis je me sentais seule entre deux mecs.

Duo donna une petite tape dans l'épaule de Hilde. Elle se mit à rire et les journalistes suivirent le mouvement. Le leader fit un signe de la main pour faire comprendre au prochain de poser sa question.

- L'arrivée de Lala indique-t-il un changement futur dans votre façon de procéder.

Hilde allait répondre mais ce fut Duo qui prit la parole.

- Même sans l'arrivée de Lala le groupe allait changer. Je ne prends pas une année sabbatique pour revenir ensuite et faire la même chose. Mais sa présence me permet d'envisager de nouvelles choses.

Stela lui sourit. Elle n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de dire une bêtise et elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait encore énormément de choses à apprendre.

- Lala, comment êtes-vous arrivée à rejoindre ce groupe si fermé ?

La jeune femme fut prise de court. Duo lui attrapa la main sous la table pour lui donner le courage de répondre. Jack l'avait un peu briefée sur les interviews. Mais c'était en pratiquant qu'on apprenait vraiment à contourner les questions des journalistes.

- Par chance. J'ai dû faire mes preuves et je suis contente que Shin m'ait acceptée.

- Cela doit être bizarre pour une inconnue de se retrouver propulser dans un groupe comme celui-là.

- Oui. Je suis une inconnue. Et je me sens privilégiée. Mais je suis avant tout une musicienne. Une musicienne qui a encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Duo était ravi, Stela s'en sortait très bien. Les journalistes semblaient en avoir fait leur cible première. Il se permit de profiter des quelques secondes de répit pour scanner la salle. Il le trouva, au fond, à côté de Kaoru. Lei prenait des photos et Wufei semblait bouder. Il essaya de ne pas croiser son regard, mais l'envie était là. Hilde le pinça pour qu'il revienne à la conversation.

- La dernière chanson était particulière. Elle changeait de ce que vous faites habituellement. Est-ce que ça fait partie du changement dont vous parliez ?

- Cela se peut. Elle n'était seulement pas encore tout à fait aboutie. C'était un peu de l'impro.

- Vous n'aviez donc pas prévu de la chanter hier soir.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'on serait obligé de chanter une autre chanson.

- Vous ne pensiez pas gagner ?

- Il y avait de nombreux groupes merveilleux hier soir. Le groupe Solarix mérite bien sa première place.

- Mais vous avez quand même chanté cette chanson imparfaite.

- Oui.

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur les lèvres de Duo. Il comprenait où ils voulaient tous en venir. Il se laissa partir en arrière, basculant légèrement sa chaise. Hilde leva les yeux au ciel alors que Solo soupirait.

- Une chanson est toujours imparfaite. Je ne suis pas un génie comme Mozart ou Beethoven. Je pense que vous confondez les artistes. Le jour où j'aurai la présomption de faire de la musique parfaite, c'est que vous m'aurez abruti avec vos questions.

La chaise revint en avant et claqua dans la salle.

- Bien, soyons clair, le prochain qui repose une question sur cette chanson, surtout en essayant de me faire avouer des choses que vous savez que je ne dirai pas, me verra dans l'obligeance de faire stopper cette séance d'interview à laquelle je me soumet uniquement dans le but de faire plaisir à la maison de production.

Un froid parcourut l'assemblée. Dans les coulisses, Catherine se frappa la tête. Elle rattraperait le coup ensuite. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que Duo sortait les crocs lors des interviews. Et avec la présence des Yui dans la salle, ses nerfs étaient encore plus à fleur de peau. Jack posa sa main sur son épaule. Et oui, c'était pas simple comme métier.

O

Kaoru n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle l'avait déjà vu à la télévision, il lui en avait même parlé. Il n'était pas du tout tendre avec les journalistes. Elle le comprenait. Les questions qu'ils posaient étaient souvent impertinentes mais c'était leur métier. Seulement, elle ne pensait pas le voir en vrai. Ce n'était pas du tout le même rendu. Elle l'avait senti. C'était palpable. Il avait changé du tout au tout. Son pseudonyme prenait alors tout son sens. D'ailleurs plus aucun journaliste n'osa poser une question pendant près d'une bonne minute. Il venait de clouer tout le monde sur place. Ce Shin-là était bien loin du gentil Duo. Une nouvelle question fusa enfin, atténuant la pression qui s'était installée.

Lei n'avait pas pu bouger. Son appareil photo en l'air, elle avait cessé de bouger pendant près de cinq minutes. Son chanteur préféré venait de la clouer sur place. Il était devenu tellement froid et distant. Lui qui semblait sourire tout le temps, sortir des blagues et détourner les choses avec humour venait de montrer un visage tout autre. Froid, distant et calculateur.

Wufei n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. Ce gamin qu'il considérait comme un chanteur superficiel faisant tout pour être adulé venait de clouer le bec à une foule de journalistes. Déjà hier soir au concert il avait bien dû reconnaître que le chanteur et son groupe étaient bons, qu'au final il pourrait même apprécier les accords et la voix mais là. Il était vraiment monté dans son estime.

Heero avait eu un mouvement de recul. Depuis son rêve et la communication qu'il avait eu avec Duo, il avait fait en sorte de faire complètement disparaître ses présomptions douteuses de son esprit. Mais là. Non. Maintenant qu'il le voyait à la lumière normale, certes maquillé mais posé, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il y avait eu d'abord la mimique de la langue, puis sa façon de basculer sur sa chaise et de s'énerver. Ce timbre de voix, il l'avait déjà entendu. Et puis quelque chose l'avait perturbé. Les deux autres musiciens. Il en était certain. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Trop de soupçons.

Il n'entendit pas les autres questions, n'y fit pas attention surtout. Il fixait simplement le leader du groupe.

O

Duo commençait à se calmer, les questions avaient repris, et pourtant il n'y faisait plus attention. Hilde et Solo y répondaient. Comme souvent. Il se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise. Comme si un poids venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules. On le fixait et il avait peur de croiser le regard de la personne qui le faisait. Il savait. Comment ? Il le savait, c'est tout. Il entendit ses amis commencer à faire leur au revoir. C'était maintenant. Il fallait qu'il cesse de se cacher. Kaoru avait raison. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Heero. Sans le chercher. Comme ça, du premier coup.

Il vit le visage du Japonais rester quelques secondes surpris, puis se décomposer. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il forma son nom avec sa bouche comme pour être sûr de ce qu'il avait compris.

Duo ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il hocha doucement la tête et se leva pour sortir de la salle. Le visage de Jack se décomposa quand il vit le chanteur passer. Catherine comprit rapidement que c'était à son tour de jouer. Elle entra brusquement dans la salle et donna les instructions pour la suite. Jack conduisit rapidement le groupe à la limousine. Retourner à l'hôtel devenait vraiment urgent.

O

Heero n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il quitta la salle sans que sa mère n'ait pu faire le moindre geste. Elle se lança à sa poursuite et le retrouva devant les taxis.

- Heero !

- Non ! Je rentre à l'hôtel !

- Heero !

Il se tourna vers elle, les yeux embués. Elle soupira et le laissa monter dans le taxi. La discussion attendrait. Il fallait qu'il digère l'information.

**À suivre…**

Je sais, la fin de ce chapitre est horrible et je pense que ce ne sera pas la pire fin de cette série. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Que vous suivez toujours cette histoire avec intérêt. L'attente est longue bien que je tente de la réduire doucement mais sûrement. Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver vers la fin février début mars. Il sera plus facile à écrire… ou pas.

En tout cas je remercie vraiment ceux qui continuent de reviewer parce que même si je ne fais pas la chasse aux commentaires, ce sont eux qui me donnent l'envie de continuer.

Tchu


	29. Prise de conscience

**Shinigami's pop**

**Disclamers** : Tous les personnages appartenant au monde de Gungam W ne m'appartiennent pas, pour ce qui est de l'histoire et des autres persos, si.

**PS** : Ceci est un Slash Yaoi/Yuri/Hétéro/Inceste.

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci vraiment aux lecteurs qui continuent de suivre cette aventure qui met du temps à se terminer. Elle verra cependant la fin car, concrètement, il ne reste pas énormément de chapitres. Ils sont justes assez longs à écrire.

J'espère cependant que vous passerez un bon moment à lire ce chapitre fort en émotions.

**Chapitre 28 : Prise de conscience**

- Tu le savais ! Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit !

Heero faisait les cent pas dans la chambre d'hôtel. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Le taxi l'avait déposé devant l'hôtel, il était monté directement dans sa chambre sans un mot et s'était jeté sur son lit. Il avait tapé et tapé encore dans le matelas. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. La scène passait et repassait dans sa tête. Il essayait de se persuader que ce qu'il avait pris pour la réalité ne l'était pas. Qu'il s'était simplement fait un film.

Le regard qu'il avait croisé, la façon de réagir du chanteur, oui tout ça n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'en regardant sa mère devant le taxi, il avait compris qu'elle était au courant. Depuis quand sa mère savait-elle que son petit ami était une popstar de renommée internationale ? Il avait allumé son ordinateur et fait de nouvelles recherches, malheureusement il ne put les faire bien longtemps. Dans un accès de rage, l'outil informatique avait traversé la pièce.

Sa mère était arrivée quelques heures plus tard, avait frappé et était entrée, se plaçant contre la porte, attendant que son fils souhaite lui parler. À la place, il l'avait fixée de son regard froid, regard qu'elle n'avait plus vu dans ses yeux depuis la mort de son mari. Il lui en voulait. Le silence entre eux avait duré un moment avant qu'Heero ne craque. Et depuis, il ne cessait de lui hurler dessus.

- Oui je le savais. Heero, je l'ai appris pendant qu'il était chez nous. J'ai reconnu Jack, son manageur.

- Tu le savais ! Tu le savais ! Et tu as continué de faire comme s'il n'était qu'un simple lycéen. Un américain comme les autres. Vous deviez bien vous foutre de ma gueule quand je disais que je n'aimais pas la musique de ce groupe. Combien de fois vous vous êtes fichus de moi !

- Heero ! Calme-toi !

- Non ! Quand il devait retourner aux Etats-Unis c'était juste pour des histoires de contrat et de sous. Il mentait à chaque fois. Hilde et Solo n'ont jamais été malades. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il ne retournait pas là-bas que pour ça. Un étudiant normal n'aurait pas les moyens de se payer autant d'allers-retours et de survivre aussi facilement aux décalages horaires.

Heero fit encore quelques pas avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, des larmes de rage de ne pas avoir compris avant. Elle était belle son intelligence et sa facilité à analyser les choses.

- Heero, je suis vraiment désolée.

Kaoru s'approcha doucement du lit, n'osant faire le moindre faux mouvement, histoire de braquer encore plus son fils. Elle savait qu'il aurait mal. Ce serait difficile. Mais ils s'aimaient tous les deux. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à se mentir autant. De son côté, elle savait que Duo devait être déprimé. Que c'était dur d'être une mère. Elle s'installa sur le lit et posa sa main sur le front de son fils. Heero tourna la tête mais ne se détacha pas du contact.

- Tu sais Heero, ce n'est pas par envie de te faire du mal qu'on t'a caché la vérité. Ecoute-moi s'il te plaît. Duo est arrivé chez nous par hasard, il aurait pu tomber dans n'importe quelle famille. Mais il est arrivé chez nous. Nous avons appris à le connaître en tant que personne et c'est ce qu'il désirait le plus. Je pense que c'est le fait que tu ne l'apprécies pas en tant que chanteur qui lui a le plus plu. Même si ça lui faisait du mal. Imagine, il passe ses journées à devoir éviter les journalistes, cacher sa véritable identité. Tu crois que c'est une vie facile pour un adolescent ?

Le silence lui répondit mais elle savait qu'elle avait toute l'attention de son fils.

- J'ai appris sa double vie par hasard. Nous avons discuté. Il ne voulait pas que tu sois au courant. Pas tout de suite, pas maintenant. Par peur sûrement de ta réaction. Par peur de la sienne aussi. Il essayait d'être quelqu'un d'autre en étant ici, d'être lui-même. De se retrouver. Et il a trouvé bien plus. Il t'a trouvé toi, Heero.

Elle sortit son petit appareil photo de sa poche et chercha quelques secondes dessus avant de le poser sur la table de chevet. Elle le mit en marche.

- Ecoute simplement.

Elle quitta la chambre alors que résonnaient les paroles de la dernière chanson du concert, celle que Duo avait chantée pour la personne qu'il aimait, pour Heero.

oOo

Wufei et Lei attendaient dans le hall de l'hôtel. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait ce qui s'était passé. Ils avaient juste vu leur ami partir comme une flèche puis plus personne. Kaoru était revenue en leur disant qu'il se sentait pas bien et qu'il était rentré. Mais les deux savaient pertinemment qu'autre chose s'était passé. Heero n'était pas le genre de personne à disparaître comme ça.

Leur hôtesse avait proposé d'aller faire un tour, de commencer la visite de Londres comme prévu. Ils avaient accepté, cependant au bout d'une heure, personne n'arrivait à vraiment se concentrer sur ce qu'elle racontait. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de rentrer à l'hôtel pour voir comment allait Heero.

Ils en étaient là. Attendant que Kaoru redescende pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire. La mère de famille réapparut au bout de quelques minutes, fatiguée. Elle se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils du hall. Les deux adolescents la rejoignirent.

- Il va mieux ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle soupira. Mais ça va passer.

- Je peux monter le voir…

- Non. Je pense qu'il a besoin d'être un peu seul.

Lei croisa et décroisa les doigts. Elle avait vu Heero quitter la salle, elle avait vu le changement d'attitude du leader du groupe. Cependant, un méli-mélo de questions et de réponses se percutaient dans sa tête. Allant de la plus aberrante à la plus logique.

- Kaoru, pourquoi ne pas nous dire la vérité ? Heero allait très bien ce matin.

La jeune femme soupira de nouveau. Ce n'était pas à elle de le faire. Non. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui devait se présenter, dire la vérité et expliquer. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le faire pour lui.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous expliquer tous les détails. Pour le moment Heero a besoin de réfléchir. Nous, nous allons profiter de l'après-midi pour faire un peu de shopping.

Lei hocha la tête, elle attrapa le bras de son frère pour le tirer vers la sortie. Kaoru avait raison. Les réponses viendraient en temps et en heure. Pour le moment, ils étaient à Londres. Oui. Londres.

oOo

Duo fixait le téléphone de l'hôtel depuis une heure. Personne n'avait osé venir le déranger. Il était dans sa chambre, seul, face au combiné. Appeler ou ne pas appeler. Heero devait être hors de lui. Et il aurait raison. Il lui avait menti. Pour son bien ? Pour leur bien ? Pour qu'il puisse vivre une vie normale d'adolescent.

Il voulait un endroit pour oublier, pour réapprendre. S'il était venu en France, de l'autre côté de l'océan, c'était pour ça. Un choix. Mûrement réfléchi depuis des mois. Il avait surfé sur le net durant des heures pour se renseigner, voir comment se passait un échange d'étudiant étranger. Il avait visité virtuellement le Canada, l'Allemagne, l'Angleterre, l'Espagne et l'Italie avant d'arriver àla France. Cenom avait raisonné dans sa tête. Il s'était souvenu que son manager aimait beaucoup ce pays. Paris, ses boutiques, sa Tour Eiffel, ses peintres… que des clichés et pourtant, il s'était dit : pourquoi pas.

Les livres de français s'étaient amoncelés dans sa loge. Il avait écouté, écouté et écouté encore des chansons françaises, des textes, enregistrant tout ce qu'il pouvait apprendre en un temps record. Jack avait fini par comprendre son petit jeu. Au début, il avait pensé que c'était juste une nouvelle passion. Il avait bien étudié l'italien pendant un mois deux ans plus tôt.

Puis il avait fait son annonce, réuni le groupe, expliqué son choix, avait pris tout le monde au dépourvu. Mais le choix était fait. Plus de retour en arrière. Il en avait déjà parlé au directeur de la maison de disque. Ils avaient un accord. Jack avait arrangé ensuite le contrat, les clauses car c'était son boulot, mais les grandes lignes avaient été approuvées.

Duo posa sa main sur le combiné, il s'apprêtait à faire le numéro, mais ses doigts tremblaient. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait peur. Tellement peur. Des larmes se mirent doucement à couler le long de ses joues. Il voulait s'expliquer avec Heero. Il voulait tout lui raconter. Il avait enfin rencontré une personne autre que Solo et Hilde à qui il pourrait parler de son enfance, de sa vie, de ses joies, de ses pleurs. Et il allait le perdre.

oOo

Hilde et Solo savaient qu'il ne fallait pas déranger leur leader. Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois dans la chambre de la jeune femme pour discuter. Stela avait suivi le mouvement. Elle faisait à présent partie du groupe. Hilde et Solo ne voulaient pas la laisser de côté. À partir du moment où Shin l'avait acceptée, elle avait rejoint leur famille.

Assise sur le lit, elle attendait que les deux autres la brieffe. Lui explique. Elle connaissait les grandes lignes mais c'était tout. Hilde soupira avant de la regarder avec un petit sourire.

- On t'a déjà expliqué que Shin était en pause et était amoureux.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, pas un son ne passant ses lèvres de peur de couper sa nouvelle amie dans sa confession.

- La personne dont Shin est amoureux ne sait pas qu'il est un chanteur de renommée. Il pense que c'est juste un étudiant étranger comme les autres, qui a voulu faire un voyage dans une famille d'accueil pour sa culture.

Nouveau hochement de tête. Elle ne montra aucun signe de dégoût lorsqu'elle entendit le pronom masculin.

- Seulement, il était présent dans la salle aujourd'hui et sûrement au concert hier. Il nous l'a caché mais il le savait. Lors de la conférence, je crois qu'il lui a fait comprendre. Et maintenant, sa grande peur, c'est qu'il lui en veuille.

- Stela, il faut que tu saches que Shin est un chanteur fort, courageux, espiègle et taquin. Il joue un rôle sur scène, il se lâche, montre à la face du monde une personnalité qu'il n'a pas en vrai. Duo, lui est un adolescent certes joueur, avec son caractère mais il est aussi fragile. Il ne s'attache pas à beaucoup de monde, je veux dire réellement. Mais lorsqu'il le fait, il se donne tout entier.

Solo passa une main dans ses cheveux. Hilde croisa et décroisa les jambes, n'arrivant pas à trouver une position correcte.

- Personne ne le sait au niveau des médias parce que quand nous avons été embauchés par la maison de disques, Jack et le service juridique se sont débrouillés pour nous créer une identité nouvelle. Pour faire en sorte que personne ne sache d'où nous venions. Mais nous sommes tous les trois des orphelins. Jack a découvert en nous un potentiel mais avant Jack, avant le groupe, nous n'étions rien.

Hilde se leva et se mit à marcher de long en large de la pièce. Elle n'aimait pas repenser au passé. C'était loin à présent.

- Je suis une fugueuse. Ma famille d'adoption allemande n'était pas très gentille avec moi et je le leur rendais bien. J'ai profité d'un transfert de dossier pour le subtiliser et disparaître. Et je suis arrivée dans le nord de l'état avec des rêves, des espoirs et ma musique.

- J'ai rencontré Hilde qui chantonnait sur un banc, elle tentait de gagner quelques pièces pour se nourrir. Je lui ai proposé de venir avec moi. À l'église qui servait d'orphelinat, on l'a accueillie à bras ouverts.

- Duo était déjà présent. Un vrai petit bagarreur qui apportait beaucoup de soucis à notre Père. Il rêvait de musique mais refusait de chanter dans la chorale.

Solo sourit aux paroles de Hilde. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette tête brûlée qui piquait des pommes chez le marchand de fruits à côté.

- Quand l'église a dû fermer par manque de dons et de restauration, c'est l'orphelinat qui a clos ses portes par la suite à la mort de notre Père. On a voulu nous intégrer dans d'autres orphelinats mais beaucoup d'enfants de la paroisse n'avaient pas de réelle identité. Ce qui s'était passé deux ans plus tôt s'est renouvelé. Certains ont volé leur dossier et sont partis vivre dans la rue. Nous avons fait pareil, sauf que la musique nous liait tous les trois.

Stela écoutait attentivement. Hilde et Solo parlaient de leur enfance avec tellement de nostalgie. La période qu'ils avaient vécue à l'église était l'une des plus belles de leur vie malgré la rudesse de celle-ci.

- Et nous avons rencontré Jack. Nous jouions à la sauvette dans le métro quand il s'est présenté à nous. Une première fois, puis une seconde et une troisième. Duo refusait à chaque fois sa proposition disant que c'était qu'un escroc. Mais il ne jetait jamais les cartes. Jusqu'au jour où nous avons dû quitter le squat où nous dormions. L'immeuble allait être démoli. J'ai téléphoné à Jack.

- Duo en a voulu à Solo pendant des jours. Il lui a mené la vie dure. Mais il a fini par constater que Jack n'était pas un arnaqueur quand il nous a montré le studio d'enregistrement.

Hilde se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil. Elle riait alors que Solo grimaçait.

- Il a été dur à convaincre. Mais dès qu'il a eu le micro dans les mains, on a su que c'était bon. Duo n'est à l'aise que lorsqu'il chante. Il aime chanter. Il aime composer. La musique c'est son monde. Jack lui offrait ce rêve. Et nous sommes arrivés sur le devant de la scène doucement mais sûrement.

Un silence s'installa à la fin de la phrase. Personne ne parla. Stela avait bien compris qu'ils n'avaient pas eu la vie facile. Et pourtant, ils en étaient là. Une phrase passa ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi avoir choisi un nom Japonais pour le groupe ? Je veux dire…

- Tu as le droit de poser la question tu sais.

- C'est Duo qui a choisi ce nom. Et c'est lui qui te l'expliquera.

oOo

Le paysage défilait rapidement devant ses yeux, le soleil s'était levé il y a quelques heures et la matinée promettait d'être belle. Il aimait sentir l'air sur son visage, ainsi que ses muscles travailler. Le basket était peut-être une de ses passions, mais le sport en général aussi. Il aimait courir. La musique dans les oreilles et ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'effort qu'il devait fournir. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas pratiquer trop longtemps. Il arriva à son banc habituel et continua quelques minutes à faire du surplace avant de s'arrêter complètement. Il but une grande gorgée d'eau et s'étira doucement.

Après quelques extensions, il regarda l'heure. Il allait être 8h. Il avait le temps de rentrer chez lui, de se faire couler un bon bain chaud avant de se mettre à plancher sur les prochaines stratégies à adopter pour les futurs matchs. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait réellement. Etre un professeur et un bon coach.

Il se remit en marche, savourant le silence du parc. Le dimanche, à part quelques coureurs, il n'y avait pas grand monde et c'est ce qu'il appréciait. La tranquillité. Il passa devant le terrain de foot désert. Puis un bruit caractéristique lui parvint. Le bruit d'un ballon qui rebondit. Il s'approcha du terrain de basket qui se trouvait juste derrière. C'était un terrain simple avec un seul panier. Il s'arrêta et regarda l'adolescent qui s'exerçait à marquer.

Michael le reconnut tout de suite. Son corps élancé, ses jambes musclées, ses fesses rondes et sa peau dorée. Il appréciait tout dans ce garçon. Surtout son petit air effronté. Il avait eu le coup de foudre tout de suite. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu passer la porte du gymnase le premier jour, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le trouver agréable à regarder. Par la suite, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait du caractère, et qu'il dégageait quelque chose qui l'attirait. Mais ce gamin était trop jeune pour lui. Beaucoup trop. Et pourtant.

Quelque chose percuta son pied le ramenant à la réalité. Il se baissa pour voir que c'était le ballon. Il le ramassa et croisa le regard de Thomas. Celui-ci lui souriait. Il lui fit signe de le lui renvoyer. Ce qu'il fit de suite. Une fois le panier marqué, l'adolescent vint le retrouver.

- Tu es bien matinal, sourit Michael.

- J'avais envie de me défouler un peu. Bastian croule sous le travail alors j'ai préféré disparaître quelques heures pour qu'il puisse se reposer.

Thomas fit rebondir un peu le ballon avant de retourner faire quelques paniers. Il se retourna pour voir si son professeur était toujours là. Et c'était le cas. Il le regardait et Thomas se sentit rougir.

- Tu pourrais venir jouer au lieu de mater.

Michael hocha la tête et fit quelques pas. Il s'arrêta net lorsque la douleur se fit sentir dans sa jambe. Thomas fut rapidement à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Il le conduisit jusqu'à un banc où il le fit s'asseoir.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai trop forcé c'est tout.

- Tu t'es fait mal ? questionna le plus jeune.

- Oui, mais il y a longtemps.

- Tu ne m'en as jamais vraiment parlé.

Un petit sourire triste apparut sur le visage du professeur de sport.

- C'est vieux et pas intéressant.

Thomas fronça le nez, pas convaincu. Il savait que leur professeur avait failli passer professionnel mais qu'un accident l'en avait empêché. Mais il n'en savait pas beaucoup plus. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, il avait espéré qu'il lui en parlerait, mais entre Bastian et l'autre con qu'ils avaient croisé lors du dernier match, les discussions avaient quelque peu été mobilisées sur autre chose. Le Marseillais s'agenouilla au sol et commença à masser la jambe de son aîné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu es toujours là pour me remonter le moral ou pour m'aider. Laisse-moi t'aider à mon tour, d'accord ?

Les mains du plus jeune remontèrent doucement le long du mollet, massant doucement. Essayant de décontracter les muscles tendus. Michael soupira, les doigts de Thomas lui faisaient du bien. Il n'avait pas pris, dernièrement, le temps d'aller chez le kiné. Il l'avait regretté lorsque la douleur s'était déclenchée, mais à présent, il la bénissait.

Thomas fixait ses mains pour ne pas regarder son professeur. Il sentait les nœuds se dénouer petit à petit mais il n'y avait pas que ça qu'il sentait. Il commençait à avoir chaud et ses doigts remontaient parfois un peu trop. Ils étaient dans un lieu public, n'importe qui pouvait les voir même s'il était tout juste 8h du matin.

Michael sentait les doigts de son élève s'égarer plus haut que la zone douloureuse. Lui-même se retenait de lui sauter dessus. Il était déjà en tort, il s'était retenu pour pas l'être encore plus. Mais tout commençait à s'envoler. Il était en train de rattraper ses pensées lorsque les mains disparurent de son mollet pour se retrouver sur ses cuisses. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur les prunelles embuées de Thomas.

Le Marseillais s'installa sur les genoux de son professeur et l'embrassa. Il ne l'avait pas embrassé depuis un moment et le gout de ses lèvres lui manquait. Le baiser se fit plus intense alors que les mains baladeuses débutaient une escapade sous le tissu trempé. Thomas se redressa lorsqu'il en sentit une sur ses fesses, cependant il ne lâcha pas pour autant la bouche de son aîné.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Thomas laissa sa tête se poser dans le creux de l'épaule de Michael. Juste le bruit de leur respiration saccadée ainsi que de la nature autour d'eux se fit entendre. Le professeur releva le visage du plus jeune et lui sourit.

- Tu veux venir chez moi ?

oOo

Lei courait partout. Elle passait de boutique en boutique sans même faire attention à son frère qui la suivait en portant tous les sacs. Il était fatigué. Kaoru était bien moins agitée que sa sœur. Il avait pourtant pensé que comme la veille lors du concert, faire du shopping deviendrait l'horreur pour lui. Mais non. La jeune femme était dans la lune. Elle achetait quelques souvenirs, s'extasiait devant certains vêtements ou CD de musique mais rien d'extravagant. Elle semblait nerveuse.

Il la trouva debout devant un rayon de disques, fixant l'un d'eux avec nostalgie. Il stoppa Lei dans son élan. Elle voulait montrer quelque chose à Kaoru mais ce n'était pas le moment. Elle faillit hurler contre son frère quand elle vit le visage de la mère de famille. Elle s'approcha alors doucement pour voir le CD qu'elle tenait dans la main. C'était un vieux groupe de rock des années 80. Elle fixait sans vraiment le voir.

- Je n'aurais pas dû l'obliger à venir. J'aurais dû laisser Heero à la maison. Je pensais pouvoir forcer un peu les choses mais j'ai tout gâché.

Lei posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Kaoru. La japonaise lui sourit avant de reposer le CD.

- C'était sa chanson préférée.

- À qui ?

- À mon mari. Il adorait ce groupe. Au départ je ne l'aimais pas du tout. La musique rock pop, ce n'était pas mon truc. Mais lui, il adorait ça. Il m'a appris à l'apprécier.

- C'est pour ça que vous aimez autant la musique ?

- Oui. Je pensais que Heero serait comme lui. Mais c'est tout le contraire.

Elle sourit avant de reprendre le CD.

- Je l'ai jeté après l'enterrement.

Lei lui montra la pile de CD qu'elle avait en main et elles se rendirent toutes les deux à la caisse. Wufei les suivant et se faisant tout petit pour s'effacer. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il se rendait vraiment compte à quel point il aimait sa sœur. Elle était belle de cœur. Toute son excentricité pouvait s'effacer pour laisser place à la douceur et l'écoute.

Comme pour Réléna. Elle avait été la seule à chercher à comprendre, à tenter de voir quelque chose. Elle serait plus tard une femme formidable. Ils avaient beau être jumeaux, ils étaient tellement différents. Et même si aujourd'hui il l'avait pour lui. Il savait que ce ne serait pas le cas toute sa vie. Leur relation était vouée à l'échec et ça lui faisait mal au cœur.

oOo

C'était la première fois que Thomas mettait les pieds dans l'appartement de son professeur. Il vivait dans le centre-ville, au troisième étage sans ascenseur. Le bâtiment semblait pourtant moderne et propre. Michael lui avait expliqué que c'était parce qu'il avait été rénové, mais à la base, il était là depuis des décennies. Et puis les locataires préféraient payer moins de frais. Il n'y avait, après tout, que quatre étages.

L'appartement en lui-même était petit, trois pièces : chambre, salon/cuisine et salle de bain. Pourtant, l'aménagement rendait chaque pièce spacieuse. La grande bibliothèque dans l'entrée ne contenait pratiquement que des livres de sport ou de stratégie sportive. Sur la table du salon traînaient quelques notes concernant leur prochain match et dans la cuisine, une pile de vaisselle propre s'amoncelait dans l'attente de rejoindre un jour le placard.

- Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

Thomas sursauta et regarda son professeur attraper deux verres dans un placard en hauteur. Il sortit une bouteille d'eau du frigidaire et lui proposa. Thomas hocha la tête positivement avant de boire ce qu'on venait de lui tendre. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il avait accepté la proposition de Michael sur un coup de tête. L'émotion et l'envie accaparant toutes ses pensées. Mais à présent, il était tendu. Et ça, il était persuadé que Michael le savait.

- Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux. Ou prendre une douche ? Je te prêterai des vêtements.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu prennes une douche avant pour que tu puisses mettre de la crème ensuite non ?

Michael sourit. Thomas était maladroit. Il entra dans sa chambre pour récupérer des vêtements propres et déposa le tout dans la salle d'eau.

- Fais comme chez toi.

La porte de la salle d'eau se referma et Thomas n'eut pas à patienter trop longtemps avant d'entendre l'eau couler. Il se décontracta et se donna une baffe.

- Arrête de faire l'abruti !

Sur ses mots il commença à arpenter l'appartement. Il voulait en savoir plus sur son petit ami. Oui. Michael était son petit ami et non son professeur à cet instant. Leur relation était peut-être taboue, mais ça ne devait pas l'empêcher d'appeler un chat un chat. Il lut quelques tranches de livre avant de tomber sur un cadre photo. Michael posait avec son équipe de basket. Il était jeune. Autant que lui aujourd'hui. Il était beau.

Thomas sourit avant de trouver une autre photo de son professeur avec une coupe. Il reposa le cadre lorsque l'eau s'arrêta. Il tourna la tête vers la porte de la salle de bain. Michael était juste de l'autre côté. Il s'approcha lorsque l'eau se remit à couler. Sa main se posa contre le bois. Il attendit. Ecoutant l'eau. L'imaginant ruisseler le long du corps du plus vieux. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il savait que Michael l'avait invité mais que ce ne serait jamais lui qui ferait le premier pas. Enfin, qui le forcerait à quoi que ce soit parce que le premier pas avait déjà été fait à la piscine.

Sa main glissa le long du bois pour se poser contre la poignée. Il hésitait. Ouvrir ? Non. Ce serait surprendre son professeur. Non, son petit ami. Il ne fit pas attention au fait que l'eau avait cessé de couler. La poignée bougea dans sa main et la porte s'ouvrit sur Michael, surpris de le trouver là. Thomas devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate, gêné d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit. Michael se pencha doucement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- La salle de bain est libre.

Il le contourna sans faire un geste de plus. Thomas s'enferma dans la salle de bain, s'appuyant contre la porte. Un soupire passa ses lèvres et il se sentit glisser au sol. Il était stupide. Michael était vraiment un homme bien.

Michael ferma les yeux une fois la porte fermée. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et avala le verre d'eau d'une traite. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Loin de là. Voir Thomas derrière la porte l'avait surpris. La douche froide qu'il venait de prendre et qui l'avait remis à sa place n'avait plus servi à rien. Il hocha la tête et avala un second verre d'eau. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe. Préparer le petit déjeuner serait une tâche parfaite.

oOo

Heero avait écouté la musique jusqu'au bout. Cette chanson lui parlait. Sa mère l'avait enregistré spécialement pour lui. Il le savait. À présent, il comprenait tout. Enfin. Il commençait à comprendre. Sa mère connaissait la signification de cette chanson, elle avait tout de suite compris à qui elle s'adressait. Et lui aussi à présent. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Duo. Il lui avait menti.

Il roula sur le dos et sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis longtemps. Depuis la mort de son père. Il détestait repenser à ce moment. Il ne supportait pas de se montrer aussi faible. Mais là, là il était tout seul.

Duo avait déboulé dans leur vie comme une tornade. Il avait fichu le chaos les premiers jours avant de s'incruster comme un parasite. Puis petit à petit. Il avait appris à l'aimer.

Sa mère avait eu raison. Vider le bureau de son père lui avait fait mal. Avoir une troisième personne à la maison alors qu'il n'était plus que deux depuis l'accident avait bouleversé son quotidien. Et pourtant. Duo avait su s'intégrer. Avait réussi à le faire changer. Il avait retrouvé le gout de la vie à trois. Il avait effacé la douleur.

Il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi il aimait le natté. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait réellement fait l'apprécier ? Son sourire ? Sa joie de vivre ? Sa tendance à lui taper sur les nerfs ? Son dynamisme ? Sa passion pour la musique ? Leurs différences ?

La seule chose à laquelle il n'avait pas vraiment pensé, c'était à Duo et l'Amérique. Il ne lui avait en fait jamais réellement posé de question sur sa vie de l'autre côté de l'océan. Hilde et Solo en avaient un peu parlé lorsqu'ils étaient venus, mais là encore, personne n'avait vraiment su comment ils vivaient.

Il tapa dans le matelas. Il aurait dû se montrer plus curieux. Il s'en voulait aussi à lui-même. Il avait été stupide. En cherchant un peu mieux, la vérité serait peut-être apparue plus tôt. Comme à sa mère. Il aurait écouté la musique de sa mère, il aurait reconnu la voix de Duo. Oui. Il ne devait pas tout reprocher à Duo.

D'un bond, Heero se redressa, décrocha le téléphone et s'apprêta à faire le numéro. Mais quel numéro ? Il ne connaissait pas le numéro de téléphone de Duo… C'était lui qui l'avait appelé ce matin. En numéro masqué. Il ne pouvait pas le rappeler. Il reposa le combiné avec force. Il était maudit. Et il ne pouvait parler de ça à personne.

Il se releva et attrapa son ordinateur au sol. Il ramassa les pièces qui avaient volé un peu partout et rangea le tout dans sa housse. Il ne pouvait même pas pianoter. Heero soupira et quitta la chambre pour le hall. L'hôtesse lui indiqua les ordinateurs en libre service. Il s'installa sur l'un d'eux et commença à pianoter. Il fallait qu'il se vide la tête.

oOo

Quand Thomas sortit de la salle de bain, ça sentait bon le pain chaud. Il avait pris une bonne douche froide, avait enfilé ensuite les vêtements un peu grand laissés par Michael sur un tabouret et après avoir tourné en rond pendant dix minutes, il avait fini par sortir le bout de son nez.

Il entra dans le salon et fut surpris de trouver la table mise pour le petit déjeuner. Dessus trônaient des toasts, du jus d'orange fraîchement pressé et de la confiture.

- Tu préfères du café ou un chocolat chaud ?

- Un café.

- D'accord. Assis-toi pendant que je termine de le préparer.

Thomas obéit et tira une chaise. Son ventre commençait à s'éveiller à l'odeur. Il avait faim. Il attendit cependant que son aîné pose le café et s'assoit à son tour pour prendre un toast et étaler la confiture de myrtille dessus.

- J'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être faim.

- C'est le cas, sourit Thomas.

- Heureux de l'apprendre alors.

Ils petit déjeunèrent tranquillement. La conversation tourna sur le prochain match de basket, la stratégie qu'ils allaient devoir adopter. Tout semblait bien naturel. Michael se releva pour faire griller des toasts alors que Thomas buvait son café. L'incident de la salle de bain fut rapidement oublié. Ils discutèrent longuement avant que le téléphone ne sonne. Michael se leva pour répondre et Thomas sourit en le voyant. Il l'observa pendant tout le temps de la discussion. Son dos droit, ses longues jambes… Il secoua la tête pour cesser de penser à ça. Mais son regard ne pouvait se décrocher du corps du plus vieux. Lorsque le téléphone fut raccroché, Thomas détourna rapidement le regard pour le porter avec intérêt sur l'étiquette du pot à confiture.

Michael sourit. Il avait senti son regard sur lui durant toute la discussion. Il s'approcha doucement du plus jeune et posa une main sur son épaule avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tête. Puis il prit le pot de confiture et la panière à toasts pour commencer à ranger. Thomas se sentit bête quelques secondes avant de se lever pour l'aider.

Il commença même à ranger la vaisselle propre pendant que Michael nettoyait la sale. Torchon en main, il essuya ensuite la nouvelle faisant bien attention à ne rien casser.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'aider tu sais.

- J'aime bien.

Michael lui sourit avant de lui tendre un verre. Thomas le retourna pour l'essuyer et ce qui restait d'eau dedans se déversa sur son tee-shirt.

- Et merde !

Thomas recula le verre, mais il était déjà mouillé.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, ce n'est que de l'eau.

- Oui mais quand même.

Il posa le verre et tenta d'essuyer l'eau avec le torchon. Il fit la moue sachant pertinemment qu'il suffisait d'attendre un peu pour que ça sèche. Lorsqu'il releva le visage, il rencontra les lèvres de Michael. Leurs langues se touchèrent, jouèrent avant que leurs lèvres ne s'écartent.

- Je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez-toi.

- Je…

- Ton frère va s'inquiéter.

Michael n'arrivait pas à s'éloigner de Thomas. Il ne cessait de trouver des excuses pour que le châtain s'éloigne mais il ne le faisait pas. À la place, il le fixait puis sans lui laisser le temps de sortir une nouvelle phrase, il l'embrassa, nouant ses bras dans son cou. Le baiser fut passionné, comme au parc, les laissant tous les deux sans souffle.

- Laisse mon frère où il est.

Thomas l'embrassa de nouveau, l'acculant contre le rebord de l'évier.

- J'en ai marre de me prendre la tête.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et cette fois-ci Michael se laissa emporter. Ses mains descendirent le long de son dos pour se poser sur ses fesses. Il accentua la pression. Sentir le corps de Thomas contre lui l'excitait et il n'était pas le seul.

Quand le baiser fut terminé à nouveau, ils se regardèrent, les joues rougies et les prunelles brumeuses. Michael repoussa doucement Thomas qui se laissa guider jusqu'au canapé. Il s'allongea alors que son petit ami s'installait au-dessus de lui.

Michael l'embrassa avant de descendre ses lèvres le long de sa gorge. Ses mains remontèrent le tee-shirt mouillé pour laisser paraître un ventre plat et doré. Il l'avait déjà vu à la piscine mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Ses lèvres s'égarèrent au niveau du nombril avant de remonter aux tétons et de redescendre faisant frissonner de plaisir Thomas.

Celui-ci ne savait pas trop quoi faire, ses mains étaient de chaque côté de son corps. Il n'osait faire le moindre mouvement et montrer sa maladresse. Michael se redressa et lui sourit. Il retira son propre haut avant de se pencher à son oreille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas et laisse-toi faire.

Il réattaqua au niveau de la gorge, laissant une petite marque rosée, puis descendit jusqu'au nombril. Ses doigts se glissant dans l'élastique du short qu'il lui avait prêté. Il le fit descendre doucement. Laissant la protection du boxer. Il revint ensuite à la bouche de Thomas. L'embrassant pour le griser un peu plus.

Les mains de Thomas commencèrent à bouger. Elles vinrent se placer dans son dos, dessiner sa musculature, puis sa colonne vertébrale pour s'arrêter à l'élastique. Il n'osa pas passer le rempart et remonta. Essayant de toucher chaque partie. Il voulait palper chaque endroit que lui seul pouvait toucher.

Le baiser prit fin et Thomas se rendit compte que son boxer avait disparu. Il n'eut pas le temps de rougir de sa nudité qu'une main se posait sur son sexe durci par le plaisir. Il tressaillit et gémit au contact. La main de Michael était froide comparée à cette partie de son corps.

- Tu peux me dire d'arrêter quand tu veux.

Thomas entendit à peine la phrase, totalement grisé. Il se redressa pour embrasser Michael et accentuer le contact. Il avait tellement chaud. Tout son corps s'électrisait à ce simple toucher. Il se sentait gonflé. Michael commença à bouger sa main et Thomas s'agrippa un peu plus à lui, haletant. Les doigts du plus vieux firent leur office et très vite le souffle saccadé se calma et Thomas retomba en arrière sur le canapé.

Michael sourit avant de se coucher sur le côté. Thomas reprenait sa respiration, l'esprit encore dans le vague. Quand un semblant d'ordre se fit dans son cerveau, il tourna la tête vers Michael.

- Tu…

- Plus tard, quand tu seras prêt.

Thomas sourit à son tour et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami avant de se caler dans ses bras. Michael attendit que son souffle s'apaise pour soupirer et fixer le plafond.

Il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Mais ça faisait mal.

oOo

Duo quitta enfin sa chambre. Il croisa Catherine dans le hall qui lui sourit. Encore une personne qui œuvrait pour lui et qu'il découvrait tout juste. La jeune femme lui offrit un verre au bar. Le chanteur soupira en sirotant son cocktail. Un peu d'alcool ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et puis il était chaperonné.

- Depuis quand vous travaillez avec Jack pour notre groupe ?

- Quasiment depuis le début.

- Comment ça se fait que je ne vous avais jamais vue ?

- Je suis discrète.

Duo sirota un peu plus sa boisson avant de froncer le nez. Catherine commanda un second café avant de continuer.

- Ce n'est pas mon rôle. C'est à Jack d'être auprès de vous. Moi, je suis là pour faire le ménage, préparer le terrain, organiser les choses.

- Vous n'êtes pas douée pour faire du baby-sitting.

- On peut dire ça, oui.

La jeune femme versa deux sucres dans son café avant de touiller doucement.

- Chacun son métier. J'apprécie beaucoup votre groupe. C'est pourquoi je suis contente d'avoir eu le droit de vous rencontrer réellement pour ce concert.

- Je suis heureux moi aussi. Cette année est pleine de rebondissements et de changements. C'est parfois déphasant mais en même temps grisant.

- La vie serait trop simple autrement.

- C'est vrai.

Le cocktail baissa un peu plus dans le verre.

- Je vais rentrer directement.

- C'est ce que nous pensions avec Jack.

- Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

- De quoi ?

Duo fit tourner son verre entre ses doigts mal à l'aise.

- De retourner là-bas.

- Pourquoi t'en voudrait-on ? J'aurais même été surprise si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

- Merci.

Catherine sourit. Ce groupe était peut-être populaire. Duo avait peut-être l'âme d'un chanteur, d'un leader mais c'était aussi un adolescent qui découvrait la vie. Elle serait toujours là pour l'épauler. Comme Jack. Oui. Elle serait là.

**À suivre… **

Hop hop, un chapitre de plus. Dans le prochain chapitre, retrouvailles entre Heero et Duo. Ça va saigner. Bon, d'autres petites choses se préparent pour la suite. Donc n'utilisez pas encore toutes vos tomates sur l'auteur.

Tchu


	30. Se retrouver

**Shinigami's pop**

**Disclamers** : Tous les personnages appartenant au monde de Gundam W ne m'appartiennent pas, pour ce qui est de l'histoire et des autres persos, si.

**PS** : Ceci est un Slash Yaoi/Yuri/Hétéro/Inceste.

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci vraiment aux lecteurs qui continuent de suivre cette aventure qui met du temps à se terminer. Elle verra cependant la fin car, concrètement, il ne reste pas énormément de chapitres. Ils sont juste assez longs à écrire.

J'espère cependant que vous passerez un bon moment à lire ce chapitre fort en émotions.

**Chapitre 29 : Se retrouver**

Duo était debout devant la porte de la maison des Yui. Elle lui paraissait très grande, très lourde et effrayante. Lorsqu'il avait vu cette porte pour la première fois, la curiosité, la joie, l'excitation et une pointe d'angoisse l'avait submergé, mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait eu peur de cette porte. Ce qui n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui.

Il fit un geste pour frapper mais se retint. Il n'y arrivait pas. Le vent d'avril souffla, faisant voler ses mèches redevenues caramel. La jeune femme qui s'était occupée de lui rendre son apparence d'adolescent lui avait fait remarquer qu'il fallait qu'il fasse une pause. Les produits capillaires à outrance risquaient de lui casser les cheveux. Et il faudrait les couper… Il le savait. C'était les risques du métier. Mais il était certain d'une chose, c'est qu'il tenait plus que tout à ses cheveux. Il hocha la tête en se traitant d'abruti. Penser lotion capillaire alors qu'il était devant la porte de sa famille d'accueil, que derrière il y avait sont petit ami. Petit ami avec qui il allait devoir s'expliquer. Rien que penser à cette discussion lui noua l'estomac.

Il leva de nouveau sa main lorsque la poignée tourna d'elle-même. Son sang se glaça et il chercha rapidement autour de lui un endroit où se cacher. Il n'y avait rien. Pas d'arbre assez gros pour le masquer, pas de buisson dans lequel se planquer. Il inspira un grand coup et son cœur se calma lorsque ce fut Kaoru qui apparut.

- Oh, Duo. Tu es déjà rentré ?

Rien dans sa voix n'avait changé. Kaoru était fidèle à elle-même. Ce moment de calme avant la tempête rassura Duo qui se décontracta tout de suite. La mère de famille sourit. Il était tendu. Mais qui ne le serait pas dans son cas. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule en souriant.

- Heero est en cours. Il ne rentrera que vers 17h00.

- Ah la rentrée des classes… j'avais oublié.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front. Je dois filer par contre, j'ai une ébauche de manuscrit à rendre avant 15h00. Si tu veux y a de quoi déjeuner dans le frigo.

Elle laissa la porte ouverte et fila rapidement vers l'arrêt de bus. Elle était habillée pour un rendez-vous professionnel. Tailleur, chaussures à talon moyen, un sac à main assez grand pour contenir un manuscrit et surtout un maquillage léger qui la rendait belle. Duo la suivit du regard un moment avant de passer la porte avec sa valise. Une fois dans le couloir, il soupira. Il ne savait cependant pas ce qu'il aurait préféré. Une confrontation directe ou pas. Il traîna sa valise jusque dans sa chambre. Rien n'avait bougé. Le lit était fait, l'ordinateur éteint, ses livres de cours en pile sur une étagère et ses morceaux de partitions dans la pochette sur le bureau. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et s'allongea. Le décalage horaire entre l'Angleterre etla Franceétait quasi inexistant. Mais il se sentait aussi fatigué que s'il venait de traverser l'Atlantique. Il avait mal dormi, avait angoissé tout le trajet et n'avait rien mangé. Il était juste épuisé.

Tout le monde avait accepté le fait qu'il rentre directement en France, il y avait eu une stratégie mise au point pour leurrer les journalistes, ce qui n'avait pas été très difficile au vu du nombre de stars qui rentraient aux Etats-Unis en même temps qu'eux. Enfin, il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'était déroulé le stratagème, juste que lui avait repris une apparence d'adolescent tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, avait quitté l'hôtel deux heures avant le départ annoncé du groupe avec Catherine et il avait pris l'Eurostar en classe économique comme toute personne normale. Pas de journaliste, après tout, aucun d'eux ne surveillait les gares, pas d'impression d'être suivi, rien. Il avait voyagé entre un homme petit, trapu et sentant la menthe à des kilomètres et une dame aussi raide qu'un manche à balai qui lui jetait des coups d'œil suspicieux comme s'il allait lui voler son sac à main. Il avait levé les yeux au ciel, enfilé son casque et écouté de la musique durant tout le trajet. Essayant de faire en sorte que son esprit se focalise sur autre chose que Heero.

Alors qu'il ressassait tout ça dans son esprit, celui-ci commença à perdre le fil de ses pensées pour s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres.

oOo

- Alors Heero, Lei, Wufei, ce voyage ?

- SUPERGENIALDELAMORTQUITUE !

Tout le groupe regarda Lei qui laissa tomber son sac de cours près de sa chaise. Elle se tourna vers Quatre qui avait eu le malheur de poser la question. Il s'en voulut dès qu'il vit la joie sur le visage de la chinoise.

- On a assisté au concert, on a fait des conférences de presse. Des vraies. Avec des journalistes, et tout. Et puis on a fait du SHOPPING ! Du shopping à LONDRES ! Oh My God ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas.

- Ça, on l'a remarqué.

Wufei se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, fatigué. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, leurs parents avaient osé poser cette question. Ces quelques mots qui avaient déclenché une catastrophe. Même eux s'en mordaient encore les doigts. Lei, sa sœur, sa jumelle, la deuxième moitié de son cœur ne cessait de parler, parler et parler encore de ce week-end. Et en ce moment, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : l'étrangler. Quatre posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. Il compatissait. Malheureusement, ils espéraient qu'elle finirait par se taire. Après tout, personne dans le groupe n'avait l'intention de la relancer. Sauf que Lei ne faisait pas entièrement partie de leur groupe. Elle avait son propre groupe de filles. Et Siane, Chriss et Réléna vinrent animer la conversation. Leur professeur de mathématiques vint à leur rescousse avec un contrôle surprise de rentrée qui calma tout le monde sur le champ. Du moins, pour le temps que dura son cours.

O

- Je ne vois pas Duo ? Il n'est pas rentré ? S'étonna Thomas dont un sourire niais étirait ses lèvres depuis qu'il l'avait vu passer la porte de la classe. Mais la question posée à Lei avait enterré toutes les autres.

- Non. Il m'a laissé un message comme quoi il aurait peut-être un ou deux jours de retard. Heero ?

- J'en sais rien.

Tout le monde s'arrêta et se tourna vers le métis. Lui continuait d'avancer vers la cantine comme si de rien n'était. Parler de Duo était difficile. Il ne savait pas encore très bien sur quel pied danser et rien que de savoir qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le revoir lui nouait l'estomac. Jack avait appelé Kaoru pour leur dire que Duo rentrerait en début de semaine. Heero s'était senti rassuré. Duo ne le fuyait pas. Mais en même temps en colère qu'il n'ait pas appelé lui-même.

Lei fit comprendre aux autres que la discussion était close et se tourna vers Thomas et Réléna qui avaient une trop bonne mine à son goût.

- Alors vous deux, vous n'avez pas quelque chose à nous raconter.

Les deux devinrent aussi rouges que des pivoines et Thomas se tourna vers Wufei et se mit à parler des derniers matchs de basket qu'il avait vus à la télévision et des scores. La chinoise fronça le nez en voyant son frère venir à sa rescousse et se tourna vers la malheureuse que personne n'aiderait. Réléna. L'adolescente soupira. Elle n'était pas habituée à avoir des amies qui s'intéressent réellement à sa vie. Mais le regard de Lei ainsi que celui de Siane et Chriss l'obligèrent à abdiquer. Elle leur parla de sa rencontre avec le rouquin alors qu'elles prenaient un plateau et se servaient puis allèrent s'installer. Les garçons en profitèrent pour s'éclipser. Les histoires de nana, ce n'étaient pas pour eux.

Personne ne reparla de Duo durant toute la journée. Si bien qu'ils se quittèrent à 16h30 devant le portail de l'école. Heero rentra seul, réfléchissant au sujet de la dissertation qu'il avait à faire pour mercredi. Il soupira en arrivant devant chez lui. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle ne serait de retour que vers 19h00. Il mit la clé dans la porte et fut surpris que celle-ci soit ouverte. Fronçant les sourcils, il poussa la porte et entra. Jamais sa mère n'oubliait de fermer la porte lorsqu'elle sortait. Il mit tous ses sens aux aguets au cas où un cambrioleur serait présent. Inspectant chaque pièce du bas, il monta à l'étage et fut surpris de trouver la porte du bureau ouvert. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque son esprit lui communiqua une pensée farfelue.

Duo serait rentré ?

Il poussa un peu plus la porte et la lumière éclaira la valise au pied du lit, puis le châtain endormi sur le lit. Heero soupira. Un soupir de soulagement. Duo était là. Il était revenu. Il referma la porte et s'adossa contre. Toute sa colère venait de s'évaporer. Il descendit silencieusement, ferma la porte à clé et prépara un goûter. Il se doutait que l'Américain aurait faim en se réveillant.

oOo

Wufei et Thomas marchaient tous les deux dans la rue. Lei avait décidé d'aller boire un verre avec les filles au salon de thé de Réléna. Il avait donc du temps à consacrer tranquillement à son meilleur ami. Et il avait senti depuis la question de sa sœur, qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire.

Thomas ouvrit la porte de chez lui, et proposa à goûter à Wufei. Une fois qu'ils furent installés confortablement dans le canapé, du jus de fruit, coca et des gâteaux devant eux, Thomas commença à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé avec Michael.

Thomas passa par toutes les teintes de couleur. Il n'était pas gêné en soit de raconter ça à son meilleur ami, Wufei en avait déjà entendu bien pire à cause de l'autre con. Mais il ne savait pas, il se sentait différent, sur un petit nuage. Mais ce nuage semblait fragile, prêt à se disperser au moindre coup de vent. Un bonheur éphémère auquel il n'aurait le droit qu'un faible instant. Le chinois le laissa parler, raconter ses doutes, ses peurs, sa joie, son inquiétude, ses attentes. Tout.

- Profite.

- Quoi ?

- Je te dis de profiter. Michael prend soin de toi. Il ne va pas trop vite. Ne t'oblige à rien. Te rassure. Je serais quelqu'un de sage je te dirais de tout stopper. Qu'il est plus vieux que toi. Que c'est un homme. Et que nous ne sommes que des gamins. Qu'il finira par abuser de toi. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai confiance en lui. Seulement n'oublie jamais ce qu'il est. Ton frère l'a peut-être accepté. Mais tes parents, eux, n'en savent rien.

Le visage de Thomas devint aussi pâle que la porcelaine de l'assiette dans laquelle se trouvaient les petits gâteaux.

- Ils ne rentrent peut-être pas souvent, mais ce sont tes parents. Les adultes ne verront pas cette relation comme nous. Ou comme ton frère.

- Je sais.

Un silence s'installa, bien vite brisé par de nouvelles conversations. Tournant cette fois-ci sur un voyage à Londres.

oOo

Duo émergea doucement, tout son corps était endolori mais il avait l'impression d'être bien. Il se releva doucement, frottant ses yeux. Il s'était assoupi. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil mais celui-ci clignotait. Il fronça le nez. Une coupure de courant ? Avait-il dormi longtemps ? Quittant le lit, il se dirigea vers l'escalier. Pas de bruit. Il devait être encore tôt. Il descendit, la bouche pâteuse. Il avait soif. Zigzaguant un peu, il atteignit la cuisine en baillant.

- Je déteste les voyages, ça décale complètement. Marmonna-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il n'y ait que ça.

La voix grave d'Heero le réveilla complètement. Il releva la tête et tomba sur les deux orbes d'un bleu acier de son petit ami. Son cœur manqua un battement et il sentit ses jambes flageoler. Oui, l'heure était avancée. Oui, Heero était déjà rentré de cours. Oui, c'était le moment de LA conversation. Il déglutit et passa une main dans sa tignasse en bataille.

- Oh salut Heero. Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer.

- Je n'en doute pas, tu dormais.

Il lui versa un grand verre d'eau et le posa sur la table de la cuisine, retournant finir de faire la vaisselle. Ça y est. Duo était réveillé. Il était là, devant lui. Ses yeux encore légèrement brumeux, des cernes bleutées sur sa peau, ses cheveux emmêlés et un petit sourire mal à l'aise. Heero jubilait. Même s'il n'était pas à la meilleure place. Il apprécia que Duo soit dans cet état. Il se sentait bête. Comme lui. Lorsqu'il l'avait appris.

Duo, d'un geste lent, attrapa le verre d'eau et le but d'une traite. Il s'adossa contre la table et regarda Heero finir la vaisselle. Il lui en voulait. Il le sentait.

Un silence lourd s'installa, seul le bruit de l'eau et de la vaisselle venait le briser mais n'allégeait en rien l'atmosphère.

Aucun des deux ne savait que faire, que dire. Pour Heero, ce n'était pas à lui de commencer, de s'excuser, de s'expliquer. Pour Duo, faire le premier pas était dur. La fuite était bien plus facile. Quelque chose de facile pour lui, de courant dans sa vie. Il avait souvent fui, s'était souvent caché, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne voulait mentir. Il avait caché la vérité pendant longtemps à Heero. Oui caché. Jamais il ne lui avait menti. Heero ne lui avait jamais posé de questions, jamais posé LA question. Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux à nouveau.

- J'aurai préféré que ça ne se passe pas comme ça. J'aurai préféré tout t'avouer autrement. Mais… Mais je ne savais pas comment amener… comment vous dites déjà ? Oh my god, I'm so sorry Heero.

Le bruit de la vaisselle qui heurte l'évier stoppa Duo. Heero était toujours de dos mais il pouvait voir ses épaules trembler. Il déglutit, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Le métis posa l'assiette doucement et se retourna. La colère pouvait se lire au fond de ses prunelles.

- Tu es désolé de quoi Duo ? D'avoir débarqué ici pour un soi-disant échange étudiant ? Pour avoir caché le fait que tu étais une idole ? Pour avoir mis ma mère au courant et pas moi ? Pour m'avoir écouté descendre la musique PopRock en général alors que je sortais avec le chanteur du groupe du moment ? Pour avoir chanté cette chanson lors du concert ? Pour avoir attendu une conférence de presse pour me faire comprendre qui tu étais ? Pour m'avoir laissé tomber amoureux de toi, toi qui aurais dû m'être inaccessible ? Pour être là à t'excuser comme un lâche ?

Duo s'enfonça un peu plus dans la table. S'il avait pu se transformer en bois, il l'aurait fait sur le champ. Le regard d'Heero était froid, gelé comme la glace. Chaque mot était prononcé avec amertume. Mais il sentait que son petit ami était juste blessé et qu'il lui laissait l'occasion de s'excuser, de se racheter, de lui expliquer tout simplement.

- Je… I…

- Un problème de langue ?

Le châtain fronça les sourcils. Ok. Si Heero voulait la jouer ainsi. Il avait affronté des hordes de journalistes, vécu bien pire dans son enfance, ce n'était pas son petit ami qui allait le faire plier.

- Non je n'ai pas de problème Heero. Tout baigne. Je suis une PopStar, je suis le chanteur du groupe Shinigami. Hilde et Solo sont mes musiciens et amis. Nous avons grandi ensemble, nous avons débuté ensemble et nous avons du succès ensemble. Je ne renie pas cette partie de moi. Oh no ! Never ! J'aime mon métier. J'aime la scène. Et j'aime par-dessus tout chanter et faire de la musique. C'est une partie de moi. SHIN and DUO are only one personne. Que ça te plaise ou non. Je suis venu ici sous mon identité civile, j'ai voulu voir ce que c'était de vivre en tant qu'étudiant, j'ai voulu retrouver le goût de la musique, la vraie. Pas l'industrielle qui se vend. Non THE musique. Celle qui me fait vibrer. Et je t'ai trouvé toi. YOU, Heero. You are my musique. C'est romantique, mais tu es… comment on dit déjà… muse. Yes. Ma muse.

Duo reprit sa respiration et soupira. Il n'eut pas le temps de croiser le regard d'Heero pour voir ce qu'il pensait de sa tirade que des lèvres chaudes étaient sur les siennes. Il se laissa guider et griser par le baiser. Leurs langues se touchèrent, sans curiosité, non, plutôt comme des affamés. Pas le temps pour les formalités, aller droit au but. Duo referma ses mains dans le cou d'Heero, s'accrochant à lui avec désespoir. Heero le plaqua un peu plus contre la table, passant ses mains sous le T-shirt déjà bien froissé par le train et la sieste improvisée. Il toucha la peau chaude du châtain. Il était à lui. Rien qu'à lui. Ses fans ne connaissaient pas ses lèvres. Elles étaient à lui. Ses fans ne connaissaient pas la douceur de sa peau. Elle était à lui. Ses fans ne l'auraient jamais comme lui. Il était à lui et rien qu'à lui.

Le baiser continua et s'acheva quand Heero quitta les lèvres pour l'oreille puis la mâchoire et descendre ensuite dans son cou. Il était à lui et il le prouverait. Il mordilla, suçota la peau de Duo. De SON Duo.

Le corps brûlant d'excitation, il se cambra lorsque la bouche du métis entreprit de laisser une marque dans son cou. Les mains d'Heero le touchaient, le caressaient et tout son esprit commençait à s'embrumer. Seule la douleur dans son dos le rappelait à la réalité. Il fit glisser ses mains de son cou pour ouvrir la chemise, les boutons cédèrent plus qu'ils ne furent détachés. La langue d'Heero l'obligea à cesser son activité, elle descendit jusqu'à sa clavicule. Stoppée par le T-shirt, celui-ci fut bientôt au sol. Et elle put retrouver son terrain de chasse. D'abord les tétons. Elle en fit le tour avant que les dents prennent la place. Mordillant, tirant, caressant la pointe et le contour rosé jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent rouges. Celui de droite, comme celui de gauche. Duo gémit et se cambra une nouvelle fois en arrière. Il poussa un cri peu masculin lorsqu'Heero le souleva de manière à ce qu'il repose sur la table. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de comprendre que la langue de son petit ami arrivait à son nombril. La tête en arrière, les mains de Duo arrachèrent la chemise du brun. Heero releva la tête, ses yeux complètement embrumés par le désir. Duo l'embrassa, il sentit les doigts du métis s'acharner sur le bouton et la braguette de son jean mais ses lèvres, son goût et sa langue étaient plus intéressants. Rien ne pourrait le détourner de ça. Sauf Heero lui-même qui repartit découvrir son corps.

Duo voulut protester mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Quelque chose de chaud venait de le happer. Sa main dérapa et le verre qui était encore sur la table tomba au sol en se brisant. Il ne pouvait que jurer en américain. Son esprit bien trop embrouillé pour traduire en français ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Heero entendit juste le "stop". Mais stopper quoi ? Oh non. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter. Il était à lui. Un excès d'orgueil et de possessivité.

Lorsqu'il sentit Duo se tendre et quelque chose gicler dans sa bouche, il comprit que son amant venait de rendre les armes. Il recracha le tout au sol et revint vers Duo, allongé sur la table, nu, tremblant de plaisir, les yeux dans le vague, gémissant son prénom, rien que son prénom.

- Oh God, 'ro…

Mais ça ne faisait que commencer.

oOo

Wufei quitta Thomas vers 18h30. Un sentiment de soulagement dans le cœur. Que son meilleur ami soit heureux était pour lui réconfortant. Thomas avait mérité ce qu'il avait. Et lui ?

Depuis quelques semaines il ne cessait de penser et repenser à Lei et lui, leurs sentiments. Il aimait sa jumelle, il en était certain mais la réalité venait le frapper à chaque seconde.

Il soupira en prenant le bus. À quoi bon aimer quelqu'un et ne pas pouvoir vivre cet amour au grand jour. Pour le moment ça passait comme étreinte fraternelle, comme le fait d'être jumeaux. Mais dans quelques années. Thomas n'avait pas ce souci, une fois son bac en poche, il pourrait s'afficher au grand jour. Enfin, du moins un peu. Eux jamais. Ils partiraient faire des études dans des facs différentes, auraient un job différent et n'auraient plus l'occasion d'être ensemble.

Il descendit à son arrêt et rajusta la bretelle de son sac. Il fallait se faire une raison. Un jour, Lei trouvera un garçon charmant, gentil, qui l'aimera pour ce qu'elle est et ils pourront vivre quelque chose. Lui se fera oublier.

La porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il n'ait le temps de faire le moindre mouvement et Lei apparut avec un grand sourire.

- Dépêche-toi, les parents veulent nous parler.

Wufei releva un sourcil. Leurs parents ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur voulaient ? Il déposa son sac en bas de l'escalier et entra dans le salon. Une jeune femme, environ la vingtaine était assise dans un fauteuil. Son père debout apportant du thé et sa mère assise dans le canapé en face, son ventre rond, le visage souriant.

- Ah, Wufei, te voilà. Laisse-moi te présenter Sally Po. Elle va venir seconder ton père le temps de ma grossesse.

- Maman a fait un malaise aujourd'hui, cria pratiquement Lei nerveuse et en colère.

- Quoi ?

Leur mère sourit faiblement et s'installa un peu mieux dans le canapé pendant que son père servait une tasse de thé à la dénommée Sally.

- Sally est la fille d'un très bon ami à moi. Elle fait des études d'hôtellerie justement et souhaite apprendre le métier.

Wufei enregistra toutes les données. Leur mère avait fait un malaise parce qu'elle se surmenait à cause du restaurant. Son père avait pris sous son aile l'étudiante assise sur le canapé. Et eux dans tout ça, qu'est-ce qu'ils devaient faire ?

- Sally va venir vivre chez nous, elle prendra la chambre d'ami. J'aimerais que vous soyez gentils avec elle.

- Bien sûr. Pour qui tu nous fait passer papa.

Lei s'approcha rapidement de Sally et lui fit un grand sourire avant de prendre plus d'informations. Ses goûts, où elle vivait avant, comment elle conciliait étude et boulot. Une vraie mitraillette. Cela fit rire leur mère. Wufei lui pouvait simplement s'en amuser. Sally se tourna vers lui en souriant. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était jolie. Il fronça le nez. Mauvaise pensée. Il salua tout le monde et prétextant des devoirs à faire, il quitta le salon, ramassa son sac et monta dans sa chambre.

La cohabitation allait être longue.

oOo

Ni Heero, ni Duo ne surent comment ils quittèrent la cuisine, arrivèrent à grimper les escaliers et à entrer dans la chambre du métis. Seul le contact du matelas dans le dos de Duo lui apprit qu'il souffrirait moins ensuite. Le brun au-dessus de lui ne cessait de l'embrasser, ses mains parcourant chaque parcelle de son corps comme pour le marquer de son odeur. Ce qu'il lui avait fait dans la cuisine était magique. Même la scène ne le grisait pas autant.

Décidant de ne pas rester en rade, il se remit lui aussi en action. Se redressant, il fit basculer Heero et se retrouva au-dessus. Sa natte commençait à se défaire, ses mèches de cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux. Il sourit. Les pommettes de son presqu'amant était rouges, la sueur perlait de son front et ses yeux, prunelles brillaient de désir. Et pas que ses prunelles. Il se laissa glisser et sentit rapidement l'érection contre ses fesses. Il s'y frotta doucement avant de passer par-dessus et de s'installer sur ses jambes.

Le sourire shinigamiesque sur le visage, il embrassa Heero avant d'embrasser sa mâchoire, sa clavicule puis descendre en ligne droite jusqu'à son nombril. Là, il commença à défaire le pantalon. Pourquoi Heero avait-il encore son pantalon alors que lui, il avait été obligé de le retirer de ses chevilles pour monter les escaliers ? Non, égalité. Le tissu fut bientôt à côté de l'autre, et le boxer aussi. Enfin ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité. Les mains de Duo commencèrent à masser. D'abord le haut des cuisses, une à une, sans se presser. Heero suffoquait presque de plaisir, surtout quand les longs doigts effleuraient son sexe douloureux. Mais jamais il ne le touchait. Il faisait tout pour l'éviter, ce qui enrageait encore plus Heero.

Celui-ci ne put se résoudre à plus de patience, il se redressa pour s'en offusquer mais Duo le repoussa. Hors de question qu'il vienne l'embêter. Il s'allongea sur son corps pour l'embrasser.

- Toi aussi, tu es à moi, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Sa langue se remit à serpenter sur son torse ne descendant jamais plus bas que ses hanches, là où il laissa une marque. Juste dans le creux. Il sentait sous son ventre l'érection d'Heero et savait pertinemment qu'il le faisait souffrir. Mais lui aussi souffrait. Mais voir l'expression de plaisir sur le visage de son petit ami était jouissante. Il continua sa douce torture jusqu'à ce que le métis craque pour de bon. Sans rien comprendre, Duo se retrouva sous Heero, le brun l'embrassant fougueusement avant d'attraper quelque chose dans sa table de chevet. Duo sourit en le voyant se débattre avec un préservatif. Ou diable Heero avait-il eu ça ? Est-ce qu'il projetait déjà de coucher avec lui depuis un moment ? L'américain se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il entendit juste le clac du préservatif et releva le visage pour croiser le regard brûlant de désir mais hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Duo lui sourit. Caressa le sexe protégé et se redressa pour l'embrasser, puis ouvrit la bouche pour lécher la surface. Un goût fruité, agréable mais ce n'était pas le goût d'Heero. Tant pis, il ferait avec.

Heero prit ça pour un accord, il se coucha ensuite sur Duo, ajustant l'oreiller dans son dos et l'embrassant pour faire revenir cet état comateux de plaisir dans lequel il oublierait sa maladresse et la douleur. Lorsqu'il vit ses prunelles se voiler de désir, il humecta un de ses doigts et l'enfonça doucement. Duo se cambra et Heero stoppa tout geste. Mais l'Américain lui intima de continuer. Un second doigt, puis un troisième entrèrent avant de bouger doucement mais sûrement. Sous lui le corps de Duo ne cessait de se cambrer et des gémissements ne cessaient de passer ses lèvres. Il finit par les retirer pour se présenter à l'entrée. Sans laisser le temps à Duo de vraiment assimiler le changement, il le pénétra.

C'était chaud, étroit mais chaud. Il était dans Duo. Il eut un moment de doute, mais continua à s'enfoncer. Voyant que son amant était mal installé, il fit passer les deux jambes au-dessus de ses épaules et attira Duo à lui, l'enfonçant un peu plus. Le mouvement commença alors, doux, puis plus rapide et plus agressif. Leurs halètements se mêlaient, la sueur coulait le long de leur corps et un fourmillement signe de l'extase qui montait en eux se frayait un chemin jusqu'au bas-ventre. Il ne fallut que quelques coups de rein supplémentaires pour qu'Heero l'atteigne. Duo savoura le visage de son amant et lui sourit lorsqu'il se retira pour se laisser tomber à ses côtés.

- Ai shiteru Duo.

- Je pense savoir ce que ça veut dire, murmura Duo.

Heero se redressa sur un coude et sourit, il l'embrassa et ses yeux se posèrent sur le sexe encore bien droit du châtain. Sa main descendit jusqu'à la zone douloureuse et il n'eut aucun mal en quelques caresses à le libérer lui aussi. Il retira ensuite la capote et la jeta dans un coin de la chambre. Trop fatigué pour se prendre la tête sur ce détail.

Duo tira le drap, défaisant complètement le lit pour qu'ils puissent se couvrir un peu. Puis l'un contre l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent de nouveau et malgré le désir grandissant de nouveau en eux, ils se laissèrent glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

oOo

Trowa tenait dans sa main une boîte de préservatifs. La même que celle de Heero. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment. Il n'en avait plus. Le métis était alors venu en acheter avec lui. A deux c'était moins gênant. La pharmacienne les avait regardés en souriant amusée par les rougeurs qu'ils sentaient sur leurs joues. Ils en étaient ressortis aussi vite qu'ils n'y étaient rentrés, avec quelques explications en plus. Aucun des deux n'avaient raconté cet épisode à qui que ce soit. C'était leur petit secret.

Il se demandait si son ami l'avait déjà utilisée. Lui oui. Elle était déjà pratiquement vide. Il faudrait qu'il y retourne dans peu de temps. Une main se posa sur son bras et il tourna son visage vers son petit ami.

Quatre, les yeux embrumés par le sommeil le regardait.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ?

- Rien, rien du tout.

Il reposa la boîte sur la table de chevet et se tourna complètement vers Quatre. Son corps allongé sur le matelas, le drap ne le couvrant qu'à partir de ses fesses qu'il imaginait parfaitement. Il était magnifique. Et il n'était rien qu'à lui.

Quatre lui sourit et Trowa se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Il irait racheter une boîte demain après les cours.

oOo

Kaoru rentra vers 19h30, le bus avait eu de retard, un accident dans le centre-ville. Elle était fatiguée. Son rendez-vous qui normalement aurait dû être court et simple, s'était avéré long et compliqué. L'éditeur voulait un tome de plus. Changer légèrement l'intrigue pour que ce soit plus long, plus complexe et surtout plus romantique. L'amour. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il y ait de l'amour dans une histoire ? Soupirant, elle tourna la clé dans la serrure et entra. Tout était sombre. Les garçons devaient pourtant être là. Elle alluma la lumière du couloir et posa ses clés à côté de celles d'Heero. Oui, ils devaient être là.

Une pointe d'angoisse s'alluma dans son cerveau de mère. Et si les retrouvailles s'étaient mal passées ? Elle hocha la tête. Non. Son fils n'était pas violent. Elle entra dans la cuisine et alluma la lumière. Un cri étranglé passa ses lèvres suivi de jurons en japonais.

La cuisine était un champ de bataille. Il y avait du verre et de l'eau partout par terre, une des chaises était à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle se tourna vers la sortie puis grimpa les escaliers rapidement. Elle ouvrit d'abord la porte du bureau. La valise de Duo était toujours là mais personne. Elle se calma un peu, ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Heero et sourit, amusée. Un soulagement immense l'envahit lorsqu'elle vit les deux garçons, enlacés, sous les draps. Son imagination n'eut pas besoin de fournir d'explications, elle leva les yeux au ciel et referma la porte.

Elle redescendit doucement, faisant le moins de bruit possible et se mit à ranger la cuisine puis à préparer le repas du soir.

oOo

Hilde et Solo passèrent la porte de l'appartement. Il était vide. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'ils s'étaient habitués au calme et surtout au rangement. Il n'y avait plus de crayons, de feuilles volantes un peu partout. Les vêtements ne traînaient plus partout et la vaisselle était faite. Solo posa son sac dans sa chambre avant de revenir dans le salon. Hilde était toujours là, au milieu, fixant un point invisible. Deux bras vinrent l'enlacer.

- Il me manque aussi. Mais ça lui fait du bien.

- Je ne sais pas si ça lui fait tant de bien. Qu'arrivera-t-il quand il devra rentrer pour de bon ? Quand il devra laisser Heero ? Abandonner son inspiration ? Il l'aime et ça on ne peut le nier.

Solo ne dit rien. Il était du même avis que son amie. Pour le moment Duo ne vivait pas dans l'optique de devoir tout abandonner. Oh bien sûr, faire son coming out devant le brun avait été dur. Seulement, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Enfin un petit fossé entre eux. Mais pas un gouffre. Alors qu'une fois l'année écoulée, un océan les séparerait.

Hilde se laissa bercer par Solo avant de s'ébrouer et de mettre son sac dans sa chambre et de proposer de se faire livrer une pizza et de rester allongés dans le canapé tout le reste de la journée. Ils n'iraient au studio que demain. Solo sourit. Oui. Un instant de calme.

oOo

Siane venait de laisser ses amies. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié cet "instant fille" au salon de thé de Réléna. Elle était restée septique au début quand Lei avait ramené la jeune femme au match de basket. Après tout ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir. Elle avait été odieuse avec elle, leur avait mis bon nombre de bâtons dans les roues, avait joué les petites princesses pimbêches et pédantes. Et pourtant, depuis qu'elle avait intégré leur groupe, le changement était visible. Timide, presque maladroite envers elles. Mais ça avait été agréable.

Seulement la conversation s'était vite portée sur le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré. Lei l'avait traitée gentiment d'ennemie avant de la bombarder de questions plus ou moins dérangeantes. Chriss avait elle aussi été gênée par le retournement de questions vers elle. Depuis Noël, elle avait fini par comprendre que l'étudiante qu'elle avait croisée au centre commercial était plus qu'une simple amie pour elle. Et pour Lei, il semblait que Wufei soit le seul homme de ses pensées, ou peut-être pas ? Qui savait ce que pensait réellement Lei. Elle finissait toujours par réussir à retourner la situation. Mais du coup, elle, Siane, s'était senti seule.

Un petit ami ? Dans leur groupe ? Ce n'était pas là qu'elle pourrait le trouver. Wufei n'avait d'yeux que pour Lei, Thomas pour leur professeur de sport, Heero pour Duo, Trowa pour Quatre, il ne restait donc… personne. Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Il ne resterait bientôt plus qu'elle. La seule personne seule du groupe.

Il y avait bien eu un des joueurs de basket qui lui avait plu mais un coup de cœur ne voulait pas dire vouloir sortir avec. Elle donna un petit coup de pied dans un papier de bonbons au sol. C'était fatiguant. Elle remonta la bretelle de son sac à dos avant de froncer le nez. Et puis zut alors. Pourquoi avoir forcément besoin d'un petit copain ? Après tout, à quoi ça pouvait bien lui servir ? Elle n'aurait plus le temps pour faire de la musique. Oui voilà ! C'était embarrassant.

Elle tapa le digicode en bas de son immeuble, entra dans le hall, ouvrit la boîte aux lettres pour prendre les publicités qu'on s'échinait à mettre dedans alors qu'il y avait marqué « pas de publicité, merci » dessus. Avançant en regardant les noms sur les enveloppes, elle s'arrêta devant l'ascenseur et vit le panneau « hors service ». Ce qui la fit jurer. Elle n'avait pas de chance.

D'un bon pas, elle monta les marches une à une. Premier étage, deuxième étage, troisième étage. Tiens, il y avait du mouvement au quatrième. Elle arriva sur le palier et fut surprise de voir la porte de l'appartement d'à côté ouverte. La vieille dame aux chats avait fini par trouver quelqu'un pour récupérer son bien ? Elle délaissait leur immeuble pour une maison de retraite dans le sud.

Elle mit la clé dans la serrure et à peine le cliquetis entendu une tête brune avec de superbes yeux bleus apparut. Elle sursauta mais le sourire sur les lèvres du jeune homme la fit sourire aussi.

- 'Pa, notre voisine est là.

Un homme, la cinquantaine, apparut à son tour : les cheveux courts grisonnants, un regard bleu pétillant comme son fils et surtout une carrure de militaire.

- Bonjour mademoiselle. Je m'appelle Roland Garris, votre nouveau voisin. Et voici mon fils Julien.

- Enchantée. Moi c'est Siane… mais Garris. Vous êtes le fils de Madame Garris.

- Oui. Nous récupérons l'appartement de ma mère pendant qu'elle part se faire dorer la pilule.

Il dit ça d'un ton taquin et Siane ne put s'empêcher de rire. Julien donna un coup de coude à son père avant que celui-ci ne s'excuse et retourne déballer les cartons. Siane ne sut pas trop quoi dire pour faire la conversation à ce jeune homme assez mignon. Elle remonta machinalement la bretelle de son sac et l'idée lui vint rapidement.

- Tu vas aller à quelle école ?

- Mon père m'a dit le nom mais je ne l'ai pas retenu. Je crois que c'est celle du centre.

- Oh, dans ce cas c'est la même que moi.

- Cool, tu pourras me montrer le chemin comme ça.

- D'accord.

Elle sourit de nouveau. Ce jeune homme lui donnait envie de sourire continuellement. Ils discutèrent encore quelques secondes devant leur porte. Il lui dit qu'il venait de Brest, que son père avait été muté sur Paris et que du coup, il était venu avec lui. Elle en avait déduit que ses parents étaient divorcés, que son père avait eu la garde. Siane le prévient qu'elle faisait de la musique et qu'il l'entendrait sûrement faire ses gammes. Julien lui appris que ce n'était pas grave car il faisait lui-même du piano. Ils se verraient alors durant les cours de solfège. Ils rirent et finirent par se saluer. Roland criait à son fils de venir l'aider au lieu de glander. Siane referma la porte dans son dos, le sourire toujours figé sur ses lèvres.

Après tout, peut-être qu'elle aussi pourrait bientôt parler d'un certain jeune homme à ses amies.

**À suivre…**

Un chapitre un peu court mais avec un lemon. Avouez que vous l'attendiez celui-là ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié les nouveaux personnages qui vont venir semer un peu le trouble. Surtout dans la famille Chang. Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus long mais sera aussi celui qui amènera le commencement de la fin.

Tchu


End file.
